Digital Diaries : Adventures 2003
by Shaun Garin
Summary: It's spring of 2003 and three canadian kids are to lead a fight against an powerful evil that the previous group missed. Set in Lord Archives Red DigiviceWar Diaries. Edited File 25 up.
1. File 01 : Chosen

Sean twisted in his sleep, his nightmares haunting him.  
All the time he could hear the explosions, the cries of  
his partner. His friend. The ones he cared about.  
  
And the laughter. The mocking, grating laughter of the  
evil that was before him. He could hear the heart beat  
of his partner. The strength of will to fight he had. Even  
though Pharoahmon was wiser, and more experienced.  
  
And with a cry, he raced forth, in a last ditch attempt,  
the gold and black armor glowing with energy and   
pride.   
  
Sean then screamed out his name, screaming awake.  
  
Sean sat up, panting and heaving, his sweat. A hand  
gripped his sheets tightly as his long blonde hair swept  
over his face, shielding his eyes from the moonlight.  
  
Looking out onto the moon, he remembered a  
conversation he had with his digimon partner.  
  
"We'll always have time to play, won't we?"  
  
"Yeah, forever and ever."  
  
"Every night since last Christmas, the nightmares.."   
Sean's grip tightened. "He... was my friend... I should  
have never let him fight Pharoahmon... if only..."  
Sean's grip tightened for a moment before he sighed,  
shoulders relaxing with the motion. "It's still early to  
get up." With that, he returned to his sleep, still   
haunted by the images of his friend charging suicidal,  
yet bravely into battle against Pharoahmon, beating  
back the darkness that had set before them.  
  
On the table, his D3 started to beep rapidly as in the  
distance, a thin column of light flared up, exploding  
into a cloud of fog.  
  
  
  
Digital Diaries : Adventures 2003  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
Authorized by Lord Archive, set in his Digimon Series,  
Red Digivice Diaries/War Diaries.  
  
  
  
File 01 : Chosen  
  
"Ah, Lunch. The best time of the day."  
  
Eric raised up the sandwich to his mouth and took a big  
bite out of it as his best friend Stuart leaned over and  
said, "Hey Eric, wanna check out that weird crater over  
by the playground?"  
  
Eric swallowed his bite. "Crater?"  
  
"Yeah! It looks like an impact crater! Maybe it's from  
outer space or something!"  
  
Eric snorted. "Yeah right. Aliens. There are no aliens out  
there Stu."  
  
"Oh yeah? I'll bet you're too chicken to check it out  
during recess." Stuart made a few chicken noises as  
Eric slammed down his milk.  
  
"Okay buster, you've got yourself a challenge." Eric  
wolfed down his sandwich and stood up. "Lets go."  
  
"Looks like Stu has roped Eric into another one of his  
crazy adventures," Jullie remarked as her friends giggled.  
  
By the time the pair had reached the crater, there were  
a few students around. The crater was just that, a  
crater in the middle of the basketball court. "Whoa,"  
Eric remarked. "This is like something out of Macross."  
  
"Thought you don't believe in aliens," Stu snickered,  
elbowing him.  
  
"I don't, but anime style craters are another thing all  
together. Maybe we have huge Transformers stomping  
around and this is a blast mark from Megatron's arm  
cannon! Kapow!"  
  
Stu shook his head. "That's a weirder theory than what  
I brought up man. You're obsessed."  
  
Eric rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. Looking  
at the crater, he the noticed a girl in a private school  
uniform looking at the crater as she passed by. 'That's  
a catholic school uniform,' he noted, the plaid skirt and  
gray shirt marking her as a private school attendee.  
Green eyes looked at the crater as she moved off into   
the people at the street corner. She carried a backpack,   
a symbol that her classes were over for the day. 'wonder   
what that girl is here for?'  
  
"Okay, enough staring," a construction worker said,   
looming over Eric and Stu, startling them. "I gotta fix   
this, so please move kids."  
  
As Eric and Stu walked back towards the designated  
safe area, Stu turned to him and asked, "So, what do  
you suppose made that crater?"  
  
"I dunno actually," Eric remarked, placing his arms  
behind his head. "Looks like an impact crater like you  
said, but there's no burned surface. I think something  
really big fell on the blacktop."  
  
"Something yeah," Stu said, nodding.  
  
  
  
The notes of the piano trailed off as Raine finished her  
practice in the music room of the Elementary. Picking  
her books off the ledge, she packed them away in her  
backpack and shrugged it on. Adjusting her glasses,  
she walked out of the room towards the locker  
section.  
  
Entering the A to H section, she quickly located her  
locker and opened it up with a quick twist of the  
lock. She sighed as she grabbed her spring jacket  
and quickly packed away her books for the next day.  
  
Suddenly, a hand clapped down on her shoulder and   
a voice hissed, "Boo."  
  
Raine screeched as she turned, whacking the offender  
with her bag, earning an "Oww!" from Eric who was  
now laying on the ground.  
  
"Oh, Eric! I'm so sorry!" she said, helping him to his  
feet. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Nothing hurt but my pride," he remarked.  
  
Raine smiled. "That's good."  
  
"Hey, did you see that impact crater over in the  
playground?" Eric asked, startling Raine out of her  
reverie. "There's a HUGE hole left behind by  
something that hit the ground. I'll bet it's some kinda  
Transformer!"  
  
Raine giggled at her friends antics. "There's no such  
thing Eric," she remarked.  
  
"Well, I'll prove that there's something out there,"  
Eric said, grinning as he put his Ski Goggles on his  
head, the large single clear pane of plastic shining in  
the light. "Till then, I'm gonna go on a stakeout  
tonight!"  
  
Raine blinked. "A stakeout?"  
  
"Yeah! I'll catch whatever made that hole and become  
famous!" He clenched his fist, and Raine could have  
sworn there should have been flames of triumph in the  
pose as he put one foot on his backpack and raised  
his arm, pointing towards the roof. "I'll be the most  
famous kid in all of Canada!"  
  
"People are staring, keep it down," Raine hissed,   
turning red with embarrassment.  
  
"So you're gonna do a stakeout tonight? Mind if I  
join you?" The pair turned towards a young Chinese  
boy who was looking at them. He closed his locker   
and said, "I've always been interested in strange   
things."  
  
Raine turned red as Eric nodded. "Sure! We could   
use a brain to write down what we find!"  
  
Lee raised an eyebrow. "Then this 'brain' as you put   
it is in. I'm Lee Chin, if you don't remember. I don't   
get out much, I'm usually studying."  
  
"I'm Eric, and this tomato is Raine." Eric stuck out his  
hand as Raine blushed harder. "Welcome to our little  
circle of friends."  
  
Lee nodded, shaking Eric's hand. "I'll be waiting at  
my house tonight. Here's my address." After jotting  
down a house number, he handed it to Eric and  
left.  
  
"Well that's something you don't see every day,"  
Stu remarked, sidling up to the pair. "The biggest  
brain in the school, Mr. Serious actually wanting to  
join one of YOUR expeditions Eric. Man, he must be  
sick."  
  
"Knock it off Stu. So, are you in tonight or not?"  
  
"Naw, can't. Dragonball Z is on tonight. See you  
later Eric."  
  
"Later."  
  
  
  
Eric knocked at the door, holding a bag in his hands.  
He was dressed in his usual bright orange vest and  
ski goggles as he waited for the door to open. Beside  
him, Raine fidgeted nervously.  
  
Soon, the door swung open as an elderly man who  
smelled partly of garlic greeted him. "Yes?"  
  
Eric fought the urge to gag at the smell. "I'm here to   
see Lee. Is he in?"  
  
"Yes, please, come inside."  
  
As they stepped into the foyer, Eric whistled. "Man,  
this guy has a nice house."  
  
Soon, Lee came down the stairs, holding a large  
duffel bag with some electronic equipment sticking  
out of the half open bag. "Hello Eric, Raine."  
  
"Hi Lee," Eric greeted. "You ready to go?"  
  
Lee nodded. As the trio walked towards the school,  
Raine turned to Lee and asked quietly, "Lee? Um..  
how come you decided to join us?"  
  
"I have an interest in the supernatural," Lee remarked.  
"It's one of my hobbies, as well as being a Ufologist."  
  
"Oh," Raine said, nodding. "That's nice."  
  
Soon, the group stopped at the repair site. The area  
was covered with warning tape as there were remaining  
trucks abandoned by the workers. "Let's set up in  
that grove of bushes over there," Eric said, pointing to  
a large grove just big enough to hide three people and   
a assortment of equipment.  
  
"Sounds good. Good view of the hole too."  
  
After a long indeterminable wait and the sounds of Lee  
setting up what appeared to be a monitoring station,  
Eric, predictably got bored as he opened a bag of  
chips. "Man, I hate waiting."  
  
"Then why have a stakeout?" Lee asked, adjusting  
a camera to aim at the crater.  
  
"I wanted to find out what caused the hole."  
  
Raine then heard voices as she hissed, "Quiet! There  
are some people coming!"  
  
Three figures walked out, one of them holding a  
stuffed penguin doll. The first was blonde with his  
hair covering one eye and a ponytail riding down  
his back. The jarring note was that he wore what  
seemed to be a golden gauntlet on his left arm.   
The second was a girl with red hair with soft  
orange highlights in a incredibly long ponytail tied  
off with a ribbon, green eyes wore a short Selphie   
Timlett style of yellow cowboy dress she wore.  
She had a striking resemblance to Hikaru from  
Magic Knight Rayearth.  
  
The third was an odd figure. Green hair that  
covered his eyes, a green trenchcoat, black pants  
and shirt. He carried a small device in his hands that  
made some beeping sounds as he swept it over the  
landscape. "Definitely some activity here," he said.  
"Bones, you got anything?"  
  
The blonde who had been designated, "Bones",  
swept a similar device, save for the fact that he had  
a second beeping device in his gauntlet covered   
hand. He shook his head, grimacing as he did so at   
the readouts. "Damnit Carter, I'm a Doctor, not a   
Computer. This Tricorder you made barely makes   
any sense at all!"  
  
The red haired girl laid a hand on his shoulder as  
the blonde relaxed. She seemed to have a calming  
effect on the blonde as she said, "Don't fret.   
Renamon and I took care of the Digimon that came   
through here. I doubt there's anything left that can   
make this day any worse."  
  
"Any idea what type it was?" The short stuffed  
animal asked, startling the kids in the bushes.  
  
"The toy is alive!" Raine gasped, earning a grin  
from Eric.  
  
"Quiet, they'll hear us!" Lee hissed as he aimed  
the camera to catch the group.  
  
"It was a Champion, that's for sure," she said as  
she pulled a third device from her pocket and  
waved it over the residue. "Nothing is left, and  
the crater was left when Renamon punched him  
into the ground. There was so much fog around  
that I couldn't even get a good glimpse of the  
attacker. Luckily, I was able to open a small  
portal in the Digital Field so that we could send  
it back through the gates."  
  
A blur of yellow and a tall yellow fox like   
creature appeared before the redhead. "I   
scouted the area. There's no more disturbances   
Hikaru."  
  
Bones sighed as he turned to Carter. "Anything  
else you wanna check out before we head back?  
I do have homework you know."  
  
"Chill Bones," Carter said, checking the readout  
on his own Tricorder. "Science cannot be rushed."  
  
"Yeah, but you can be rushed," Bones replied   
wryly as Carter gave him a look.  
  
"Any signs of another Field opening?" Carter  
asked, turning back to his own Tricorder.  
  
Bones fought the urge to slap the device on the  
side. "Nothing." Suddenly, both devices started  
to wail. "Um, Carter? Is the wailing sound a good  
or bad thing?"  
  
"Bad thing," Carter replied, looking around. The  
mist had started to grow on the ground. "This is a  
VERY bad thing."  
  
A streak of light shot down and struck the ground,  
exploding into a fine fog. Eric, Raine and Lee  
shielded their faces from the fog that engulfed  
them. "Woah!" Eric cried, standing up. "Now this  
is cool!"  
  
Hikaru's head whipped around to look at the  
three and gasped. "Get away! It's dangerous here!"  
  
"We should go," Raine said quietly but the pair  
were still enthralled with the sight.  
  
Suddenly, the air turned black as a large red  
Digimon erupted from the portal. Renamon leapt  
in front of Hikaru protectively. "A Tyrannomon."  
  
"He's a big one," Penguinmon remarked, seeing  
the Tyrannomon tower over him and the others.   
"Carter..." he said as a warning.  
  
"Right. Go for it!"  
  
"You too Renamon!" Hikaru added.  
  
Renamon leapt backwards in a somersault as  
her flesh ripped away into a grid, light entombing  
them. "Renamon evolve!" The light exploded to  
reveal a nine tailed fox with a candy cane stripped  
ring around it's neck. "Kyubimon!"  
  
Penguinmon crossed it's arms as the same light and  
effect engulfed it as well. "Penguinmon evolve!"  
The light exploded off of him, revealing a large  
twenty five foot black bird. "Saberdramon!"  
  
"I'll get these kids out of the Field," Bones said,  
heading towards the kids who were still watching,  
one filming.  
  
"Black Saber!" Saberdramon flew up and released  
a solid black blast that blasted the Tyrannomon into   
the side of a cement truck. It hissed and opened its   
mouth.  
  
"Blaze Blast!"  
  
Kyubimon then raced towards the Tyrannomon.  
"Demon Fireball!" She spun into a blue flame that  
engulfed the red Digimon who cried out.  
  
"Just keep it at bay for a little longer guys!" Carter  
encouraged as he raised his D3 in the air. "Digiport  
Open!"  
  
The air seemed to part before him, revealing a large  
field in the western part of the Digital World.  
"Okay, send him through!"  
  
"You heard the lady! Charge!" The pair of Digimon  
rammed into the Tyrannomon who was knocked  
through the Digiport. Through the open gates, they  
could see the Tyrannomon get up and rush away  
into the distance.  
  
"All right!" Hikaru cheered. "Good job Kyubimon,  
Saberdramon!"  
  
The pair devolved into their Rookie stages as Bones  
walked over, the three elementary students behind  
him in awe. "That was so awesome!" Lee was  
saying, grinning like a madman. "I got everything on  
tape!"  
  
Carter chuckled. "Careful, that tape of yours may  
not come out as good as planned."  
  
"What were you kids doing out here so late at  
night?" Hikaru asked, folding her arms sternly.  
  
"We were... on a stakeout, to catch whatever made  
that hole," Raine said quietly.  
  
"And it worked!" Eric added gleefully. "This calls  
for a celebration!"  
  
Bones shook his head. "What if you got in the way  
of the fighting? You kids were a liability."  
  
"Aw, it wasn't so bad," Eric protested.  
  
"Um... I hate to be the bearer of bad news but isn't  
that big hole supposed to go away?" Raine pointed  
out at the large hole to the Digital World. The elder  
teens turned and Carter scratched his head.  
  
"Yeah... and the fog hasn't lifted either. Wonder  
what's up?" Carter rubbed his chin and then shrugged.  
"Aw well... c'mon Penguinmon, let's get back to the  
lab."  
  
Hikaru nodded. "Dad expects me home soon too.  
Let's go Renamon."  
  
Bones was the last one to left as he looked over the  
kids and nodded. "You kids shouldn't enter the  
Digital World. The portal can close any second."  
With that, he left as well.  
  
Eric looked at where they left and then at the hole. He  
made his decision. "Aw hell with that, I'm going in!"  
  
Raine gasped. "You heard what they said! It could  
close any second!"  
  
"I'm inclined to agree with her Eric," Lee said in  
a serious tone of voice, the tone that all had come  
to expect from him. "We could be trapped in that  
world."  
  
"Well I'm going. If you guys don't wanna come, that's  
fine with me." Eric rushed through the portal.   
  
After exchanging glances and Raine's soft remark of,  
"He's gonna owe us for this," the pair entered the  
Digital World as well.  
  
  
  
Authors Notes : It has begun...  
  
I never expected the story to write itself like this.  
When I first approached Lord Archive, I had a vague  
outline in my mind. Canadian group of Digi-Destined  
get their Digimon with assistance from Sean Gagne.  
  
The two other characters, Carter, the equivalent of a  
mad scientist and Koushiro all rolled into one, and  
Hikaru, with her uncanny enthusiasm never existed   
until a week ago.  
  
It's kinda funny really. When I was watching the  
episodes on TV, I noticed there were no Canadian  
Chosen or Digi-destined as they would call   
themselves. So, two teams were born, the older   
team that appeared in 1999 a couple of months   
after August and the new team.  
  
After a couple of weeks of agony and several   
migraines, I finally hashed out this version. Have fun   
with it.  
  
For those reading this on Fanfiction.net, it's not  
my fault that the story is messed up. Because of  
some screwy feature of the server, the episodes  
are all messed up, paragraphs lumped together,  
and text stretching out sideways from here to   
infinity.  
  
If you want a clean looking version of this story,  
please go to the webpage and look under The  
Archive link. There you will find DA 2003 and  
Lord Archives stories. But please review DA  
on this page please, or read it here if you want  
to. 


	2. File 02 : Salvation

"Whoa," was Eric's first words out of his mouth as   
he entered the Digital World. Raine and Lee quickly   
caught up to him, Lee toting his equipment behind   
him all half hazardly tossed into his pack.   
  
"It's... beautiful," Raine gasped as she walked   
alongside the pair.   
  
"Yeah," Lee said, stealing a glance around. "There's   
no pollution. The air is so clean."   
  
Eric looked around the plains before him. "I wonder   
where we are?"   
  
"The people we saw said this was a portal leading to   
some place called the Digital World," Lee said. "I   
guess this is it."   
  
"If this place is the Digital World, then do you think   
there would be anything like that other monster that   
came through this portal?"   
  
Eric opened his mouth to say something but a loud   
and hungry interrupted him. Spinning around, he   
gasped at the sight of the very large and still rather   
pissed off Tyrannomon. "Oh boy," he gasped.   
  
"Looks hungry," Lee commented as he backed up,   
looking towards the portal. His eyes widened. "The   
portal is closing!"   
  
Raine grabbed the pair by their arms and turned,   
pushing them to the rapidly closing portal. "Go go   
go!"   
  
The three streaked across the field, the hungry   
Tyrannomon hot on their tails. Eric was the first to   
reach the hole as he dived through the gates. As   
Raine reached the hole, it suddenly flared and   
snapped shut. "ERIC!" she screamed as the   
Tyrannomon opened its mouth.   
  
"Blaze Blast!" The gout of flames passed over   
the pair as he stomped forwards, snarling   
angrily.   
  
"He's gone, Raine!" Lee cried, pulling her to the   
ground as the Tyrannomon made another strafe.   
"We have to get out of here! Eric'll be fine!"   
  
Raine nodded dumbly as her feet moved   
automatically below her as Lee dragged her away   
from the hungry dinosaur.   
  
Tyrannomon scarred the earth with one heavy claw   
swipe as he chased after the pair, mouth wide open   
for a finishing bite. Suddenly, Lee tripped as he fell   
to the ground heavily.   
  
Raine skidded to a halt as she grabbed his arm.   
"C'mon, get up!" Then, she could only scream as   
the Tyrannomon was upon them.   
  
  
  
Digital Diaries : Adventures 2003   
  
written by Shaun Garin   
  
Authorized by Lord Archive, set in his Digimon Series,   
Red Digivice Diaries/War Diaries.   
  
  
  
File 02 : Salvation   
  
"Retriever Bark!"   
  
A sonic blast slammed into the Tyrannomon as it   
roared angrily. Raine looked up, Lee propping   
himself up on his elbow. "What happened?" he   
asked.   
  
"We're not dead," she answered in dull shock as a   
second attack lanced out.   
  
"Shaman Hammer!" The thrown wooden club spun   
like a boomerang, slamming into the side of the red   
monster.   
  
Tyrannomon cried out angrily as a white and purple   
puppy dog landed before Raine and said in a female   
voice, "Stay back. We'll handle this."   
  
The bone club was caught by a troll like figure who   
stepped in front of Lee as well. "We'll deal with   
Tyrannomon."   
  
"What are you?" Raine asked.   
  
"No time for explanations," the dog replied.   
"Retriever Bark!"   
  
"Shaman Hammer!"   
  
The pair of attacks drove the digimon back, it's   
feet creating deep trenches in the ground. "No   
good, we need more power!" the troll said, dodging   
a snap from the Tyrannomon.   
  
"I agree with you Sharmamon," the dog said. "But   
we're out of options! Retriever Bark!"   
  
"We've got to help them!" Raine cried as Lee held   
her back.   
  
"We can't, they're just too small," Lee replied, his   
worried tone belaying his rational state of mind.   
  
"But we can't just let them get eaten!" Raine   
said as Lee let go of her arms. "You can do it!" she   
cheered on the dog digimon who nodded and   
fired off it's Retriever Bark again.   
  
'She's right. These monsters are helping us.' Lee   
felt his determination resolve as he called out,   
"You can do it! Both of you!"   
  
At their belts, two D3's, one colored blue, the   
other colored green started to flare with brilliant   
white light as the pair underwent their transformations.   
  
"Labramon evolve!" Her flesh tore off revealing a   
grid. Light entombed her as new white and gold   
flesh replaced itself. The light exploded off revealing   
a white lion like creature with spirits hovering beside   
it. "Shiisamon!"   
  
"Sharmamon evolve!" His own flesh ripped off into   
the grid as it was replaced with red and tan colors,   
leaving a small squat ninja with a sword and a   
large shurinken. "Ninjamon!"   
  
"They... changed," Lee offered as the pair went to   
work.   
  
"Iga style shurinken throw!" Ninjamon threw several   
stars that bit into the Tyrannomon who roared in pain.   
  
"Tiidaiya!" A flurry of flaming blue spirits launched   
from the howling Shiisamon. The flames bit into the   
wounds and consumed the digimon. The Tyrannomon   
decided that it was a good idea to retreat and look   
for easier prey. So it did, yelping all the way back   
to where it came from.   
  
The pair of champions devolved as they walked   
over to the pair who had gotten to their feet and   
were looking at them in absolute shock. "Hi!" The   
dog like digimon said. "I'm Labramon, nice to meet   
you!"   
  
"Um.. hi, I'm Raine," Raine replied. She was sure it   
was a girl with the light lilting voice.   
  
"And I'm Sharmamon, glad ta meet'cha!" Sharmamon   
pumped Lee's hand enthusiastically as he blinked and   
wiped his glasses on his hoodie.   
  
"I'm Lee..." Lee peered at the short troll like figure.   
"Man, I must be hallucinating."   
  
"Nope, this is all real."   
  
"What are you two?" Raine asked.   
  
"We're digimon, short for digital monster, "Labramon   
said. "As such, we're your digimon partners."   
  
Meanwhile, Lee was already taking photographs   
while Sharmamon looked at him curiously. "So why   
do you look like a miniature ogre?"   
  
"I dunno," Sharmamon replied. "I just do. What's   
with the funny clicky thing anyway?"   
  
"This? It's a digital camera." Lee sighed happily.   
"Wow, I wish I had my video camera but I left it   
with... oh no, Eric!"   
  
Raine gasped. "That's right! We need to get back   
before Eric thinks we're dinosaur food!"   
  
"That's no problem," Labramon said, drawing   
attention to herself. "You just need to use the D3's   
at your side and find a portal. It looks like a TV."   
  
Raine patted down herself before finding the   
aforementioned device on her belt. "This thing?"   
  
"Yep, that's the one! Just point it at a TV and say   
'Digiport open!' All the other Chosen and   
Digi-destined I've seen have done that and they   
got back to their world easily!" Labramon looked   
pleased at the fact as she scratched her ear.   
  
"Then I guess we should try it," Lee said.   
  
Raine nodded, blushing. "Lets get home before Eric   
has a conniption."   
  
  
  
Eric sobbed, curled up on the street. "They're gone,"   
he was sobbing. "They're gone, and I wasn't able   
to help them."   
  
"Eric!"   
  
"I can still hear them calling, their fearful screams.   
It was all my fault!"   
  
"Sheesh, what's with him?" asked Sharmamon as   
Eric sobbed, still curled up, hands on his face.   
  
Raine knelt down as she shook Eric gently. "Eric?   
Eric! Get up, we're alive!"   
  
Eric looked up with a teary expression. "You're..   
alive? Oh my god, Raine, Lee, you guys are alive!"   
He gave Raine a ferocious hug which she returned   
with fevor. "I thought you were dead," he whispered   
as the pair embraced.   
  
"It's okay," she whispered. "We're alive, that's all   
what matters now."   
  
Lee turned away politely, letting out a sigh. "It's   
getting late," he said pointedly. "We should head   
back home. Although I don't know how I'm   
gonna hide you," he said to the ogre digimon who   
was scratching his back with his club.   
  
"I can just pass Labramon off as a new pet. Besides,   
mom and dad aren't home," Raine said, pulling   
away from Eric who wiped his eyes.   
  
"What in the world? More monsters?" Eric asked   
as he got to his feet, still wiping tears away.   
  
"We're digimon," Labramon chirped. "Short for   
Digital Monster. Don't worry, we won't hurt you   
at all."   
  
Eric nodded as he picked up his discarded goggles   
and sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay Raine?   
G'night."   
  
"Good night Eric," Raine called out. She sighed,   
smiling as Lee turned around, picking up his   
fallen video camera.   
  
"I'll be taking my leave as well," Lee remarked,   
gathering up the remaining equipment. "I will see   
you tomorrow." As usual, his demeanor had   
taken on a more professional no-nonsense edge.   
  
Raine nodded. "All right. I'll see you tomorrow   
then. Good night Lee."   
  
Lee nodded. "Good night Raine."   
  
She blushed as she turned and ran down the street   
towards her house where they had came previously   
from the Digital World.   
  
  
  
"I'm home!"   
  
"You're late son." Eric made a erking sound as he   
turned towards his father, watching an old worn   
copy of Transformers the Movie.   
  
"Yeah, I was out with Raine."   
  
"It's almost one in the morning. Don't you have   
school?" he asked. Then, his father sighed. "We'll   
talk about this tomorrow afternoon."   
  
Eric sighed, nodding. "All right dad. Good night."   
  
His mother who had overheard the exchange   
walked into the room as Eric bolted up the stairs.   
She settled down beside her husband and said,   
"I'm glad Eric is spending more time with his   
friends, especially Raine. She's such a nice girl.   
And so responsible. She's just the type of girl   
that Eric needs to keep him in line."   
  
"I still say he needs a few more years before   
dating," Mr. Stewart replied.   
  
Mrs. Stewart smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Of   
course, that didn't stop you from hitting on me   
when we were seven now did it?"   
  
The Stewart Patriarch smiled as he turned his   
attention to the screen.   
  
  
  
Raine yawned as she walked into her house. "This   
is my house Labramon," she said, putting her   
backpack to the side. "I'll fix you a late night snack."   
  
Labramon followed her into the kitchen where she   
switched on the lights. Opening the fridge, she   
called out, "There's apples, oranges, some milk,   
chocolate cake..."   
  
"What's cake?" Labramon asked curiously.   
  
"It's really good stuff. But I don't know if you're   
allowed any," Raine said, pulling out the dessert   
that was still covered with plastic. "I hear dogs   
get constipation when they eat chocolate."   
  
"I'm a digital dog, I doubt that'll happen,"   
Labramon replied.   
  
Raine smiled as she cut two slices and placed one   
on a small saucer. "No forks huh?" she then added   
as Labramon leapt up to the chair and started to   
munch daintily on the confection. "Is it good?"   
  
"It's the best thing I've ever eaten!" Labramon   
said happily.   
  
Raine giggled as she took a bite out of her own   
dessert. "Labramon, you said there were other   
Digi-destined out there. Can you tell me who they   
are?"   
  
Labramon paused for a moment. "Well, I don't   
know them by names, but there are a few I've   
seen on Folder from time to time when I was   
journeying around the continent."   
  
"Like who?"   
  
"There's a little girl and an Aluramon, and this   
yellow haired guy with a Gabumon who turns   
into Frigimon! Then there's another blonde guy   
who has a Betamon which is really cute!"   
  
Raine giggled as she took a last bite of her food.   
"That's nice to know. At least there's other people   
in that world we visited."   
  
Labramon pushed the platter towards Raine with   
big puppy dog eyes. "More cake please?"   
  
Raine smiled. "Sure."   
  
  
  
"Lee!"   
  
Lee froze as the lights snapped on. He turned to   
his mother who was scowling. "Where have you   
been! It's so late!"   
  
"Sorry mother, I was..."   
  
"And what is that?" she asked as Sharmamon   
waved.   
  
"Hi."   
  
"Now now Ling, don't get upset," came an elderly   
voice. Lee's grandfather walked into the room as   
he smiled and crouched down to eye level with the   
digimon. "This being is obviously spiritual. You   
must be more careful when speaking to it."   
  
"Well... as long as it doesn't make a big mess."   
  
"Don't worry ma'am," Sharmamon said, bowing.   
"I won't do anything to make a mess." He took a   
step forwards to extend his hand, and instantly   
tripped falling with an audible crash. "Ouch."   
  
"I'm sure he's not as bad as this looks," Lee   
said, rubbing his head embarrassed.   
  
"Hmm.. looks like he could use some balance   
practice. All right then." His grandfather   
straightened and his glasses caught the light.   
"Tomorrow morning Lee, you and your friend   
will practice the art, starting with basic balance   
practices.."   
  
"Aw grandpa," Lee sighed as his grandfather   
chuckled and turned around, returning to his   
study.   
  
Sharmamon looked up at his partner. "How bad   
could it be? He's just an old man."   
  
"Trust me, it can get worse," Lee muttered. "Lets   
get some rest Sharmamon, we're gonna need it."   
  
"Okay, if you say so Lee."   
  
  
  
Raine's Diary Entry -   
  
What can I say.... I guess I'm not a normal kid   
anymore, not with Labramon around.   
  
Strange really, I was wishing for my family to be   
around more often, and now, I have my wish.   
  
The digital world is both beautiful and scary.   
Scary in the fact that you can get eaten or killed   
in there. Labramon and Sharmamon was able   
to drive that red dinosaur digimon away... but   
what worries me is that some day, we may not   
be able to simply drive things away.   
  
  
  
Authors Notes : Well that was certainly unexpected..   
  
As with most of my fanfics, I create and write stuff   
in without any rhyme or reason. This time, I have to   
go with set boundaries that Lord Archive had laid   
down.   
  
Fun.   
  
I don't have a very good outline where this is going,   
but it does come down to a big good versus evil   
sort of deal. The enemy though, is still in the shadows.


	3. File 03 : Two Of A Kind

"And one and two and one and two.."   
  
Sharmamon collapsed to the ground. "Enough!" he   
cried. "Any more and I'll devolve from sheer   
exhaustion!"   
  
Lee's grandfather nodded as he let the pair rest.   
"That's all for today."   
  
Lee and Sharmamon sat at the side of the yard   
as they watched his grandfather move through   
the moves of a practiced martial arts master.   
"Wow," Sharmamon said. "He could give some   
digimon pointers on how to fight."   
  
Lee nodded wordlessly as he took a sip from a   
glass of water at his side.   
  
The door then opened to reveal Lee's mother   
standing at the door with a big green bag. "Lee?   
Sharmamon? Can one of you take this out to   
the garbage bin?"   
  
"Sure thing!" Sharmamon was up in a flash,   
heading out into the back alleyway.   
  
Lee's mother smiled. "If only you were that fast   
Lee."   
  
Lee reddened in embarrassment.   
  
  
  
"We need to get you a disguise," Lee remarked   
as Sharmamon walked along side him, earning   
stares from the passerby.   
  
"Why? We can just pass me off as a guy in a suit."   
  
"Maybe in some kids show it could happen," Lee   
scoffed. "We need a disguise. Like a trenchcoat   
or something.   
  
Sharmamon shook his head. "I still say Raine's   
got the better idea," he said, pointing down the   
block to where Raine stood at a crossing light,   
holding Labramon with a leash and collar. Lee   
sweatdropped.   
  
"I doubt that making you out like a dog is gonna   
help Sharmamon," he remarked.   
  
Raine crossed the street as she smiled and waved.   
"Good morning Lee!" she called out.   
  
"Morning Raine, Labramon." He greeted.   
  
"Hi! Raine, do I really have to wear this thing?"   
Labramon complained, pulling at her collar.   
  
"Yes, if you want to walk around freely."   
  
"Why can't I pass myself off like Sharmamon is   
doing?" Labramon asked, pointing to where the   
goblin digimon was entertaining nearby kids by   
balancing his club on his nose.   
  
"Because I doubt that's what you want to do. A   
circus dog, while cool, isn't very inconspicuous."   
  
"Hi guys!" Eric ran up as he panted. "Sorry I'm   
late, but dad grilled me for coming home late last   
night."   
  
"We never planned to meet here," Lee pointed   
out.   
  
Eric waved it off. "Details, details. So, when do   
*I* get my own monster?"   
  
"Digimon!" the pair of digimon chorused.   
  
"Yeah that. You two went into that digital world,   
you must know how to get back inside."   
  
"You really want to go back there?" Raine asked   
in shock. "That monster alone was bad enough!"   
  
"Still, it would be cool, fighting big monsters with   
a digimon that could whoop things really bad!   
I'll bet he's like an incredibly powerful cyborg   
digimon or like a lion type! It'll be great to have a   
cool partner like that!"   
  
The group sweatdropped at Eric's rantings. "He's...   
not stocked with all of his shurinken is he?"   
Sharmamon commented, earning nods from the   
rest of the group. "Thought so."   
  
"Hey! I resent that remark," Eric huffed. "So, are   
we gonna go or not?"   
  
"Think of the dangerous situation it could put us   
in just trying to find your digimon Eric," Lee   
warned.   
  
"Yeah, you could get splattered all over the digital   
world," Labramon added.   
  
"Eew..." Raine commented as Eric shrugged.   
  
"C'mon, please?"   
  
"No," the group chorused.   
  
"Aww...."   
  
  
  
Digital Dairies : Adventures 2003   
  
written by Shaun Garin   
  
  
Authorized by Lord Archive, set in his Digimon Series,   
Red Digivice Diaries/War Diaries.   
  
  
  
File 03 : Two Of A Kind   
  
Eric walked down the road dejectedly as Raine and   
Lee followed him, their Digimon trailing behind or   
before them. "It's not fair," he said. "I'm probably   
being denied the most powerful Digimon in the world."   
  
Lee turned to Raine and whispered, "Let's not tell him   
about the D3's. He may have one and open a portal."   
Raine nodded.   
  
"It's not fair!" Eric said, whirling on them. "You two   
get cool digimon while I get nothing!" He then ran   
away as Raine called out to him, Eric paying no heed   
to their calls.   
  
"Stupid Eric," Raine said sadly as he vanished out of   
sight. "We're just doing what's best for you."   
  
"But is it the right thing?" Lee said, shaking his head.   
  
  
  
Eric ran until his legs gave out and he finally collapsed   
on the sidewalk. Heart pounding in his chest from the   
exertion, he laid there until a voice asked him, "Hey,   
you okay there kid?"   
  
Eric sat up to look at the same young man from the   
night before. "Hey! You're that guy, Femur!"   
  
He chuckled. "Actually, the name is Sean, but you can   
call me Bones." Sean helped him to his feet and gave   
him a water bottle. "Here, you look tired."   
  
Eric downed the water as he said, "Thanks."   
  
"Not a problem." Sean sighed. "You look like you're   
in a bit of a fix. Care to talk about it?"   
  
After a while and a bit of explaining, Sean had a distant   
look on his face, one that was sad. His expression   
seemed to have aged him seventy years, a look of hard   
experience on his face. "Eric," he said slowly, "it may be   
best for you to find your partner digimon, it may not. You   
must choose your own way."   
  
"Yeah, and everything in my body is telling me to find the   
digimon... but my mind keeps flashing back to our first   
encounter... with that red dino digimon."   
  
"A Tyrannomon," Sean said. "It's a common sight in the   
digital world. Still rather dangerous. But your partner can   
probably handle anything that's thrown it's way." He   
paused for a moment. "Let me tell you about my digimon."   
  
"Your digimon?" Eric asked in surprise. "You had a   
digimon? I didn't see it anywhere last night."   
  
"That's because... he died. He saved us and the world   
itself by sealing away an evil digimon who was going to   
conquer both worlds." Sean shuddered at the memories.   
"If you do choose to find your partner, be prepared to   
loose everything if the situation boils down to it. But also   
remember the good times, and the bad. Keep your partner   
close in your heart as a friend and companion." His golden   
metal covered hand flexed. "Remember them day by day,   
and when you do find your partner, treat him well. He will   
be a friend for life."   
  
"I... don't know what to say..." Eric said. "You obviously   
went through a lot."   
  
"It wasn't easy, and it was hard to get through the day,   
never waking up to see his smiling face again." Sean   
smiled. "At times, I miss his jokes, his simple love for fun   
and life. Pray you find your friend and soon. For they'll be   
the best days of your life."   
  
"Bones!" Sean looked up and nodded at Hikaru who was   
waving at him.   
  
"Take care Eric. Find your partner and together, always   
be together." He got up and shouldered his bag, picking   
up his black leather satchel. "Later."   
  
And then he was gone.   
  
Eric nodded as he smiled. "I will. Count on it."   
  
A sudden beeping was heard. Eric looked around for the   
source, finally locating a small silver trimmed digivice at his   
side. "What's this?" he asked, looking around.   
  
Suddenly, energy lanced up from the middle of the street as   
the whole street exploded into dense fog. Eric shielded his   
eyes as the fog washed over him. "It's the same fog as last   
night!" he realized.   
  
The ground pooled into dark energy as a creature, no,   
make that a horde of creatures, small with leathery skin   
and bat wings leapt out of the portal. They landed before   
Eric, counting at 10 in total. "What are you?" Eric asked,   
backing up a few steps.   
  
"We're Vilemon!" the leader said. He was a Vilemon   
with a few red scars on his body, signifying either his age   
or experience. "And you are lunch!" With that, they lunged   
at Eric.   
  
He cried out, stumbling backwards. Suddenly, his D3   
flared with brilliant light as the Vilemon cried out as well   
in pain.   
  
Eric looked at the D3 in wonder as a portal, this one made   
in the air opened behind him and a cry came. "Blazing Ice!"   
  
The ice attack ripped into the Vilemon, knocking them into   
the black portal. Then, a small twister accompanied by the   
cry of "Petite Twister!" slammed into the Vilemon, knocking   
them back into the portal.   
  
As the last Vilemon stood in abject fear, the tornado   
resolved into a small brown and pink rabbit/dog like   
creature with three horns on it's head. "Get back! I'm   
warning you! Nightmare..."   
  
"Blazing Ice!" He opened his mouth and a great blast shot   
forth, slamming into the Vilemon, knocking him through the   
portal which slammed shut.   
  
Eric had regained his bearings as he stood up and said,   
"You're.... my digimon, aren't you?"   
  
The fog lifted as the digimon nodded. "Yep!" He then   
laughed as he leapt up to his head, letting both ears droop   
over his head. "My name is Lopmon, nice to meet you."   
  
"I'm Eric. Wow, you're... smaller than what I had figured."   
  
Lopmon pouted. "How big do you want me to be? A   
gargantuan Greymon or something like that? How could I   
sit on your head then?"   
  
"No, small is fine." Eric smiled as he pocketed the D3.   
"I'm glad to meet you Lopmon. I hope we can be best   
of friends."   
  
"Same here."   
  
  
  
Journal Entry -   
  
I finally got my digimon. He's a bit smaller than I figured   
though.   
  
But when he drove those Vilemon away, man, I could   
only watch in amazement! He was so awesome with that   
Blazing Ice attack!   
  
Its like live action anime where no one gets hurt too   
badly. Kinda like Nuku Nuku where you can bash   
someone and not harm them permanently.   
  
Man, I'm looking forward to the next time Lopmon and   
I can battle another digimon.   
  
  
  
Authors notes : This is certainly short.   
  
Some might wonder why I use Digital Fields.   
Well, the fact is that the enemy cannot enter the   
real world through normal Digiports. Thus, the   
Digital Fields are needed. And he can only send   
so many digimon at times. Sometimes one big   
champion or perfection, other times, several   
rookies and champions, depending on the actual   
size of the digimon.   
  
Others may wonder when this series starts. It   
starts roughly in April of 2003, giving about a   
year for the series to run it's course before Red   
Digivice Diaries and War Diaries actually begins.   
  
Some interaction with the other teams such as   
the Odaiba groups, and some US teams like the   
Oklahoma or New York groups will come later   
when the characters are established.   
  
Eric is overly enthusiastic. Yes, this may get him   
into trouble later.


	4. File 04 : Family

The jeep pulled off the highway into the suburbs of Edmonton.   
The driver, a blonde with a well rounded figure, wearing a tan   
shirt and cut off jean shorts flicked back a pesky strand of   
blonde hair as her glasses caught the sunlight.   
  
Gina Hart sighed as she pulled into the road, the wind still   
blowing strong. The skies were starting to cloud over   
signifying a thunderstorm for the latter half of the day. "Another   
day, another trip," she muttered to herself as she pulled into the   
driveway.   
  
Closing the door, she wrestled with the stubborn top and   
pinned it down. Grabbing her jacket, notebooks, wallet and   
canteen, she fumbled with her keys, opening the door to the   
two story house she called her home.   
  
What she didn't expect was that Raine had left Labramon   
home that day, and she was in the living room, flicking channels   
on the television.   
  
  
  
Digital Dairies : Adventures 2003   
  
written by Shaun Garin   
  
Authorized by Lord Archive, part of his Digimon Series,   
Red Digivice Diaries/War Diaries   
  
  
  
File 04 : Family   
  
Raine sat in her class, reading the book that the teacher had   
assigned for them. Her thoughts wandered to Labramon who   
she had left at home. "I hope she's okay."   
  
  
  
Gina threw her jacket to the side, brushing long blonde hair   
away. Adjusting her glasses, she sighed as she headed into   
the kitchen. "Man, what a long trip."   
  
As she made a monster sized sandwich, the sound of the TV   
caught her attention. "Strange, sis never leaves the TV on   
when she leaves."   
  
Toting her food and a bottle of Sunny D, she entered the   
living room where Labramon sat, flicking channels, one   
paw on the remote. Gina stared for a moment before   
saying, "Okay, sis got a new pet. You're a cute one."   
  
"Thanks!" Labramon chirped.   
  
Gina gasped, leaping back in shock, nearly spilling her   
food. "What the..?!"   
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."   
  
Gina recomposed himself. "Not every day sis brings back   
a talking dog." Sitting down beside her, she split her   
sandwich. "Want some food?"   
  
Labramon smiled as she took the food in her paws and   
started to munch. Gina watched her eat for a moment   
before she took a bite of her own half. "So.... what are   
you? You're not a normal dog, that's for sure."   
  
"I'm a digimon, short for digital monster! I'm from the   
digital world!"   
  
Gina blinked. "Like those monsters from the Christmas   
crisis of 02?"   
  
"Dunno about that," Labramon said, shrugging. "I'm   
Raine's digimon. I wish she was here but she's not   
allowed pets at school. So I'm watching TV."   
  
Gina pulled out a small digital camera and took a   
snapshot of Labramon eating. "Wow, this is one for   
the books. Wonder if there's anything else..."   
  
The doorbell rang.   
  
"I'll get it, you stay here, okay?" Gina said. Labramon   
started to flick through the channels in search of   
cartoons.   
  
Gina opened the door, revealing a UPS man with a   
large parcel. "Is this 2034?"   
  
"Yep."   
  
"Sign here."   
  
Gina looked at the return address and smiled. "Ah good,   
it's the statue I sent to myself." After paying the delivery   
fee, she lugged the parcel into the living room where   
Labramon looked up.   
  
Gina took a knife and opened up the parcel. The large   
ropes snapped as she opened up the top. Labramon got   
off the couch as she walked over and asked, "What's in   
the box?"   
  
Gina finished opening the crate, revealing a ceramic statue,   
polished in gold and ivory of the Shiisaa. Labramon   
yipped in delight. "I love it! It looks just like me!"   
  
"Just like you?" Gina looked at both the statue and   
Labramon as she said, "I don't see any resemblance."   
  
"When I evolve, I become Shiisamon, a holy beast   
digimon! Then I look like the statue." Labramon sniffed it.   
"It even smells like me."   
  
Gina smiled. "Well then, I'm glad to see that you like it."   
  
"Will you be staying long? I like you."   
  
Gina shrugged. "Depends when I get called to another   
site. Oh, by the way, I'm Gina, Raine's elder sister."   
  
"I thought you smelled the same as Raine does,"   
Labramon noted. Before she could continue, the front   
door opened.   
  
"I'm home," Raine called out, not expecting anyone.   
  
"I'm in here Raine! With your pet digimon!"   
  
A thudding of feet were heard as Raine ran into the   
living room, nearly slipping on the throw rug.   
"Labramon, what did I tell you about speaking?!"   
  
"I was lonely, and Gina fed me," Labramon replied.   
  
"She's a cute one," Gina remarked as she moved the   
Shiisaa statue to the side of the den. "Does this look good?"   
  
"Um... more to the left," Labramon said, Gina moving it to   
the side. "That's perfect."   
  
Raine stared dumbly as she said, "You two are getting   
along well."   
  
"Of course, I always liked dogs," Gina remarked, brushing   
blonde strands away from her face and adjusting her large   
round glasses. "C'mon sis, I'm treating you and the dog to   
pizza."   
  
"Since when did I become the family dog?" Labramon   
asked curiously, still grinning like an idiot.   
  
After forty five minutes, two free extra large pizzas and   
a lot of talk, Raine, her sister Gina and Labramon started   
Men In Black, the DVD version. Raine had insisted on it,   
saying that a friend of hers was interested in aliens, reddened   
and wouldn't say more on the subject.   
  
As they watched, Labramon asked, "Aren't there any dog   
like aliens in the movie?"   
  
"There's Frank the Pug," Gina pointed out. "He's a dog   
like alien."   
  
"He's a sorry excuse for an alien," Labramon added.   
  
Raine leaned into her sister's shoulder. It was nice, having   
at least one of her family members at home. It wouldn't last   
but it was always nice to have family around.   
  
Gina patted her sister. "I'll be around for a while Raine. I'm   
not going anywhere."   
  
A soft snore made Gina notice Raine who had fallen asleep   
on her shoulder. She smiled as she pulled a blanket over her.   
The night started to crash with thunder and rain as sisters and   
a digimon sat watching the movie.   
  
  
  
Gina's Diary   
  
Dear Diary -   
  
My sister has grown up well, taking care of a digimon like   
that. I can see that her and Labramon are very close,   
considering their obvious differences.   
  
I worry about her when she told me that she had to fight.   
Fighting may mean that she may have to kill... and I don't   
want that for my little sister.   
  
Blood on the hands is what they say sometimes when I   
speak to older men who had fought in the various wars.   
I don't want Raine to experience that if she can help it.   
  
  
  
"Morning!"   
  
Raine looked up at Gina who was flipping a pancake   
with a spatula. "You're up bright and early."   
  
"Yeah, I wanted to get an early start for the day. Today's   
the school track and field day and there's the family run."   
  
Gina nodded as she set down the food before Raine,   
adding a second plate for the digital dog who had yet to   
awaken. "So, want me to come along? I'm sure someone   
from our family needs to run."   
  
"Sure!" Raine dug in as Gina poured maple syrup on her   
pancakes and cut off a piece.   
  
The pair ate for a while in silence before Raine looked up   
and asked, "Hey Gina, when are you headed out on another   
expedition?"   
  
Gina considered the idea and said, "Not for a while I suppose.   
Treasure can wait unless something really interesting comes up."   
  
"Oh I see." Raine took a bite.   
  
"FOOD!" The cry startled Raine as she fumbled her fork.   
Labramon leapt to the chair, mouth watering. Gina laughed   
softly as she put a few pancakes on the plate. "Thanks!"   
With a gusto, she started to snarf down the food.   
  
"Wow, slow down."   
  
"Speaking of which, you should speed up. You need to get   
ready for class." Gina pointed out.   
  
"Oh man, you're right!" Raine dumped her plate in the sink   
as she rushed upstairs to change for school.   
  
A few minutes later, Raine rushed down the stairs as Gina   
grabbed her keys and Raine snapped the leash on Labramon's   
new collar. "Lets go."   
  
  
  
"Welcome to Edmonton Elementary's Annual Sports Day,"   
Jullie said into a microphone. "Will all the teams please   
report to their respective areas and coaches. I repeat..."   
  
"Hey Raine!" Eric called out. Raine looked up at Eric who   
had Lopmon clutching to his head.   
  
"Hi Eric..." she blushed. "Hi Lee."   
  
Lee nodded. Sharmamon stood to the side, entertaining the   
younger classes with his circus act.   
  
"Who's the babe?" Eric asked, earning a wild blush from   
Raine who smacked him embarrasedly.   
  
"That's my sister."   
  
"Oh, thought she looked familiar," Eric said, rubbing his face.   
  
Lopmon leapt off Eric's head. "Hi, nice to meet you," he said   
to Labramon.   
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Labramon."   
  
"Lopmon. And I'm sure you know Sharmamon over there,"   
he said, pointing one small finger at the fighting digimon who   
was now balancing on one hand amidst clapping.   
  
"Do you think it was a good idea to bring the digimon with   
us?" Raine asked. "There's so many people around here."   
  
"I think so," Eric replied, letting Lopmon walk alongside him.   
"Not many people are staring. I think it would be good."   
  
"I think they're just trying to ignore them," Lee added. "Not   
many people here have seen a digimon and are barely trying   
to ignore the weirdness."   
  
"I don't like being called weird," Lopmon groused.   
  
"Stewart!" Eric cringed at the sound of the voice.   
  
"Terry."   
  
Terry Terada, a Japanese boy, was a good foot taller than   
Stewart was, and in sixth grade. He was a renowned bully   
and loved to pick on the foot shorter boy. "So, you   
showed up you little wuss."   
  
"Knock it off Terry," Eric snapped.   
  
"Or what?" Terry asked mockingly.   
  
"Blazing Ice!"   
  
Terry screamed as he tumbled backwards in shock, the   
attack passing over his head. Lopmon stepped forwards.   
"No one messes with Eric, got that?"   
  
"The bunny talked!"   
  
Lopmon suddenly towered over him, doing a Soun Tendo   
Demon Head. "I AM NOT A BUNNY!" he roared.   
  
"Wow... demon head," Eric could only say as Terry ran   
away, the breeze starting to pick up.   
  
"Don't do it Lopmon," Eric warned as a faint breeze   
picked up, a warning sign of a Petite Twister. "He learned   
his lesson."   
  
"Aw, but can't I just give him a world class hotfoot when   
he's not looking?" Lopmon whined.   
  
"Don't let him get to you Eric," Stu said, patting him on the   
shoulder. "He's just jealous."   
  
"Yeah.. that's it." Eric said, shaking his head.   
  
"I don't like him," Labramon yipped.   
  
"None of us likes him," Raine answered.   
  
Stu looked at the trio of monsters and said, "These guys are   
what caused the damage back over at the playground?"   
  
"Them? Naw, it's a long story Stu. I'll tell you all about it."   
  
Stu nodded as he ran off. "I'll see you on the basketball   
court!"   
  
"I like him," Lopmon said.   
  
"We all do," Sharmamon added.   
  
  
  
"Go Raine!"   
  
Raine puffed as she drove the basketball around the other   
opponents. Seeing an opening, she pitched it to Lee who   
nodded and went for an easy lay-up, most of the other   
team covering Raine who had the ball for most of the first   
half of the short fifteen minute game.   
  
Eric cheered loudly as with the digimon on the sidelines.   
Some people gave them a odd look but went back to   
their cheering.   
  
"Go sis," Gina said, patting Labramon on the head.   
  
Raine spun, dodged and then went up for a three pointer.   
  
The opposing team scored a duo of lay-ups and one kid   
fumbled an attempt for a slam dunk, even though he was   
too short.   
  
"Just two minutes left," Eric said, looking at the clock.   
"two more minutes and Raine and Lee have this in the   
bag!"   
  
The final whistle sounded as the score read 12 to 3. Eric   
celebrated as Jullie called out, "Will the participants for   
the next event, the family race, please get ready. I repeat.."   
  
"Great job there guys!" Eric said.   
  
"Yeah, you really showed that ball!" Lopmon added.   
  
"You were awesome Raine!" Labramon yipped happily.   
  
Raine giggled as Gina walked up. "Good going sis. I'm   
gonna get ready for the race. See you kids at the finish   
line."   
  
Lee nodded. "I have to get to my family before grandpa   
decides to run it. He may be fit, but this would be too   
much for him." He also left leaving the pair of chosen with   
their digimon behind.   
  
Soon, the parents had lined up. Gina was in the middle   
block as Eric and Lee held the finish ribbon. Raine sat in   
the bleachers with the digimon.   
  
"On your mark..." With a bang, the race started.   
  
A wild cheer erupted from Raine's throat as her sister   
took an easy lead. "Go Gina, go!"   
  
"You can do it mom!" Lee shouted.   
  
"Go dad!"   
  
The three parents were neck in neck. Suddenly, energy   
erupted from the middle of the track as fog exploded   
around them, obscuring the parents from view. Raine   
leapt to her feet. "GINA!" she shouted.   
  
"It's a digital field!" Eric put on his goggles as he shouted,   
"Lopmon! Let's go!"   
  
Raine exchanged her glasses for shades as she and   
Labramon ran into the fog, closely followed by   
Sharmamon and Lee who had also donned sunglasses.   
  
"What's going on?!" Jullie asked Stu who was frozen in   
shock.   
  
"I think Eric said this was a digital field!"   
  
"I hope they'll be all right," she said, worried.   
  
Inside the field, Gina waved away the fog. "What in the   
world?"   
  
Lee's mother got to her feet. "What happened?"   
  
"I can't see a thing!" Eric's father said.   
  
Gina wandered around the fog for a moment before a   
loud buzzing was heard. Gina turned to see a large fly   
monster bearing down on the group. It leveled it's   
stinger at her and fired it.   
  
Gina leapt out of the way, the stingers sticking into the   
ground beside her. "What's that?!" Eric's father   
shouted.   
  
"It's a monster!"   
  
"Mom!" Lee rushed into the fog with Sharmamon   
beside him. "Get back, we'll handle this!"   
  
"Are you all right Gina?" Raine asked, helping her sister   
to her feet as the Flymon hovered overhead.   
  
"I'll be fine, just hurt my ankle when I landed."   
  
Eric looked up at the Flymon as he shielded his   
father from harm. "Get out of the fog dad!" His father   
nodded and rushed out of the fog. "Go Lopmon!"   
  
"Blazing Ice!" The projectile knocked it back a bit but   
did no apparent harm.   
  
"Retriever Bark!"   
  
"Shaman Hammer!"   
  
The twin projectiles slammed the Flymon back as it   
fired off a couple more stingers.   
  
"It's tough," Lee said. "Raine, you and Labramon   
distract it. We'll open a portal back to the digital world."   
  
Raine nodded as she turned towards Labramon. "We   
need a bit more power."   
  
"Right. Labramon evolve!" Her skin tore off into a grid   
pattern as she was entombed with light. New skin   
formed as it exploded off, revealing a gold and white   
creature with two spirits beside it. "Shiisamon! Tiidiya!"   
  
The conflagration of spirits rushed forth, blasting the   
Flymon back.   
  
"Keep it up, the gate is almost open," Eric shouted.   
  
The Flymon hissed and sped around. Suddenly, it   
buzzed incredibly loud as the group shielded their ears.   
Then, the Flymon took aim.   
  
Raine opened an eye and gasped, whirling around to   
the target. "GINA!"   
  
Gina looked up as the stinger retracted for launch, eyes   
wide with fear.   
  
The Flymon aimed... and exploded into a mess of data.   
  
A yellow fox digimon landed, the data floating through   
the empty portal to be reconfigured at the Village of   
Beginnings. Her partner, Hikaru, stood there, a sad look   
on her face.   
  
"You saved us," Raine said, helping Gina to her feet.   
  
"I had to...." Hikaru sighed. "Digimon don't die, they   
get reconfigured. But it still hurts." She turned and   
walked out of the rapidly disappearing fog. "Lets go   
Renamon."   
  
Renamon disappeared as Eric, Lee and their parents   
stood in the middle of the track, people milling around.   
Raine watched the elder girl walk away. "Will we have   
to kill when the time comes?" she asked the wind   
quietly.   
  
"I don't know," Eric replied.   
  
"It's a morbid thought, isn't it?" Lopmon said, nodding.   
He rubbed his large ears from the sonic pain he had   
endured.   
  
Eric reached down and scooped up Lopmon in his   
arms. "Pretend you're a stuffed toy Lopmon. Dad didn't   
see us."   
  
"Sooner or later, we all must be faced with the decision,"   
Lee's grandfather said with a solomn look on his face. "In   
time, we also must accept what fate has left for us."   
  
"Grandfather," Lee said in awe at the wisdom of his words.   
  
"But for now, you all have a race to win. I suggest you do   
so now." Everyone collapsed to the ground in shock.   
  
  
  
Lee's Journal Entry -   
  
Grandpa can be such a nut at times. After a battle like   
that, he still has his sights set on winning the race. But   
I guess that's part of who he is.   
  
I never expected to see that girl here with the tall fox   
digimon. She was reluctant to kill the digimon that had   
come out of the field but did it without hesitation. Like   
it had become part of her life.   
  
Will I have to kill when the time comes? Kill over and   
over again until I loose sight of why I did it?   
  
Damn... no one said that being with a digimon would   
be so hard.   
  
  
  
Raine's Diary Entry   
  
If I had forced the digimon back through the gate sooner,   
Gina wouldn't have been in trouble.   
  
A million things rushed through my mind at that point.   
Would I be able to save her? Would Labramon get hurt?   
Would Gina get hurt? Would I willingly sacrifice myself   
to protect both of them?   
  
It's strange. But when I saw Gina on the ground helpless   
from the sonic attack, Shiisamon too far away to help and   
only me in between both of them, I was ready to take   
his stingers in my chest.   
  
Morbid thought as Lopmon said. This is something that a   
kid my age shouldn't have to think about.   
  
But when I saw that Flymon delete into digital information,   
the decision was taken out of my hands and into someone   
who apparently had no reluctance to kill.   
  
But when I saw Hikaru's expression, I knew that she   
had done the right thing.... even though she hated herself   
for doing it.   
  
  
  
Authors notes : Well that was unexpected as   
usual...   
  
The original version ended in Shiisamon killing   
Flymon. But I figured, it was too early for   
anyone to have a first kill.   
  
This was a primarily Raine centered fic. It was   
important for the series so her character would   
be fleshed out, scenes at home and with her   
family would be increased.   
  
Archive pointed out that people would be   
freaked at the sight of monsters. This is Canada,   
the one place that was practically untouched   
during the 02 invasion save for a few digimon   
here and there. To answer the questions,   
Sharmamon can pass off as a short guy in a   
suit while Labramon does the pet dog thing.   
  
Lopmon tries to act like a stuffed toy but keeps   
on failing miserably as he gets extremely angry   
when someone calls him a bunny or insults   
Eric.   
  
Most of the family has accepted their son or   
daughter bringing home a digimon, save for   
Eric who has kept the fact that he has a digimon   
of his own from his parents. The effects of this   
decision will be noted later.


	5. File 05 : Typical Day

"Any news?" Carter asked as Hikaru entered the lab.  
  
"I took out a Flymon. We had no time to send it through   
the gate in the digital field." Hikaru sighed as she sat   
down in one of Carter's wicker chairs. "It's happening all   
over again Carter. This time, in the real world."  
  
"Uh huh," he replied, busily typing at the keyboard,  
attention fully focused on the computer screen. He  
had shut out the conversation after the second or   
third word and was now working at emailing new   
profiles to Koushiro.  
  
Hikaru's expression darkened as she marched  
over and kicked him in the ribs. "Damnit Carter,  
can't you pay attention for once?!"  
  
Carter rubbed his side. "All right already," he said  
cheerfully for a guy who just got kicked. "I  
contacted Bones. He said he'll do some scans  
of the area tomorrow morning since he's got a  
couple of free periods. But it's strange," he added,  
turning back to the computer. "There has been  
four digital fields opening. The one where you  
took care of that unknown digimon, the Tyrannomon,  
and the one at the school today was all at the  
same area. The school. The last one where Bones  
left that kid wasn't too far away, only about a block  
or less."  
  
"A point being?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Well... there must be something special about the  
location of the school. It could be anything but my  
guess is that it's an old sacred Indian burial ground.  
Which means it's a hotspot of ley lines."  
  
Hikaru blinked at the explanation. "You're actually  
using magical terms now?"  
  
"Energy is energy, either it's from technology or  
magic," Carter replied, wiggling his fingers in a  
magical gesture. "It's like comparing the powers  
of a Q to the Enterprise D. They both function  
with energy."  
  
"So what you're saying is that we need to keep  
a close eye on the school. Bones isn't going to  
like this. You realize he's trying to get into classes  
at the U of A."  
  
Carter made a snorting sound. "That's almost two  
or three years more. He's got plenty of time."  
  
Hikaru then noticed something. "Where's  
Penguinmon?"  
  
"Taking a bath." On cue, the small penguin digimon  
walked in, wearing a bathrobe.  
  
Hikaru blinked. "Okay..."  
  
  
  
Digital Diaries : Adventures 2003  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
Authorized by Lord Archive, set in his Digimon Series,  
Red Digivice Diaries/War Diaries  
  
  
  
File 05 : Typical Day  
  
Hikaru closed the door. "I'm home!"  
  
Her father poked his head out from the kitchen.  
"Hello Hikaru, supper is on the table."  
  
"Thanks, I'm starved," she replied. "Where's  
Renamon?"  
  
"She's cleaning up the living room. We made a  
deal; she helps with the cleaning, I work with the  
cooking, vacuuming and such."  
  
Hikaru nodded as she hung up her school jacket.  
Entering the living room, she giggled at the sight  
of the fox digimon mashing the buttons on a  
Playstation Controller, a vicious smile on her face.  
"Okay loverboy, you're going down!" A series  
of grunts as she moved wildly, jabbing buttons  
and rotating the analog switch.  
  
A moment later, Renamon groaned as she buried  
her face in her hands as the fighter on screen did  
a victory dance. "Aw man! And I was so close   
too!"  
  
Hikaru burst out into laughter as Renamon gave  
her a look. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Ever since we bought the PS2, you've been  
playing DOA Hardcore for hours! Don't you get  
tired of that?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"Not until I beat the final stage," Renamon replied  
with a huff. "And he won't last much longer. I'll  
have his attack pattern all mapped out with a  
few more fights." She then clenched her fist and  
smirked evilly. "Then I can get back to beating  
all the RPG's we've bought over the past year!"  
Flames of triumph smoldered over her as she  
laughed evilly and loudly in the classic Naga the  
Serpent pose.  
  
Hikaru sweatdropped. "Um... okay. C'mon   
Renamon, supper is on the table."  
  
"What are we having?" Renamon asked, turning  
off the game system with a toe.  
  
"Pasta."  
  
Renamon smiled. "Yum."  
  
The family sat around the table as they ate.   
Renamon, as per her digimon appetite, had eaten  
a heaping plate already and was digging in for   
more. Her father looked over at Hikaru and said,  
"So, how was school today?"  
  
"Fine actually, it was fun." Hikaru took a drink of  
her milk.  
  
"Renamon said you had to fight again today," her  
father remarked. Hikaru gagged and repressed   
her spit reflex at the comment. As she coughed,  
Renamon nodded.  
  
"It's true. We had to save a girl from certain   
death." Renamon said seriously.  
  
Mr. Ninomiya smiled. "Well, just keep on saving  
people and we'll have to sign you up with a  
Global Response Unit." He laughed as Hikaru  
rolled her eyes, Renamon giggling along with her  
father.  
  
Renamon took a final bite of her bread and   
leaned back in her chair. "Ah, a incredible meal   
as always dad."  
  
"I'm glad you like it," he replied cheerfully.  
  
Renamon got up, stretched and dumped her  
plate in the sink. "I'm gonna do some buttkicking.   
Wanna join me?"  
  
The father grinned, a glint coming to his eye.  
"You're on!"  
  
As the pair retired to the living room, Hikaru   
sighed, holding her head in her hands. "My dad   
the cartoonist and Renamon the gamer. Why do   
I get stuck with the weird family?"  
  
Renamon poked her head back into the kitchen.  
"C'mon slowpoke, we're gonna switch off against  
the loser!"  
  
Hikaru laughed. "Okay, okay. Lemme clean up  
in here first, and then we'll battle."  
  
Renamon grinned as she returned to the living  
room. Hikaru hummed to herself as she worked  
at cleaning up the dining room table.  
  
  
  
Diary entry - Second Week of April  
  
It's not over.  
  
No matter how many times I see it in my dreams,  
no matter how many digimon we killed in order  
to save both worlds, I can still see every single  
digimon we destroyed in order to get to Pharaohmon.  
  
Every day was a life and death situation. It was either  
kill or be killed. We didn't have much choice as  
Pharaohmon was sending digimon after digimon at  
us.  
  
Coupled with the fact that none of us knew how to   
get home, we had to see the mission through.  
  
But I still believe, after seeing God Dramon scatter  
Pharaohmon's data to the four corners of reality,  
I still believe it's not over.  
  
And that thought has been looming over my head  
for the last three and a half years.  
  
  
  
The Bakemon rushed forth... and exploded into  
data.  
  
Hikaru jerked awake, her pulse racing. She gasped  
for a moment before looking around. She was in  
her room, not the digital world.  
  
Renamon yawned from her own bed, opening one   
eye. "Hikaru, it's late," she whined softly. "And I   
need my sleep."  
  
"Sorry Renamon. I'll try to keep it down."  
  
Renamon pulled her sheets over herself as she  
dozed back into dreamworld.  
  
Hikaru recomposed herself. 'Why am I   
dreaming about my first kill again?' she asked   
herself. 'Is it because I killed Flymon yesterday?'  
  
"Mmm... I can eat more..." Renamon turned  
over onto her stomach as Hikaru smiled at her.  
  
'She's so peaceful looking. She's the sister I  
never had, and I never want to see her get hurt.'  
Hikaru sighed, something she felt she did a lot.  
'I need rest. Tomorrow, I'll figure out  
everything.'  
  
She laid down, pulling the blankets over herself.  
Closing her eyes, she went to sleep.  
  
  
  
"Morning Madison," Hikaru chirped.  
  
Madison was a brunette with soft short tan hair   
done up in curls. She wore large round lens   
glasses and wore the standard school uniform.   
"Morning Hikaru," Madison greeted.  
  
Hikaru sat down in her chair, opening her pack.  
"So, did I miss anything yesterday?"  
  
"Well... Mr. Jamieson did a lecture. I   
photocopied my notes for you." As Hikaru  
took the notes, Madison sighed. "You really   
have to stop running off like that." She pouted.  
"I missed my chance to film you!"  
  
Hikaru made a mental note to hide Madison's  
camera. It wasn't that she was dangerous or  
anything, but she had a habit of showing up  
when it was least expected. "Well, it was an  
emergency."  
  
"Is your digimon with you?" Madison asked in a  
hushed tone.  
  
"Well, either Renamon is around on the grounds...   
or she slept in and is playing DOA at home,"   
Hikaru replied with a sweatdrop. "She's trying  
to beat the final fighter."  
  
"You have one fun loving digimon."  
  
Hikaru nodded as she unpacked her math books.  
"Ugh, I hate math. It's always the first thing in the  
morning."  
  
"It's not that bad," Madison replied, unpacking  
her own books.  
  
Hikaru pouted. "That's because you're better at  
it, seeing your parents are both accountants."  
  
"I just study."  
  
Soon, the class started as Hikaru tried to pay  
attention. 'I wonder if Renamon is getting into  
any mischief.' If there was one thing that  
Renamon loved more than video games, sweets  
and manga was playing pranks and getting into  
serious mischief.  
  
  
  
Renamon counted the money she had saved up  
from the allowance Hikaru's father had insisted  
on giving her. She smiled to herself as she had  
been instantly integrated into the family since  
she came to live with the family during the 02  
invasion. Just another daughter and apparently,   
Mr. Ninomiya considered her worthy of an   
allowance.  
  
She looked into the store, dressed in her  
trenchcoat and fedora, her ears and tail hidden  
under both articles of clothing. "At last, I have  
enough money," she said to herself, opening the  
door.  
  
The clerk looked up. He smiled to himself. The  
woman was a regular customer, if a bit weird.  
Her face was always shadowed in that coat of  
hers but was rather friendly.  
  
Renamon picked up a few items as she checked  
her money again. Then, heading over to the  
cash register, she laid out the items on the counter.  
"I'll take these please."  
  
"Sure thing miss." The man rung up the items.  
"Okay that's one Magic Knight Rayearth  
graphic novel, two tootsie bars and a package  
of pocky. That comes to $22.21 all together."  
  
Renamon handed him a fifty. "Fifty, and here  
is your change. Have a nice day." He smiled at  
her as Renamon nodded politely.  
  
She then picked up the bag as she thanked the  
store owner and walked out.  
  
  
  
Renamon crossed her legs as she read through  
the graphic novel while sitting on the bench in  
the park. A low giggle came from her throat   
every so often as she paged through the comic.  
  
Reaching into the bag, she pulled out the box  
of imported pocky and took out a stick to  
munch on. Just then, the nearby school bell  
rang for it's lunch bell. "What do you know.  
Lunch time." Her stomach growled. "Hmm..."  
  
Looking around, she located a Chinese food  
restaurant. Grinning, she noted the sign. "All   
you can eat for 5 dollars. That sounds like a  
challenge." Quickly checking her left over  
she nodded to herself. "Still got some."  
  
Entering the restaurant, she paid and quickly  
heaped up her plate, ignoring the stares that  
she drew. Taking up some chopsticks, she  
began to eat.  
  
The man at the counter blinked as he caught a  
glimpse of Renamon's tail. "Hey, is it just me,  
or does she have a tail?" he asked his co-worker.  
  
"It must be you. You've been working too   
hard," his co-worker replied.  
  
Across the street, a digimon sat in the trees,  
grimacing at the sight. "It's disgusting. A  
digimon lowering itself to the standards of the  
humans. Hell, she's even eating like a human!  
Argh, it makes me sick!"  
  
"Well, it takes one to know one," a cultured  
voice remarked.  
  
The first one whirled around angrily. "I do not!  
I am much different from that stupid Renamon  
in the restaurant!"  
  
"Ah yes, the Renamon. Such a pity. She is a  
looker now is she?"  
  
The first digimon sputtered incoherently as the  
second raised its clawed hand. "Come forth  
digital field!"  
  
  
  
Renamon felt a flash of something seconds  
before the window caved in. Spinning around,  
a tusked Mammothmon trumpeted loudly,  
sticking its head inside the restaurant, sending  
people running and screaming for the exit.  
"Tundra Breath!"  
  
The freezing wind froze some people in place  
as Renamon dodged the wind by leaping behind  
an overturned table.  
  
Renamon cursed as threw away her trenchcoat   
and fedora as she crossed her arms. "Fox Leaf   
Arrowhead!" she cried, leaping over the table.  
  
The multitude of energy spikes shot forth,  
bouncing off the armored face of the   
Mammothmon. Renamon grimaced. "Hikaru,  
I need you!" she called out, seconds before she  
bodychecked the Mammothmon, forcing it out  
of the restaurant window.  
  
  
  
Hikaru's digivice went off as she clamped a hand  
over it. The teacher looked up and asked, "Miss  
Ninomiya, is your watch going off?"  
  
"It's mine," Madison said, drawing attention to  
herself. "Sorry Mr. Jamieson."  
  
Hikaru thought for a moment before she started  
to cough violently. "I don't feel well sir. Can I  
go to the infirmary?"  
  
Mr. Jamieson sighed, turning around. "Do you   
need someone to take you there?"  
  
"I'll do it," Madison volunteered.  
  
As soon as the pair had reached the ground level,  
Hikaru whirled on Madison. "Madison, I need  
you to cover for me."  
  
"Don't I always? Be careful out there Hikaru."  
Madison said.  
  
"I will." Hikaru ran out of the building as Madison  
sighed.  
  
Hikaru ran, legs pumping. She soon came across  
the source of the disturbance. "A digital field."  
Putting on her sunglasses, she ran inside it, only  
to get tackled by Renamon as a Tusk Strike  
raced over them. "Thanks Renamon."  
  
"No problem." Renamon got up, helping her to  
her feet. He's a perfection level digimon Hikaru.  
I'll need to evolve to Taomon to beat him."  
  
"Then that's what you'll need." She pulled out a  
crystal flower as she concentrated a large portion  
of her power into the crystal.  
  
"Renamon evolve!" Renamon exploded into light  
and a grid pattern as she resolved into the nine  
tailed digimon. "Kyubimon!"   
  
"Kyubimon super-evolve!" Kyubimon then leapt   
high into the air as she curled up, power building   
within her chest. Then, with a tremendous flare of  
energy, she stretched out her limbs, the limbs  
turning more human as clothing stretched out  
from her chest, covering her body. A black hat  
appeared on her head as she tilted it, cocking her  
thumb and finger shaped like a gun, winking  
as she landed on the ground. "Taomon!"  
  
Taomon raced forth, ducking another Tusk  
Strike as she hurled several wards at the  
Mammothmon. "Fox Seal Paper!" The wards  
adhered to the Mammothmon as it cried out,  
frozen in place.  
  
Hikaru raised her D3 and called out, "Digiport  
open!" The portal opened up behind the  
Mammothmon as she called out, "Taomon!  
Force it back!"  
  
"Buddhist Brush Brandish!" A energy strike  
slammed the Mammothmon back through the  
gates and into the frozen tundra that lay behind  
them.  
  
The gates disappeared and the fog lifted to  
reveal a large gaping hole in the restaurant, and  
some very confused defrosted citizens.  
  
Hikaru grabbed Taomon's jacket and hat,  
hissing, "I'll see you tonight. I'm supposed to  
be in the infirmary!"  
  
Taomon nodded and phased out, holding her  
jacket and hat.  
  
The two digimon watched from afar. The first  
one groaned. "Man, that chosen kid is gonna  
ruin everything!"  
  
"Yes it does seem that way," the second said.  
  
"How can you be so calm?! All the times  
we've opened digital fields, they've been  
stopping our forces from entering the real  
world!"  
  
"Patience is a virtue," the first on quoted wisely.  
  
"I hate waiting."  
  
  
  
"So you don't know where they came from?"  
Hikaru asked as Renamon lounged on the  
couch, reading her manga.  
  
"Not a clue," Renamon replied. "I was just  
eating, minding my own business and pow!  
Mammothmon explodes through the window!"  
  
Hikaru sighed. "Just one more thing for Carter  
to add to the puzzle."  
  
"I wouldn't get too upset over it," Renamon  
replied. "We can handle it."  
  
"That's the thing Renamon." Renamon lowered  
her manga to look at her partner. "If there  
are so many chosen and digi-destined all over   
the world like Carter says, then why are we the   
only ones who are getting attacked? It's strange,   
isn't it."  
  
"Think small, get big," Renamon quoted.  
"Whoever is pulling strings will show up  
eventually. And when they do, POW! We'll  
show em."  
  
Hikaru had to smile at that. "You're right.  
Just like that."  
  
  
  
Diary Entry - Second Week of April  
  
I wish I had Renamon's enthusiasm. She's so  
carefree and yet, has a serious side which she  
displays in battle.  
  
I still believe it's not over, considering the fact  
that we're the only ones being attacked. Carter  
posted a message on the board describing the  
fields. No one else has ever seen a field before.  
We're the only ones who have.  
  
Smaller things play off the bigger events. That  
does seem to be the point of this whole exercise.  
If there is something bigger coming, then we  
should be ready for it.  
  
  
  
Renamon's Journal  
  
Hikaru worries too much. But I understand  
what she's worrying about.  
  
Ever since leaving the digital world four years  
ago, she was trying to be a normal girl. It  
worked for the most part. But I could always  
see the lost parts of her innocence, floating  
around like some sort of fractured segments  
of her personality, like it was not a part of her  
anymore.  
  
Then, I came into her life again and we've been  
living together for almost half a year.  
  
She's still a child, no matter how many times  
she kills. Her eyes and maturity may say she's  
an adult, but beyond that, she's still a child,  
just waiting to reclaim some lost childhood fun.  
  
I guess that's why I goof off so much. I'm  
trying to live her childhood for her.  
  
But I wonder, is it the right thing to do?  
  
  
  
Authors notes : More character development.  
Whee.  
  
This was another important part of the story.  
If I didn't show Hikaru and Renamon at their  
normal day, it would have made things a whole  
lot harder in the long run.  
  
Renamon likes to go out and shop. She wears  
a trenchcoat and fedora and is ignored most of  
the time. Much more relaxed and fun loving  
than the Renamon of Tamers.  
  
Coming next - Digital Adventures 2003 Episode  
6 : Fallen Ice  
  
A digital field opens once again. But this time,  
the one who opened it cannot control the digimon  
he summoned as it holds a dear friend in peril. 


	6. File 06 : Fallen Ice

"This looks good," the cultured voice remarked   
as he raised the clawed hand. "digital field come   
forth!"   
  
The typical energy lanced upwards and returned   
to earth, exploding in a thick fog. "There now.   
It should be soon."   
  
  
  
"Lopmon, I don't think they're gonna allow you   
to come to school with me anymore," Eric said,   
pulling on his orange vest. "The school suffered   
enough damage when that digital field showed   
up the last time."   
  
"I'll just pretend I'm a stuffed animal like I   
always am." Lopmon said. "C'mon, lemme   
come along! I'll get weak if I don't come along."   
  
Eric sighed. "Okay, but you're riding in the   
backpack. There's too many people and dad   
almost found out that I was toting a digimon to   
school."   
  
"What about Sharmamon or Labramon? Why   
do I have to be a secret from your folks while   
they can do anything they want?" Lopmon asked,   
pouting.   
  
"Because Lopmon, the fact is that they were   
caught bringing them home. Labramon can   
pass off as a pet dog while Sharmamon does   
his 'guy in a suit' routine that seems to fool   
everybody." Eric sighed. "I don't want to   
make them worry if possible."   
  
"Oh I see." Lopmon leapt to his head as he   
drooped over it. "Lets go then."   
  
  
  
Two clawed hands reached out as Jullie   
whipped around. "Who's there?"   
  
Nothing.   
  
Jullie calmed her breathing. "It's nothing. Just   
the wind. I hope."   
  
As the neared the school, a icy chill came over   
her. Shivering, she turned the corner, only to   
find that the school had been totally covered   
in ice. "Oh no, what happened?" she asked   
one of the students who were at the front of the   
gates.   
  
"I don't know," he replied. "I came here this   
morning for class and the whole place is totally   
frozen over."   
  
Jullie nodded as she handed him her backpack.   
"I'll see if I can get the doors open. I'm sure   
the city can replace the locks."   
  
Marching up to the school, she grabbed the   
handle and started to pull. She tugged harder   
and harder. With a loud crack like a gunshot,   
the door ripped off it's hinges. Jullie let it fall   
to the ground in shock, the metal plate slamming   
on the ground. "The ice must have made the   
door brittle."   
  
She turned to the students and said, "It's okay,   
the door is open!"   
  
Suddenly, two hands reached out and dragged   
her inside the school as she screamed. The kids   
screamed in fear as they ran away. The front   
door covered itself in ice.   
  
  
  
Digital Diaries : Adventures 2003   
  
written by Shaun Garin   
  
authorized by Lord Archive, set in his Digimon Series,   
Red Digivice Diaries/War Diaries   
  
  
  
File 06 : Fallen Ice   
  
Eric turned the corner. "Sheesh, what's with the   
air today? It's in the middle of... huh?!" He stared   
at the school, now with snow in the middle of the   
track and piled up in drifts along the sides of the   
school. "What is going on here? It looks like   
someone was playing with a snow maker!"   
  
Eric walked up to the door and looked at the   
now frozen into the ground metal door. "Wow,   
the door too? It must be less than minus twenty   
in there!"   
  
Knocking at the sheet of ice, Lopmon popped   
his head out of the backpack. "Want me to   
try and blast my way in?"   
  
"Good idea. The ice is too thick for me to   
break." Eric said, stepping back.   
  
Lopmon leapt out, opened its mouth and called   
out, "Blazing Ice!" The projectile smashed   
against the ice wall, kicking up shards of ice and   
a cloud of snow. When it settled, there was a   
small hole in the middle of it. "I'll try again.   
Blazing Ice!"   
  
Eric watched. Suddenly, he heard a thudding   
sound. Looking up, he saw Jullie pounding at   
the window of one of the classrooms. "Jullie!"   
he shouted. "What are you doing in there?"   
  
Suddenly, Jullie screamed, a faint sound that   
echoed through the windows as two clawed   
hands pulled her back. Eric's eyes widened   
as he turned to Lopmon. "Keep blasting!   
There's a monster inside with Jullie!"   
  
"Gotcha! Blazing Ice, Blazing Ice, Blazing Ice!"   
  
The barrage continued for a long moment   
before the whole doorway caved in, revealing   
a icy hallway and dense mist. Lopmon sat   
down, panting. "I'm pooped."   
  
"You did great Lopmon." Eric put on his ski   
goggles. "Now lets get moving."   
  
"Not without us." Eric turned to see Raine,   
Lee and their digimon with them. They had   
just come for school when the sight of Eric's   
digimon blasting away at a frozen door   
made them stop. Lee shook his head. "You   
need backup. Whatever is in there had the   
power to freeze this whole place."   
  
"Thanks guys, that means a lot."   
  
"I'm coming too." The group turned to see   
Bones step out of the bushes, brushing off   
snow from his pants. "You need a doctor if   
Jullie is injured in any way. And I'm well   
versed in keeping digimon healthy."   
  
Eric smiled. "Thanks Bones."   
  
"What were you doing here?" Raine asked.   
  
"Monitoring the school." Bones checked his   
watch. "We have two hours before I have to   
leave. We'd better make this quick." With   
that, he walked to point and took out the   
tricorder, scanning for lifesigns. "This way,"   
he said, pointing to the stairs.   
  
'Hold on Jullie, I'm coming for you,' Eric   
vowed as he ran up the stairs, careful not   
to slip and fall.   
  
Bones stopped at an intersection before he   
scowled at the tricorder. "The signal is now   
coming from the gym." He descended the   
stairs as he cleared away the mists with one   
hand.   
  
As they reached the doors, Eric gasped.   
"It's frozen solid as well!"   
  
"Let us handle the door," Raine said as her   
digivice beeped.   
  
"Labramon evolve!" her form changed to a   
grid as she was entombed with light, her   
skin ripping off and reskinned into ivory and   
gold colors. The light exploded, revealing a   
large white and gold beast digimon.   
"Shiisamon!"   
  
"Tiidiya!" The spirits raced forth and blasted   
the door inwards.   
  
"All right!" Eric ran into the gym and screeched   
to a halt. "Jullie!"   
  
Jullie was in the embrace of two white leathery   
wings that belonged to a white demon like   
digimon. He looked up and smirked. "Well   
now, this is a surprise."   
  
"Let her go!" Lee demanded. "Who are you   
anyway?"   
  
"I am Ice Devimon," he replied. "And no, I   
will not let this girl go. She is to be my daughter,   
the heir to my power. No one will stop me, not   
even you pesky chosen children!"   
  
"We'll just see about that! Sharmamon!" Lee   
called out, holding out his digivice.   
  
"Sharmamon evolve!" His form tore off into the   
grid as he was entombed with light. He was   
then changed into a short squat red and tan ninja   
digimon as the light exploded off. "Ninjamon!"   
  
Ninjamon leapt up and threw several stars. "Iga   
Style Shurinken Throw!"   
  
The shurinken bounced off the demons skin as   
he smirked, his eyes glowing. "Zero Freeze!"   
  
Ninjamon dodged the attack which froze a   
section of the basketball nets. "He's strong!"   
  
"Tiidiya!" Shiisamon howled, the blue flame   
spirits racing forth. They were neatly batted   
away.   
  
"He's too strong, even for both of them! Eric,   
you've got to evolve Lopmon!" Lee called out.   
  
"Right. Lopmon, are you ready?"   
  
Lopmon nodded as he leapt off his head, the   
familiar light and grid washing over him. "Lopmon   
evolve!" His grid expanded and changed, red   
and brown fur covering his body as the energy   
exploded off of him. "Wendigomon!"   
  
Landing, he shot out his arm. "Club Arm!" The   
fist bashed Ice Devimon in the chin as he flew   
back from the impact. Jullie stood there, her   
eyes still blank, devoid of emotion as Shiisamon   
caught her fainting form and left the battle scene.   
  
Ice Devimon stood up, wiping blue blood from   
his mouth. "Good, but not good enough. Frost   
Claw!" One of his arms lanced down in a cutting   
blade which Wendigomon dodged, rolling back.   
  
His upper torso shot up, revealing weapon pods   
where his ribs where. "Destroyed Voice!" The   
multiple weapons fire slammed into Ice Devimon   
as he followed up with both fists in a Club Arm   
attack.   
  
Ice Devimon faltered under the attacks, heaving   
and coughing. "Imputent digimon, who do you   
think you are?"   
  
"Not a friend of yours," Wendigomon replied,   
extending his weapons again. "Destroyed Voice!"   
  
Ice Devimon cried out as he was knocked back   
into the wall where he laid there, coughing. "Very   
good... good... but the damage has already been   
done."   
  
Eric looked up from where he was helping Bones   
tend to Jullie. "Huh? What do you mean?"   
  
"He means he infected Jullie," Bones said seriously.   
"He implanted his data into her. I don't know what   
could happen."   
  
"I'll tell you what can and will happen," Ice   
Devimon sneered. "She will become my heir. A   
human with the power of a champion level digimon,   
and your greatest threat ever. At first, she will have   
a power of a champion. Then, a perfection. Finally,   
an ultimate. She will be unstoppable."   
  
Raine brushed back a bit of Jullie's hair. "Can it   
be removed?"   
  
Bones shook his head. "I don't know how. I never   
came across a case like this before."   
  
"It's too late." Ice Devimon stood up as his hand   
formed into the blade. "She is MINE."   
  
"You... you BASTARD!" Eric screamed.   
"WENDIGOMON!"   
  
"DESTROYED VOICE!"   
  
Ice Devimon had no time to scream as he was   
blown into data. Eric's eyes watered as the room   
changed back to normal as he slumped to the   
ground, sobbing. Raine enfolded her arms around   
him as she rocked him. "It's okay, we'll find a   
cure."   
  
Lee felt a twinge of jealousy but shoved it down.   
This was no time to feel like that, he berated himself.   
  
  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" Eric asked as the   
paramedics placed her in the ambulance.   
  
"A bit of frostbite, and a chance of the flu, nothing   
serious. On the other hand, we have that viral data   
to tend to, and she's unconscious." Bones rubbed   
the bridge of his nose. "I'll be going kids. I have to   
attend classes." He left silently as Raine supported   
Eric on her shoulder.   
  
"We'll find a way, Eric," she said as he nodded.   
"We'll find a way to purge Ice Devimon's data   
from her body."   
  
"But will it be too late?" Lee asked, voicing the   
question they all had in their minds.   
  
The ambulance left the school as the three kids   
trudged into the school, their minds focused on   
the previous battle, and things to come.   
  
  
  
Journal Entry - Third week of April   
  
Today was the longest day of my life... at least,   
that's how it felt like.   
  
I always looked forward to battling digimon. It   
made me feel alive, like there was a connection   
between myself and Lopmon.   
  
But when I saw Jullie in trouble today, I could   
only feel rage.   
  
I had never killed before, and I never intended to   
do so. But when Ice Devimon stood before us,   
laughing, taunting, Jullie, lying motionless on the   
ground, I realized that I wanted him dead.   
  
Wendigomon killed him. No... more like *I* killed   
him.   
  
It was my order. And frankly, I would have killed   
him again if he ever tried to return.   
  
All we can do now is hope for Jullie to recover   
on her own. Bones and Carter did the best they   
could. Now, it's up to her.   
  
  
  
Authors notes : Ooh, set up.   
  
The effects of the viral data inside Jullie will   
come out later. It's just a matter of time.   
  
Coming up - Digital Adventures 2003 : File 07   
Unknown Hunter - When the kids find that   
someone else has beaten them to a digital field,   
and it's not one of the elder chosen, will a single   
clue lead them to the unknown hunter?


	7. File 07 : Unknown Hunter

Beep... Beep... Beep....   
  
That was all Eric could hear as he focused on   
the slumbering girl before him. It had been a   
week since the encounter with Ice Devimon.   
The results of that battle though had tainted   
him with the fact that he hated him so much,   
that he wanted to kill him. Several times over   
in fact.   
  
Which brought up another disturbing concept.   
He could hate that hard, so much in fact that   
he was willing to kill. The thought of killing   
hadn't crossed his mind until Jullie lay there,   
the mocking laughter of Ice Devimon ringing   
in his ears.   
  
The smell of fresh flowers, roses, Jullie's   
favorite wafted over him as he placed the   
rose bunch in the vase next to her. He took   
a seat and folded his hands, resting his chin   
on them.   
  
The doctors had moved Jullie to the children's   
wing of the U of A Hospital, and Eric came to   
visit every day. Even though she seemed   
perfectly healthy, she did not want to wake.   
  
The doctors diagnosed her being in a coma,   
but Bones and Carter had come the day she   
was out of intensive care and scanned her.   
  
'She's fighting the viral infection,' Bones had   
said as he finished his scans. 'There's no   
designated time when she would come out of   
her mind since all her power is going to fight   
the viral data.'   
  
Eric clasped his hand around hers as the   
machines monitored her life support. "It's my   
fault. I should have acted faster."   
  
"It's no one's fault," Carter said from the door.   
  
Eric looked up. "Can't you do anything?"   
  
"Besides attempting a Vulcan Mind Meld,   
which by the way, I've tried, I can't do   
anything." Carter sat down beside him. "You   
care about her, right?"   
  
Eric jerked. "No... not really."   
  
Carter made a rude sound. "Yeah right, that's   
why you're moping around the Hospital almost   
24-7."   
  
Eric sighed. "Maybe...."   
  
  
  
Digital Diaries : Adventures 2003   
  
written by Shaun Garin   
  
authorized by Lord Archive, set in his Digimon Series,   
Red Digivice Diaries/War Diaries   
  
  
  
File 07 : Unknown Hunter   
  
"That Ice Devimon was certainly not in the plan,"   
the first figure complained.   
  
"Yes. He was always a thorn in our sides. The   
fact that he crossed over was bad enough, but   
the chosen kids took care of him, saving us the   
time and power to do so."   
  
"What are you doing now?" the first asked.   
  
"I hear there's a nice mall that could use a digital   
field." With that, he left.   
  
  
  
"I don't wanna be here," Eric remarked. "I should   
be watching Jullie, in case she wakes up."   
  
"Likewise, I have classes to study for," Bones said   
as he paged through a Card Captor Sakura comic.   
"But it can't be helped. Hikaru and Renamon want   
everyone to cheer up and a trip to West Ed is the   
best thing to do."   
  
Eric shrugged as he moved a few shirts aside as   
he, Bones and Lopmon browsed the Comic King.   
  
Lopmon sat in a nook of the store as he read a   
X-men comic. "Wow, this is really cool stuff."   
  
Bones sighed as he put down a Sonic Comic.   
"C'mon, lets get our stuff. The guy at the counter   
is waiting."   
  
  
  
"Aaahhh..." Carter said, resting on the inner tube   
as he drifted across the wave pool.   
  
"Aaaaahhhh...." Penguinmon sighed deeper as he   
floated without an inner tube.   
  
"This is relaxing," Carter remarked.   
  
"Yeah... simply relaxing."   
  
"I'm enjoying this," Sharmamon remarked as he   
floated beside them.   
  
Lee emerged from the waters depths. "Hey, did   
you hear that?"   
  
"Hear what?" the three chorused.   
  
Suddenly, a wave rose up and crashed over the   
quartet as they stood up, hacking and coughing.   
"I should have remembered that," Carter said,   
wiping water from his face.   
  
"Glad you don't forget easily," Penguinmon said,   
still floating on the surface of the water easily as   
Sharmamon thrashed for his inner tube and   
Lee shook his head.   
  
"Sharmamon, stand up."   
  
The digimon paused in mid thrash as he stood   
up. "Oh."   
  
  
  
BLAM BLAM BLAM   
  
Hikaru lowered the Glock as she reloaded it.   
Beside her, Renamon took aim and pulled the   
trigger, sending a staccato burst of bullets at   
the target.   
  
"How can those two play with guns like that?"   
Labramon asked curiously as she was held   
by Raine like she was a stuffed toy. A rather   
big stuffed toy but a toy nonetheless.   
  
Raine shook her head. "I don't know. Renamon   
is good though."   
  
"I'm rooting for Hikaru myself," Labramon   
said. The pair giggled as the muted sounds of   
gunfire were heard.   
  
Through the windows, Hikaru lowered her gun   
and put it on the table before her. Walking out,   
she entered the waiting room of the Shooting   
Gallery and removed her ear muffs. "You should   
try this, it's really relaxing."   
  
"I dunno, I'm not supposed to play with guns,"   
Raine said.   
  
"It's fun," Hikaru replied. "It helps vent frustration.   
And at least here, we can also go play in Playdium   
after Renamon and I finish shooting."   
  
"I can't believe that they don't notice a five and a   
half foot yellow fox in a trenchcoat," Raine said,   
shaking her head in amazement.   
  
"It's part of her charm. People tend to ignore the   
weird stuff, and frankly, unless you're a potential   
chosen or digi-destined, you won't remember   
anything unless you have prolonged exposure   
with a digimon like our parents do." Hikaru   
shrugged. "In a way, the trenchcoats still work   
rather well."   
  
Raine giggled. "I see."   
  
Hikaru nodded, putting on her ear muffs. "I've   
got quarter of a box left. I'll be done soon."   
  
Labramon nodded from her place in Raine's arms.   
"Have a good time."   
  
  
  
"Argh!" Renamon fought the urge to pound the   
game console as she swiped her card once more.   
"Okay, one more time!"   
  
"She's really into that Star Wars Racer, isn't she?"   
Lopmon commented from atop Eric's head.   
  
"Yeah. Hey, check out Raine and Labramon!"   
  
There was a substantial group gathered around   
Raine and Labramon who had taken up a game   
of Dance Dance Revolution. The pair were doing   
rather well, moving in intricate moves, their feet   
seeming like they were hovering over the pads.   
Well, Labramon had a slightly easier time since   
she had all fours on the arrows.   
  
But Raine was C-walking, a fact that didn't go   
unnoticed by Lee who watched carefully.   
  
"I didn't know Raine knew how to C-walk," Lee   
commented to Eric who watched with him.   
Sharmamon was off at the fighting games area as   
the trio wandered around, playing games.   
  
"Oh yeah, she's got a natural sense of rhythm,"   
Eric said.   
  
"That looks like fun," Lopmon said, jumping   
down from Eric's head. "I wanna try."   
  
"Well, there's an empty game over there," Eric   
said. "We can try it together."   
  
After a few minutes of fumbling around, Eric   
swiped his card once more. "Okay, one more   
time! We've got this song down for sure!"   
  
Lee smiled as Raine joined him, her brow   
glistening with sweat. Labramon panted at her   
side as she said, "Eric is trying DDR?"   
  
"Yep. And failing at it miserably." Lee took a   
look at his watch. "The others should be done   
with their games since it's four. We need to   
meet them at the front entrance of Playdium."   
  
"Okay. Once Eric fumbles this, we'll get   
going."   
  
A second later, the fire alarm went off as Eric   
and Lopmon stumbled to a halt. "What's going   
on?" he asked.   
  
Sean came running in a moment later, gasping   
for air. "Digital field," he gasped. "Ice rink."   
  
The three nodded as they rushed out, their   
digimon following them.   
  
A substantial crowd had grown around the   
unnatural fog instead of evacuating the area like   
they were supposed to. The security officers   
were moving from person to person, assuring   
them that there was no fire, but they should   
evacuate quickly and quietly.   
  
"It's a field all right," Lee said, switching his   
glasses for sunglasses. "Lets get moving."   
  
Eric lowered his goggles as Raine switched   
her own glasses and Sean put on his sunglasses   
as well.   
  
No sooner than they had wandered into the   
fog that Eric lifted a foot, his shoe squelching   
water. "Man, something's melting the ice!"   
  
"Do you see it?" Raine asked as she sloshed   
through the water.   
  
"Not yet...." Eric's pupils dilated. "Get down!"   
  
No sooner than they had ducked then a   
blue fireball arced overhead, melting ice as it   
went. "Damn, is fire a common theme these   
days?" Lee cried, ducking.   
  
"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon's attack tore through   
the fog. No sooner than it happened then a   
chain lashed out.   
  
"Heat Chain!" Lopmon dodged it, returning   
fire.   
  
"Everyone, evolve!" Sean called out.   
  
"Lopmon evolve!" The small dog digimon   
flared into a grid as he was reshaped into a   
red ape like creature. "Wendigomon!"   
  
"Sharmamon evolve!" He shortened in size   
as the grid reformed him into a squat ninja.   
"Ninjamon!"   
  
"Labramon evolve!" Labramon became larger   
and more robust as she exploded into a white   
and gold digimon. "Shiisamon!"   
  
"Destroyed Voice!" Wendigomon cried, his   
weapon pods revealing themselves as they   
blasted into the mists.   
  
"Tiidiya!" The torrent of spirits sped through   
the fog as Ninjamon added his own attack.   
  
"Iga Style Shurinken Throw!"   
  
A long silence passed. And then, a flash of   
light and a sound like a thunderclap was   
heard.   
  
"What was that?" Eric asked. "Did we get   
him?"   
  
"Look, the fog is lifting. We must have."   
Lee said.   
  
As the fog totally lifted, Sean shook his head.   
"Nope, you missed." He pointed to the blue   
spirit fire scorch marks, the ninja stars   
imbedded in the wall and a portion of partially   
bullet riddled wall. "Something else got it."   
  
"Maybe Hikaru or Carter?" Raine ventured.   
  
"It wasn't us," Renamon said, appearing out of   
nowhere as Hikaru ran up, Carter holding onto   
Penguinmon. "We were caught up in the rush   
to exit the mall."   
  
"Did you get a look at the attacker?" Hikaru   
asked.   
  
"Nope. Just a metal chain and a blue fireball,"   
Labramon said, shaking her head.   
  
Carter pulled out a small PDA and scrolled   
through it. "That narrows down the search..   
ah ha."   
  
"What was it?" Eric asked as Carter pulled   
out his Tricorder and scanned the area.   
  
"Yep, signs of extreme heat and there are   
chain marks that have burn marks in the same   
area." He put both away. "That was a Skull   
Meramon. A perfection digimon. You were   
lucky to take him out."   
  
"We didn't," Sharmamon said, pointing at the   
remains of their attacks. "Something else   
took it out."   
  
Carter frowned as he scanned the area again.   
"Yep, definite signs of another energy. But   
without any other data, I can't lock down the   
digimon or whoever did it."   
  
Across the way, one of the two digimon   
scowled. "Man, they beat our forces again!"   
  
The second shrugged. "You win some, you   
loose some. Our mission is to weaken the   
barrier by constantly opening digital fields   
in the real world. By the time we're done,   
no one can stop our master."   
  
The first scowled. "I hope so."   
  
"Patience," the second said. "All will come   
in time."   
  
"I hate waiting, you do know that."   
  
  
  
Authors notes : gets weirder and weirder,   
doesn't it? Seems to follow a specific pattern   
when I write fanfics, doesn't it?


	8. File 08 : The Web

"Hey!"  
  
Eric, Raine and Lee looked up as Carter jogged  
over to them, holding a small plastic bag. "Been  
waiting for you."  
  
"Really?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yeah." Carter opened up his bag and withdrew  
a few flat items. "Here. I made this, basing it off   
the D-Terminals. I'll call them Digi-Locators."  
  
Lee opened his up, a beep announcing the  
activation. "What's it for?"  
  
"A whole map of Edmonton is programmed into  
it. It homes in on Digital Fields using my own  
programs, and also, you can locate any digimon  
by asking it."  
  
Raine shrugged. "Where is Labramon?"  
  
Silence greeted her as Carter added, "Oh, you  
have to put 'Computer' before you ask it  
anything."  
  
Raine sweatdropped as she repeated, "Computer,  
where is Labramon?"  
  
"Labramon is in section thirteen, house number  
2034, east wing, upstairs room."  
  
"She's in the bathroom," Raine said with a blush.  
  
"Wow, that's something else," Eric said. Then,  
he blinked as he realized something. "Hey Carter,  
you attend Edmonton High, right?"  
  
Carter nodded. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"It's across town..." Eric looked at his watch.  
"... and you have five minutes to get there."  
  
Carter froze in shock. "By the matrix, you're right!"   
With that, Carter tore off as the three sighed,   
entering their school to prepare for the day.  
  
  
  
Digital Diaries : Adventures 2003  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
authorized by Lord Archive, set in his Digimon Series,  
Red Digivice Diaries/War Diaries  
  
  
  
File 08 : The Web  
  
Carter reached up and pulled himself over the  
fence. "Stupid Japanese principal, putting a blasted  
gate," he grumbled as he heaved himself over the  
fence.  
  
"WIIINDAAAMMMM!"  
  
Carter cried out in shock as he lost his grip on the  
high wall and fell to the ground in shock. Looking  
up while groaning, he found a man staring down at  
him.  
  
Carter groaned to himself. It was his gym teacher/  
socials teacher. The man was sadistic. "Hi Mr.  
Darshield sir."  
  
"You're late," Darshield said, folding his arms.  
"And do you know what the penalty for that is?"  
  
'Please be the essays, oh god, please be the  
monster sized essays,' Carter chanted in his mind  
as he voiced his question from the ground. "Um...  
the essays?"  
  
"Wrong! Ten laps slacker! And then we'll see  
who becomes late!"  
  
Carter groaned. "But sir, I have classes!"  
  
"Assembly is going on for another hour and a  
half," Darshield said with a evil grin. "Now move  
it!"  
  
  
  
Carter groaned as he limped into the lunchroom  
at lunchtime. His coat was dirty, his hair was  
matted with sweat and he looked terrible. A  
fellow student, an overweight pimply faced boy  
with thick glasses and black hair grinned at him.  
"Ran into Mr Darshield again, eh, Carter?"  
  
"Shut up," Carter muttered, laying his head on  
the table, one finger playing with the pudding set  
before him on his tray. "I'm not in the mood for   
this."  
  
"Aw that's too bad," he mocked. "Poor Carter  
can't even endure a simple run."  
  
"Shut UP!" Carter snapped, slamming his hand  
on the tray... which went flying, the pudding and  
other assorted foods flying into a certain person  
behind him.  
  
A deadly silence fell over the ground as Carter  
suddenly felt all eyes on him. Turning around, he  
found the furious expression of Mr. Darshield,  
wearing his pasta and potatoes with a side of  
pudding on his head.  
  
"Um... sorry?" Carter squeaked.  
  
"That's gonna cost you Carter.... I want a five  
thousand word essay on my desk about the   
evils of throwing food, on my desk, before the  
day is done, and then, you're gonna run laps   
all the way around the school, ten more times!"  
  
Carter groaned, slumping into his chair. "Can  
this day get any worse?"  
  
  
  
Carter wheezed as he collapsed on the ground.  
"Twice in one day...."  
  
Carter groaned as he started to stumble along  
the track once more. As long as Mr. Darshield  
was watching, there was no way he could get  
out of his punishment.  
  
  
  
Carter felt himself falling asleep. Shaking himself  
violently for a moment, he tried to focus on the  
huge punishment essay set before him.  
  
Normally, he'd have no problem with the essays  
but with a combination of running laps twice,  
he was so tired, he could barely keep his eyes  
open.  
  
With that less than cheerful thought in mind, he  
fell asleep, earning soft giggles from the girls  
around him, snoring face first into his books.  
  
Mr. Darshield then took the time to turn the  
corner. He scowled as he walked over and  
slammed a couple of thick books on the table.  
  
Carter jolted awake as he looked up into the   
scowling face of his teacher. "Oh great," he   
groaned.  
  
"All that exercise isn't getting blood to your  
brain," Mr. Darshield said. "You're gonna do  
some more intense cardiovascular activity!"  
  
"Sir, is there anything I can do to get away  
without any punishment?" Carter asked lamely.  
  
"There is: Stop coming to class late and make  
that you don't fall asleep on my time! Now  
drop and give me twenty!"  
  
  
  
"You're pathetic, can't take a little exercise,"  
Renamon said, helping Hikaru and Penguinmon   
drag him back home.  
  
When Carter hadn't shown up for the weekly  
meeting, the trio had ventured out to his school,  
only to find Carter slumped over the water  
fountian. "You don't have Mr. Darshield as a  
teacher, now do you?" Carter managed  
weakly. "The guy is a demon from hell.... he has  
no tolerance for any slacking as both a gym  
teacher AND a social studies teacher."  
  
"Lay off him guys, he's bushed," Penguinmon  
said. "Even a Digimon wouldn't last as long as  
he did."  
  
"He's got a point," Hikaru said.  
  
Renamon rolled her eyes. "In any case, lets  
get you back home."  
  
Carter nodded in her grasp as she, Hikaru and  
Penguinmon helped him to the bus stop. "Are  
you going to be okay?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"Sure, just need a three hour soak and maybe  
a good meal," Carter said wearily as the pair  
boarded the bus. "Go on, we're just a block  
away."  
  
Hikaru and Renamon exchanged glances before  
the door closed on them and the bus pulled  
away.  
  
Carter groaned. "Damn me and my manly  
endurance."  
  
"What manly endurance?" Penguinmon quipped  
as he helped him.  
  
"Can't you evolve to Saberdramon and fly me  
home?" Carter asked as he lurched for home.  
  
"Can't, unless you want the Royal Canadian  
Air Force on my butt." At this, Carter snorted.  
  
"Whatever." He sighed, feeling new aches in his  
bones creep up on him. Just then, he blinked   
and said, "Hey, that's Mr. Darshield over there!"  
  
The aforementioned man was standing at the   
corner of the street, waiting for a bus. "And your   
point being is?" Penguinmon asked.  
  
"Nothing... I was just being observant."  
  
Suddenly, energy lanced up and exploded into   
fog. Carter's eyes flew open as adrenaline rushed  
through his veins. "He's in trouble!"  
  
  
  
Leno Darshield waved the fog away from his  
face. "Where did this fog come from?" he asked.  
  
Reaching out, his hand felt something sticky.  
Scowling, he pulled it away to reveal a large  
web piece attached to it. "What in the world?"  
  
A call came from the edge of the fog. Leno   
looked up at the pair who was running into the   
area. "Get away from there!" Carter shouted.  
  
"Windam, I thought you were back home   
already!"  
  
"Please sir, get away! It's dangerous!"  
  
Darshield snorted. "Windam, I have no time to  
endure your pranks. If this fog is another prank  
to keep me from my bus then you're sorely  
mistaken."  
  
Carter ran up, panting for air. "Seriously sir, this is  
a dangerous situation. You must go. Now. Before..."  
  
"Stinger Polination!" A sticky web lanced down as  
it adhered around the trio.  
  
"Crap," Carter spat looking up. "A Dokugumon."  
  
The spider digimon chuckled gleefully. "Goody,  
lunch."  
  
"Not on my watch. Penguinmon evolve!" His outline  
became visible as his data was reconfigured in  
light. The light exploded off to reveal a large black  
bird digimon. "Saberdramon!"  
  
Saberdramon broke the strands by stretching out  
it's wings and then took to the sky. "Mach Impulse!"  
He streaked by Dokugumon, knocking it off it's  
web.  
  
Dokugumon landed as it turned around again.  
"Stinger Polination!" The webs entangled   
Saberdramon as it struggled, Dokugumon laughing.  
"Ah, time to feast!"  
  
"Saberdramon, get out of there!"  
  
"Can't! Love to, but can't!"  
  
"Windam, I hope you have an explanation about  
this," Mr. Darshield said, backing up, dropping his  
briefcase in shock.  
  
The Dokugumon eyed Darshield and slobbered.  
"Mmm... not bad. An appetizer. Stinger Polination!"  
  
The silken strands adhered to the teacher as he  
struggled. Carter spun towards Saberdramon and  
yelled out, "Saberdramon! C'mon!"  
  
"Love to, but CAN'T for pete's sake!" Sabramon  
shouted.  
  
Carter grumbled. "I'm gonna regret doing this." He  
pulled out what seemed to be a hand phaser and  
thumbed the firing trigger. The device whined to  
life... and stopped short as it began to crackle and  
sputter. "Aw crap!" he exclaimed as the device  
began to tremble and sparkle with electricity.  
  
Carter pitched it at Dokugumon as he was ready to  
take a bite out of the scared teacher. A thunderous  
detonation was heard as the Dokugumon cried out  
in pain, stumbling backwards.  
  
Carter then ran over, pulling out a pocket knife and   
started to cut the strands that held his teacher in   
place. "You could have killed me, Windam!"   
Darshield exclaimed. "And students aren't supposed   
to carry around knives, much less explosive weaponry!"  
  
"Can we have this discussion elsewhere?" The  
Dokugumon had focused on the pair and was now  
lumbering towards them.  
  
"Carter!" Called out Saberdramon. "Make me  
evolve!"  
  
Carter nodded as he whipped out a silver gear   
that was adhered to a chain around his neck. He   
then focused all his power into the gear. "Go for it!"  
  
"Saberdramon super-evolve!" Saberdramon flew up  
into the sky which was being rapidly covered with  
clouds. Thunder and lightning crashed in a   
cacophonic symphony as Parrotmon dissapeared into  
the dark clouds. Suddenly, the darkness was pierced   
by a bolt of lightning lancing down to the ground.   
Thunder crackled as a green form spiralled out of the   
ground, finally spreading it's wings with a shrill cry   
of "Parrotmon!"  
  
Carter grinned. "I so love it when he does that."  
  
"Moljinar Thunder!" The two horns on his head  
crackled as electrical power lanced out, striking  
Dokugumon, narrowly missing the pair with the  
electrical backwash.  
  
"That's the way! Digiport open!"  
  
The portal formed, revealing a thick forest with  
spider webs around it. Dokugumon looked at  
it and immediately retreated, unwilling to take  
another strike from Parrotmon's thunder attack.  
  
The gate shimmered closed and the fog lifted,  
clearing the spider webs as well.  
  
Mr. Darshield brushed off his jacket as Carter   
ran up to him and Parrotmon devolved back   
to Penguinmon. "Are you okay Mr. Darshield,  
sir?"  
  
The teacher nodded, still appearing to look  
shook up from the experience. "Yeah, thanks   
to you Windam, and your bird." He chuckled.   
"Although this does mean I'm gonna have a   
problem with spiders later in life."  
  
Carter nodded. "So does this mean I'm in   
trouble again?"  
  
Mr. Darshield smiled. "We'll see. But   
probably not." He caught the bus that pulled   
up and waved from his seat.  
  
As the bus pulled away, Carter slumped to the  
ground, puddling his legs underneath himself.  
"I'm so tired!" he cried as Penguinmon patted  
himself on the shoulder.  
  
"There there."  
  
  
  
"DRAT! Again and again!"  
  
The second one shook his head. "Well,   
Dokugumon are known for their voracious   
appetites. It was no wonder it failed so miserably."  
  
The first whirled on his partner. "You're not  
helping, Datamon!"  
  
Datamon shrugged. "Not my problem that he  
failed, Pumpkinmon."  
  
Pumpkinmon sighed as he held his head in his  
cloth hands. "Great."  
  
"We'll get them next time. Besides, this is all going  
to plan." Datamon cackled in his cultured metallic  
voice as Pumpkinmon joined him soon after.  
  
  
  
Carter's Online Journal  
  
The one person I thought I would never save,  
and it had to be Mr. Darshield.  
  
Well, I didn't do it alone, there was Penguinmon's  
help. Boy, it's been a while since I saw him achieve  
perfection.  
  
I'd better get some rest.... tomorrow will be a long  
day.  
  
  
  
"Get up Carter! You're gonna be late!"  
  
Carter rolled over in his bed. "Five more minutes  
mommy..."  
  
Penguinmon leapt up and started to peck at his  
head. Carter waved his hand at him as he sat up.  
"What? Penguinmon, I was having a nice sleep!"  
  
Penguinmon wordlessly pointed at the clock which  
read, "8:59 AM."  
  
Carter gacked at the sight and leapt out, rushing  
out the door in a whirlwind. "Penguinmon, you  
should have TOLD me!"  
  
After ten furious minutes, Carter was heaving  
himself over the fence when the cry of "WINDAM!"  
was heard.  
  
"You're late again," Mr. Darshield said, shaking  
his head.  
  
"Sorry sir," Carter said lamely.  
  
"Don't give me that, give me ten laps!"  
  
Carter groaned from his position on the wall. "But  
I saved your life yesterday! Doesn't that count for  
something?"  
  
"Yes, that's why it's ten, not fifty. Get a move on   
you slacker!"  
  
Carter groaned again as Penguinmon shook his head  
from the gate. "I'd help him out, but digimon aren't   
allowed in school."  
  
  
  
Authors notes : Directly inspired by the Metabots  
episode featuring Coach Mountain.  
  
Why do I have Carter running laps all the time?   
Well because he's always late, and he has the semi  
sadistic Mr. Darshield as the punishment doller.  
  
Trust me, I had a teacher the exact same way,  
although a wee bit less sadistic. Emphasis on the  
wee bit.  
  
With the late hours Carter pulls, either online   
whenever he can catch Koushiro or working on a   
program, on the message board or just making   
something either useful or downright stupid, he's   
always sleeping late, roughly five in the morning.   
Thus, he oversleeps and this is a semi daily event.  
  
A note about Carter. He's more of a mad scientist  
than a hacker. As Archive pointed out, he's nowhere  
near the level of Koushiro but he's got a bit of  
skill at the computers. Think Washu but not as bad.  
  
At this point in time, both groups have very little  
contact with the other teams. That'll soon change.  
  
Coming up next - Digital Adventures 2003 File  
09 : Questions, Answers - The younger chosen finally  
sit down with their predecessors and answer some  
questions, accompanied by flashbacks. 


	9. File 09 : Questions, Answers

The Dark Tyrannomon cried out as the attacks   
pounded on it's thick leathery hide. With a final   
blast, the creature died from its wounds,   
exploding into data.   
  
This was a normal occurrence in the digital   
world, either it be chosen related or just plain   
fighting amongst the species. But when the data   
started to spread out, it turned a pitch black as   
the attacker seemed to inhale the data, glowing   
with inky black power.   
  
It smiled to itself. Just a matter of time.   
  
  
  
Digital Diaries : Adventures 2003   
  
written by Shaun Garin   
  
Set in Lord Archives Digimon Fanfiction, Red Digivice   
Diaries/War Diaries   
  
  
  
File 09 : Questions, Answers   
  
"This seems like the house," Eric said. He had   
Lopmon perched on his shoulder as Raine   
unhooked the leash from Labramon's collar and   
Lee watched his digimon juggle various items.   
Reaching up, Eric knocked at the door.   
  
The door opened to reveal Renamon wearing an   
apron that read, "Kiss me, I'm a Digimon,"   
holding a spatula in one hand and wearing   
earphones attached to a Walkman. Strangely   
enough, she wore a tattered T-shirt and jean shorts,   
the Walkman strapped to her belt and her tail   
poking out of a hole made for it. "Hey there,"   
she greeted.   
  
The effect of seeing a digimon dressed in clothes,   
an apron and wearing headphones was so strange,   
that the three started for a long moment.   
  
Eric snickered as Lopmon fell off his shoulder   
howling in laughter. Raine and Labramon stared,   
Lee gaped and Sharmamon whistled in   
appreciation, grabbing Lee's digital camera from   
his hoodie pocket.   
  
Renamon pouted. "What? I'm baking and I hate   
powder and stuff on my fur!" Her angry expression   
melted into a soft smile. "Okay kids, come inside.   
The others are already feasting on cookies and   
brownies."   
  
Renamon turned away as Sharmamon whistled   
again, getting a bonk on the head from a spatula   
thrown expertly behind her. "She's more human   
than I thought."   
  
Lee rolled his eyes as he shed his shoes at the   
door as Sharmamon handed him back his digital   
camera. "She's got good aim though." He hid   
a smirk as the group headed into the living room.   
  
"That too."   
  
The kids and digimon ventured into the room   
where the sounds of fists connecting was heard.   
Eric looked in and his expression brightened.   
"All right! A PS2!"   
  
Carter looked up from where he was playing   
against Bones. Sean had a sour look on his face   
as his opponent pummeled his fighter into   
submission. "Hey guys," Carter greeted.   
  
The kids sat down around the living room.   
Labramon curled up onto a pillow as Eric took   
the floor. Raine sank into a chair above him and   
Lee sat on the couch, folding his arms.   
Sharmamon finished his juggling and leapt up   
onto the couch, the springs jiggling with the   
impact. Penguinmon was polishing off the last of   
the first batch of cookies as he checked the   
empty gallon jug for any more milk.   
  
"We ready to start?" Lee asked. "I have some   
things to do later."   
  
Carter reached over and shut off the PS2. "Just   
wait a moment. Renamon and Hikaru are almost   
done baking."   
  
Soon, the pair entered carrying two trays of   
steaming chocolate chip cookies and double   
chocolate brownies. "Foods on," Hikaru called   
out as they set it on the table.   
  
As the brownies and cookies were passed out   
while Penguinmon scurried into the next room   
for some milk and glasses, Sean cleared his   
throat, getting attention. "Since you three are   
new, we decided to answer some questions of   
yours. Eric, why don't you start?"   
  
Eric nodded. "Um, first, are there anyone else   
like us in the world, or are we unique?"   
  
"There's roughly a couple hundred Chosen or   
Digi-destined. There doesn't seem to be any   
distinction between the different titles." Bones   
replied.   
  
Raine nodded. "Second question; has anyone   
died from doing this?"   
  
Bones took in a sharp breath and let it out. "Well...   
there was a recent death in the Brazil group, right   
Carter?"   
  
The green haired teen nodded. "Heat of the battle.   
There's not much info released."   
  
"One out of almost two hundred? That's less   
than half a percent," Lee remarked.   
  
"It is," Hikaru said, nodding.   
  
"How many levels of evolution are there?" Eric   
asked.   
  
Carter checked his laptop. "According to the files   
Koushiro posted on his web page, there are eight   
stages, fresh, baby, second baby stage, rookie,   
champion, perfection, ultimate, stage seven and   
stage eight."   
  
"What's a stage eight digimon?" Lopmon asked.   
  
"A stage eight digimon is something like Imperial   
Dramon Paladin Mode," Renamon answered. "It's   
a really powerful ultimate digimon."   
  
"For any direct answers to the sheer power of a   
stage eight, we'd have to ask Daisuke or Ken   
when they're online. Unfortunately, it's night there   
and are most likely asleep," Penguinmon answered.   
  
"Are there any others who have hit ultimate before?"   
Raine asked.   
  
"There are a few groups with ultimate levels such   
as the Odaiba chosen and the London group.   
I don't check that often on the computer so I don't   
know how many groups have gotten to ultimate."   
Carter said.   
  
"The three of us, Renamon, Patamon and I have   
reached ultimate though," Penguinmon said.   
  
"Who was Patamon?" Eric asked.   
  
Sean closed his eyes. "He was my partner."   
  
The implications of the statement hushed the younger   
kids as Labramon fielded another question. "When   
did you three become chosen?"   
  
"I'll field this one," Sean said. "It was November the   
first, just after Halloween night. That night had the   
weirdest light show in the night sky and it was still   
moderately warm out with no snow thankfully...."   
  
  
  
Sean looked up into the air as he stood in the middle   
of his lawn. "Wow, check it out," he said to Carter   
who was tinkering with some electronics he had   
worked with.   
  
"Big deal, it's just the northern lights," Carter said   
with a derisive sniff.   
  
"I think it's pretty," Hikaru said as she swung on the   
old swings Sean's grandfather had cobbled together   
out of a broken swing set and other such items he had   
scavenged.   
  
"You would," Carter said, earning a glare from the   
younger red haired girl. Hikaru stuck out her tongue   
at him.   
  
Suddenly the air started to spin around, forming a hole   
in the folds of reality itself. "Guys?" Sean said, stepping   
back, "I think you should see this..."   
  
"What now?" Carter looked up and blinked. "Holy..."   
  
The hole was the size of a watermelon and growing   
at an exponential rate. From the vantage point of the   
three kids, they could see a large continent from high   
above, trees and fields outlined. In the distance, an   
active volcano, and a desert to the other end.   
"What is it?" Hikaru asked, a bit scared.   
  
"I don't know... it looks like..." Suddenly, a incredible   
wind picked up as Sean was hurled forwards into the   
portal.   
  
Carter cried out his name but was too swept into   
the portal, closely followed by Hikaru.   
  
The portal closed and reopened again, spitting out   
the kids, Sean sobbing madly, Hikaru's arms wrapped   
around him as she hugged him tight.   
  
"Patamon..." he cried before he lapsed into slumber   
from the stress of the last year and a half.   
  
  
  
"But I thought the digital world was synchronized   
with the real one," Sharmamon said.   
  
"It was at that point, but we were fighting him in a...   
sort of buffer zone, a pocket dimention that   
Pharaohmon had complete control over." Sean   
shook himself of the memories as he added,   
"Pharaohmon hid himself in a pocket dimention so   
that he could immediately take control of the digital   
world when it was being reformatted after Taichi   
and the others had fought Apoclyamon and the   
Dark Masters."   
  
"At the time, we didn't know that the first odiaba   
group entered the digital world. It wasn't until   
Jijimon, a ultimate class digimon informed us   
during the 02 invasion of different digimon. He   
helped us round up the digimon and send them all   
back just outside of Edmonton."   
  
"How many digimon were here in Edmonton?"   
Lopmon asked.   
  
"There were about seven or eight. Small ones too,   
so it was harder to track them down as we scouted   
the area. Most of the United States, Europe, Asia   
and Australia were bombarded with huge amounts   
of digimon, thus, making a huge ruckus," Renamon   
said as she took a cookie.   
  
"A month later, Sean met up with a guy named   
Hank and his crew of Oklahoma Digi-destined   
when Sean went down for his grandpa's funeral,"   
Carter added. "And by then, I had stumbled upon   
Koushiro's web page detailing the chosen and the   
message board. So we knew we were not alone."   
  
"And we've been living with our partners for about   
three months now," Penguinmon said. "Since the   
02 invasion, we stayed with our partners."   
  
The three younger chosen nodded. "Okay,   
another thing," Lee said. "You mentioned a perfection   
level. Is it hard to get to perfection?"   
  
The three exchanged glances as Hikaru said slowly,   
"Well... we haven't heard of a chosen or   
digi-destined that has achieved perfection without   
being in a life or death situation. Renamon hit   
Taomon when we were facing off against Skull   
Satamon. The others were down and I couldn't   
bear to see her get hurt."   
  
"Who was the easiest?" Labramon asked.   
  
"That would be me, and easiest is a relative term,   
considering the stupidity of the situation," Carter   
said. "Penguinmon and I just had an argument   
with the others and we wound up facing off against   
Cherrymon who was rampaging all across the   
digital world. Penguinmon achieved perfection. It   
became kinda redundant to evolve as Parrotmon   
found a row of Flymon's stingers imbedded in   
Cherrymon's bark."   
  
"Patamon never evolved to Perfection until   
Pharaohmon nearly killed us the first time," Sean   
said. "And even then, his perfection form, Cyber   
Dramon was barely able to beat him back."   
  
"Pharaohmon was an ancient digimon, even older   
than the Dark Masters," Renamon said. "Jijimon   
said that he came to power but rather than conquer   
the digital world right off the bat, he deemed to   
gather power and store it away. When we did   
beat him, it was a lucky shot."   
  
"A lucky shot that got Patamon killed," Sean said   
sadly. Hikaru patted him on the shoulder.   
  
Carter took up the narration. "According to Jijimon   
who was active sometime after Piemon dealt with the   
Seekers and the four digital gods, Pharaohmon had   
hidden away, gathering incredible amounts of power.   
It was said that he had the ability to load data from   
digimon who he killed, absorbing it and becoming   
stronger with each one. When we fought him for the   
last time in the dimensional gates, it was a sheer fluke   
that he couldn't absorb Patamon's data, and he   
himself overloaded from the immense power of   
God Dramon."   
  
"God Dramon scattered Pharaohmon's data to   
the four corners of reality and the dimensions, and   
told us to leave. Bones didn't want to go but the   
dimentional gate was becoming unstable. We had   
to leave or else be swept away in a wild energy   
nexus into another reality all together." Hikaru   
sighed as she played with the end of her long   
braid. "It was hard for all of us. Renamon and   
Penguinmon went one way, we went the other."   
  
"So basically, there can be a chance that we'll   
get hurt physically and emotionally," Sharmamon   
said.   
  
"Yeah. Any more questions?"   
  
After a moments pause, the three shook their   
heads as Hikaru nodded and stood up. "If you   
kids need anything, just call."   
  
Carter then snapped his fingers as he dug into his   
backpack. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here. You'll   
need these." He then placed down three   
thin gray boxes.   
  
Eric picked up the box and flipped it open. A   
low buzzing sound was heard as he looked at   
the readouts. "Hey, this is neat." He aimed it at   
Lopmon as it displayed his stats, attacks, data   
size and such.   
  
"That's a special tricorder. Koushiro sent me the   
program for his digi-analyzer and I made it into   
hand held tricorders," Carter explained. "It took   
me a month to make all of them."   
  
"Take time, multiply by four and add two," Sean   
joked as Carter glared at him, the others laughing.   
He changed his voice to a Scottish burr as he said   
pompously, "How can I maintain my reputation as   
a miracle worker?"   
  
Lee shook his head, smiling. "Well, I have to get   
going. Sharmamon and I have to clean the house;   
mom won't let grandpa do it even though he's   
more athletic than both of us."   
  
"Me too. I have supper waiting at home." Eric   
grinned. "It's KFC night."   
  
"I'll stay here and learn about the equipment,"   
Raine said, punching buttons on the tricorders.   
  
Sean nodded. "All right. If you guys need anything   
else, we're be here."   
  
  
  
Eric's Journal Entry   
  
No matter how much I look up to the older group   
of digi-destined, I can't help but wonder how they   
can stay cheerful all this time.   
  
I'm still assaulted with the memory of Ice Devimon.   
No one in my group has killed yet save for me.   
And that's a fact that will haunt me for a long while.   
  
I feel sorry for Sean, loosing his digimon. If I lost   
Lopmon, I would feel horrible, broken up for   
ages. I can't imagine life without Lopmon anymore.   
Even though I have to hide him from my parents.   
  
Somehow, I still wonder how this will all end.   
  
  
  
Authors notes : It just keeps on going and going...   
  
This was a q and a thing to bring out the past of   
the previous group. Also, I needed Carter to give   
the second chosen group their equipment.   
  
  
Carters Files   
  
Name : Eric Stewart   
Age : 11   
Grade : 5   
Eyes : Blue   
Hair : Brown   
Voice Actor : (Dubbed Li Sayoran, first half of US CCS)   
  
Name : Lopmon   
Age : ??   
Coloring : Brown and Pink   
Voice Actor : Lopmon (Dubbed Kero, CCS)   
Voice Actor : Wendigomon and higher evaluations   
(dubbed Keroberos, CCS)   
  
Both are highly energetic characters, both love anime,   
food, sweets, sports and are rather emotional when   
someone gets hurt.   
  
Eric has both a mother and father, no siblings. The   
parents run a card shop/anime store which helps them   
be well off, considering the increasing anime culture   
and the rabid otakus who spend too much on the   
toys, cards and anime that they get in every week.   
  
Lopmon HATES being mistaken for a bunny type   
digimon, and will gladly go postal on the person...


	10. File 10 : Insufficient Power

"What are you doing Lee?" Sharmamon asked curiously  
as Lee packed up a notebook and a few writing utensils.  
  
"I"m going to the Museum. We're supposed to research  
history and I figured that I can find what I need there."  
Lee put on his backpack.  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
Lee shook his head. "Sorry Sharmamon, you have to  
stay here with mom and grandpa. If you could get smaller,  
then I could carry you in a duffel bag."  
  
Sharmamon pouted. "I guess it's okay. Bring back  
something from the gift shop, okay?"  
  
Lee nodded, smiling. "I will. Bye Sharmamon." He paused.  
"Sorry you can't come along, but it would be hard to  
explain a digimon to the museum."  
  
The door closed as Lee left the house. Sharmamon watched  
him go as he grinned mischievously. "Lee said I couldn't  
come along. He never said anything about me following  
him." Grabbing his club, he rushed after Lee, keeping a  
short distance from the chosen.  
  
  
  
Digital Diaries : Adventures 2003  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
  
authorized by Lord Archive, set in his Digimon Series,  
Red Digivice Diaries/War Diaries  
  
  
  
File 10 : Insufficient Power  
  
Lee looked up on the dinosaur bones as he read the  
discovery credits. "Discovered by Professor Hart, a local  
archeologist." He blinked. "Hey, Raine's dad found this."  
  
"Hello Lee." Lee turned to see the blonde haired Gina  
standing behind him, holding a large metal case in her   
hands.  
  
"Good day Gina," he said politely.  
  
"You here to do research?" she asked, moving to stand  
beside him.  
  
Lee nodded. "I have a report to do on history and I have  
a wide variety of topics to research."  
  
She smiled. "Well, good luck with that."  
  
Lee motioned to the case. "What is that?"  
  
"This?" Gina asked. "It's a new item a team from  
Australia sent us. I'll show you first." She opened up  
the case and held out a strange crystal. It was orange  
and seemed to glow with an inner light. "Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
Lee nodded. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he   
saw a meter tall trenchcoat clad figure. Lee sweatdropped.  
"Sharmamon."  
  
The digimon in the trenchcoat bumped into a passerby,  
muttering his apologies as Lee confronted his errant   
digimon. "I told you to stay home! You couldn't come   
along!"  
  
"You never said anything about no following," Sharmamon  
said, earning a frustrated noise from Lee.  
  
"That's beyond the point."  
  
Sharmamon sighed. Suddenly, he tensed as the   
Digi-Locator went off. Lee grabbed it and opened it up.   
He paled. "Oh no."  
  
  
  
"It's okay people, just keep moving along."  
  
Gina, Lee and Sharmamon ran up to the guard who was  
helping people away from the fog that had collected on   
the west wing. "What's going on?"  
  
"Darndest thing," the guard said, "The ventilation system  
must be malfunctioning. We're trying to get these people  
out of here before the whole fog engulfs the entire  
building."  
  
Gina nodded. "Just concern yourself with getting people  
out. We'll handle the malfunction." She motioned for  
Lee to move into the fog. Lee nodded and he and  
Sharmamon rushed into the digital field.  
  
Inside, Lee squinted. "Sure is dense."  
  
Suddenly, an angry cry came as a figure barreled out of  
the fog, fists flying. Lee and Sharmamon dodged the  
attack as he rounded.  
  
"Asuramon, a perfection level digimon," Sharmamon  
warned. "Lee..."  
  
"I see him. Go for it!"  
  
"Sharmamon evolve!" The light flared around him as his  
skin started to rip off. Suddenly, a double barreled punch  
slammed into his stomach as Sharmamon was knocked  
back in mid evolution.  
  
Asuramon rounded on Lee as he swung. Lee was thrown  
into the wall as his D3 slammed against the wall, a  
faint tinkling sound echoing across the empty hall.  
  
Asuramon grinned as he bounded towards the end of the  
field. Reaching out, he actually ripped a hole in the field  
before escaping out of the field.  
  
Sharmamon ran up, helping Lee to his feet. "You okay?"  
he asked carefully.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Some bruises and bumps but I'm fine."  
Lee reached out for his D3 and held it out. "Sharmamon,  
you'd better evolve!"  
  
Sharmamon nodded as he called out, "Sharmamon  
evolve!" But there was no light show, no pillar of light.  
Sharmamon scowled. "Sharmamon evolve!" he called out   
more forcefully.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Lee stared for a long moment, and then looked at his D3.   
The screen was cracked and a piece of it was missing on   
the side, revealing a bit of electronics beneath the casing.   
He stared at it for a long moment before the words of   
Sam Beckett came to him. "Oh boy."  
  
  
  
Gina looked up as Lee trudged out of the fog with  
Sharmamon trailing behind him. "He escaped," she said.   
"He went that way.... what's wrong?"  
  
"My D3 is broken," Lee replied dully. "We can't fight  
it."  
  
"You'd better still chase after it," Gina said. "I'll call  
Sean, he should be available at the moment."  
  
Lee nodded as he followed Sharmamon through the  
halls filled with shattered glass cases. The pair waded  
gingerly through shattered piles of pottery as Lee  
said, "keep a close eye out."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
A scream split the air as Lee flinched. "Too late now.  
C'mon!"  
  
The pair ran down the hall into the main foyer where  
a group of children and a female teacher were being  
backed into a corner. The teacher was suffering from  
a broken wrist as she held a worn battle mace in one  
hands, straining from the weight.  
  
"No time for being discrete," Sharmamon said, leaping at  
Asuramon. "Shaman Hammer!"  
  
"Asura God Fist!" The fist drove into Sharmamon's  
stomach, expelling his breath in one blast. He rolled  
to his feet as he threw his hammer.  
  
"Shaman Hammer!"  
  
Asuramon batted it away as he rounded on the pair.  
"I'm gonna enjoy ripping you two apart," he growled  
as he advanced, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Get to safety," Sharmamon said, staggering to his  
feet.  
  
"No way!" Lee said, picking up a fallen two handed  
sword. "I'm gonna help!"  
  
"I'm not gonna risk you! Go!"  
  
Lee considered the fact a second before Gina   
skidded into the room and heaved the thick metal   
case at Asuramon. It hit the demon man digimon as   
he staggered back. "Take that!"  
  
"Stupid bitch!" Asuramon advanced on Gina as he  
flexed his hands, ready to cause harm.  
  
"Gina!" Lee shouted.  
  
On his belt, the D3's cracked screen shot out  
several wires which snapped around it. They started  
to pulse as it started to wail incredibly loud. Asuramon  
clapped his hands over his ears in pain as Sharmamon  
cried out, "Sharmamon evolve!"  
  
Sharmamon's flesh started to tear off as a grid revealed  
itself underneath. All of his flesh but his eyes were  
ripped off as Gina grimaced. "Oh yuck."  
  
His grid reshaped itself into a smaller form as he was  
reskinned in a tan and red form. He drew a large  
shurinken from his back, readying it. "Ninjamon!  
Iga Style Shurinken Throw!"  
  
The weapons bit into the ground before Asuramon as  
Ninjamon grinned evilly. "Care to take me on now?"  
  
"Gladly. Asura God Fist!"  
  
Ninjamon danced around the attacks as he let loose  
with another row of ninja stars. Asuramon growled  
as he slammed the ground with all four fists, sending  
the ground beneath Ninjamon in a rolling wave.  
  
Ninjamon was caught on the end of the wave of  
concrete and linoleum as he was thrown into the  
wall.  
  
"Ninjamon!" Lee shouted.  
  
"Lee.... get away..." came the weak reply as Lee  
lost his grip on the sword he still held in his hands as  
Asuramon turned towards him and Gina.  
  
"Now to break you in two," he snarled, punching  
Lee into the wall, rounding on Gina who backed up.  
"I'll enjoy ripping you apart," he leered, "in more  
ways than one!"  
  
The sword fell from Lee's numb fingers as the  
sharp blade sheared through the broken metal case.  
Suddenly, a golden energy flared out from the case  
as Ninjamon's eyes shot open in shock. "LEE!" he  
cried out before the energy overtook him.  
  
"Ninjamon super evolve!" he cried out. Lee's D3  
shot out several more wires that wrapped around it  
and began to pulse in time with Ninjamon's evolution.  
  
Ninjamon held out his shurinken as he began to spin  
it around, his body shrinking with each rotation. Winds  
kicked up around him as two dragonfly like wings   
appeared out of his back. The spinning shurinken  
slowly lengthened into a three foot spear. The spear  
jammed into the ground as the diminuitive digimon   
glared down on the Asuramon. "Piximon."  
  
"He... evolved to Perfection," Lee said in awe as he  
slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
Piximon made a bomb with wings appear. "Time to   
take you out. Bit bomb!"  
  
Asuramon cried out as he was blown into digital  
information. Piximon sighed as he floated over to the  
comatose boy. "Help me with him," he ordered as  
Gina nodded, shouldering the surprisingly light boy  
and stepping gingerly over the debrie.  
  
Piximon floated towards the case and popped it  
open. The sword still stuck in the case as the remains  
of the strange golden crystal lay around it. "Whatever  
it was is unrecoverable," he murmured to himself,  
picking up a particularly large shard. "I'll hold onto  
this."  
  
  
  
When Lee awoke, he found himself lying on his  
bed with Piximon sitting down beside him, legs  
crossed and spear sitting on the side. "Glad to see  
you're awake Lee," he said.  
  
"Sharmamon..." Lee said, struggling to get up but  
a sharp pain bit into his back.  
  
"Lay down," Piximon said. "And it's Piximon in this  
form."  
  
Lee nodded, feeling the throbbing in the back of  
his head. "What do you remember?" Piximon  
asked.  
  
"I remember you getting slammed into the wall and  
I followed quickly afterwards. Did he hurt Gina?"  
Lee asked, gingerly resting his head on his pillow.  
  
"Gina is fine," Piximon assured him. "In fact, she  
carried you home."  
  
Lee reddened in embarrassment. "Is she still here?"  
  
Piximon nodded. "She wanted to remain here until  
you woke up." He floated into the air. "I'll go get  
her."  
  
After a while, the door opened and Gina entered. She  
had a few scratches and a bandage over one cheek  
but other than that, she seemed fine. "Hi," she said  
softly.  
  
"Hi," Lee replied.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Lee chuckled. "I'll be sore for a few days but I'll   
live. Are you okay?"  
  
Gina nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a few cuts  
and bruises but nothing major."  
  
Lee smiled. "Okay... glad to hear it."  
  
  
  
I honestly didn't know if we had something then.  
Maybe it isn't meant to be. She's 21 and I'm 11.  
It's too much of an age group.  
  
But somehow, I could tell that we had something  
that day, even if it was just a one time thing. God,  
I don't want to be falling for an older girl... even  
when my heart says yes and my mind says no, I  
still won't listen.  
  
I sound like a boy with a crush. But this feels more  
powerful somehow. It must have been the heat of  
the battle. That's it. Nothing more.  
  
But I'm glad someone cared enough about me to  
bring me home.  
  
  
  
Authors notes : this is fun.  
  
The Lee/Gina subplot will work itself out soon.  
Just a matter of time.  
  
And yeah, for all you Sharmamon fans, Sharmamon   
is stuck at perfection... for now anyway. 


	11. File 11 : One Small Step

"Second time in the digital world," Eric remarked as   
he cracked his back, "and we wind up in a heap on   
the ground."   
  
"How many times do we have to do that to get used   
to it?" Raine asked as she untangled herself from   
Lopmon and Labramon.   
  
"Probably a few hundred trips or so," Labramon said.   
  
"With that settled, which way is that Benjamin guy's   
place?" Lopmon asked, climbing onto Eric's head.   
  
Eric took out the map that he printed off and said,   
"Looks like we go about half a kilometer north. We   
should come to a bridge that leads into a desert."   
  
"So we have to hike into the desert?" Labramon   
sighed. "We're not cut out to be Digi-destined   
digimon."   
  
"None of us are cut out to be what we are," Eric said,   
"But at least we stocked up on stuff."   
  
Raine nodded. "Too bad Lee couldn't come along."   
  
"I'm sure someone needs to hold down the fort back   
home, AND his D3 is broken. I think that accounts   
for something." Eric checked the map. "This way."   
  
  
  
Digital Diaries : Adventures 2003   
  
written by Shaun Garin   
  
set in Lord Archives Red Digivice Diaries/War Diaries   
  
  
  
File 11 : One Small Step   
  
"C'mon, c'mon, yes, yes... aaaaaaaaawwww....   
crap."   
  
Renamon giggled. "You are two hundred years too   
early to beat me," she said, wagging her finger at   
Piximon who relinquished his hold on the PS2   
controller.   
  
"This sucks," Piximon grumbled.   
  
"What, being stuck in perfection or being stuck   
outside the digital world?" the female digimon asked.   
  
"Well it definitely ain't being stuck as a perfection   
digimon," Piximon said with a grin. "I'm two levels   
over you."   
  
"Don't care, don't matter," Renamon said offhandedly   
as she plugged in a new fighting game. "I can go to   
ultimate with Hikaru's help. So neeer!"   
  
Piximon pouted as he crossed his arms. Lee hid a   
smirk as he prepared to go against the toughest player   
he had ever known. "So, when's Hikaru coming back   
home?" Lee asked.   
  
"She's got band practice. And then she's working at   
McWonder for a couple of hours. We've got a lot   
of time left." Renamon grinned. "Besides, it's my turn   
to cook dinner."   
  
"Fun. What's your specialty?" Piximon asked.   
  
"Pasta of all sizes and types," the fox digimon said. "I   
can cook it well enough."   
  
Lee hoped there wasn't any fur in the food.   
  
  
  
"It's so hoooooottt," Labramon panted as the quartet   
walked in the middle of a desert. "And there's no   
stupid oasis in sight."   
  
"I guess that's why they called it the Desert of Eternity,"   
Eric said, wiping his forehead free of sweat. "It goes   
on with no end in sight."   
  
"Great.... now all we need is...." Raine gaped. "whoa...."   
  
Eric blinked. "What?"   
  
"Take a few steps forwards," Labramon said.   
  
Eric shrugged as he took a few steps. Suddenly, a large   
oasis with a medium sized Ben Kenobi type of house   
appeared, sitting at the edge of an oasis. The only jarring   
note was the large modern looking furnace on the side.   
"Must get cold at night."   
  
Raine nodded as she stepped up to the door and   
knocked on it. The door soon opened to reveal a man,   
about twenty five-ish with short cut hair and a ponytail.   
He had a jarring resemblance to the young Obi Wan   
Kenobi. "Um, hi, are you Benjamin?"   
  
"Yes I am," he replied. "Oh, you must be the new   
digi-destined I called here." He looked around. "Where   
are your elder counterparts?"   
  
"Holding down the fort back home," Eric said. "May   
we come in? It's roasting out here."   
  
Benjamin nodded as he allowed them inside.   
  
  
  
"Wow... it looks smaller from the outside," Lopmon   
said, looking around the area.   
  
"Most of our buildings have a tendency to have that   
effect," Benjamin said with a slight grin.   
  
"So, got a reason why you called us?" Labramon   
inquired.   
  
"The reason is that there has been some unusual   
disturbances here in the digital world. Parts of the   
digital world have been disappearing and reappearing   
in the real world, the digimon within that area vanishing   
along with it," Benjamin said.   
  
"The digital fields," Raine surmised. "It must actually   
be a concentrated amount of digital world data that   
was compressed when it came over."   
  
"That does seem to be an idea...." Benjamin brought   
up a picture of the western hemisphere of the digital   
world with some areas highlighted in red. "The red   
areas are places where the digital fields have been   
taken from, and from that, one or two digimon at a   
time."   
  
"Carter once said that the digital world overlaps the   
real world closely," Raine said slowly. "Could the   
digital world and the real world barriers be slowly   
weakened?"   
  
"That I am not certain. Gennai would know, and   
unfortunately, I do not have the full extent of his   
knowledge." Benjamin sighed as he adjusted a control   
to reveal a few places highlighted in dark. "This Dark   
Matter has appeared in the digital world. I suspect   
that it will soon appear in the real world as well."   
  
"This is all fine and dandy but why call us?" Lopmon   
asked. "I mean, there's almost half a hundred   
digi-destined in North America alone according to   
Koushiro's website. Surely a more experienced team   
would help a lot more."   
  
"Because digital fields are only being opened in   
Canada. Edmonton to be precise." The psudo Gennai   
clone sighed. "If this Dark Matter continues to spread,   
we may have a problem on our hands. As such, Jijimon   
is already working with the US teams while I split my   
time between the US and Canada."   
  
"So we just have to check out the Dark Matter, is that   
it?" Labramon asked. "Seems simple enough."   
  
"I would keep a close watch on things," Benjamin   
warned. "Just be very careful when you approach the   
area. There is no telling what there is underneath the   
area where the Dark Matter is being formed."   
  
Suddenly the ground shook from a staccato impact,   
the four toppled to the ground. Lopmon popped out   
of the pile and checked the window. "Oh man!"   
  
"What is it?" Eric joined him at the window and   
whistled. "That's one big dragon."   
  
"That's a Mega Dramon," Benjamin said. His brow   
furrowed in anger. "I didn't even detect it coming   
this way."   
  
"Silent running," Eric said, eyes narrowing. "This is   
too close to our plans."   
  
"Obviously someone sent it here," Lopmon said.   
  
"Come out and play Digi-destined," the Mega Dramon   
called out in a low and husky female voice. "I want to   
fight."   
  
"She's calling us out," Labramon said. "I wanna go   
out there."   
  
"Two champions won't do much damage," Raine said,   
shaking her head. "What level is it?"   
  
"Perfection," Benjamin answered. "You'd best prepare   
before going out there...." He sweatdropped as Eric   
and Lopmon were already out the door. "Or you can   
just rush in blindly."   
  
Raine sighed. "That's Eric for you." She turned to   
Benjamin. "Thank you for your help."   
  
"It's big, it's ugly and it's asking for a whupping," Eric   
said with a grin. "Lopmon, go for it!"   
  
"Lopmon evolve!" Energy entombed it as it's skin was   
ripped off, revealing a grid. It's form shifted to a large   
ape like creature as brown and maroon fur covered it's   
body. The energy exploded off him as he cried,   
"Wendigomon!" before revealing his weapons pods.   
"Destroyed Voice!"   
  
The attack simply bounced off the Mega Dramon's   
tough hide as she smirked. "Genocide Attack!"   
  
The missiles lanced down as Raine and Labramon   
caught up to them. "Labramon, hurry!"   
  
"Labramon evolve!" The dog digimon was entombed   
with light as her skin ripped off into the grid, reshaping   
into a large quadruped creature. Ivory and gold skin   
formed as the energy exploded off. "Shiisamon!"   
  
Shiisamon aimed and called out her attack. "Tiidiya!"   
  
The spirits intercepted the missiles as they exploded   
in mid air.   
  
"I doubt we can reach her up there," Shiisamon   
commented to her partner.   
  
"That's true. Wendigomon, can you reach her?"   
  
Wendigomon smirked. "Lets see... Club Arm!" The   
arm lashed out as it clocked the Mega Dramon with a   
solid punch that knocked it to the ground.   
  
Shiisamon grinned as she reared back, energy pooling   
at her mouth. "Sekkantou!" A mighty golden blast   
lanced out and struck the Mega Dramon, forcing it   
back and driving the digimon into the ground.   
  
"All right!" Eric cheered.   
  
"You brought it down by surprise," Benjamin said from   
the doorway of his hut. "She's fine."   
  
True to form, Mega Dramon got back into the air as   
Eric groaned. "Okay Wendigomon, try another Club   
Arm!"   
  
Wendigomon lashed out but the Mega Dramon just flew   
out of range. "Heh, won't get me a second time bunny   
boy."   
  
"I AM NOT A BUNNY!" Wendigomon roared angrily.   
"Destroyed Voice!"   
  
Mega Dramon laughed off the attacks as she blocked   
a Sekkantou from Shiisamon. "Pathetic. Is this all you   
can do?"   
  
"If Lee was here, Piximon could take this thing down,"   
Raine said.   
  
"But Lee isn't here," Eric said in a matter of fact tone.   
"We need to stop her, or at least, hurt it enough so   
that she'll leave!"   
  
"Fat chance of that," Shiisamon grumbled as she let   
loose with another long ranged Sekkantou.   
  
Mega Dramon bid her time as she aimed with both   
claws. "Genocide Attack!"   
  
The missiles exploded around the group as the hiss of   
devolution was heard, leaving two very tired rookie   
digimon.   
  
"We tried," Lopmon said tiredly.   
  
"Well you need to try harder!" Eric all but yelled.   
  
"Eric!" Raine snapped. "They did their best!"   
  
"They did their best, and now you die. Genocide   
Attack!"   
  
The missiles exploded in a cloud of dust, destroying   
a good portion of the oasis. As the dust settled, there   
was no one in sight. The Mega Dramon, satisfied with   
the end result, flew away, smirking to herself.   
  
After a few moments, five heads popped out of the   
large piles of sand, spluttering and spitting the grains   
out. "Man, that was a bad experience," Labramon   
said, grimacing at the sand in her mouth.   
  
"Not one of our most graceful fights," Lopmon added   
as he got out of the pile.   
  
"Told you it would work," Raine said, earning a   
nod from Eric.   
  
Benjamin brushed off his robes as he extracted   
himself from the piles of sand. "We should leave the   
digital world for the time being. I will come with you   
to update your group."   
  
"All right." Eric looked around and sighed. "Man,   
it's gonna be a long trip back."   
  
  
  
Light flared from the computer as two kids and two   
digimon fell in a heap, Benjamin standing over them.   
Carter smirked from his high backed computer chair.   
"Have fun?"   
  
"Oh yeah, felt like going through a washing machine,"   
Eric grumbled, stumbling to his feet.   
  
"Find out anything?" Hikaru asked as she walked   
into the room, followed by Lee, Piximon and   
Renamon.   
  
"Yeah...." Raine brushed back a strand of brown   
hair.   
  
  
  
Authors Notes : Whee....   
  
If you're wondering, Eric bounces from emotion   
to emotion like a supercharged rubber ball. He   
doesn't stay consistent for very long.   
  
  
Carters Files   
  
Name : Raine Hart   
Age : 11   
Grade : 5   
Eyes : Green   
Hair : Very light brown   
Voice Actor : Veronica Taylor (Amelia version)   
  
Name : Labramon   
Age : ??   
Coloring : White and Purple   
Voice Actor : Labramon (Hikaru, Rayearth Japanese   
Sub)   
Voice Actor : Shiisamon (Hikaru, Rayearth Japanese   
Sub)   
  
Raine is a quiet girl, a fact that is rapidly changing   
due to her exposure to Lee, Eric and Labramon.   
Raine is very talented in music, especially the piano   
and has composed and performed some of her   
pieces for family. Her biggest wish is to have her   
family around more often.   
  
Being the youngest with an elder sister named   
Gina, the Harts are never around, always going to   
dinosaur dig sites or other sites around the world.


	12. File 12 : Soul Of Ice

"Third time this week!" a shopkeeper exclaimed. "There's   
a pile of half eaten produce....."   
  
Gina stopped behind the pair of workers as she peered at   
the damage done. Apple cores and peels of different fruits   
littered the row as there were half open boxes. Also, a   
freezer door was ajar, revealing a almost completely eaten   
bucket of ice cream.   
  
One of the workers shook his head. "Someone obviously   
can get in and bypass the security."   
  
"But just to eat?" questioned the other.   
  
"Maybe it's a bunch of starving people...." the first said,   
trailing off.   
  
Gina picked up a few cans and stuck them into her basket.   
After paying for them, she walked out to her rover,   
opened the door and blinked.   
  
There, snoozing in her jeep, the sun beating down on it was   
a blue and white lizard. It had a big round head and was no   
bigger than a kitten or a puppy. "You're a curious looking   
thing," Gina said to herself, wishing she had Raine's tricorder   
with her to see if this was a digimon. It was cute enough, but   
she wondered about it's temperament when it woke up.   
  
She reached over and tapped it on its head. The lizard   
yawned, stretched and opened it's eyes, blinking at her.   
"Hi there," Gina said. "Did you cross over in a digital field?"   
  
"Digital field?" the lizard asked in a male voice. "Well.....   
I remember being attacked in the desert of eternity by a   
Mega Dramon and then I found myself here. I was so   
hungry so I broke into that building and found a lot of good   
food to eat."   
  
Gina nodded and then scowled. "Hey! Can you keep from   
eating that please?"   
  
He looked up with big eyes. "But I'm really hungry!"   
  
Gina sighed. "We'll stop at McWonder. I'm sure I can get   
something for you there." She got in and buckled up,   
attaching the lizards belt. "By the way, I'm Gina."   
  
"I'm Chibimon."   
  
Gina smiled. "Nice to meet you Chibimon. Now, why   
don't we get some lunch."   
  
"YAY!"   
  
Above, the skies darkened in anticipation for rain.   
  
  
  
Digital Diaries : Adventures 2003   
  
written by Shaun Garin   
  
set in Red Digivice Diaries/War Diaries   
  
  
  
File 12 : Soul of Ice   
  
"Remind me to feed you in small spurts," Gina said as she   
counted the remaining change in her coin purse. "I doubt   
I'll be able to afford a 20 dollar meal every time you get   
hungry."   
  
As the small digimon ate it's way through the pile of   
cheeseburgers, Gina located Raine's tricorder in the   
family room and trained it on the digimon. After a few   
moments of reading, she blinked in surprise. "So you're   
a Chibimon... In Training level, attack, pop attack....."   
  
"I was actually a Gold V-dramon before that Mega   
Dramon attacked me," the small blue lizard added before   
taking a bite out of a fistful of french fries.   
  
Gina pulled up the file with a few touches on the keys.   
"Lets see..... V-dramon...."   
  
"Try the G's," Chibimon suggested.   
  
Gina changed her search and nodded. "Here we go...   
Gold V-dramon, champion level, attack, Hammer   
Punch and V-Breath Arrow. Says here you're a...."   
she stared. "An armored digimon.... what's an   
armored digimon anyway?"   
  
Chibimon shrugged. "Armor is a evolution with a   
digimental. I heard about a few other digimon on   
Folder who can armor evolve."   
  
"Really?" Gina sat down and picked up her own shake.   
"What kind of armor evolutions?"   
  
Chibimon thought for a moment. "Well, it's mostly   
rumor, I haven't seen them for myself yet, but I hear   
one of them is a Nohemon and another is a Holsmon."   
  
"Any way you can return to Gold V-dramon?" Gina   
inquired.   
  
"Dunno yet.... a digi-destined helped me to reach the   
level but I never really got a chance to thank him."   
  
"So... what to do with you...." Gina trailed off in   
thought. "I'm definitely not a digi-destined, or I would   
have one of those neat D3's that little sis has."   
  
"I could use someone to stay by, being new to this   
world and all," Chibimon suggested. "I like you."   
  
"You know, that's not such a bad idea." Gina smiled.   
  
Chibimon nodded as he finished eating. "I'm so full..."   
  
The door opened. "I'm home!" Raine called out. The   
girl shook droplets from her hair as Labramon shook   
herself dry. "Gina?"   
  
"In the kitchen," Gina called out. "Come meet our new   
friend!"   
  
The digi-destined and partner exchanged glances before   
meandering over towards the kitchen. "Who's... oh my!   
He's so CUTE!" Raine exclaimed, sweeping up   
Chibimon in a tight hug.   
  
"Need... to breathe!" Chibimon exclaimed as Labramon   
pouted.   
  
"What am I now, chopped liver?" the dog digimon   
sulked as Gina ruffled her ears.   
  
"Where did you find him?" Raine asked, setting down   
Chibimon on the table as he sighed and laid down on his   
back.   
  
"Strangest thing. I was coming back from shopping when   
I found him sleeping in my jeep." Gina replied. "I figure   
he needs someone to look after him since he entered the   
real world."   
  
"You sure about this? You're not a digi-destined," Raine   
said.   
  
Gina reached out and ruffled her sister's hair. "Since   
when did you become the serious older sister, huh?"   
  
Raine ducked out of arms reach as she made a beeline   
for the fridge and opened it. She made a face. "Gee...   
there's not much in here, is there."   
  
"Sorry, but mom and dad left a budget for the pair of us,"   
Gina replied, folding her arms. "they never figured in two   
digimon as well."   
  
Raine shrugged. "Hey," she said, "there is a picnic going   
on. I said I couldn't make it but I could always call the   
others."   
  
"You mean the other digi-destined, right?"   
  
Raine nodded. "We can go out there and introduce the   
little guy."   
  
Gina shrugged. "What time?"   
  
"Half an hour at the park. That'll give me enough time to   
change and email the others with the change in plans."   
Raine left the room as Labramon followed.   
  
Chibimon looked at his psudo-mother and asked, "What's   
a picnic?"   
  
  
  
"Give me that!" Renamon snatched the can of Sapporo beer   
from Penguinmon's flippers. "Honestly, it's too early in   
the day to get drunk."   
  
"Says you," Penguinmon said with a snort. "And why are   
you pouring 7-up over the steaks?"   
  
"Flavoring," the fox digimon replied as she adjusted her   
pink top and dug into her blue jean shorts for bottles of   
spices. On anyone else, especially another digimon, it   
would look very silly and clash horrendously with her   
yellow fur. Somehow, she was able to pull it off. Her   
omnipresent CD player was strapped to a belt that hung   
low on her hips as the earphones hung on her pointed   
ears. "I add just a bit more since I didn't start soaking   
it in the marinade early enough."   
  
"Please try not to get any fur in the food," Carter said,   
catching the football moments before Hikaru barreled   
into him. "Ouch."   
  
"Over here, I'm open!" Sharmamon called as Hikaru   
pitched the football over to the digimon who grabbed it,   
rushing for the two trees they used for a goal line.   
  
"Chibimon Headbutt!" A small blue lizard bounced off   
of Sharmamon's stomach in a vain attempt to tackle him.   
The troll digimon stopped in surprise as Chibimon   
grinned up at him. "Stopped ya!"   
  
"You're a new face around here," Sharmamon commented   
as Gina, Raine and Labramon ran up, Gina holding onto a   
large picnic basket.   
  
"Raine, Gina, Labramon, you made it!" Eric called out   
as he and Lopmon played Duel Monsters on the   
blanket.   
  
"Pay attention, Eric," Lopmon said, laying down a card.   
"Ha! Blue Eyes, White Dragon! Take that!"   
  
"Hey, everyone, meet Chibimon." Raine said, picking up   
Chibimon who was holding the football in his forepaws.   
  
"Why, isn't he the cute one," Hikaru said, picking the   
small blue digimon up in her hands. "Hi there little guy!"   
  
Chibimon laughed. "I'm hungry, when's supper?"   
  
"In a few minutes," Renamon answered.   
  
Sean wiped his forehead. "Can we at least finish the   
game?" he asked.   
  
A few minutes later, the group had settled down to eat   
as Renamon flipped a few steaks onto the various   
plates.   
  
"What are these?" Chibimon asked as he held up a   
plate with three folded eggs.   
  
"Folded eggs," Hikaru answered. "I spruced up the   
recipe from work."   
  
"That's not a hard thing to do," Eric said with a grin,   
earning a light punch on the shoulder from the red head.   
  
As the food was being passed around, Chibimon stiffened.   
Gina looked down on the small digimon in her lap as she   
asked, "What is it?"   
  
On cue, several Digi-locators started to beep frantically   
as a white dense cloud descended on them. "Great,   
a field HAD to open right above us," Penguinmon said,   
standing up a bit unsteadily from the beer he had quaffed   
a while ago. "Couldn't you have warned us beforehand?"   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"I think we have bigger problems to worry about right   
now," Sean said as huge footsteps echoed in the extremely   
large and dense fog. A huge skeletal foot crashed down   
as the elders paled, Sean going a sheet white.   
  
"Skull Greymon." Hikaru cast a glance at the blonde teen   
who was shaking uncontrollably. "Open a portal and force   
him back immediately before Sean goes nuts."   
  
Eric, not wanting to see the young man go crazy with either   
fear or rage, opened a portal behind the Skull Greymon.   
"Portal is open," he reported.   
  
"Get em, everyone! Before the Skull Greymon sees us!"   
  
"Renamon evolve!" Renamon paused. "Renamon evolve!"   
She cursed silently. "Carter!"   
  
Carter was already punching in keys on his Tricorder.   
"Damn," he snarled, "there's floating particles of a Dark   
Tower in this field! Just enough to keep us from evolving   
the digimon!"   
  
"Great, another headache," Hikaru said. "Renamon,   
Digimental Up!"   
  
A long black object with a golden spike appeared in   
Hikaru's hand, as Renamon grinned in anticipation.   
  
"Renamon armor evolve!" A blue sphere encased her   
as it shattered, revealing a two meter long creature with   
black armor and a series of spikes jutting out of the   
armor. "Lighdramon! The Storm of Friendship!"   
  
"How the heck?!" Eric gaped.   
  
"No time to explain," Hikaru said. "Lighdramon, force   
him back!"   
  
Carter scowled. "Glad I keep this thing on me at all times.   
Penguinmon!"   
  
Penguinmon wobbled on his feet. "Carter, I don't feel   
so good," he said before collapsing on his belly.   
  
"Damnit, great time for you to get drunk, Penguinmon!"   
Carter snarled angrily as he tossed the digimental to the   
nearest person : Eric. "Try activating the digimental!"   
  
"I'm ready, lemme at him!" Lopmon shouted.   
  
By now, Lighdramon had gotten the attention of the   
Skull Greymon as Hikaru hustled Sean to a safe location.   
  
Eric nodded. "Digimental Up!"   
  
Lopmon half expected to feel the transformation take   
place but nothing occurred. He scowled. "Great. Just   
great."   
  
"We're running out of options people," Lighdramon   
called out as she was batted into the nearby wall.   
  
"No choice. Hit him with everything we've got!" Carter   
ordered.   
  
The digimon all leapt towards the perfection digimon,   
only to get swatted like flies out of the air. Chibimon   
struggled in Gina's grip. "Lemme go, I have to fight!"   
  
"You're a in training, and you can't even evolve!" Gina   
protested.   
  
"That doesn't matter!" Chibimon protested. "I have to   
protect you! You're my friend!"   
  
Sean watched in the middle of the battlefield, his eyes   
locked onto the Skull Greymon, face pale and body   
trembling. "Patamon," he kept on whispering. "I'm....   
so sorry..... it's my fault..... I should have stopped   
you....."   
  
Gina noticed this and ran over. She let Chibimon   
hop out of her arms as she grabbed his shoulders.   
"Sean! SEAN! Damnit Sean, snap out of it!" She   
reared back and slapped him lightly, just enough to   
shock him out of it.   
  
Sean blinked as he looked at Gina. "Focus on me,   
not that digimon," Gina ordered.   
  
"I will try..." Sean said, still shaking.   
  
"Damnit," Lee snapped. "We're no match for a   
perfection level digimon."   
  
"We have to keep on trying," Raine called out as   
Labramon took a particularly nasty hit.   
  
"I'm open to suggestions," Lighdramon shouted as   
she unleashed her own attack. "Lightning Blade!"   
  
The Skull Greymon growled as he aimed his large   
missile at the group. "Ground Zero!"   
  
Sean's pupils dilated. "No," he whispered.   
His gauntlet suddenly flared with golden light as   
the nearest digimon felt his power surge.   
  
"Chibimon evolve! V-mon!" In his place, a meter tall   
lizard stood. He turned around, eyes glowing with   
golden energy. "V-mon HEAD!"   
  
V-mon charged forth and sprung off his feet. A   
backwash of golden energy radiated from him as he   
crashed through the missile and impacted on Skull   
Greymon's chest in a gold colored shockwave.   
  
Skull Greymon cried out as he was knocked back   
into the portal. The portal closed around him as the   
injured rookies got back to their feet. Lighdramon   
reverted from Renamon as her clothes reformed,   
large gashes in them.   
  
Sean suddenly stopped trembling as he fainted into   
Gina's arms and V-mon reverted back into Chibimon.   
  
  
  
"I ran some tests," Carter said, walking out of Sean's   
bedroom. "He'll be fine, physically. Emotionally, he's   
a wreak."   
  
"Why did he just break down like that?" Gina asked   
curiously as she held Chibimon in her arms. "I never   
seen him so pale."   
  
Carter sighed as he ditched his trenchcoat and went   
into the kitchen for a glass of water. "Skull Greymon   
forced Sean and Patamon into a kill or be killed   
situation. He and Patamon nearly lost their lives over   
the fact that Sean was unwilling to kill at that point in   
time." Carter drained the glass as the younger group   
watched him. "It took all of Patamon's strength to take   
out Skull Greymon, and even then, he lost him for a   
brief second. Only the connection between them   
prevented Patamon from deleting totally. Back then we   
didn't know much about digimon, and we never really   
knew what would happen if we killed a living, breathing   
creature."   
  
"But Digimon get reborn," Labramon pointed out.   
  
"Yes, but we didn't know that," Renamon said from   
the wall where she was leaning on, contemplating the   
gashes in her shirt. "You see, there's an island in   
between both continents, Folder and Server known as   
File Island. We never knew it at the point in time, but   
digimon data go to what we call over here, Primary   
Village, to be reborn and reconfigured as a digitama."   
  
Carter crushed the Styrofoam cup in his hands. "That   
was Sean's first kill, and it nearly cost him both his   
sanity and his life, along with his partner."   
  
"Poor guy," Raine said.   
  
"Carter, you said that there were Dark Tower particles   
floating around in that field," Eric interjected. "What   
are Dark Towers?"   
  
"Do you remember that weird obelisk in the middle of the   
park a few months ago?" At the younger kids nods, he   
continued. "That was a Dark Tower. It prevents normal   
evolutions. Only by using Digimentals can we evolve our   
digimon to a strong enough level to take down a tower   
in one or two shots. Otherwise, it would take quite a few   
shots to take it down or damage it severely enough to   
allow normal empowered evolution."   
  
"So this thing here," Lee said, taking the digimental from   
Eric's hands, "Is a digimental?"   
  
"The digimental of Knowledge to be precise." Renamon   
said.   
  
"Hey, wait," Raine said, holding up a hand. "I remember   
going online on that message board and there's a boy   
named Iori Hida who has the same Digimental as you   
do."   
  
"That's true," Windam said. "As far as I can figure,   
we have digimentals on the continent of folder. There   
has been reports of digimentals used in South America,   
Africa and Oklahoma."   
  
"But doesn't that mean there are more people who have   
digimentals out there?" Gina asked, holding Chibimon   
in her arms.   
  
Carter nodded. "Yes, that is possible. But as of now,   
no one has come forward with a new digimental yet. I   
have a working theory that Sean's Healing Gauntlet is a   
cross between a evolution talisman and a digimental. I   
would be able to prove this theory soon, but considering   
that the only other golden digimental was is in Japan,   
emphasis on was since it disappeared, I have some time   
to wait and compile readings and research on Sean's   
gauntlet."   
  
The younger digi-destined all stood in silence before   
Penguinmon wobbled in. "Wow man, that was some   
good beer."   
  
Carter rolled his eyes at his digimon's antics as the other   
destined kids facefaulted with large sweatdrops.   
  
  
  
Sean stirred in his bed, feeling a cool hand holding his   
own. He looked over with unfocused eyes at the blur   
of red. "Hikaru?" he asked faintly. "What happened?"   
  
"You went into a panic attack," she stated in a low   
soothing voice. "What do you remember?"   
  
"I remember a portal forming and something coming   
out of it....." he paled. "oh god... it was a Skull   
Greymon. I remember now."   
  
"Take it easy," she said in a hushed voice. "We were   
lucky you were able to evolve Chibimon like that when   
you did."   
  
"I don't remember doing it," Sean said as Hikaru ran   
a hand through the silk like strands of his blonde hair.   
"I just remember, reliving my encounter with Skull   
Greymon over and over again... before I passed out."   
  
"You activated your Healing Gauntlet," Hikaru said as   
she took a hold of the metal glove in one hand. "It   
evolved Chibimon."   
  
"I don't really remember anything about that," Sean   
replied.   
  
Hikaru leaned over and kissed him softly. "I'll fill you   
in later. Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow   
morning."   
  
"Okay, thanks." Sean closed his eyes and was soon   
sound asleep.   
  
Hikaru got up and exited the room, finding only Carter,   
Renamon and a blasted Penguinmon on the floor.   
"The others left already?"   
  
"Yeah, too much excitement for one day," he said.   
  
"I see."   
  
"Hikaru, are you feeling all right?" Renamon asked in   
concern.   
  
"Honestly, I'm still in shock. It's like living the battles   
over and over again since 1999. So many things have   
happened lately....." Hikaru slumped into the couch   
and played with the fringed pillows. "I'll stay here   
tonight. I'm sure Sean won't mind."   
  
"I guess not." Carter walked over and pressed his   
tricorder into her hands. "Scan him every hour or so   
if you wake up during the night. I just want to make   
sure he's all right. I'll stop by your home and tell your   
dad you're staying here for the night."   
  
Hikaru nodded as Renamon moved off. "I'll get some   
blankets for you."   
  
Carter then reached down and picked up the slumbering   
Penguinmon. "Gotta get this guy back home before   
someone decides to paint him in the shades of the   
rainbow." He sent an accusing glare at Renamon who   
stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
"Who, me? You must be joking," Renamon said with a   
smirk.   
  
"Don't start," Carter said before closing the door   
behind him.   
  
  
  
A low beeping could be heard in the room as a young   
girl's eyes fluttered open. She gingerly sat up in the   
hospital bed, removing the oxygen mask from her face.   
"Where am I?" Jullie asked.   
  
A nurse walked in and blinked. "Oh my, you're awake!"   
  
"Am I in the hospital?" Jullie asked and then felt like   
beating herself over the head for such a stupid question.   
  
"Yes, you've been unconscious for almost a month. How   
do you feel?" the nurse asked.   
  
"Hungry," Jullie replied.   
  
"All right, I'll get you some soft foods and then we'll see   
how you do later." The nurse headed out, pausing to   
check the thermostat. "Funny, it doesn't feel like room   
temperature in here," she said to herself before heading   
out of the room.   
  
  
  
Authors Notes : To be continued..... ooh, I love ending   
fanfic chapters like this....   
  
Just so you know, the fight against Pharoahmon was   
more like Neo Digital War and the Kaizer episodes of   
02 than anything else. Sean and the others have some   
skeletons in the closet that'll soon come out.   
  
Carters Files   
  
Name : Lee Chin   
Age : 11   
Grade : 5   
Eyes : Gold   
Hair : Purple/Black   
Voice Actor : (Eli Moon Dubbed CCS)   
  
Name : Sharmamon   
Age : ??   
Coloring : dark green   
Voice Actor :   
Voice Actor :


	13. File 13 : A Canadian In New York

"So this is New York," Lopmon said from Eric's head   
as the pair walked down mainstreet. "Lots of people   
around."   
  
"Yes, New York is one of the biggest cities in the states,"   
Eric replied as the pair weaved around people.   
  
A sudden commotion suddenly caught their attention as   
a man was seen running down the street, followed by an   
angry girl. "Give my back my purse!" she shouted.   
  
Eric stuck out his foot as the crook passed by and he   
went tumbling to the ground. The pair were atop him,   
Eric weighing down his back and Lopmon planting the   
crook's face directly into the ground by sitting on the   
back of his head. "Wow, some excitement," Lopmon   
said. "This is so cool!"   
  
The girl ran up and snatched her white purse from the   
crook as she glared down on the hapless man who   
groaned under Eric and Lopmon. "That's what you get   
for taking things that doesn't belong to you," she said   
with a huff. The girl then blinked as she looked at   
Lopmon. "Oh my, a digimon!"   
  
  
  
Digital Diaries : Adventures 2003   
  
written by Shaun Garin   
  
authorized by Lord Archive.. you know the drill by   
now.   
  
  
  
File 13 : A Canadian In New York   
  
"I can't thank you enough for helping me out there,"   
the girl gushed as Eric rubbed his head embarrasedly.   
  
"Well, I would have done it for anyone," Eric said.   
"I'm that kinda guy."   
  
"I see," the girl said. "Oh, where are my manners?   
I'm Mimi Tachikawa."   
  
"Eric Stewart, and this here is my partner, Lopmon."   
  
"Hi!" Lopmon waved.   
  
Mimi blinked as she looked down. "Um... why are   
you still sitting on the crook?"   
  
Eric looked down and shrugged. "So that when the   
police pull over, they can book him for a while."   
  
After a few minutes, the police did come as someone   
in the crowd had phoned the nearest station. After   
getting their views and remarks, the police cuffed the   
man and drove off.   
  
Mimi smiled at Eric. "Where's your parents?"   
  
"At the Holiday Inn, just down a couple of blocks,"   
Eric said. "I wanted to take a look around. They're   
kinda suffering from Jetlag."   
  
"C'mon, I'll show you around," Mimi invited. "Don't   
worry about me, I'm a chosen."   
  
Eric blinked and then pulled out his tricorder. After   
bringing up a file, he blinked again and said, "So   
you're the girl with Palmon, from Odaiba."   
  
Mimi looked at the device curiously. "Who made   
that?"   
  
"Carter Windam, another Canadian Chosen." Eric   
shrugged. "It's a scanner, both medical and area   
focused, it has profiles on all the chosen that are   
listed, and has Koushiro's Digimon Analyzer installed   
in it."   
  
"That's very handy," Mimi said as the pair headed into   
a nearby apartment building. "My friends are waiting   
for me."   
  
"Are they digi-destined as well?" Lopmon asked.   
  
"Yep," Mimi chirped as she pressed the button for one   
of the higher apartments.   
  
Soon, the doors opened and Mimi lead him to a nearby   
door where she knocked at it. Soon, the door opened   
to reveal a tallish blonde boy with glasses and a bit of   
freckles. "Hi Mimi, who's the new guy?"   
  
"Steve, this is Eric and Lopmon, from Canada. He   
helped get back my purse from a purse-snatcher."   
Mimi indicated the pair as Eric and Lopmon waved.   
  
Steve opened the door wide. Inside were a few more   
people, all young adults. "Come on in, we're gonna   
decide what to do tonight."   
  
"Have a seat," the nearby blonde boy said. He had   
wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. Eric did so as he   
stuck out his hand. "I'm Micheal Godwin."   
  
"Eric Stewart, and this is Lopmon."   
  
Lopmon waved. "Hi."   
  
"I'm Maria," a hispanic girl said from the right.   
  
"I'm Sam, nice to meet you," a africian americian boy   
said.   
  
"Lou," a american indian boy said, waving. "good   
to meet you."   
  
"And you know Steve and Mimi," Micheal said,   
indicating the pair. "Now that's settled, we just wanna   
know one thing."   
  
"What's that?" Eric and Lopmon chorused.   
  
"Why do you have your digimon with you?" Mimi   
asked. "It's not often a digimon and partner are in   
the real world together. Usually they live in the digital   
world."   
  
"Well...." Eric paused. "Considering that we've gone   
into the digital world a total of two times, we spend   
most of our time dealing with digimon that enter   
the real world through digital fields."   
  
"Digital fields?" Lou asked. "What are those?"   
  
"Think of it as dence fog, pieces of digital world all   
smushed together, bringing a few digimon at a time,"   
Lopmon said. "Carter could explain it better but at   
the moment, we figure that the digimon can't seem   
to exit the field."   
  
"Koushiro must have noticed something like this   
already," Steve surmised. "has he?"   
  
"So far, Carter hasn't gotten an email from this   
Koushiro guy," Eric said, shaking his head. "I don't   
think he can detect it."   
  
"That would be a first," Mimi said with a giggle.   
"He always prides himself on being on top of all   
digital world related incidents."   
  
"He would have a fit for days," Micheal said. "Weeks   
even."   
  
"I'd pay good money to see that happen," Steve said   
with an evil grin. He then slapped his hands together,   
rubbing them in anticipation. "So, what should we   
do tonight?"   
  
"Why not try out the new Lord Of The Rings RPG   
you got?" Lou suggested.   
  
"Sure!" Steve exited the room and re-entered with a   
thick manual and sheets. "Here's your sheets for   
everyone. You'll be playing different charecters."   
  
"Count me out," Mimi said, frowning.   
  
"Aw c'mon oneechan," Maria said. "Steve's games   
aren't that bad. Besides, it's Lord of the Rings. What   
could possibly happen?"   
  
"I'm in," Lou said with a grin.   
  
"Me too," Eric added, Lopmon nodding as well,   
the others nodding.   
  
Mimi sighed. "I'll listen in for a bit and then jump   
in later."   
  
"So that's all of us save for Mimi...." Steve   
quickly handed out sheets. After the group had   
read over their charecters, Steve cleared his   
throat, an impish smile on his face. "Alright. The   
scene is set in Rivendell, and the fellowship of the   
ring is ready to march fearlessly from the great   
city into Legend and Glory."   
  
"I greet my fellow travellers," Lou said.   
  
"I ready my iron rations," Micheal added.   
  
"I prepare my armor," Maria said.   
  
"I ready the healing spells for any enemy encounters,"   
Sam said.   
  
"I get ready my Mace." Eric said.   
  
"I uh...." Lopmon paused as everyone looked at him   
expectantly. "I kill Gandalf."   
  
Steve's eyes went wide as dinner plates, his manual   
popping out of his hand as Eric doubled over in laughter.   
"YOU DO WHAT?!" Steve screamed incrediously.   
  
"Well, lets face it; once the wizard is out of the way,   
the ring is ours," Sam said, a grin on his face.   
  
"Lets start gutting Gandalf!" Eric added as Mimi   
looked annoyed, yet amused. Maria was giggling as   
Steve seemed to be going into shock. Lou was   
caught between adding something as Steve stood   
up, placing his palms on the table.   
  
"You're gonna GUT Gandalf the Grey?!" Steve   
said, unbelieving the fact.   
  
"And lets string up Legolas too!" Sam aded, getting   
into the swing of things, happy that it wasn't going to   
become a pitall-gruesome-trap-laden-rpg.   
  
"I think we're in for a good one," Eric said as Mimi   
sat in the circle and Steve resumed his poise.   
  
"Well then, with the loss of Gandalf, the Ring is lying   
on the ground. Frodo runs up to you." Steve's hands   
were shaking as he tried to maintain his dignity.   
"'Friends!' He exclaims, 'we musn't fight amongst   
ourselves! For all of the good of mankind, peace,   
honor and bravery, we must...'"   
  
"I smite him with my mace of many hurts and SMASH   
THAT LITTLE FREAKS BRAINS TO MUSH!"   
Micheal shouted, drawing a wide eyed stare from   
Steve, similar ones from the rest of the group.   
  
Steve's face went through several shades, his eyes   
gaining a twitch before he began to bang his head on   
the table. Micheal shrugged at the amused grins he   
was getting. "He was never my favorite Lord of the   
Rings charecter."   
  
Lou was close to bursting out in laughter as he had   
a wide grin on his face. Maria looked amused and   
Mimi was shaking in silent laughter. Eric was   
plotting his next move, Lopmon had moved to the   
table, Micheal was checking his equpitment and   
Steve was banging his head on the table.   
  
"This is interesting, I have to get in now." Mimi   
snatched up a charecter sheet as she proclaimed,   
"Friends, we must declare war on all of Middle   
Earth!"   
  
"Yee HAW!" Lou exclaimed, surprising everyone   
with his cry. "Lets set up a conscription program in   
the shire!"   
  
By now, Steve was in catatonic shock as Maria   
giggled. "This is payback for all of those gruesome   
traps you set for us." Steve couldn't hear, because   
he shocked himself asleep.   
  
"Really?" Eric asked. "I thought this would be   
normal for him."   
  
"Onward friends!" Lopmon proclaimed as he   
marched back and forth on the table. "We shall   
conqour the lands one by one!"   
  
"Alright! Sack the villages! Conqour the nations!   
The Ring is ours!" Eric shouted as the game wore   
on, Steve, oblivious to all of it as he slept soundly.   
  
  
  
"I think he'll be feeling that bit of payback for a   
while," Mimi said as she walked Eric and Lopmon   
home. "You want to drop by tommorow?"   
  
"Sure!" Eric said. "As long as we get to play some   
more."   
  
"Yeah!" Lopmon added. "it was kinda fun, taking   
over most of Middle Earth in one evening."   
  
Mimi smiled as the pair walked up the steps of the   
Holiday Inn. "Well, see you tommorow." She   
hailed a cab, got in and waved from the window   
as the cab pulled away.   
  
Eric smiled. "This is going to be an interesting   
vacation."   
  
  
  
Authors notes : It really happened... really.   
  
I had to vamp it up for something that would actually   
send Steve into a catatonic shock but in essence, it   
was in the beginning of a game run by our GM, Darth   
when it all went to hell.... a fun hell mind you but it   
was crazy. Sadly, I wasn't there for most of the time   
but from second hand word of mouth, people had   
fun killing key charecters and finding ways around it.   
  
Basically, we were doing one of those legendary   
games, sword, sorcery, and really bad puns during the   
heat of battle with weapons that could slay a god. You   
know, typical D and D stuff. We started the ball rolling   
by killing one of the key charecters and it went from   
there. Part of the reason was after a bunch of us had   
gotten the Dork Tower Collection and had been   
passing it around the table when someone said, "I kill   
Vash." Then, it all went nuts.   
  
Have fun. I sure did with this episode.


	14. File 14 : Brainwaves

"Well, whatever it was, it's long gone now," Lee said  
as Piximon floated out of the rapidly dissipating field.  
"That's the fifth time something took out a digimon."  
  
"It's probably a digimon that's about my size," Piximon  
said as Raine and Shiisamon ran towards them through  
the fog. "With an insane amount of power."  
  
"I searched the area, there's no sign of the digimon."  
Shiisamon said, shaking her head.  
  
"Did you get some readings?" Lee asked as he drew  
his thin jacket over his shoulders and blew into his  
hands.  
  
"A bit, but they're so full of static, it's hard to tell."  
Raine frowned as she tapped the side of it and then  
smacked it once. A beep was heard as she nodded.  
"There. Just needed a jolt."  
  
"You're gonna break it," Lee said.  
  
"Aw c'mon, when Carter builds things, it's solid,"  
Shiisamon said.  
  
"He and the others are in Japan," Piximon pointed  
out. "If you break it, you can't get him to fix it.  
Besides, he said don't call on the communicators  
unless it's an emergency."  
  
Raine looked at the watch like communicator on  
her wrist. It was decorated with red on the band and  
a red ring around the top. A watch was inset on the  
front as a speaker and microphone was attached to  
the top. "Someone is a closet MMPR fan," she said  
with a slight grin.  
  
Lee shrugged, looking at his own watch, decorated in  
green. "It's getting chilly. Let's get home."  
  
"Is there anyone else besides me who think that  
statements strange?" Shiisamon suddenly said, making  
Raine pause.  
  
"You know, that is strange. For Canada, it should  
be boiling out tonight. But it's almost 10 degrees out  
here." Raine frowned. "That is odd."  
  
"Well, El Nido WAS a couple of years ago," Lee said.  
"Maybe this is just an after effect."  
  
"You must be right." Raine sighed. "I'm going back  
home. See you tomorrow." She and Shiisamon left as  
Lee and Piximon left as well.  
  
They never noticed that the trees above them had a  
number of frost covered branches, or that a figure  
looked down on them with an evil sneer. "Feh. Fools."  
  
  
  
Digital Diaries : Adventures 2003  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
you know the drill, owned by Toei, authorized by  
Archive.  
  
  
  
File 14 : Brainwaves  
  
"Going somewhere?" Raine asked as Gina rushed  
around the house, looking for her keys.  
  
"Yeah, Rick at the museum called. He said it's urgent."  
  
"I have a report to do on modern art," Raine said.  
"Can I come along?"  
  
"Possibly, but I'm worried about the 'pets'," Gina  
said.  
  
"Did she just call us pets?" Labramon asked  
Chibimon.  
  
"Possibly." Chibimon returned.  
  
  
  
"He's just sitting there without a clue," Rick said  
as he and Gina stood around the mindless researcher.  
"We found him standing over his work table, drooling."  
  
"Someone went zombie," Gina said in thought as she  
waved her hand in front of the brain dead scientist.   
"Did his attacker leave anything behind?"  
  
"Nothing really, save for this." Rick held up a strange  
machine that seemed to be a scanner.  
  
"Lemme see." Gina took it and paused. She then  
tapped the side of it and then struck it with a flick of  
her finger. The device lit up as it seemed to brighten  
and dim as she moved it around. "I think it's some  
kind of locator."  
  
"I never thought you could get something like that  
to work," Rick said.  
  
"Picked up the trick from Lee's Grandfather. He's  
a very good martial artist." Gina answered while   
playing with the controls.  
  
"Ah. So what does it do?" the bearded man asked.  
  
"It locates." Gina moved around as the light dimmed  
and swelled. "That way."  
  
The pair walked out the door and followed it through  
the lavish museum before stopping before a man  
with a set of thick glasses and a bit of a crazed look  
on his face. "Oh, you come to visit?" he asked.  
  
"Um, not really," Gina said. She then turned to Rick.   
"Can I hold onto this? I may be able to work on it a   
bit."  
  
"Sure," Rick said.  
  
  
  
"So the thing points out people... but what's the  
connection between Dr. Onishi and Dr. Stevens?"  
  
"Intelligence," Raine said from behind her, startling  
Rick. "You said that Dr. Onishi is a genius and was  
working on deciphering some puzzle in the back   
room, right?"  
  
Gina snapped her fingers. "I remember now, I saw an  
episode of Big Guy and Rusty with this brain sucking  
monster. You think we've got something like that  
here?"  
  
"If so, we should keep on alert," Raine said, folding  
her arms.  
  
"And I took the liberty of grabbing that puzzle."  
Chibimon held up a golden box that had a bunch of  
pieces in it. "We should be able to solve this, and  
hopefully, lure out the one who was sucking out  
brains."  
  
"That's a cheerful thought," Labramon grumbled as  
she peered at the puzzle. "Last we need is a big  
brain sucking alien breathing down our backs."  
  
Raine took the box from Chibimon and picked up a  
piece. "I'll start working on this. We may be able to  
attract it's attention by trying to solve the puzzle."  
  
"Give me your communicator," Gina said, holding  
out her hand. "I'll contact Lee and tell him to come  
over and keep watch over you. Might as well have  
backup."  
  
Raine handed over the item. She sat down and  
pulled out a couple of pieces, fitting them together.  
After a few minutes, a knocking was heard at the  
door. "I'll get it. You stay put."  
  
Raine continued to work on the puzzle. "This isn't  
as hard as it looks like...." She rummaged around  
the box and pulled out another piece, fitting it into  
the puzzle. It was slowly making an upside down  
pyramid.  
  
"I wonder," Chibimon said from the table, "if the  
scientist was targeted for solving this puzzle, then  
why is it that whatever sucked out that guys brain  
hasn't come here yet?"  
  
"I honestly don't know," Raine said. She frowned.  
"Gina's been gone a while. Labramon, can you  
check on her?"  
  
"Sure." Labramon scampered off as Raine picked  
up the final piece and eyed it. It had an Egyptian  
eye on the front. A cry came from the living room.  
"Trouble!"  
  
Raine and Chibimon bolted to the front door, the  
puzzle forgotten. There sat Gina, lying on the  
porch, apparently unconscious. Labramon stood  
over her, a worried expression. Raine snapped  
up her tricorder and began to scan. "Lets see.....  
heart rate, breathing is good...." she frowned.  
"Low alpha wave readings..."  
  
"What does that mean?" Chibimon asked, wringing  
his hands.  
  
"I think, whoever did this, put her in a coma," Raine  
said. "But there's no sign of a bump on her head."  
  
"It must have been that alien thing!" Labramon said.  
"Look!"  
  
A gun like item was laying on the ground, the barrel  
broken from either an impact or a struggle.  
Chibimon ran over and picked it up. He scowled.  
"I know this gun."  
  
"C'mon, lets get her inside."  
  
Lee then pulled up on his bike. He took one look  
and dropped it, rushing over to Raine. "What  
happened?!" he asked.  
  
"I'll tell everyone when we get her inside," Chibimon  
ordered. No one was willing to circumvent his  
authority, even though he looked kind of silly with  
his arms crossed and a stern expression. After they  
had set Gina on the couch, Chibimon picked up the  
gun and literally bent it, startling the digi-destined and  
digimon in the room. "Vadermon."  
  
"Vadermon?" Lee asked, checking his tricorder.  
"Computer, display files for Vadermon, active voice."  
  
"Vadermon. Perfection Level. His attacks are Demon's   
Kiss and Abduction Ray. Vadermon is a Virus   
digimon of the Alien type." The Tricorder reported in   
the same soothing female voice Carter used for all of   
his speaking gadgets.  
  
"Geez, this Vadermon sounds like a real character,"  
Piximon said with a scowl. "Lets find him and hose  
him."  
  
"First we have to find him first," Lee answered.  
"Computer, locate any concentrations of physical  
data in a twenty five meter radius."  
  
"Working...." the tricorder beeped as Raine frowned.  
  
"Why is it that Carter upgraded yours and not mine?"   
she asked.  
  
"Yours is as powerful in terms of scanning equipment   
as they come, he just added a voice to mine," Lee   
answered.  
  
"Scan complete. Traces of digital information has been  
detected bearing vector 7-7-2."  
  
"He's headed for the University!" Raine said, checking  
the vector on her Digi-locator. "We've gotta stop him!  
Who knows what damage he could do."  
  
"I know...." Lee paused in thought. "Gina's out of  
commission so she can't drive us.... Shiisamon could  
carry us but for how long?"  
  
"Well.... if we could attract it's attention somehow....  
but how will we do that?"  
  
"I don't really know," Piximon said. "I can fly ahead  
on point while you guys ride Shiisamon."  
  
"Great, there goes my back," the dog digimon   
grumbled as she walked out of the house and evolved   
in a cocoon of light into the gold and white digimon.   
  
Lee got atop Shiisamon as Raine adjusted Gina's  
pillow. "I'll be back sis," she said as she headed to the  
door.  
  
Raine paused for a moment as she looked at the puzzle,  
still unfinished on the table. One last piece was yet to  
be placed in. The piece with the Eye of Ra on it. "Raine!"  
Lee called. "Hurry up!"  
  
"Be right there!" Raine went over and picked up both  
pieces, slotting the last piece in. It seemed to become  
solid as gold light sealed the cracks of the puzzle.  
"What the...."  
  
"Raine!" Lee called.  
  
Raine stuck the palm sized pyramid into her jacket  
pocket as she rushed out and leapt onto Shiisamon's  
back. Shiisamon grunted. "Nice to see you taking my  
back seriously," the digimon grumbled before taking  
off across the road and up onto the buildings.  
  
  
  
"I need more."  
  
Vadermon wandered through the University, still  
holding a bag full of intelligence, knowledge, skills  
and other assorted personality traits of different  
humans he had encountered. "So many traits, I must  
expand my collection!"  
  
"Fairytale!"   
  
A series of rubber mallets flew out of nowhere,   
bonking the Vadermon on the head, making him   
wince and almost drop the sack. "Ouch! Who   
dares?" he demanded, spinning around.  
  
"I dare," Piximon said, rapping him on the head with  
his staff. "Behind you brainpod."  
  
"Abduction Ray!" Vadermon spun and fired his gun,   
the energy bolt spraying off of the hallway.  
  
"You missed. Mallet to the head." Vadermon suddenly  
found himself imbedded in the wall as Piximon banished  
the 250 ton mallet he had conjured up.  
  
"Nice going Piximon, just don't kill him," Lee said  
as he dismounted from Shiisamon who glared at the  
alien digimon.  
  
"Okay." Piximon floated back as Lee strode up to the  
prone digimon and grabbed the sack Vadermon was   
holding.  
  
"You're gonna tell us how to return all of the intelligence  
and personalities you stole, or else."  
  
"Or else what?" Vadermon leveled his gun at Lee who  
stepped back involuntarily. Vadermon pulled the trigger,  
and with a flash of light, it exploded in his hands.  
  
The alien digimon ran from side to side, howling in pain  
as his left tentacle had been blown off.  
  
"This is starting to hurt," Raine grumbled as Vadermon  
hopped around in pain.  
  
Vadermon glared at the quartet as he leapt at Piximon  
with the intent to kiss. "Demon's Kiss!"  
  
Piximon flew out of reach. "I don't swing that way!"  
he shouted. "Bit Bomb!"  
  
Vadermon grunted but stood his ground as the bomb  
exploded against him. "Ha! I can take more than THAT!"  
  
"Damn. Shiisamon, get him!" The digimon leapt at  
Vadermon as Raine called out, "And try to keep the  
damage to a minimum, okay?"  
  
"Sure, make my job harder," Shiisamon said as the  
spirits around her glowed brightly. "Tiidiya!"  
  
"Demon's Kiss!" Vadermon latched onto Shiisamon  
and leapt away, his job done.  
  
Shiisamon shuddered, both from the kiss and the  
effects of the poisonous energy racing through her  
system. She slumped to the ground, Raine running up  
to her. "Shiisamon, are you okay?" Raine asked.  
  
"No... I feel terrible.... I'm sorry...." Shiisamon replied.  
  
"And now, I'll do the same to the cute little partner  
of yours," Vadermon said, advancing on the pair.  
  
"Not on my watch! Bit Bomb!" The Bit Bomb was  
swatted away into Piximon, who cried out as he was  
knocked into Lee, devolving back into the larger  
Sharmamon.  
  
"I'll get him! Pop attack!" Chibimon let loose with a  
furry of bubbles which simply popped against  
Vadermon. With a quick lash of his tentacle arm,  
Chibimon was knocked into a wall and slid down  
in pain.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Shiisamon," Raine said as she resigned  
herself to her fate.  
  
Vadermon reached out and grabbed Raine, prepared   
to use his deadly kiss when suddenly, gold and  
emerald light spilled out from Raine's jacket. He   
dropped her with a cry as he backed off. "What?!"  
  
Raine dug into her pocket and withdrew the puzzle.  
It suddenly separated into four equal pieces as it  
revealed a emerald core within the center of the puzzle.  
"Wow," Raine breathed before the gold and emerald   
glow surged forth into Shiisamon.  
  
"Shiisamon super-evolve!" Shiisamon howled as she  
vanished into the shadows. The creaking of rusty  
gates were heard as a huge shadow loomed behind it.  
Then, with a massive roar, the creature broke free,  
tearing the gates off its hinges as it charged out of the  
pits of hell. "Cerberumon!"  
  
Vadermon paled. "Oh shit."  
  
"HELL FIRE!"  
  
Cerberumon howled as the world around them  
turned into a starry skies. Suddenly, a huge ball  
of flame lanced down and impacted on Vadermon.   
He was thrown back, badly burned. As Vadermon   
tried to get up, a huge forepaw came down on what   
passed for his chest. "You are going to give back   
those personalities and intelligence you took, or else."  
  
"No way!" Vadermon shouted defiantly. "They're  
mine! You can't have them, you can't STOP ME!"  
  
Cerberumon's eyes flashed angrily. "Return them.  
This is your last warning."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Fine. Inferno Gate!"  
  
A blood red portal that was licked with flames  
suddenly irised underneath Vadermon, and he was  
pulled in, screaming as he was drawn in, never to be  
seen again.  
  
"Where did he go?" Piximon asked.  
  
"Where he belongs," Cerberumon answered curtly.  
  
"Did you... kill him?" Raine asked.  
  
"No. Inferno Gate is just a big gate. Although he's   
not going to enjoy where he went." the dog digimon   
replied.  
  
"I see. You sent him to digimon hell, didn't you?"  
Lee said, realizing what she just did.  
  
"You can call it that," Cerberumon said with a  
smirk on all three of her faces. "I AM the guardian  
of the underworld."  
  
Raine walked up to the bag and withdrew what   
looked like an overstuffed balloon. "How do we   
return these to their owners?"  
  
"Well, first we'd have to figure out which one is   
which... but that would take ages." the four  
sighed as they looked over the task set before  
them.  
  
  
  
Gina's eyes fluttered open as she sat up, a hand  
gently pressed against her chest. Lee blushed and  
withdrew his hand. "Sorry about that."  
  
"What happened?" Gina asked.  
  
"You were attacked by a Vadermon. We took  
care of it," Raine said. "How do you feel sis?"  
  
"Like someone just took out something precious  
and replaced it," Gina replied.  
  
"Just rest," Piximon commented as he punched  
buttons on the Tricorder. "you're not up to full  
strength yet."  
  
Chibimon hopped up onto Gina's stomach as he  
sighed. "I'm sorry I wasn't with you to protect  
you."  
  
"That's okay Chibimon," Gina said. "You didn't  
know. I'm not blaming you for not protecting me."  
  
"I'll go and make some soup," Raine said, heading  
into the kitchen.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Lee asked Gina.  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for helping sis, Lee."  
  
Lee blushed. "Not a problem."  
  
  
  
"Fools. They don't know what's coming." The  
figure smirked, revealing enlarged canines as it  
leapt away into the night.  
  
  
  
Authors notes : Oh well, this is going to be getting  
good.  
  
I'm going to try and finish DDA before Lord  
Archive returns to War Diaries and Red Digivice  
Diaries. It will help make a lot of sense later. 


	15. File 15 : Dark Messenger

The field hung in the middle of the park, obscuring   
whatever was inside it from view. Suddenly, a thin   
line appeared in the middle of the field as it was   
suddenly cut in half. The field disappeared, returning   
to the digital world.   
  
A ghostly figure hung in the middle of where it had   
parted the field. A gleaming scythe was held in one   
hand as it glinted in the moonlight.   
  
"I smell fear," he intoned as he floated off into the   
night.   
  
  
  
"Oow!"   
  
Lee's grandfather, Tseng Chin, lowered his hand   
as Lee rubbed his head in pain. "You are not   
focusing, Lee," his grandfather admonished.   
  
"It's a hard technique, grandfather," Lee said in a   
pathetic reply.   
  
"The technique is special, handed down throughout   
our family for generations. You MUST learn it."   
Tseng sighed. "It is not simply a fighting technique."   
  
"Then what is it?" Sharmamon asked curiously.   
  
Tseng's glasses seemed to catch in the moonlight   
as he straightened up. "The Swallow Dance is a   
technique of harmonization between body, mind   
and soul. If you do not realize what it's power is   
for, or if one part of your whole being is not in   
synchronization with the rest, then how will you   
be able to perform the technique?"   
  
"I... see." Lee said slowly, not understanding the   
point of the exercise.   
  
Tseng's eyes dilated. "Lee!" He suddenly knocked   
Lee to the side as a spray of blood erupted from   
his grandfather's chest.   
  
"GRANDPA!" Lee shouted in horror, spinning   
around.   
  
"My, that was refreshing." The Phantomon stood   
over his grandfather. "Hmm... still breathing. I'll   
remedy that."   
  
"Sharmamon evolve!" his skin ripped off and he   
reformed into the short ninja digimon. "Ninjamon!"   
He leapt up and several stars appeared in his   
hands. "Iga Style Shurinken Throw!"   
  
Phantomon deflected the stars with a spin of his   
scythe. He raised it and slashed at the pair, the   
weapon biting into the ground, creating a huge   
trench with the massive slash. "You are more   
trouble than it is worth. Prepare to die."   
  
  
  
Digital Diaries : Adventures 2003   
  
written by Shaun Garin   
  
everything applies here. I don't own digimon   
but I do own most of the characters in this series.   
  
  
  
File 15 : Dark Messenger   
  
"Hell Fire!" The shower of fireballs forced the   
Phantomon back as Raine and Cerberumon ran   
up.   
  
Raine knelt down beside Lee's grandfather as she   
rolled him over and began to run her Tricorder   
over him. "He needs medical attention or he won't   
last the night."   
  
"Too bad. All of you won't last long enough to   
call." Phantomon raised his scythe and created   
a large gash across Cerberumon's leg.   
  
"Ninjamon! Get him!" Raine shouted as she took   
off her shirt to staunch the blood from the large   
gash on Mr. Chin's chest.   
  
"Iga Style Shurinken Throw!" The stars actually   
bit into Phantomon's weapon. The phantom   
digimon looked at it and seemed to smirk, despite   
the lack of facial characteristics.   
  
"I'll be back." With that, he disappeared.   
  
"An ambulance is on its way," Raine said as she   
lowered her cell phone. "Lee? Are you okay?"   
  
Lee was white, trembling as he stared at the   
blood pooling around his grandfathers torso.   
"No.... grandpa....."   
  
  
  
"How is Mr. Chin?" Raine asked, standing up as   
the doctor walked into the room.   
  
"He's lost a lot of blood, and we had to restart   
his heart a couple of times during surgery. He'll   
be in the recovery ward for at least several   
months." The doctor shook his head. "No normal   
mugger could have done this to him. The gash   
is too clean, too deep to be a simple knife."   
  
"And Lee?"   
  
The doctor checked his clipboard. "He refused   
to leave his grandfather, even during surgery. He's   
in the recovery room. Mr. Chin will be receiving   
visitors after an hour or so. Now, if you will   
excuse me, I have other patients to take care of."   
  
As the doctor left, Raine sat down heavily as she   
buried her face in her hands. Labramon sat at her   
side, pretending to be a stuffed animal, as with   
Ninjamon. Labramon was nursing her leg, Raine's   
handkerchief tied around it.   
  
The doors flew open, revealing a worried Mrs.   
Chin. "Raine!" she called as Raine looked up.   
"Where's my son and father in law?"   
  
"Mr. Chin is recovering from emergency surgery   
and Lee is at his bedside. They're admitting   
family only." She motioned to Ninjamon who   
was sitting at her side. "Take him with you."   
  
The woman nodded as she picked up Ninjamon,   
checked in with the front desk and ran down the   
hall as fast as she could.   
  
  
  
"Lee? Lee! Damnit Lee, look at me!"   
  
Lee kept staring at his grandfather. He was still   
dressed in the clothes he had worn for two days   
straight. His hair was unwashed and his eyes   
wore a dull expression.   
  
Raine sighed. "Lee, I know you can hear me   
so don't play dumb. What happened to your   
grandfather was not your fault."   
  
Silence greeted her as she scowled and sat   
down beside him. "Lee, he risked his life for   
you. And I know that you would do the same.   
Don't worry, your grandpa will recover."   
  
Ninjamon and Labramon exchanged glances   
as Raine cast a glance at the beeping monitors   
and the clock. "I have to go. I'll bring your   
books from school."   
  
Lee didn't reply as Raine picked up Labramon   
and left the room.   
  
"That was rude, Lee," Ninjamon admonished.   
  
As usual, the still silence greeted him. "Damnit   
Lee, stop blaming yourself!" Ninjamon snapped.   
"Master Chin is strong, he'll pull through. You   
need to focus, there are people out there who   
are in trouble because of that Phantomon. You   
have to get up and fight!"   
  
"Shut up," Lee said softly.   
  
"You know I'm right," Ninjamon said, folding   
his arms.   
  
"Shut up. I never wanted to be a digi-destined.   
This digivice has given me nothing but trouble   
since I got it." He threw down the digivice,   
the wires inert. "Leave me alone."   
  
Ninjamon slid off the chair and said, "Fine.   
I'll leave you alone for a while." He left through   
the window as Lee resumed his silent vigil.   
  
  
  
Ninjamon walked along the telephone wire as he   
thought to himself. 'Lee's taking this too hard....   
way too hard.... I wish he would open up a bit   
more when we're at home.'   
  
Ninjamon hopped to the nearby building as he   
looked down on the city. It was growing dark,   
a perfect time for Phantomon to strike again.   
  
The phantom digimon had been quiet for most of   
the week, almost overdue to strike again.   
  
Ninjamon did a triangle jump off of a building and   
hopped to the top of a skyscraper. "I know you're   
out there somewhere," he said to the air. "I'll   
find you and make you pay." His fist clenched   
as a faint scream split the air. "Speak of the devil..."   
  
  
  
"... Lee...."   
  
Lee snapped to alertness as he found his   
grandfather looking at him. "Grandpa! Don't   
move, you're still injured."   
  
"Ha, takes more than a minor cut to take down   
your grandpa." To Lee's surprise, his grandpa sat   
up in the bed. "You seem surprised."   
  
"How.... no one can heal that fast!" Lee sputtered.   
  
"Au contraire. One CAN." Lee looked at his   
grandfather as he said, "Lee. Our family has a   
technique, passed down through the centuries to   
exploit one's Chi. With it, one can do many things.   
Chi is the life-force of all creatures, even the   
smallest insects have it. With training, you can do   
what I do."   
  
"Will I be able to help Sharmamon defeat   
Phantomon?" Lee asked.   
  
"Yes, but only with training. You know the first   
step already." his grandfather answered.   
  
"I do?" Lee asked, astounded.   
  
"Yes. You care for people. That is the first step.   
Now go, your partner may need you." His   
grandfather turned over and fell asleep.   
  
Lee nodded and rushed away while pulling out   
his Digi-locator.   
  
  
  
Ninjamon held a gash on his side with one hand   
as Phantomon hovered before him. The squat   
ninja was guarding a girl and a wounded guy.   
"I smell fear," the Phantomon intoned. "it is a   
pleasant smell. And tastes delicious."   
  
"You are not going to kill anyone tonight. I will   
take you down." Ninjamon's eyes narrowed.   
"And I will do that."   
  
"You?" Phantomon mocked. "You don't even   
have your pathetic partner with you. Will you   
even be able to stop me?"   
  
"We will," Lee said, skidding into view.   
  
"Lee?" Ninjamon asked. "What happened? Why   
aren't you with your grandfather?"   
  
"He's all right," Lee assured his partner. His eyes   
narrowed. "Now lets take down floating and ugly   
before he kills anyone else."   
  
"I doubt it. You can try though. Soul Chopper!"   
The scythe came down as Ninjamon dodged it.   
  
"Ninjamon, go!" Lee shouted. "Try the other   
side!"   
  
Ninjamon leapt to the other side as he threw a   
few Shurinken. The metal blades clashed against   
the weapon Phantomon held. Lee frowned. "No   
good, he's blocking every shot we take."   
  
"I wonder," Raine said from behind him. Lee   
nearly jumped out his skin. "Can he block   
two attacks at once?"   
  
"Where did you... oh never mind." Lee returned   
his full attention to the battle as Ninjamon faded   
in and out of a whirling tornado of leaves.   
  
"You can run but you can't hide," Phantomon   
said, slashing at movement behind him. Ninjamon   
reappeared, crying out in pain as he landed with   
a painful thud.   
  
"Ninjamon!" Lee rushed over. "Are you okay?"   
  
"Damn, that hurt," Ninjamon groaned. "Lee,   
you have to get away."   
  
A yelp of pain and Phantomon rose up behind   
Lee and smirked. "So dies a legacy before it   
begins." His weapon raised up and came down.   
  
Lee clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the blow   
that would finish him. Suddenly, a bright glow   
flared out from his D3 as Phantomon stopped in   
mid strike, cursing and floating backwards from   
the light.   
  
"Ninjamon super-evolve!" The squat ninja   
reformed in a flash of light. "Piximon!"   
  
Piximon flew out from Lee as he smirked at   
Phantomon who was just regaining his eyesight.   
"Lights out ugly. Fairytale!"   
  
Phantomon had no time to cry out as a safe   
crashed down on him, spilling data everywhere.   
  
Piximon floated over to Lee as he asked, "Are   
you okay?"   
  
"Yeah.... thanks for saving me," Lee said.   
  
"Thanks for evolving me," Piximon replied as   
he helped his partner up.   
  
"Anytime," Lee said warmly.


	16. File 16 : Homefront

"What's with the weather?" Raine asked, blowing  
into her hands. "Man, it's so cold."  
  
Labramon looked up into the skies. "I take it this  
isn't normal for Canada, right?"  
  
"Nope. Usually it's plus twenty five or so." Raine  
huddled into her winter jacket as the pair crossed  
the street where Lee stood with Sharmamon, both  
were wearing jackets and scarves.  
  
"What's with the weather?" Lee asked curiously.  
  
"I have no clue," Raine answered.  
  
"I have a really bad feeling about this," Sharmamon  
said. "Remember that digimon we fought a while  
ago that abducted that classmate of yours?"  
  
"Ice Devimon," Lee recalled. "He did say something  
about his legacy. Do you think this could be it?"  
  
"Not sure." Raine paused as large white snowflakes   
started to come down, first lightly, then it began to   
come down hard. "Lets go to the museum. It's   
warm there and Gina might know something."  
  
  
  
Digital Diaries : Adventures 2003  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
Disclaimer : All Hail Dork Tower for inspiration!  
Oh, and Toei owns Digimon, and Archive allowing  
me to write this.  
  
  
  
File 16 : Homefront  
  
Gina and Chibimon glared across the table at  
each other. Gina's hand moved as she pulled a  
card from the deck and put it face up on the table.  
"Red Eyes, Black Dragon."  
  
Chibimon seemed to consider the move before  
he put down five cards one by one, Gina wincing  
as he grinned impishly. "The Unstoppable Exodia.  
You're dead."  
  
The girl sighed as she scooped up the deck and  
started to shuffle it. "How is it possible that you  
get Exodia in every game? Most players haven't  
even done it, and they've played longer than  
you have!"  
  
Chibimon shrugged. "I'm a Golden Armor Fate  
evolution. I KNOW these things."  
  
Rick walked in as Chibimon pretended to be  
a stuffed animal, the cards fluttering to the table.  
He pulled off his ear muffs, scarf and heavy  
jacket. "Can you turn up the heat?"  
  
"It's already twenty seven degrees in here," Gina  
said. "Cold?"  
  
"Cold doesn't begin to describe me," Rick said,  
wrapping his hand around a hot mug of coffee.  
"I swear it's getting colder by the minute." He  
looked at the inside/outside thermometer and  
swore. "It's minus twenty out there and still  
dropping!"  
  
The door swung open to the extremely warm  
workers lounge as Raine, Lee and their digimon  
walked in. Labramon shook herself free of water  
as the others shielded themselves from the spray.  
"Hi sis," Gina greeted. "Did you have trouble  
with security?"  
  
"Nope. Hello Rick." Raine sat down and grabbed  
a cup for hot water and plucked out a tea bag.  
"Do you have any idea why it's so cold out?  
It's blizzarding out there."  
  
"Not a clue." Gina paused. "It couldn't be El  
Nido after effects. It's not likely."  
  
"My money is on a digimon causing this," Lee said  
frankly. "This is too weird weather to be natural."  
  
Rick looked back and forth as his mind spun. Then,  
he collapsed on the floor. Gina looked over and   
sighed. "Information Overload. Just wave a tea bag   
under his nose and he'll be fine."  
  
As Rick returned to normal, he staggered to a chair  
and sat down heavily. "You guys are digimon?" Rick  
sighed as he shook his head. "And I thought my life  
was wierd enough. You guys should tell me everything.   
If this is something weird, I should know who to call."  
  
"I'll tell you what we know," Labramon said,   
walking over and sitting down. "It's a long story."  
  
Lee poured himself a cup of coffee and heaped  
enough sugar in it to give a Bug a buzz. "So, we  
may have a digimon doing this."  
  
"But what kind of digimon could do this? We  
haven't gotten a field since last week, and it was  
growing cold since May." Raine frowned.  
  
"There are a few options of who could do it, and  
none of them are good." Lee flipped open his  
Tricorder. "Lets see... Ice type digimon known  
are Frigimon, a Snow Bear Digimon, Mammothmon   
who has some ice type characteristics...." Lee  
paused. "And Ice Devimon, who's proven he  
can freeze large areas."  
  
"My money is on Ice Devimon," Sharmamon said  
with a scowl. "The question is; is he the same one  
or is it another world conquer type?"  
  
"Not sure...." Lee punched in the scanner. After  
a few minutes, he said, "the cold front seems to   
be originating somewhere near Parliament Hill. I  
wish Carter was here, he'd probably know what  
was going on within a few hours."  
  
"It's wide open, and easily defended if it was ever  
sieged," Gina pointed out. "You should check it  
out."  
  
Lee nodded. Suddenly, his Tricorder beeped and  
he scowled. "Darn. There's a field opening across  
town."  
  
Raine downed her drink and said, "I'll take   
Parliament Hill. Gina, can you take Lee in the rover   
to the field? It's just to check out the place, I doubt  
there's going to be any problems."  
  
"You sure that's a good idea?" Gina asked in  
concern. "I'll have Rick drive you to Parliament  
Hill."  
  
Raine nodded in agreement. "Lee, maybe you   
should keep your communicator on. Labramon,   
let's go."  
  
  
  
"It seems that the closer we get to the Hill, the  
colder it gets," Labramon observed as she, Raine  
and Rick piled out of the jeep.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Rick asked.  
  
"No problem. We're just checking out the place."  
Raine flashed him a Victory sign. "Keep your  
radio on that frequency I gave you. I'll keep you  
all updated. Don't worry about it, I'll be fine."  
  
Raine and Labramon walked up to the building at  
the top of the hill and opened the door.  
  
  
  
"Lee, you should see this," Raine said over the  
communicator.  
  
"Kind of busy right now," Lee said as a blast of  
flames arced overhead. "I'll give you to Gina."  
He removed his watch and tossed it to Gina who  
caught it and tapped the microphone button.  
  
"Got it, go ahead Raine."  
  
"The whole inside of the building is covered in a  
thin sheet of ice. Whatever has been making the  
weather change is definitely in here." Raine's  
voice was coming over clearly in the small speaker.  
  
"Anyone around?" Rick asked curiously on the  
same frequency.  
  
By now, Lee and Ninjamon had forced the   
Meramon back into the digital world as Raine  
continued her report.  
  
"I don't see anyone here. I think they all left the  
building, or it's closed today."  
  
"There should be someone, a secretary or a  
security guard." Gina suggested.  
  
A shriek came over the radio as Lee and  
Ninjamon were at Gina's side in an instant.   
"Raine!" Lee called in concern. "are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," came the shaky reply. "I just slipped..."  
A pause followed. "And I found the security  
guard... frozen in a block of ice."  
  
The pair exchanged glances. "We'll be right  
there," Gina said while digging out her keys for  
the rover. "Just keep safe, okay?"  
  
"Will do."  
  
  
  
Raine lowered her arm as she took the keys to  
the higher levels from his hand. "I don't like  
this, Raine," Labramon said. "Should I evolve?"  
  
"Naw, it's just cold in here. What could happen?"  
Raine asked.  
  
Raine and Labramon made it up the stairs. They  
then came across a door to the roof. Opening the  
door with one of the keys, she swung it open and  
a blast of cold air greeted her. Walking out into  
the cold air, the pair were surprised as the sky  
around her was calm but cold. All around the  
building was snow falling. "The eye of a storm,"  
Raine breathed. "It's beautiful."  
  
Labramon noticed something as she ran over.  
"Raine!" Raine joined her as Labramon said,  
"Isn't this Jullie, that girl from your class?"  
  
Raine turned her over and shook her lightly.  
"Jullie?" She pulled out her Tricorder and played  
it across her body. "She's not suffering from  
the cold... strange."   
  
Jullie's eyes flickered open as she sat up. "Where  
am I? Raine? How did I get up here?"  
  
"I found you here." Raine took a quick peek at  
the Tricorder. 'Pulse is normal...' "What do you  
remember?"  
  
"Nothing...." Jullie staggered to her feet. "I don't  
remember anything...." She started to shuffle for  
the door. "I can't remember anything, please,  
believe me."  
  
'Pulse is still normal... she's telling the truth still.'  
Raine looked up. "I'd better get you to the  
hospital."  
  
"No, it's okay. A shot from your Labramon's  
Liquor Cure will help." Jullie said as she gathered  
some snow into a ball. "Just something to drink  
will help."  
  
"How do you know about Labramon?" Raine  
asked. "I don't remember telling you about her."  
  
Jullie turned around, a smirk on her face as she  
raised the snowball. "There isn't anything I don't  
know about you, Raine." She threw the ball at  
the pair.  
  
"Raine! ARGH!" Labramon was struck on the   
side as she was instantly frozen in a block of  
ice.  
  
"Labramon!" Raine cried, looking up just in  
time to be knocked into a icy wall that had  
suddenly formed. Ice snaked around her left  
wrist and encircled it. Raine punched the alert  
button on the communicator seconds before  
a second tendril of ice snaked out and bound  
her other arm to the side.  
  
Jullie smirked. "Have a time out. I can't have  
you spoil my plans too soon."  
  
"Who are you?" Raine asked, straining against  
the surprisingly solid ice that bound her arms  
and legs to the wall. She yelped in shock as  
the ice wall grew until it created a huge spire  
hovering over the rooftop of the building. She  
stared in shock, the obligatory,   
'Boygonnadieboygonnadieboygonnadie... I'm  
in deep sludge.'  
  
Jullie gestured as the ice seemed to flow as she  
walked to the edge of the building. She looked  
down and smirked. "Look at them," the girl  
replied, not answering Raine's question. "An  
icy peace settling over the city. Gradually, the  
ice will spread out from the city, and engulf  
the whole continent."  
  
"You're... you're Ice Devimon, aren't you?"  
  
Jullie made no reply save for laughing slowly.  
Her laugh started to become high pitched and  
maniacal as leather batwings sprung from her  
back, her arms lengthened and her skin turned  
a pallor white. With a final chorus of staccato  
laughing, Ice Devimon straightened up as he  
touched his skin and smirked, turning to the  
wide eyed Raine. "Oh, I do so love doing that!"  
  
"You're sick!" Raine shouted, horrified and  
disgusted, "taking over poor Jullie like that!"  
  
"Feh. That stupid girl doesn't even realize that  
I'm using her as a time share. Beneath this,"  
Ice Devimon looked down on his decidedly  
female form and smirked. "womanly figure,  
lies the mind of a child, trapped in an icy  
tomb. In the short few hours she was under  
my tutelage, I used her as my greatest  
experiment."  
  
"You're a scientist?" Raine gaped.  
  
"More or less." Ice Devimon took flight as  
the ice spire flowed along with him, bringing  
Raine with him. "Using cutting edge techniques  
I had pinched here and there from the greatest  
scientists of Folder, I implanted my data into  
Jullie. All that I am has been sleeping within  
her until I take control."  
  
"So you were the one opening the fields lately!"  
Raine shouted at him. Ice Devimon turned and  
scowled at her as he willed the ice spear to  
become a cross, Raine's arms stretched out to  
the side. Raine's eyes widened as she felt a   
razor sharp pinprick at the small of her back.  
She feared moving.  
  
"Me? No. But cross me again, and I will run  
you through." Ice Devimon folded his long  
arms as he smirked. "At first, I had to limit my  
time in Jullie's body as I was still gathering  
power. The changes now come at will. And  
soon I will be able to walk around freely."  
  
"What do you want?" Raine asked in trepidation.  
  
"Moi? Simply the world of course! Too many  
villains are trying to take over the digital world.  
I figured that this world is as good as any."  
His expression twisted into a sadistic smile as  
he leaned in to Raine's ear. "Now be quiet or  
I may just spare your life," he whispered into   
Raine's ear as he floated away and activated   
the full extent of his powers, the temperature   
dropping severely.  
  
Raine started to cry, her tough facade breaking  
down. 'Eric... Lee.... please help me...'  
  
  
  
Gina slammed on the brakes as the rover  
crashed into a shimmering wall of pure ice. With  
a groan, she, Lee, Ninjamon and Chibimon got  
out of the rover, dazed. "A wall of ice?" Gina  
asked.  
  
"That alert came from inside," Lee said as the  
ice seemed to crawl forwards. The four backed  
away as it covered the rover, continuing it's  
relentless march out from the middle of the city.  
"Raine's in there, and in trouble. Ninjamon, can  
you get us inside?"  
  
"Shurinkens aren't going to cut it, but I'll see  
what I can do." Ninjamon set to work as Lee  
watched.  
  
"Maybe I can do something," he said as he  
concentrated, running through the chi exercizes  
his grandfather had taught him.  
  
As Ninjamon hammered on the wall, Lee kept  
focused on the wall before him. He never noticed  
the large Ice Golem in the shape of a Greymon   
sneaking up on them. Chibimon's ears perked up  
as he turned and yelped, "ICE GOLEM!"  
  
The Greymon opened its mouth and spat a long  
stream of freezing ice at the three. Lee turned and  
threw up his hands, vainly trying to shield himself  
from the attack as Ninjamon threw himself in  
front of the attack. The wires on Lee's D3 began  
to pulse in time with Lee's heartbeat as Ninjamon  
felt a power surge within him.  
  
"Ninjamon evolve!" He quickly resized into the  
smaller winged form. "Piximon! Fairytale!" A large  
shield appeared between him and the blast. The  
ice blast slammed into it as Piximon spun his staff,  
forcing the attack backwards.  
  
The ice beam slammed into the Greymon as it  
tumbled backwards. A megaton hammer then  
slammed into the Greymon as it shattered into  
pieces.  
  
"That was too close," Piximon said, wiping his  
forehead.  
  
"Lee, did you cause his evolution?" Gina asked.  
  
"I think I did," Lee said. "Piximon, can you work  
on the door?"  
  
Piximon nodded as he slammed the gates with  
a series of crushing blows from a huge hammer in  
his hands.  
  
"Whoever put this up has some serious power,"  
Chibimon said. "We need some major help."  
  
Lee nodded as he pressed another button on his  
watch. "Carter, Hikaru, Sean, come in." Static  
greeted him as Lee grunted angrily. "We're on  
our own." He looked up at the citadel as his  
expression turned worried. "I'm worried about  
Raine."  
  
"If she's in there, we'll find her," Gina said as she   
gazed at the immovable wall of ice.  
  
  
  
Authors notes : If you want a voice for Ice Devimon,  
it's Mark Hammil doing the animated Joker.  
  
Now that I think about it, it's almost half done!  
With luck, we'll be seeing Dimensional Adventures  
before Archive decides to return to RDD and WD. 


	17. File 17 : The Citadel

"Yagami.. Yagami... Yagami... why don't they have   
English in these blasted phone books?" Carter   
snapped closed the book as Hikaru and Sean were   
searching through two other phone books.  
  
"Because it's Japan," Penguinmon said from where  
he was raiding Hikaru's uncle's refrigerator. He  
sighed. "Don't they have any Bud Light?"  
  
"This is Japan, they have Sake," Sean said from his  
seat at the table. "Besides, don't drink, you'll be  
too wasted to evolve."  
  
"Find Hikari's number?" Hikaru asked Carter as she   
paged through the book in search of the number of   
the Ichijojis.  
  
"Nada. Sean, any luck?"  
  
Sean shook his head. "No such luck. I'm having   
enough trouble reading this phone book as it is."  
He scowled. "Learning how to speak Japanese  
was hard enough; reading it is a whole new story."  
  
"Great. We get a alert and we're stuck without a   
ride there!" Carter banged his hand on the table as   
the news report played out in the background,   
detailing the ice dome around Edmonton and the   
gradually freezing countryside.  
  
"Well, at this point, all we can do now is go and   
search for them ourselves. Renamon is already out   
there looking for her. She's got a communicator so   
we'll know what's up if she does find them."   
Hikaru sighed. "Another vacation ruined. It does  
seem to be my luck."  
  
"Beer?" Carter took the can Penguinmon offered   
as he popped the top.  
  
"This is going to be a long day," Carter intoned   
before taking a swig and immediately passing out.  
  
"Fastest drunk in the cosmos," Sean remarked as   
Carter snored on the floor.  
  
"Like you're any better," Hikaru said playfully as  
she took a sip of the Japanese beer and scowled.  
"Damn, that's bad stuff."  
  
  
  
Renamon leapt from building to building as she   
searched for any of the Odiaba chosen. "How   
hard could it be, finding kids with digimon? BAH!   
It's like trying to sift boulders through a strainer!"  
  
Renamon leapt to the nearby ledge and prepared   
to leap to the next one when a low moan caught   
her sensitive ears. "Hmm?"  
  
Taking a quick peek, she found her prey; two of   
the Odiaba chosen in a very compromising   
situation. Renamon checked the photo of the   
Odaiba chosen to assure that they were the real   
deal and shrugged.  
  
She moved around to the door and rapped on it.  
After a minute or so, Hikari answered the door,  
a bit breathless and hurriedly dressed. "Yes?"  
  
"Hi, are you Hikari of the Odaiba chosen?"  
Renamon asked.  
  
Hikari blinked at the blunt question. "Um... yes?"  
  
Renamon punched the communicator on her wrist.  
"Hikaru, I found them. Home in on my signal."  
  
"On our way."  
  
  
  
Digital Diaries : Adventures 2003  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
Archive wrote the mainstream series. Toei made  
the basis. I just write.  
  
  
  
File 17 : The Citadel  
  
"I'm really sorry for the problem that my Renamon   
caused," Hikaru said to Hikari as Yagami nodded.  
  
"There was no real harm done," Hikari said quietly.  
  
Ken and Daisuke had been called in for assistance,  
and they were currently going over the battle plan   
that Carter had made up. Everyone was speaking  
in Japanese to make everything easier for the  
Japanese Chosen.   
  
".... we'll be coming in this route," Carter said,  
tracing the map of Edmonton he had brought and  
made some red marks on it. "This way, we'll be  
out of radar range if we fly high enough. Once  
there, we need Imperial Dramon to blast a hole in   
the ice wall."  
  
"Once there, we'll distract any guards they may  
have," Ken added, "we'll try not to kill any of them."  
  
"Bring along a laptop," Sean recommended. "But  
if you wind up fighting in a dense fog that none of  
the digimon can seem to leave, use your D3's to   
open a portal to the digital world in the fog."  
  
"We can do that with fog?" Ken asked, surprised.  
  
"It's a digital field. Sort of a condensed piece of  
digital world appearing in the real world." Carter  
shrugged. "I've been working on a theory on  
how it occurs. It's not natural, I can tell that  
much."  
  
"Great, we go in blind." Daisuke sighed as he   
looked over at Patamon half flirting, half talking   
with Renamon who was thoroughly enjoying the   
harmless flirtation. Tailmon looked irritated at the   
winged-hamster like digimon. V-mon and  
Wormmon were staring at Renamon.  
  
"When we get there, we'll set up a portal to  
Odaiba in case you need backup," Takeru said  
as he looked over the plan one more time,   
Daisuke returning his attention to the plan.  
  
"Takeru and I will be on standby. Just contact  
us if you need backup," Hikari added.  
  
Carter removed his communicator and handed  
it to Hikari. "Push the blue button to contact  
us, push the red one once to keep a line open.  
We'll call, don't worry. But once inside, the  
possibility of not being able to communicate is  
at best, sketchy."  
  
"Blind AND deaf. Perfect." Tailmon looked up  
at the gathered humans who were at the table.   
"Anything else we should know?"  
  
"Um..... we have to pick up Eric from New  
York. From emails, he's gotten together with the  
New York digi-destined." Carter said in thought.  
"I'll call him now." Hikari handed him back the  
communicator as he made the call.  
  
"We'll make roundabout trip." Daisuke turned to   
V-mon and Wormmon on the couch with   
Renamon and said, "are you guys ready?"  
  
The two digimon nodded as they hopped off the  
couch and leapt out of the open window, shouting  
in a strange unison : "V-mon/Wormmon evolve!"  
  
The pair stopped in midair as they finished their   
evolution with a dual shout of, "XV-mon/Stingmon!"  
  
"XV-mon!"  
  
"Stingmon!"  
  
"Jogress evolve!" The pair called out in unison as  
they merged into a half dragon/insect digimon.  
"Paildramon!" They then shot up into the air with  
a shout of, "Paildramon ultimate evolve!" They  
landed with a tremendous crunch, neatly flattening  
a nearby car. "Imperial.....aaaaawwwww nuts,   
someone's going to have a fit."  
  
As the dragon digimon removed his foot from the  
wreck-formerly-known-as-a-Toyota, Daisuke ran   
out and groaned. "Damn, that's gotta suck," he   
said, eyeing the flat as a pancake car.  
  
"I didn't do it," the XV-mon part of Imperial   
Dramon's voice said lamely as he pulled the   
others onto his back.  
  
"Next time, watch where you're landing," Ken  
suggested in Japanese.  
  
Hikari and Takeru watched the huge dragon  
digimon rise up into the air from the balcony, turn   
and take off with a huge backwash. "You think   
they'll be able to pull this off?" Hikari asked.  
  
"I don't know," Takeru said. "Those three can  
handle themselves, not to mention Ken and Daisuke."  
  
"But will the younger kids handle it? This is their  
fight after all and they haven't been chosen long."   
Hikari blinked as Takeru patted her shoulder   
reassuringly.  
  
"They'll pull through. They're chosen."  
  
"I wish that statement was more assuring than it  
sounds," Hikari said.  
  
Patamon looked over at Tailmon and asked, "What  
do you think?" He blinked as Tailmon ignored him as  
she walked away. "Wonder what I did to make her  
upset?"  
  
  
  
Mimi looked out from the backyard of Michael's  
large home. "Do you see them?" Mimi asked  
the other digi-destined who were watching the  
skies with assorted telescopic devices.  
  
"Not yet... wait! I see a speck in the horizon!"  
Steve called.  
  
Michael aimed in Steve's direction, frowned and  
then said, "Clean your lenses."  
  
Steve chuckled in embarrassment as he wiped up  
the glass.  
  
Lopmon's sensitive ears suddenly perked up. "I   
hear something high above!"  
  
Descending rapidly was Imperial Dramon as he  
landed with a huge whoosh of air in the backyard,  
this time, careful not to crush anything in the yard  
that was potentially breakable. The small group   
were lowered to the ground from his back as   
Eric waved. "Carter, Sean, Hikaru, Renamon,   
Penguinmon!"  
  
"Daisuke, Ken!" Mimi joined the pair. "So you  
two have been reduced to taxi service, huh?"  
  
Ken blushed. "Well, you see..."  
  
Daisuke stepped in to save his friend from further  
potential embarrassment as he tried out his English.  
"Um..... Daisuke and Ken..... bring chosen...."  
  
Mimi smiled at Daisuke's boundless enthusiasm,  
despite the way he sounded while trying to speak  
English. "That's good. Try not to kill, okay?" she   
said, the seriousness in her voice belaying the light   
way she said the words.  
  
"No worry." Daisuke said, patting Ken's backpack.  
"We pack... um... um....."  
  
"Laptop," Ken said, filling in for Daisuke.  
  
"That word." Daisuke said, clearly embarrsed from  
his inability to speak coherant English.  
  
"If you guys would mind, could you start moving  
a bit faster? It's getting cold out here," Imperial  
Dramon called out.  
  
"You know what, it is getting cold." Eric looked  
worried. "That means the cold front has already  
reached the states."  
  
"We'd better hurry," Ken said. The eight were   
pulled onto Imperial Dramon's back as he took   
off with a rush of wind.  
  
  
  
"Slow down Imperial Dramon," Ken ordered  
as the large digimon slowed to a hover over the  
large dome. "You can see the dome from a  
mile and a half up. How BIG is this thing?"  
  
"Half to three quarters of Alberta, and growing,"   
Carter said as he scanned the area. "And boy is   
it growing fast."  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Eric mused.  
  
Daisuke glared. "You so..." he continued in  
Japanese as he looked irritated at himself.  
  
Suddenly, a blast exploded to the left as Imperial  
Dramon went into a series of evasive maneuvers,  
quickly outdistancing the attackers. "What was  
that?" Hikaru called out.  
  
Carter aimed the Tricorder at the specks that  
were closing in. "Airdramon squad!" A warning  
beep came two seconds late as Imperial Dramon  
pulled into a steep dive that knocked them off  
their feet. "And Devidramon!"  
  
"Remind something..." Daisuke bit his lip from saying   
anything else. The last thing Ken needed to be   
reminded of was his stint as the Kaizer.  
  
A goofy mental image of Daisuke speaking like  
Shampoo from Ranma made Eric snicker in the heat  
of battle.  
  
"That's not all," Sean called as he scanned the  
area. "More digimon, Flymon and Snimon! Closing  
fast at 150 klicks!"  
  
"Can you outrun them?" Renamon asked Imperial  
Dramon in Japanese.  
  
"Yeah, but we'd definitely run into a barrage of  
firepower from either way," Imperial Dramon   
replied testily in the same language, having not  
learned English, as he dodged a barrage of Twin  
Sickles and a salvo of stingers. "As we stand, we'd  
have more chance fighting off Demon than getting  
out of this situation unscathed. It's not the levels  
of the digimon that worry me, it's the sheer  
overwhelming number of them! Hold on!"   
  
Imperial Dramon went into a steep dive as he  
raced for the top of the huge dome which was   
growing rapidly by the second. "Positron Laser!"  
  
The bright beam sheared through the ice wall  
as he dove through, the ice sealing itself after he  
slid through the large hole he had created.  
  
"Well that was fun," Penguinmon remarked as the  
group as they raced towards Edmonton.   
  
Sean looked down at the towns engulfed in ice.  
"Airdre, Innisfail, Red Deer, Lacombe, Ponoka,  
everything is covered in ice!"  
  
"People are down there, probably frozen solid,"  
Hikaru added.  
  
"I'm reading numerous lifesigns but a lot of them  
are dimmed. I can't get a lock on how many are  
down there."  
  
"Hundreds, thousands, considering the sheer size  
of this dome," Ken said morbidly. "Some may  
be dead already."  
  
"Big city," Daisuke called out.  
  
"If you don't count the half a million flying digimon  
or so," Lopmon pointed out. There was a literal  
wall of digimon of all air types.  
  
"How could have the digimon who orchestrated  
this event get so many followers?" Eric asked.  
  
"It isn't how many he's swayed to his side, it's  
how many he can create from ice!" Ken handed  
Eric his binoculars.  
  
Eric looked through and gasped. "You're right!  
All of them, probably those digimon squadrons up  
in the skies were probably all crafted from ice!"  
  
"It's got to be Ice Devimon," Sean added. "But  
how did he get so much power? He's only a  
champion level digimon with limited abilities."  
  
"Not sure... but perhaps, he got an item from the  
spirit world, or maybe, he's draining someone   
with tremendous potential power," Ken mused.  
  
"Imperial Dramon, charge!" Daisuke shouted.  
  
"Right!"  
  
Imperial Dramon sped forth like a steel bullet. The  
faux digimon began to rake the skies with freezing  
energy as the ultimate level digimon stood his   
ground and charged right on through, taking out a   
huge group of ice clones. "Nice work, Imperial   
Dramon!" Ken said.  
  
"I'm detecting several biosigns gathered around   
and inside Parliament Building. We should land   
there first." Sean said.  
  
"Daisuke, Ken distract," Daisuke suggested.  
"Let off, near."  
  
The dragon sped on as the ice copies began their  
pursuit.  
  
  
  
"Bit Bomb! Bit Bomb! Bit Bomb!"  
  
The constant salvo of explosives rocked against   
the icy gates. Slowly, they opened with a tortured   
groan as Piximon fluttered down onto Lee's   
shoulder. "That's one gate down," he said.  
  
Gina nodded as she walked up to the next gate,  
Chibimon clutching to her shoulder. Her lips  
were blue from the cold, despite her very thick  
down jacket and scarf that was wrapped around  
her neck. "There's fifteen more gates," she  
grimaced as she kicked a rock ahead of her and  
a series of icy spikes shot up. "And hundreds of  
traps."  
  
"I feel like I'm in an RPG," Lee remarked as the   
pair maneuvered throughout the pattern of traps,   
poking the road ahead of him that lead to the   
citadel before him.  
  
"Which game?" Gina asked, trying to keep her  
spirits up.  
  
"A mix of Final Fantasy Six's Narshe and the craziness of   
all the trap laden places combined in all games,"  
Lee answered. Suddenly, a pair of ice created  
digimon appeared before them from the frozen  
road. Lee scowled. "And a freaking BOSS at  
the door leading to the main gates."  
  
"We serve our master," the ice clones of Frigimon  
said in unison. "We will defeat you."  
  
"Yeah yeah. Lets get this over with." While the  
"boss" digimon were annoying to fight, they did  
prove useful to their great and powerful master  
by wearing down both of them. At the moment,  
their attacks were dangerous, but they had so  
little defense, Chibimon's Pop Attack or a strike  
from the flame sword Gina had found in a chest  
a few gates down took them down.  
  
With a crushing blow from a mallet from Piximon  
and a slash from the flaming sword, the pair of  
Frigimon were either shattered or melted. Gina  
sighed as she lowered the flaming weapon, careful  
not to burn herself with it. "You'd think that one  
who was all powerful and trying to freeze the  
whole continent wouldn't have chests and bags   
all around the area filled with items we can use."  
She sighed. "You can't imagine how many potions   
I was able to stick into my pockets."  
  
"I found another chest!" Piximon went over and  
popped the top. "Heeyyyyy! This is nice!"  
  
Lee walked over and pulled out a large halberd  
that had flame runes engraved on it, the weapon  
emitting heat. "Yep, I'm thinking that in a sick  
and twisted way, the "final boss" as it were wants  
us to use these weapons and items."  
  
"Found some more stuff!" Chibimon popped  
open a few more chests and a couple of bags,  
rattling off the items one by one. "Lets see.. Life  
Bottle, Reverse Doll, Lovely Mitten, 14353 gold  
pieces..." he blinked. "That's handy. Wonder  
if there's a store around here?" He reached into  
the next bag and withdrew a small ring.  
  
Chibimon put it on and fired a small light sparkle.  
It hit a nearby wall and melted a hole in it.   
  
"An instant door maker. From Tales of Destiny 2."  
Lee commented. We're dealing with an otaku  
digimon."  
  
"Where'd you figure that out from?" Gina asked  
as Lee blushed.  
  
"I... play a lot of video games in my spare time,"  
he admitted.  
  
Gina picked up the lovely mittens and put it on.  
She felt a tingle wash over her. "No doubt about  
it, someone is into games and giving us a sporting  
chance at this."  
  
"Makes you wonder if we're going up against  
the Riddler," Lee commented as he looted another  
chest that made him grin. "An Ice Shield." He  
checked the backside of it. "Protects against Ice  
Attacks."  
  
"Next level?" Gina asked.  
  
"Next level," the others chorused as they strode  
through the gates to the next "room" as it were.  
  
  
  
"Looks like they went in here," Sean said, scanning  
the area, speaking in English. "And looks like there's   
still some traps around the area that haven't been set   
yet."  
  
"It's like one big tunnel that leads to the citadel,"  
Hikaru added as she rubbed her hands, trying to  
keep her fingers warm.  
  
Up above, Imperial Dramon was still dealing with  
the hordes of icy clones as Carter cracked his  
knuckles. "No time like the present, eh guys?" He  
strode into the tunnel.  
  
The pair followed him as they maneuvered through  
the litters of shattered ice and opened chests.  
"Wonder what's with all the chests?" Renamon  
mused.  
  
"It's like one big RPG without a walkthrough,"  
Penguinmon added.  
  
"Halt!" The pair stared at the copies of a Platinum  
Sukamon guarding the entrance. "You will not  
pass puny humans!"  
  
"Oh joy," Hikaru said. "I'm cold enough, I don't  
need shit all over me when this is done. Renamon,  
hose em."  
  
"Fox Leaf Arrowhead!" The blast tore into the  
animated ice as they exploded, scattering bags of  
money, items and a very large sword. Carter  
gaped.  
  
"That was way too easy," Carter remarked.  
  
"Dibs on the sword," Sean called, grinning as he  
picked up the blade. It was easily the size of  
Cloud's from Final Fantasy Seven and was pure steel. He  
blinked. "Funny, you'd think that it would be  
heavy."  
  
Hikaru gathered up the gold while Carter stuck  
the items in his backpack. "We might as well   
take this stuff along," Carter said, eyeing a handful   
of red feathers. "This looks like a Phoenix Down."  
  
"We're in a giant game," Eric said as he picked  
up a few potions and stuck them into his pocket.  
He grinned. "This is so cool."  
  
"Well, at least we might have the equipment to  
survive the long haul to the citadel," Lopmon  
pointed out.  
  
The small group journeyed along the ice tunnel,  
defeating ice clones and picking up items along  
the way. By the time they had reached the mid  
point, the group was decked out in mismatching  
pieces of armor, various weapons and toting  
enough money and items to make an Gamer  
envious. "Are we there yet?" Renamon asked  
plaintively as she backhanded a Goblinmon clone,  
the Dragon Claws shearing through the ice golem  
quickly.  
  
"Almost." Carter stepped through a previously  
made hole and smirked. "Well hello people."  
  
Gina, Lee, Piximon and Chibimon were enjoying  
a hot fire as a real Frigimon sat to the side,  
a huge sack of wares. Like them, Gina and Lee  
were suited up in surprisingly matching pieces of  
armor, obviously purchased from the Frigimon  
who was acting as a store keeper. A glowing  
sparkle of light sat to the side, glittering in the  
flames. "Hey, you came back!" Chibimon  
remarked. He looked absurd in the beret that  
seemed to give him some defense, and was  
wearing a Freeze Charm around his neck.  
  
"Yeah, we did," Eric replied, jerking a thumb at  
Frigimon. "Who's he?"  
  
"Frigimon's the name," The snow bear greeted.  
"I honestly don't know what happened. One  
minute I was enjoying the sun and the next, I was  
here, standing around and waiting for someone   
to buy my wares." He shrugged. "It's a living, I   
guess."  
  
"If he's here, then do you think that fields are  
still opening around the city?" Penguinmon asked,  
gesturing to Frigimon who had taken out a bag  
of chips and began devouring it out of sheer  
boredom.  
  
"Possibly." Carter sat down next to the fire, the  
floor dry asphalt. "If so, there's no one out  
there to stop real digimon." He paused. "Well,  
except for Daisuke and Ken."  
  
"They're here?" Lee asked, surprised. "Daisuke,  
Ken and Imperial Dramon Paladin Form?"  
  
"Yep," Eric said. Although Imperial Dramon,  
Daisuke and Ken are dealing with the ice clones  
of multiple digimon. And the most they can get  
is Imperial Dramon Fighter Form."  
  
Hikaru walked over to Frigimon and asked, "Do  
you have any healing items?"  
  
"Strangely enough, yep." The Frigimon dug into  
his bag and withdrew several bags of what   
seemed to be different colored gummis, each  
about a inch and a half wide. "I don't know  
where I got it though."  
  
"I recognize these," Renamon said, taking one  
of the bags, careful not to rip the bag with the  
claws on one hand. "They're Gels, from Tales  
of Destiny. The red ones are Apple Gels, the  
orange ones are Orange Gels, and the bright  
yellow ones are Pine Gels. Apple and Pine  
Gels can restore HP up to thirty and sixty  
percent, and the Orange Gels can restore  
energy for techniques and magic... though I  
doubt it would help."  
  
"I'll take a bag of each," Hikaru said. "No sense  
leaving without an advantage."  
  
As Hikaru paid for them, Renamon walked over  
to Piximon and handed him three Orange Gels.  
"Try eating them."  
  
Piximon ate them and smiled. "Takes like orange.  
Wow!" His body glowed for a moment. "I feel  
my energy for attacks returning!"  
  
As Hikaru and Renamon passed around the Gels,  
Carter pulled out his Digi-Locator and checked  
the grid. "We're about seventy five feet to the  
building. I wouldn't doubt that Ice Devimon has  
the whole building wired with traps or animated  
ice golems." Carter checked his scans as he linked  
up the Tricorder to the Digi-locator. "There are  
also four gates left, each one with a ice replica of  
a ultimate level digimon at the front."  
  
"They've been dropping like flies between the  
pair of us," Piximon said as Gina held up her  
flaming sword.  
  
"So far, it hasn't been a challenge. I wonder why  
he keeps throwing these ice statues at us?" Gina  
wondered.  
  
"Probably to keep people out," Ken said in  
English as he and Daisuke walked into the room,   
holding Chicomon and Leafmon. The pair of  
digimon were tired out from blasting so many ice  
clones and then working their way through the  
levels. "Either that or to wear down the ones who   
may be trying to attack the citadel." Ken sighed.   
"We tried blasting the Citadel but it's indestructible   
for ice. But we dealt with the ice clones."  
  
As Hikaru gave them all about a half handful of  
Pine Gels and Orange Gels for their digimon and  
themselves, Sean frowned and asked, "Hey,   
where's Raine?"  
  
"Inside the building," Lee replied.  
  
Eric nearly choked on his Apple Gel. "WHAT?!"  
he shouted. "Why didn't you TELL ME?!" He  
demanded, grabbing Lee by the lapels.  
  
"Eric, calm down!" Lopmon said, tugging on his  
pants, trying to dislodge the furious boy.  
  
Eric let go as Lee wheezed for a moment, taking  
a Apple Gel from Piximon. "She went there to  
check out the source of the disturbance. We  
never expected the place to freeze over."  
  
Eric snarled before he turned away and started to  
stomp out of the room. "I'm going. If you guys  
want to save her, lets go."  
  
"Wait up, Eric!" Lopmon called as he raced  
after the goggled boy.  
  
"Eric, upset?" Daisuke asked as he gave   
Frigimon some coins in exchange for a giant   
claymore. "Why is light?"  
  
"Not a clue," Ken replied, deeming to answer   
Daisuke's second question as their partnered   
digimon evolved from the restoration of their   
strength.  
  
  
  
"Eric, slow down! You're going to leave them  
behind!" Lopmon raced after his partner. As Eric  
crossed into another room, the wall sealed closed  
and the dog digimon bounced off the wall with an  
audible thump. "Eric! Eric!" Lopmon called out,  
trying to find a way through the wall.  
  
Behind the wall, Eric pounded the ice fruitlessly.  
"Damnit," he snarled. "I should have stayed home  
instead of going on vacation. Because of me, Raine  
is in trouble."  
  
"That depends on your definition of trouble." Eric  
spun to see a formless white light. It seemed to  
raise an eyebrow as it continued in a female voice.  
"Do you expect to save her on your own, without  
your friends?"  
  
"What can I do?" Eric asked angrily. "She's my  
best friend. I can't let her die in the clutches of a  
mad digimon."  
  
"I see.... and how far will you go to save her?"  
The voice continued.  
  
"I'd go to the ends of the earth and gladly leap  
off the edge," Eric replied stubbornly.  
  
The light seemed to smile at that. "Well, there's   
no doubt in your voice." Her tone turned serious.   
"You do realize you cannot do this without your   
friends."  
  
"I.... guess so," Eric said, deflating. "They're  
my friends. Even Daisuke and Ken, even though  
I just met them. They're like family.... even  
closer than that." He smirked. "Although it's  
fun to tease Daisuke since he can barely speak   
or understand any English."  
  
The light seemed to nod. "I see.... then, I deem   
you worthy." The ground shook and the frozen   
asphalt buckled to reveal a weapon that stood   
in a iron anvil. "Don't look so surprised," she   
said as Eric gaped. "This is the Sword of Spirit,   
a sword imbued with the holy light."  
  
"I can't accept this," Eric said, shaking his head.   
"I wouldn't feel right just getting a Dues Ex from   
someone I don't know. And seriously, I don't   
know how to use a sword."  
  
The voice was tinged with humor. "Oh, Eric. Don't  
you see? The Sword of Spirit is a manifestation of  
your spirit. Your will alone powers it. But for the  
powers of the sword to come into full, you must  
trust and believe in your friends, family, and the  
goodness of the people around you. Now, take  
the sword."  
  
Eric reached out in trepidation and grasped the   
polished wood handle. It flared and his D3 rose  
and melted into it, the device becoming a   
functional item on the hilt. Pulling it free, he gazed   
at the weapon. It was a medium sized sword, oval  
like in it's shape as it widened about mid blade and  
tapered to a vicious point, the blade about three  
feet. A polished wooden handle casing over some   
type of steel hilt revealed his D-3's screen and   
buttons imbedded within the hilt, barely visible.  
The hilt was roughly seven or eight inches, making  
up most of the length. Along both sides was a  
strangely familiar script that Eric swore he saw  
somewhere.  
  
"Blazing Ice!" The wall exploded in as the small  
party walked in, Lopmon looking cross. "Eric!"  
he called out.  
  
Eric turned with the sword in hand. The weapon  
seemed to melt into his hand, transforming into  
the D3. "Yeah?"  
  
The others shook off their initial shock as Ken  
cleared his throat. "Let's keep moving."  
  
  
  
Lee shook his head as Eric slashed away with  
his new toy, humming a cheerful song, Lopmon  
spinning around in his Petite Twister. Even with  
the intense martial arts training Lee had received,  
it was hard using the weapon in his hand.   
  
Gina was supporting herself, showing some   
European styles in the way she handled the sword,   
Chibimon watching her back.   
  
Daisuke and Ken were relying on their digimon   
more than the weapons in their hands, although   
the ice golems were numerous.  
  
Sean was relying heavily on his own gigantic   
sword, having no digimon of his own. Renamon   
was darting in and out, slashing and releasing her   
Fox Leaf Arrowheads at groups of golems.   
  
Carter was covering Hikaru's back, having found   
what Lee thought was the biggest gun on this side   
of the planet in a chest in the previous room.   
  
Hikaru, while agile, was the best with a staff. Her   
inexperience with a bladed weapon clearly showed   
as she greatly over extended on the slashes and   
thrusts.  
  
Piximon strafed the room, dropping large megaton  
anvils with his Fairytale attack while the evolved  
form of Penguinmon, Saberdramon, was releasing  
its attack on scores of the golems.  
  
Lee watched Eric. He was using a flurry of slashes,  
thrusts. The sword seemed to be an extention of  
his arm as he moved it around like one would  
swing his wrist. Something was up with that sword  
of Eric's.  
  
Soon enough, the room was cleared as the door to  
the stairs opened and a elevator opened up. "Two   
ways," Lee commented, panting while leaning on   
the large blade.  
  
"The Devil or the Deep Blue Sea," Sean quipped  
in English.  
  
"What?" Daisuke asked, confused.  
  
Ken gave him the rough translation as Daisuke  
sighed. "Me hate language."  
  
"Let's see... there are eight of us so we'll split up.  
Daisuke, Ken, Hikaru and Eric, take the elevator.  
The rest of you, I hope you're prepared for some  
stair climbing." Carter said.  
  
"I go Ken?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Yep," Ken said, pulling Daisuke along with him.  
  
"Great, and me without my sweatbands,"   
Saberdramon quipped as he reverted back to  
travel size as he followed Sean, Lee, Gina, his  
partner and their digimon up the stairs.  
  
  
  
"That was the last boss," Eric said, standing over  
the powder that was once known as Piemon.  
  
"That sword of yours... where did you get it?"  
Ken asked as Eric jammed it into the door and  
started to cut through it like a hot knife through  
butter.  
  
"Some glowing light," he answered off handed  
as he sheared a huge hole in the door. A blast   
of cold air greeted them as the door gave way   
to the top of the citadel. There, hanging on a   
cross fashioned of ice was Raine, her digimon,   
Labramon still frozen in the block next to her.   
"Raine!" Eric shouted, running for her.  
  
"Well well, it seems my little game hasn't exactly  
worn your out just yet. Too bad." Jullie walked  
out from behind the cross, smirking at them as  
Eric skidded to a halt.  
  
"Girl?" Daisuke gasped.  
  
"Jullie?" Eric whispered in shock, dropping his  
sword, the weapon changing into his D3.  
  
"I am no girl, fool," Jullie replied. "I am the   
frozen wind of the north, the winds of destruction.   
I am your executioner."  
  
"We'll just see about that!" Ken shouted as their   
digimon jogress evolved to Paildramon.  
  
"Heh.. you have no idea. The fun is about to start  
kiddies." With a gesture, a thunderous detonation  
rocked the citadel. "There. I just slowed your  
reinforcements."  
  
Hikaru clenched her teeth. "You're one sick  
digimon."   
  
"I am more than that." Jullie's eyes glinted with a  
tinge of madness. "I am death incarnate." She  
started to shake with laughter, stumbling around  
holding her head as the laughter intensified.  
  
"My god," Renamon whispered as the   
transformation took place.  
  
"Shit," Daisuke gasped.  
  
Ice Devimon stood up, feeling the same ice cold  
pallor of his skin. "My my, how the tables have  
turned. I'm sure that dear little Eric can't fight  
me now." His grin turned evil. "Could he?"  
  
Hikaru checked the Tricorder and her eyed  
bugged out. "Oh no...."  
  
"What?" Ken asked, barely taking his eyes off  
Ice Devimon.  
  
"He's a champion.... with the power of an  
ultimate...." Hikaru reported.  
  
"Right." Ken said.  
  
"Evolve, Paildramon!" Daisuke ordered in  
Japanese.  
  
"Paildramon ultimate-evolve!" He shot up into  
the air and came down as the massive dragon  
with the metal mask and cannon on his back.  
"Imperial Dramon! Lets get it on," the dragon  
digimon growled as he stared down Ice  
Devimon who smirked, formed his arm into a  
blade and leapt at him.  
  
  
  
Authors notes : To Be Continued... I know  
you hate it when people do that.  
  
Some of you are probably wondering how Ice   
Devimon got so much power. Things will be   
explained in the next chapter. 


	18. File 18 : Icy Tomb

It's time....  
  
The huge form slithered towards the part of the  
digital world cleared of all digimon and vegetation.  
  
It smirked as the world around it dissolved into  
dense fog.  
  
  
  
Digital Diaries : Adventures 2003  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
I've done this long enough. You should know  
who owns what.  
  
  
  
File 18 : Icy Tomb  
  
The two titans clashed together, Ice Devimon's  
freezing blasts to Imperial Dramon's laser cannon.  
  
Imperial Dramon grimaced as a strike from the  
fallen angel digimon slipped through his defenses,  
freezing one wing solid. He landed on the rooftop  
with a loud crash as he aimed his weapon at Ice  
Devimon. "Positron Laser!"  
  
"Zero Freeze!" Energy and ice clashed as both  
forced their attacks back and forth. To the great  
surprise of the group, Ice Devimon's blast forced  
Imperial Dramon back a few steps as it combined  
and exploded.  
  
"No good, he's equally powerful!" Ken shouted.  
  
"Imperial Dramon, change!" Daisuke shouted  
to the huge dragon.  
  
Imperial Dramon began it's mode change but a  
second blast hurled Imperial Dramon in mid mode  
change into the ground, freezing him to the floor.  
  
Ice Devimon smirked. "Surprised?" he asked the  
shocked teens on the ground. "Surprised that a  
lowly champion can over power the mighty  
Imperial Dramon?"  
  
"Surprised, yes. Proud of it, no," Ken grated as  
he stared up at the digimon.  
  
Ice Devimon laughed, a laugh that sounded too  
much like the Jokers laugh from the animated   
cartoon. "Well well boys and girls, I'll tell you my  
dirty little secret. Behold!" High above, something  
began to shine brightly as Ice Devimon basked in  
it's cool light. "Isn't it beautiful? My own Snow  
Crystal, an artifact charged from the spirit world...  
and my own battery."  
  
"So that's it. Imperial Dramon!" Ken shouted.  
  
Imperial Dramon Fighter Mode began to break the   
ice holding his right arm down as Ice Devimon shook   
his head, scowling. "Nice try. Zero Freeze!"  
  
The tremendous blast of ice encased the digimon  
fully. "Imperial Dramon!" Daisuke shouted, running  
up to the fallen digimon. "You break loose!"  
  
"My turn, ugly," Renamon growled. "Renamon  
warp-evolve!" Her clothing burst off as she began  
to transform.  
  
Renamon crossed her hands before her face as red  
and blue light wrapped her arms and legs, changing  
her body. Pale moonlight glowed as the light sprung  
off of her, illuminating half of her face and bare human  
shoulder. Then, clutching her hands to her chest, she  
alighted on a clear waters edge, sakura blossoms  
falling around her as a wind seemed to clothe her in  
golden armor, hair billowing outwards, hiding her face.   
Stretching out her hands, a staff resolved into her  
gloved fingers as a fox head shaped mask appeared on  
her head. She then posed, staff ringing with the impact  
on the ground, thumb and forefinger in her by now,   
classic "Gotcha" stance. "Sakuyamon."  
  
Sakuyamon aimed her staff at him as balls of fire,  
ice and lightning appeared around her, each with a   
different mystic symbol in it. "Vajra Mandala!"  
  
Ice Devimon blocked the first few balls but was  
soon overwhelmed, the attacks exploding on impact.   
Sakuyamon smirked as he crashed into the throne.   
"Heh, gotcha."  
  
As the cloud of ice particles cleared, a low laugh  
that slowly went into a Joker-ish insane laugh rang  
out as Ice Devimon exploded out of the cloud of  
snow and ice. It smirked at Sakuyamon. "Nice   
little trick you had there," he said.  
  
"Eric, I think I'd better get in there," Lopmon  
said.  
  
"No." Lopmon looked up at his partner in surprise.  
"I can't. I can't harm Jullie, even if she's being  
controlled."  
  
"You MUST be kidding," the small dog digimon  
said.  
  
"I'm warning you, release Jullie or I'll nuke you."  
The balls of fire, ice and lightning appeared around   
Sakuyamon as Ice Devimon sneered at her.  
  
"Oh please, that tactic never works. You can't  
kill me without killing the precious little girl you  
wish to save." Ice Devimon sneered. "But if it's  
a whupping that you're a'wanting, then let's get  
it on."  
  
"I have a better idea." Sakuyamon aimed up at  
the ceiling and let loose with her attack. The  
fireballs sped towards the crystal. It suddenly  
flared, the attack exploded harmlessly against a  
force shield. "What?" she gasped.  
  
Ice Devimon made a tsk'ing sound. "Naughty  
naughty, trying to spoil my fun when it's just  
beginning. Poppa spank!" He then leapt at  
Sakuyamon as they began fencing, arm blade   
to staff.  
  
"Eric, let me go, I have to fight!" Lopmon  
insisted.  
  
"But... I can't let her get hurt!" Eric protested.  
  
"Look, either I take Ice Devimon down right  
now while he can still be hurt by me, or he's   
going to freeze the whole damn world! Make   
up your mind!" Lopmon shouted angrily.  
  
Eric opened his mouth to retort but thought  
better of it. "Go for it."  
  
With a shine of evolution, Wendigomon joined  
the fray.  
  
  
  
"Argh... damn that really hurt," Lee said,  
rolling over as he felt his face. "Good, I'm not  
burned or bleeding." He crawled over to  
Gina and shook her gently. "Are you okay?"  
  
After a minute, He scanned her and paled.   
Quickly pulling out a pile of feathers, he let them  
fall over her body. She inhaled sharply, her upper   
torso jerking upwards as she turned over. "What  
happened?" she asked.  
  
"You died," Lee said, trembling. He bit his lip  
as he looked up, the sounds of fighting echoing  
through the room. "Is everyone okay? Raise  
your hands if you're still alive."  
  
Sean and Carter's hands came up along with  
Chibimon and Penguinmon. "We're alive...."  
Penguinmon groaned. "Barely."  
  
"I think my arm is broken," Carter said with a  
grimace. He moved it an inch and cried out.  
"Yep, definitely broken."  
  
Sean reached into his pocket and scowled at  
the items in his hand. "Two Pine Gels and a  
Orange Gel. Wanna see if Pine Gels can mend  
broken arms?"  
  
"I'm in no hurry to find out," Carter said with  
a frown as Sean gave him the Gels. After  
swallowing the gummies, he moved it and  
cried out again. "Damn! Stupid Pine Gel!"  
  
"So much for his arm," Chibimon said, hopping  
into Gina's arms. "Any other injuries?"  
  
"We're all fine, more or less," Penguinmon  
said as he rotated a wing. "A couple of bruises  
but nothing serious."  
  
Gina stood up and winced. "Ankle."  
  
Sean sighed as he took out his tricorder and  
scanned everyone. "Gina's got a twisted ankle  
and Carter's arm is broken."  
  
"Thank you Master of Understatement,"   
Sharmamon growled, having been knocked   
back to Rookie from the blast.  
  
"People, people, we're currently got a situation  
upstairs. Lets move." Gina interrupted the  
argument.  
  
"Elevator?" Penguinmon waddled over and  
punched the button, the door opening with a  
hiss.  
  
  
  
Sakuyamon stumbled to her feet, her clothing  
with large rends in her robes. "I'm warning  
you," she threatened.  
  
Wendigomon was in better shape than the  
fox digimon but not by much. One arm hung  
limply at his side as he glared death at Ice  
Devimon who was standing in the middle,  
one hand around Raine's chin. ".... I'm sure  
there are other uses for this child," he was  
saying.  
  
"What do I do?" Wendigomon asked himself,  
glaring at his opponent. "I killed him once but  
he just keeps coming back. I need to take  
him out once and for all."  
  
"I just can't do it," Eric said to himself as  
he clenched the sword in his hands. "I can't  
risk Jullie, but there doesn't seem to be a way  
to kill Ice Devimon without him."  
  
"Well? I'm waiting," Ice Devimon said. Silence  
greeted him as he sneered. "Very well. Zero  
Freeze!"  
  
The wave of freezing energy froze Sakuyamon  
to the ground. "Sakuyamon!" Hikaru shouted.  
  
"Two ultimate digimon down," Ice Devimon  
said with a laugh. Daisuke, Ken and Hikaru  
glared death at him as he turned to Wendigomon.  
"Now let's see...what should I do with you?"  
  
"You can burn in hell," Wendigomon growled.   
He fought down waves of fear as Ice Devimon  
turned towards Eric.  
  
"Well then, are you going to use that sword or  
just wave it around?" Eric looked down at the  
blade. "Did you really think that I would just  
allow you to walk around with a Digital Sword?  
Dear boy, I ALLOWED you to get it."  
  
Eric's pupils dilated. "What?" he croaked out.  
  
Ice Devimon stood to his full height as one of  
his arms turned into a blade. "C'mon, I'll  
give you a sporting chance by fighting with one  
hand behind my back, hopping on one foot."  
  
"Don't do it, Eric," Wendigomon said before  
getting hit by the same intense beam that  
encased him in ice.  
  
"Wendigomon!" Eric cried as he spun on Ice  
Devimon. "Damn you!"  
  
"That's it, release your anger!" Ice Devimon  
cried before the pair lunged at each other.  
  
"Eric!" Daisuke and Ken chorused as Ice  
Devimon spared a moment to freeze them into  
popsickles, repeating the same movement on  
Hikaru.  
  
"Bastard!" Eric howled as he swung his sword  
over and over again, each swing leaving a trail  
of light.  
  
"Why thank you!" Ice Devimon sneered as he  
lunged, Eric barely parrying the strike.  
  
Raine could only watch as Eric barely held  
his own against the digimon. But soon, she   
was painfully aware that Ice Devimon was  
toying with him. With a final stroke, Ice  
Devimon knocked the blade away, reached  
down and grabbed Eric's neck in a vicious  
choke hold. He laughed maniacally. "Go ahead  
Eric! Where's the puns? The laughter?" Eric  
choked as his grip intensified. "Go ahead,  
laugh! LAUGH IT UP!"  
  
"Eric!" Raine screamed. She turned away with  
her eyes clenched tightly, unwilling to see this   
through.  
  
Ice Devimon leaned in. "I can't hear you!" he  
warbled.  
  
"Ha.... ha...." Eric grated out, unwilling to give  
the sadistic fallen angel any quarter.  
  
A tear made it's way out of Raine's eye. Then,  
her lips seemed to move, speaking faintly, too  
low to be heard.  
  
Suddenly, the fallen sword glowed as it picked  
itself up and flung itself at the digimon. Ice  
Devimon looked up and suddenly screamed in   
extreme pain. The weapon had speared itself   
through his forehead, the blade lodged firmly  
through Ice Devimon's head.  
  
Eric sat up, coughing while rubbing his head.  
Raine opened her eyes as Ice Devimon raised   
his bladed arm.  
  
"ERIC!"  
  
Eric suddenly felt a sharp thrusting pain in his  
chest. He looked down to see Ice Devimon's  
arm thrust through his chest. 'I've been run  
through,' he thought morbidly as Ice Devimon  
laughed insanely.  
  
"How does it feel?" he asked raising up Eric  
on his arm, letting the boy slide down on the  
blade. "You kill me, I kill you... what bitter  
irony.... but I won't die boy..." Ice Devimon   
leaned in and whispered, "I've won....."  
  
Eric felt his consciousness slipping away as he  
felt liquid warmth on the arm and his own   
fingers. Together, the pair fell to the ground,   
one dying, the other laughing while dying.  
  
"It's over... I won...." Ice Devimon said as he  
smirked as his body began to dissolve.  
  
Eric reached over and grasped his arm. "No..."  
Eric whispered, feeling his life ebb away. "I've  
won..." A tear fell from his eye as it struck the  
ground as it seemed to send ripples through the  
ice. The ripples ran across the floor, up the walls  
and struck the Snow Crystal.  
  
The Snow Crystal flared with brilliant light as it  
shattered, sending snowflakes everywhere.  
  
The sword in Ice Devimon's skull suddenly   
shone brightly. Ice Devimon screamed in pain as   
he was engulfed in brilliant prismatic light. Raine  
had to squeeze her eyes shut as Ice Devimon's   
scream was abruptly cut off.  
  
The snow crystal fragments coalesced into a  
small glowing orb and then exploded outwards,  
the light touching everything.  
  
  
  
Gina uncovered her eyes as she looked around.  
"They did it," she said. "The building is back to  
normal."  
  
"Hey, my arm is fixed!" Carter proclaimed. "I'm  
cured!" a loud crack was heard as he gripped it  
painfully. "Dang, still hurts."  
  
The elevator opened up to the top most level and  
found Daisuke, Ken, Hikaru and their digimon  
trying to shake off the effects of being frozen in a  
block of ice.  
  
A low sobbing was heard as Raine clutched onto  
Eric's body, his face pale, a large gaping hole in  
his clothing. "Eric..." she sniffed, holding him to  
her chest.  
  
"No..." Gina said before turning around, unwilling  
to see this.  
  
Lee's expression was saddened. "That's it," he  
said quietly before slumping to the ground. "He's  
gone...."  
  
Sean's hand cracked as he clenched it, Hikaru  
putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's too late."  
  
"I know," he replied. "But I don't like it."  
  
Tears fell on Eric's cheeks as Raine sobbed.  
But then, one of Eric's fingers moved, then  
another, until his hand clenched. One hand  
moved up to Raine's face as it wiped away her  
tears. Raine's eyes shot open in shock as Eric  
smiled up at her. "Did anyone tell you that you're  
cute when you smile?" he said in that familiar  
teasing tone of voice.  
  
"Eric?" Raine gaped. "You're..."  
  
"Alive?" Eric sat up, wincing. "Mostly. Damn,  
that really hurt getting run through!" Suddenly, he  
was dogpiled by the rest of the group, including  
digimon as Daisuke and Ken held Chikomon  
and Leafmon.  
  
"I guess all's well that ends well," Ken said in  
Japanese.  
  
"Yeah," Daisuke said with a smile.  
  
"Ken-chan?" Leafmon said. "I'm hungry."  
  
"Then we'll get something to eat before we  
head back," Ken said with a smile.  
  
  
  
"I'm really sorry we dragged you guys into this,"  
Sean said in Japanese for Daisuke's benefit.  
  
"It's okay," Daisuke replied. "It was thrilling to  
be on another adventure."  
  
"Come visit us any time you want!" Eric said  
with a grin, shaking hands with Daisuke and then  
Ken.  
  
"Count on it," Daisuke said in his shaky English.  
  
"I'll miss you two guys," Hikaru said, giving  
them a kiss on the cheek. Daisuke and Ken  
blushed as Gina nudged Sean to stop him from  
glaring flaming hot death at the pair.  
  
"Here," Carter said, handing them a couple of  
Tricorders. "You may need this sometime.   
They're programmed in Japanese, so it shouldn't   
be too hard to figure out." He then handed them   
two bands, one decorated in blue, orange and   
red stripes and the other decorated in green and   
pink. "Communicators. Just in case."  
  
"Thank you," Ken said. Suddenly, the Tricorders  
began to sparkle as Carter snatched them out of  
their hands, the boxes exploding. "What just  
happened?" Ken asked.  
  
"Box go boom," Daisuke said with a snicker as  
he strapped on the communicator.  
  
"Thank you," Raine said. "Thanks, for everything."  
  
"Take care," Lee added.  
  
"And if you're in the neighborhood, drop by,"  
Eric finished as Raine punched him.  
  
"And you. Don't do that ever again!" Raine said  
with a scowl.  
  
"I will never understand women," Carter said a  
moment before all the girls kicked him in the shin.  
  
As Carter hopped around, V-mon and Wormmon  
Jogress evolved into Paildramon and then ultimate  
evolved into Imperial Dramon. "See you guys!"   
Ken called out, Daisuke calling out the same thing   
in Japanese as the pair were lifted onto the large   
dragon and sped away with a rush of air.  
  
"We're not out of the woods yet," Carter said with  
a frown as Imperial Dramon dissapeared into the  
distance.  
  
"Now there is a gap in the balance of power, waiting  
for a greater, stronger evil to come," Sean intoned  
in a old Chinese man voice as Hikaru punched him  
in the chest.  
  
"Joking aside, I think you're right," Lopmon said.  
"I can feel it."  
  
A moment passed before Carter's eyes widened.  
"Damn!" Everyone looked at him. "We were   
supposed to be on vacation!"  
  
"Glad you gave them the communicators," Sean   
said wryly as he called them up. A moment later,  
Imperial Dramon came from the otherside of the  
world and landed.  
  
"See you guys later," Lee said as the group rose  
into the air once again.  
  
  
  
Jullie awoke in her bed, feeling light headed. She  
sat up, rubbing her eyes. "I feel like I went through  
a long sleep," she said to herself. Her window stood  
open, a warm gentle breeze flowing through, letting  
the curtians toss in the breeze.  
  
Her door opened as her mother stood in the doorway.  
"Jullie? It's time for supper."  
  
"Alright mother." As Jullie left the room, a single white   
feather drifted down and landed on the bed as the  
room seemed to glow with a heavenly light.  
  
Outside, a form watched. "Watch yourself young  
girl," he said softly. "I will watch over you in return."  
He then leapt away into the night sky as the lights  
of the night grew, and an evil emerged into the world.  
  
  
  
Authors notes : YAY! The series is half done!  
  
With the demise of Ice Devimon, a newer, stronger  
evil is ready to take it's part in the spotlight!  
  
Archive, I need to know if this is good enough to  
be considered finished, or if I have some mistakes  
and such in it. 


	19. DDA Movie # 1 : Remnants

"It's hot," Eric said, fanning himself with his hand. The  
small breeze did nothing to stave off the heat of the  
Nevada sun, even in mid October.  
  
Of course, being in the coolest part of Death Valley  
didn't help their moods.  
  
"No shit, it's a desert," Labramon snapped. Her fur  
was drenched in sweat, large heavy drops falling from  
the thick fur coat she sported, her language and good  
humor deteriorating with the heat.  
  
"I think she's upset," Lopmon commented from Eric's  
head.  
  
"Yeah," Eric replied softly.  
  
Raine stopped at the top of the hill and pulled out a pair of  
binoculars. "According to the letter Gina sent us, the dig  
site is about a hundred meters from here, down in a valley."  
  
"So tell us again WHY we're trekking across the desert,  
carrying luggage?" Lee asked. His hair was matted to his  
face as he brushed a damp strand from it. He carried an  
overstuffed and potentially heavy backpack, the others  
carrying similar packages. "During the long weekend  
might I ask?"  
  
"If SOMEONE hadn't accidentally blown up the rental  
car Gina sent for us, we could have gotten there by now."  
Labramon snapped. All glares went to Eric who sighed  
and rolled his eyes.  
  
"The guy stole my backpack," Eric said flatly. "I chased  
him, threw the sword, it hit the car, the car went boom."  
  
"But because of that stunt, we had to trek across the  
desert instead of getting a ride in a cool air conditioned  
car!" Sharmamon snarled angrily.  
  
"Chill out," Eric grumbled. "It wasn't my fault."  
  
"Yes it was," came the chorus of voices.  
  
The six crested the hill and Raine smiled in relief. "There's  
the dig site."  
  
"And water!" Labramon exclaimed. She tore off towards  
the river as the others followed her. Raine stood at the  
top of the hill, watching them run off. Then, her gaze  
went to the large monolith before her.  
  
A mix of several different styles, the pyramid before her  
looked old. Much older than what she had seen before  
when her parents took her to Egypt. With roman style  
columns, hanging Greek gardens, the plant life long since  
withered away, the towering statue of the Eye of Ra, and  
the Incan style pyramid behind all of it, it was a sight to  
be seen.  
  
"To think, all this in Death Valley," she whispered in awe  
as she headed down the crest of the hill, ignoring the  
sweltering heat. She paused, looking at the stream that  
seemed to flow from the pyramid/temple hybrid. "Strange.  
I would have thought that in Death Valley, water would  
be evaporated."  
  
  
  
Remnants  
  
Digital Diaries Movie # 1  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
  
  
"So glad you could make it," Gina chirped cheerfully as  
the group glared death at her. Only Raine was still smiling  
as she unloaded her backpack and adjusted the explorers  
top she wore. "How's the walk?"  
  
"Not bad," Raine said as the others drank in cold bottles  
of water, some two at a time. "They're pathetically out of  
shape for trekking across a desert. Sorry about the rental  
car, sis."  
  
"It's okay, Rick is paying for it."  
  
The aforementioned man winced at the reminder of the  
wreck-formerly-known-as-an-GMV-Van. "Hey, Gina,  
we've just broken through the inner door."  
  
"Great!" Gina exclaimed, getting up. "Anyone want to  
come? It's cool inside."  
  
A passing wind blew as Rick, Gina and Raine looked at  
where the rest of the digi-destined and digimon had  
rushed into, the stone door of the pyramid hybrid  
hanging open. "Well, that was quick," Raine commented  
dryly as she headed for the door.  
  
  
  
"Careful, most of these traps haven't been set off yet,"  
Gina warned as she led the group, flashlight in hand.  
The white beam of light drove off the dark as she  
panned it back and forth. Stepping up to a wall, she  
picked up a torch and pulled out a lighter.  
  
Gina lit the torch and pressed it into a nearby crevice,  
damp with some fluid. The oil mixture flared to life as  
it traversed the darkness, lighting up the area in an  
eerie glow. "There. That should do it. Single file  
people, and don't touch anything."  
  
A few traps later, and Eric's near disembowelment by  
a swung sharp pendulum, they reached the door.  
Gina ran a hand over the symbols and pressed a  
switch. The doors grinded open to reveal a large  
chamber, a pedestal in the middle.  
  
The pedestal held a gleaming item made of gold and  
brass. It was inscribed with runes of some sort.  
Traces of a long since rotted pillow supported it.  
"Cool," Eric said as the light illuminated the item.  
  
Gina stepped up and pulled it off the pedestal. "An  
ancient manacle. Inscribed with.. Egyptian and Greek  
glyphs."  
  
A low musical tone was heard.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Raine asked, looking around.  
  
"Yeah." Eric looked around. "I don't see a wind chime  
around here..."  
  
Ding.  
  
"There it is again," Lee said.  
  
"Okay, this is really starting to get creepy," Labramon  
said, backing up.  
  
Ding. Ding Ding Ding.  
  
Eric blinked. "Ding Ding Ding..."  
  
The four notes extended into seven as a vaguely musical  
chime was heard, the notes wafting across the cavern.  
Eric blinked as he hummed the chimes. "The Song of  
Time?"  
  
"What?" Sharmamon asked, backing up into the small  
group they had all made.  
  
Eric hummed the notes again, as the musical chimes  
seemed to echo him. "The Song of Time. Legend of  
Zelda, Ocarnia of Time." He frowned. "But the Song  
has six notes, not seven."  
  
"So some ghost is a contemporary of Nintendo,"  
Lopmon said tersely from atop his head, ears raised for  
the source of the sounds.  
  
Eric turned to Gina. "Hey Gina, do you have something  
I can make an instrument out of?"  
  
Gina fished into her shirt and pulled out a small whistle.  
"Will this do?"  
  
"Thanks." Eric wrapped his lips around the whistle and  
began to play a different song. This one was six notes,  
and was much more cheerful. The notes were echoed  
in the room as the chimes echoed it. "Lopmon, did you  
get the location of the chimes?"  
  
"Yeah..." Lopmon looked at Raine and Gina. "It's  
coming from three sources. The pyramid thingy, the   
Manacle thingy and your sword."  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Rick muttered. "I'll  
be outside for a moment." With that, he retreated.  
  
"Wuss," Gina said as she tossed the manacle up and  
down in her hand. One toss went bad as she fumbled  
for it, just as Eric finished playing the Song of Time  
once again, to test an unspoken theory.  
  
As it landed in Lee's outstretched hands, light flared  
all around the room, resonating in red, green and blue.  
And a cry of, "Eric you idiot!" was heard from  
Labramon before the three of them vanished into thin  
air.  
  
  
  
Light flared and bodies landed in a heap. With a groan  
and hiss of pain, Eric extricated himself from the pile,  
holding his goggles in place. "Owww... that sure hurt."  
  
"Eric, when we get home from where ever you sent  
us, I am going to kill you," Raine growled as she  
heaved the heavy Sharmamon off her chest.  
  
Gina stood and looked around. "Looks like a tomb...  
or a labyrinth."  
  
"Got any idea where we are?" Lee asked steadily,  
fighting down the panic of being forcibly transported  
to a potentially dangerous situation.  
  
"From these markings, I'd say Egypt... but I don't  
recognize the story on this one. Most tombs that  
have been documented don't have gruesome pictures  
on them," Gina remarked. Her voice died down in a  
short lived scream as a bony figure tackled her, sending  
her down onto her back.  
  
"GINA!" Raine cried, a moment before a second  
creature was shattered into bones by Lee's flying kick.  
  
"Stalfos!" Eric cried in horror as he unsheathed his  
sword. "I hate Stalfos!"  
  
"Mind enlightening us?" Lee puffed, wrestling one of  
the bony figures off of Gina and throwing it into the  
wall with a tremendous heave.  
  
Raine began to pitch large stones at the advancing  
Stalfos, Labramon's sonic barks pushing them back.  
"They're not slowing down!" Raine shouted.  
  
"Shaman Hammer!" A crushing blow turned a Stalfos  
head into fine powder. The body buckled, and it  
collapsed into a pile of dead bones. "Destroy the heads!"  
  
Lee nodded and spun kicked a close by Stalfos, the  
head sailing into the wall. The helmet bounced twice  
as a fine powder covered it. "Two down!"  
  
"Blazing Ice!" The icy projectile coated the advancing  
creature as Lopmon went into a spin. "Petite Twister!"  
The ice shattered as it came into contact with a wall,  
Stalfos dust raining down on the group.  
  
Eric slashed and parried a blow, a line of red appearing  
on his face. He returned the favor by swinging downwards,  
the strike felling the bony warrior with one fell stroke.  
Bones littered the room as he heaved. "Legend of Zelda,"  
he gasped. "Stalfos are bone warriors. Usually takes a  
few hits to knock em down for good."  
  
A glowing light caught their attention as a chest solidified.  
"Chest," Lopmon said warily.  
  
"Chests are usually a good thing," Lee remarked as he  
bandaged Gina's shoulder with a torn piece of cloth from  
his undershirt. "Remember the LAST dungeon we were  
in?"  
  
"Ugh, don't remind me," Gina grumbled. "And I don't  
even have my sword on me."  
  
Eric stepped into the light and opened it. A golden  
radiance spilled out from the chest as he held up a scroll  
in his hands. Unraveling it, he grinned. "Dungeon Map.  
How convenient."  
  
"Someone is goading us on," Lee said with a scowl.  
  
"That's usually how it works," Gina said as she favored  
her cut arm. "Lets keep moving."  
  
  
  
"Door with a large chain and lock." Eric lifted his sword  
and slashed down. The door stood firm as Eric winced  
at the strike sent a jolt up his arm. "nope, I can't cut  
it open."  
  
"There's got to be a key somewhere," Lee remarked  
as the group looked around. "Fan out. It's not a big  
room. And for heaven's sake, don't touch anything!"  
  
Raine looked at the large block with a moon shape. It  
was a different color than the rest of the wall. "Lets see.."  
  
Fitting one hand into the hole, she easily pulled it out of  
the wall. "Bingo," Raine murmured as she went behind  
it. "Found the key!" She called out, opening the chest  
and taking out the rather large key.  
  
"Great job!" Labramon said happily.  
  
"Great! That leaves us..." the door opened as Eric's  
face fell. "Four ways to go."  
  
"Prime," Lopmon said with a sigh.  
  
"We should split up," Sharmamon said. "There's no  
telling when the paths will rejoin, and we can cover  
more ground."  
  
"But Gina doesn't have any protection," Lee protested.  
  
"I'll be fine," the elder woman said. "You guys go on  
ahead."  
  
"You sure?" Labramon asked.  
  
"Positive." She took the far right door and went through  
it, pausing to smile at the group reassuringly. "We'll  
all meet back here in one hour."  
  
As the door closed, Raine turned to the far left. "We'll  
go this way."  
  
"Alright. Take care of yourself," Eric said as he  
proceeded through the first right door and Lee took the  
first left door.  
  
  
  
Lee looked around. "It kind of looks strange," he said,  
looking around at the white ground with black criss  
crossing lines. The tapping of something was up ahead  
in the mist.  
  
"Careful," Sharmamon said. "I don't think there's  
something friendly in here."  
  
As the pair moved through the misty area, the tapping  
grew louder until two people appeared through the  
mist.  
  
Both of them were sitting cross-legged, facing each  
other in front of a strange lacquered table, about a foot  
off the ground.  
  
"It seems we have a visitor," the first said. He was a  
man in red with red hair. He placed something on the  
board.  
  
"True enough," the other replied. He was blue haired  
with a blue shirt.  
  
"Excuse me," Lee said politely. "Is there a way out of  
here?"  
  
"He wants to get out, Red," the blue shirted one said  
with amusement.  
  
"True enough, Blue," Red replied. "Shall we slow him  
down?"  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"What are they doing?" Sharmamon asked curiously  
as they swept strange stones off of the board and into  
small pots.  
  
"I don't know...." Lee replied.  
  
"I'll start. WHITE! 4-15!"  
  
A whistling sound was heard. Lee looked up, pupils  
dilated as he grabbed Sharmamon and leapt to the  
side. A huge white stone crashed to the ground,  
barely missing them. "What the hell?!" Sharmamon  
exclaimed.  
  
"My turn! BLACK! 3-15!"  
  
"Aw HELL!" Lee and Sharmamon started running  
as white and black stones began to fall.  
  
  
  
"What's this?" Labramon asked, sniffing the multi  
colored block.  
  
"It's a rubix cube," Raine replied, running her hand  
against the smooth surface. "I used to have one when  
I was younger."  
  
Suddenly, a clicking sound was heard as a  
disembodied voice proclaimed, "To win the chalice,  
listen to me. All for one, all in one. That's the key."  
  
Labramon blinked. "What does that mean?"  
  
With a grinding sound, the walls began to close in.  
Raine looked around wildly. "Oh no..."  
  
"Better think of something fast," Labramon remarked.  
  
  
  
Eric walked along the path. Soon, he and Lopmon  
came to a large room. As they walked across the  
doorway, iron portcullis slammed into place.  
  
"Well, looks like we're here for now," Eric said,  
unsheathing his sword.  
  
"Eric," came Lopmon's voice. "Did you happen to  
look at yourself?"  
  
Eric looked up to see Lopmon, human and female with  
green hair, wide eyes and wearing a red and orange  
patterned dress. The only apparent notice that it was  
Lopmon was two large floppy ears coming out from her  
Head. Lopmon picked at her dress and said, "This is not   
good."  
  
Eric looked at himself and yelped. "I'm KEELE?! I'm  
not REID?! WHO THE HELL IS REID?!"  
  
"No one, apparently," Lopmon replied, dropping into  
a fighting stance. "Death Crabs at twelve o'clock high."  
  
Eric pulled out his sword, which abruptly morphed into  
a staff. "Great," he groaned, preparing to dive into the  
fray.  
  
  
  
Gina found herself in a field, grass everywhere,   
mountians in the distance, and a shining ocean to the   
left. A ways away, a door was imbedded in the ground.  
  
"Take the shortest way out," she said to herself,   
heading for the door.  
  
Upon reaching it, she grabbed for the handle...  
  
... and her hand went through the handle itself.  
  
"This is not good," Gina grumbled as the place  
abruptly turned black. She turned, grimaced and said,   
"I hate it when this happens."  
  
Stalchilds started to drag themselves out of the ground   
as a sword appeared in Gina's hands. She grinned   
evilly as she approached the approaching skeletons,   
brandishing the sword in her hands. "Alright boys,   
lets rock and roll."  
  
  
  
"They're unstoppable!" Lee panted as he and  
Sharmamon were backed into the corner. "Every move   
we make to try and dodge them or set up traps for either  
of them, they keep on seeing the move!"  
  
"That's right!" Red proclaimed haughtily. "This is a  
Go Board! Pretty soon, there won't be anywhere else to   
go!"  
  
Sharmamon blinked as he considered the statement.  
"Lee!" he cried. "Get on top of the stones!"  
  
Lee blinked. "What?"  
  
"Get on top of the stones!" Sharmamon repeated. "The   
only way we can win this is by CHEATING!"  
  
"But who knows what'll happen if we do that!" Lee  
shouted back, setting up another trap as they ran. "We  
could end up killed! Or worse! Or..."  
  
"LEE!" Sharmamon shouted.  
  
"Fine." Lee and Sharmamon scrambled atop the stones,   
and the rain of black and white abruptly terminated.  
  
"Where'd he go, Red?" Blue asked, almost whining.  
  
"I don't know, Blue!" Red replied. "I think he either got   
flattened or he escaped some how!"  
  
Above the stones, Sharmamon and Lee panted heavily.   
"I... remember... seeing you and your.... grandfather play...   
this game... now..." Sharmamon panted.  
  
"And?" Lee asked, heaving.  
  
Sharmamon inhaled deeply and relaxed. "In Go, you can't   
put a stone down in the same place."  
  
"I see... and the only way we can win this now is by  
cheating." Lee turned towards where the pair were still   
puzzling it out. "Then lets take out the source."  
  
Sharmamon grinned. "Lets."  
  
  
  
"Oh bad, oh bad, oh BAD!" Raine exclaimed as the walls   
continued their excruciatingly slow motion.  
  
"Raine!" Labramon suddenly exclaimed. "I figured the   
riddle out!"  
  
"There's no time for that now," Raine replied as she  
watched the walls move closer and closer.  
  
"We have to solve the Rubix Cube!" Labramon said.  
  
Raine blinked. "You're a GENIUS! C'mon, help me push   
these sides together!"  
  
'No, turn the top row.'  
  
Raine blinked, releasing the side of the block. Cautiously,  
she moved the row. 'Alright, now the left side, and then  
the middle row.'  
  
As the girl worked, the walls sprung spikes. Labramon  
swallowed. "Oh, Raine?"  
  
"Not now, Labramon," Raine replied, trying to listen to the  
strange voice that was guiding her through the almost  
impossible task.  
  
  
  
"Eruption!" With a thunderous roar, the dome of fire   
expanded across the field, the magical blaze setting the  
creatures alight. With a shrill keen, they died, just as   
soon as Lopmon wound down from his combo.  
  
"How much further?" Lopmon inquired as the pair battled  
through the building.  
  
"Two more floors till we face off against Shizel," Eric   
gasped.  
  
"If we make it that far," Lopmon added.  
  
The pair ventured up as a group of towering creatures  
appeared before them. As Lopmon cracked her knuckles  
and dove into the fray, Eric concentrated, holding out the  
Craymel cage he held in one hand. "Efreet! Sylph! Volt!"  
  
  
  
Gina wiped her forehead as she looked around the burning   
inferno that was Volvogia's cavern. She hefted the huge   
Megaton Hammer in her hands as the huge Dragon   
emerged from the depths of the lava. "Time to play Whack   
A Mole with the big bad dragon."  
  
With a tremendous boom, the weapon slammed into the   
head of the serpent like creature, followed up by a slash   
of the Master Sword. It keened shrilly as it died in a flash   
of light. "Well, that was anti-climactic," she remarked as   
the blue light engulphed her.  
  
  
  
"In the classic immortal words of Renamon at the PS2;   
DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"  
  
With a flare of light, Eric unleashed all the Craymels into   
Shizel just as soon as she would have blasted the pair.   
With a groan, she toppled over and exploded.  
  
Eric gasped for air as he rested on one knee. "That, was   
intense," he said with a sigh.  
  
"True enough," Lopmon added as a door materialized.   
"Lets go."  
  
  
  
Click.  
  
Labramon looked at the wall that was threatening to crush   
the small narrow space occupied by the large Rubix Cube.   
She looked over to Raine who wiped her forehead. "There   
we go," Raine said. "The puzzle is solved."  
  
"Great. Could you have cut it any closer?" Labramon   
asked sarcastically as the top of the cube opened up.  
  
"I went as fast as I could. Not every day one solves a   
Cube in five minutes." Raine looked into the cube and   
pulled out a golden triangle. "Look at this."  
  
Labramon walked over and sniffed it. "Smells powerful."  
  
"There's indents here, and here and here. I think this is   
a power source of some kind," Raine said. "Lets go.   
We'll be able to squeeze through the door."  
  
The pair proceeded through the door, finding a bare wall   
with nothing but a chair with armrests. "Now what's THIS   
supposed to be?" Raine groaned.  
  
A face appeared on the top of the second door as iron bars   
slammed down before both doors. "Lift the chair at a 90   
degree angle..." it said before fading away.  
  
Labramon scowled. "This guy is really starting to bug me."  
  
Raine thought for a moment before snapping her fingers.   
"I remember this now. It was a test my gym teacher did   
once." She strode over to the chair, bent at her waist and   
touched the wall with her head. "You touch the wall with   
your head, and lift the chair with your arms. There's also   
a secret to doing this : only girls can do it."  
  
Labramon blinked as Raine lifted the chair to chest height   
and the doors slid open. "Wow. But why can't guys do this   
sort of thing?"  
  
Raine straightened up. "Guys have lower centers of gravity   
and girls have higher centers. It helps us do this challenge."  
  
The pair proceeded through the next door. Labramon   
looked around and said, "What's this place now?" She then  
looked at Raine. "Since when did you gain five inches on  
both your bust and height?"  
  
Raine looked down and cursed. "Great. Just great."  
  
  
  
Lee rubbed his bruised knuckles as he stood over the   
pulverized Go board. "Now... where's the way out of here?"  
  
Red and Blue cowered up at him as Red pointed in a   
direction. "Thank you," Sharmamon said.  
  
Soon, the mist cleared to reveal a door with a chest before   
it. Kicking the chest open, Sharmamon pulled out a triangle,   
this one red in color. "What do you suppose this is?" he   
asked, handing it to Lee.  
  
"I'm not sure. Lets get out of this place."  
  
With the door unlocked, the pair exited through it to find   
themselves in a strange place that smelled like sulphur.   
Light flashed on their chests, solidifying into an icon.   
Lee looked around and groaned. "Austin Powers?!" he   
exclaimed in dismay.  
  
"You mean we're in a movie now?" Sharmamon asked,   
throughly disgusted with the idea of being in the one movie   
he hated with a vengance.  
  
"Afraid so. Let's keep moving." Suddenly, the doors gained   
iron sheeting. "Maybe not."  
  
  
  
The door closed behind them as they found themselves on a   
beach head. "So what's this now?" Eric asked.  
  
A gray furred squirrel rushed by, heading for the main part of   
the beach. Two seconds into the fray, his head exploded in a   
spray of blood. Lopmon and Eric leapt back in shock and horror.  
  
"Okay," Lopmon said in disgust. "That was just sick."  
  
Eric dared a look around the wall as more squirells appeared and   
began their suicide run. "Oh no.... Lopmon, prepare to run as   
FAST as you can."  
  
"Why?" Lopmon asked.  
  
"Remember The Beach multiplayer level on Conkers Bad Fur  
Day?" Eric said as he stretched out, tightening his shoelaces   
and belt.  
  
"You're kidding," Lopmon deadpanned. "We are so dead. We   
never PASSED this level without getting shot! Repeatedly!"  
  
"So we run. Really really fast like the dogs of hell are on   
our butts." Eric replied morbidly as he stretched out and   
started to loosen his legs. Lopmon accended his shoulder as he   
ducked behind Eric's head. "On three, we run for the bomb.   
One.... two...."  
  
"May I say, before we rush to our potential deaths, that this   
REALLY sucks?" Lopmon interjected as he felt Eric tense   
under him.  
  
"THREE!"  
  
  
  
Gina looked down the ominous cavern that beckoned the   
unwary Indiana Jones Wannabe. She adjusted her hat and   
pulled at the bullwhip that she had somehow gained. The   
woman inhaled and said with a resigned sigh, "Alright. Do   
or die."  
  
With that cheery thought in mind, Gina descended into the   
Temple of Doom.  
  
Five stone gargoyles, two pitfalls, one with snakes at the   
bottom and the other with large spikes, three walls lined   
with poison tipped arrow shooters and even the ever so   
cliche, closing wall in a narrow passage way, Gina was   
swearing under her breath. "God almighty, I'm gonna so   
take a five month vacation after this is all over." She picked   
up a nearby shotgun, pumped it and fired it behind herself.   
A meaty thump was heard as a zombie fell to the ground.   
"I HATE these kinds of games," she snarled, trekking   
across the obviously booby trapped large room with the   
giant reflective surfaces on all sides.  
  
  
  
"I don't remember volunteering for the job," the now female,   
blonde, human, and very sexy Sharmamon growled, stalking   
towards where their opponent was most certainly to be.   
  
He had found out the hard way that the game they were   
currently in had a very sick sense of humor, as he was   
dressed in Dr. Evil's version of the Futuristic Human.  
  
Sharmamon was not a happy digimon at all, most of his   
thoughts boiling down to "Sharmamon Smash!"  
  
Somewhere in his mind, he found this rather amusing, as  
the whole scenario resembled the game in the first ReBoot  
Movie.  
  
Opening the door, he found it decorated garishly in bright   
colors, and their sat on the bed. He had a distinct   
resemblance to Mike Myers. "I like you baby," he purred,   
dancing on the bed.  
  
"Pathetic." Sharamon rolled his eyes, looked at the mojo   
levels increasing on the wall as he took out his club....   
  
And whacked him upside the head.  
  
Their opponent fell to the ground, unconscious as the meter   
dropped like crazy.  
  
"That was relatively quick and painless," Sharmamon   
muttered, dragging him towards Dr. Lee's lair.  
  
  
  
"This is bad. This is VERY bad," Raine said as she looked   
at herself. "I SUCK at this game!"  
  
Labramon, now green skinned, red haired and sporting   
large teeth said, "Well, at least we're up next."  
  
Raine smoothed out her Chinese dress as she looked at the   
fighter waiting for them. Tall, dark skinned and red glowing   
eyes. "And we get to fight Evil Ryu. Oh joy. I can't even   
pass the first level of Street Fighter!"  
  
"Pray you can still fight like Lee taught you, and be thankful   
you're not fighting M. Bison," Labramon said as she strolled   
out to meet the evil opponent.  
  
"Pray you can stop him before I have to fight him," Raine   
said worriedly, Labramon leaping into battle.  
  
'What are you worried about? Just stick his head into your   
chest. Works every time.'  
  
Raine blinked. "Where is that coming from?" she wondered   
out loud, a moment before Labramon went sailing past her.  
  
  
  
"We're Gonna DIE!" Lopmon screamed as gunfire blazed   
around them. The Tediz had come rather close at times.   
Too close actually.  
  
Eric hid behind the retaining wall as gunfire echoed above   
his and Lopmon's head. "We're out gunned!" He shouted   
in horror. He cursed viciously. "No guns, no weapons, and   
the Tediz are shooting from a higher area..." Eric paused to   
check his D-3 that had a small timer running down. "And   
we have a time limit before we're blown to hell!"  
  
Lopmon leapt off his head. Suddenly, a light bulb appeared   
over his head as a "Ding" sound was heard.  
  
The dog digimon blinked as he looked down at the round   
blue circle with a B on it, imbedded into the ground. "Hey   
Eric," he said, nudging the circle as bullets flew overhead.   
"is there supposed to be a context sensitive point here?"  
  
Eric looked up, shocked. "What?" Moving his feet, he   
noticed the blue circle. "Well I'll be.... there's not supposed   
to be any context sensitive points in the multiplayer game...."  
  
The pair shared a fiendish grin as they went to work.  
  
  
  
"I'm back," Sharmamon said, dragging the Mike Myers look   
alike into the room.  
  
"Finally." Lee exclaimed, putting together a golden gun he   
had found in the room. He looked at the pathetic man and   
raised an eyebrow. "What happened to his pants?"  
  
"Don't ask," Sharmamon growled, stepping aside. "Just shoot   
him already."  
  
"Oh YEAH baby! Mojo don't fail me now!" Their opponent   
exclaimed, starting to dance on the floor.  
  
BLAM!  
  
Slowly, their surroundings vanished as the body disappeared,   
along with the illusions that changed their bodies. Lee   
shuddered. At least the one they were opposing looked more   
like an animated charecter than a real human. Killing a realistic   
one would have given him have nightmares for the rest of his   
life. "It's only an illusion."  
  
"Darn good illusion," Sharmamon said, glad to be back to his   
own ogre-like self. The doors grinded open as Lee tossed the   
weapon to the side.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
  
  
The Tediz blinked as the gunship rose into view. It was big, it   
was incredibly armed and it had two pilots, a dog/rabbit like   
thing and a strange pink faced squirrel.  
  
Oh, and there were enough missiles launched to blow the hell   
out of the whole Tediz fortress.  
  
Which it did.  
  
Lopmon removed his finger from the "Launch all missiles"   
button with a satisfied grin on his face. "Scratch one Tediz   
fortress."  
  
"Yep. Now lets get to that door." Eric and Lopmon leapt out   
of the gunship as they strode towards the door in the wall,   
and left the area, stopping to empty the treasure chest of it's   
small triangular gemstone.  
  
  
  
"I must admit, that was an... unusual thing to do," Labramon   
said as Raine cast a glance at the prone Japanese man.  
  
"I was loosing badly," Raine said with a wince, rubbing one   
arm. "I figured, might as well play dirty."  
  
Labramon giggled. "You mean you call grabbing his head and   
sticking it into your chest playing dirty?"  
  
Raine blushed. "Yeah. At least I won, right? You didn't get   
fifty seconds into the fight when he hit you with his Hadoken."  
  
Labramon giggled again. "You look good like that."  
  
"Don't you start," Raine growled as she wrapped Ryu's   
huge gi top over herself, much like a short Chinese dress.   
"Pervert ripped my dress when he fainted."  
  
"Reflexes," Labramon said with a smile. "Once we get out   
of this place, we should both change back into our normal   
forms."  
  
"Lets hope so," Raine replied as they exited the room.  
  
  
  
"This is odd," Gina mused to herself, staring at the pedestal.   
"I thought this was the Temple of Doom."  
  
The rock monsters just grinned at her as they lumbered   
forward. Gina rolled her eyes and whipped the item off the   
pedestal.  
  
On cue, the whole section of ceiling over the pedestal crashed   
down, the rock monsters unfortunately below it. She   
pantomimed blowing smoke from her finger as she picked up   
the fallen dagger and walked out of the room.  
  
"That was relatively easy and painless," she remarked.  
  
  
  
Gina leaned against a stone column, flipping the silver dagger   
in one hand. Three doors opened as one, and the three other   
kids walked in. "Have fun?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Loads," Lee said blandly. "We got whatever we needed to   
get... with some minor side quests on the way here."  
  
"Good... because there's a boss door behind us." She jabbed   
a thumb at the door, the heavy gold chain and lock shining in   
the torch light.  
  
"Oh man," Eric said. "Wonder what's behind that door?"  
  
"Knowing our luck, probably something akin to maybe Necron   
or Sephiroth," Lopmon grumbled.  
  
"We should evolve," Labramon suggested. "To give you guys   
a break."  
  
"In that case, we leave the digimon to the fighting," Eric said,   
holding out his sword. The D-3 flared, as Did Raine's. The wires   
on Lee's began to pulse rapidly like a heart.  
  
"Lopmon evolve!" Energy entombed the small dog digimon   
and it quickly grew to a two and a half meter tall brown furred   
creature, shedding it's outer skin as new skin and fur grafed   
onto the wire frame. "Wendigomon!"  
  
"Labramon evolve!" Labramon's skin exploded off as she   
grew in size, gold and ivory covering her amidst the hurricane   
of energy. "Shiisamon!"  
  
"Sharmamon evolve!" Shamamon's skin tore off as he shrunk   
a good foot, and was covered in tan skin, minus the light show.   
"Ninjamon!"  
  
Wendigomon turned his attention to the door and lashed out   
with a fist. "Club Arm!"   
  
The door buckled, the chains exploding off. With a tortured   
groan, the door fell open.  
  
With the digimon in the lead, they piled into the room. There,   
sitting on a throne that was dusty with time, was a figure.  
  
Strangely enough, he still had most of his skin preserved,   
despite his partially white and purple skin. His fingers were   
bone thin, as a dark purple robe, riddled with dark ornaments   
of the same color. A large collar jutted out from the back of   
the robe, encircling his head partially.  
  
A strangely braided beard jutted from his chin, held together   
by no apparent strings, as it he had separated it and twisted  
the beard together. His hands had an extra fingernail on the   
knuckles, including the thumbs.  
  
Then, in the silence, Eric's exclamation was heard throughout   
the echo of the tomb.  
  
"Look ma, it's Ivan Ooze!"  
  
Raine almost collapsed with laughter as Gina giggled   
furiously. The digimon chuckled as Lee struggled to keep   
from howling with laughter.   
  
"Well well well, if it isn't the conquering heroes," the  
presumed dead figure said patronizingly, causing the   
group to start and leap away in horror. "Come to put an   
old man away for the next 6000 years?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Shiisamon asked, heart   
beating rapidly. "We didn't put you away."  
  
"Oh no? You DENY the fact that you wear the Items of  
Spirit, Mind and Body? Symbols of my imprisonment, the   
very instruments of my demise?" The man chuckled. "How   
impressive that you actually got through the maze. I was   
afraid my Games would have defeated you by now."  
  
"Who... WHAT, are you?" Wendigomon demanded.  
  
"I am Pharaoh Jakal. Pity. I was hoping the ones who came   
here wouldn't be so young." He practically spat out the last   
word.  
  
Jakal rose from his seat as he began to pace. "I have been   
in this tomb for 6000 years. I was the ruler of all of Ancient   
Egypt. But people jealous of my power, defeated me in my   
own Game. Did you know it was children like YOU who   
defeated me?" he demanded, whirling on them. The group   
stepped back out of reflex as he turned away, facing a statue   
of a cat deity.  
  
"So why all the games?" Eric demanded. "What were their   
purpose?"  
  
"Merely a chance to slow you all down. You see, the games   
were games you all had no chance of winning. Think of them   
as tests. But in the end, you all were able to defeat each   
game, no matter how badly you played it in the past."  
  
"So everything revolves around your games?" Raine asked.  
  
"More or less," he said, his expression growing sinister.  
"You see, children, time grows short, and I have  
much to do. I have certain... people, that are waiting to  
be released. Oh, I'm sure you four will try to stop me.  
You, and those strange creatures that do your fighting."  
  
"Well, hate to break it to you, pal, but we're gonna  
reseal you. No sense letting an evil world conquering  
type loose, you know," Ninjamon said with a smirk.  
  
"A shame really. I had such hopes." He smirked. "Bye  
bye."  
  
In a flash of light, the world dissolved around them,  
revealing nothing but a flat plain of sand, and Rick  
running up to them.  
  
"Gina!" Rick exclaimed, slogging through the deep  
sands. "What in the world happened? You go in,   
and fifty minutes later, the whole place vanishes!"  
  
"Our gear?" Gina asked.  
  
"Gone too," Rick replied. "We should head back to  
the city and get some supplies."  
  
"A little food wouldn't hurt too," Lopmon chirped,  
having reverted back to his child stage.  
  
Lee then noticed a glint in the sand. Stooping down,  
he dug the manacle that started everything. "Hey,  
look at this," he called out.  
  
"The manacle from the first chamber," Ninjamon said,  
looking it over. "It's got the same symbols as Eric's  
sword and Raine's Puzzle thingy!"  
  
"He did say Items of Body, Mind and Soul, so maybe   
it's part of the set?" Raine asked.  
  
Lee slipped it onto his wrist as it glowed momentarily.  
"Safe bet. Not sure which one represents though..."  
  
Gina nodded. "Lets get back into town. I'm sure we  
can find some food and supplies there. With most of  
our gear and food stored in the cool of the temple,  
we're out of food."  
  
"Then lets go," Eric said, letting Lopmon get onto his  
shoulder. "The sooner we get moving, the sooner we  
take care of Jakal once and for all."  
  
  
  
Jakal shook his head as he surveyed the land before  
him. "My my, look at what the people have made. It's  
no wonder that they have grown soft and weak."  
  
He began to pace upon the roof of the Luxor, as he  
began to think. "Children with the Three Items. It  
cannot be a coincidence that they are here. And most  
likely, they have the Thousand Sword."  
  
Jakal scowled as he sat down on the roof. "These  
children will be difficult to fight, if they have the Sword  
AND the Items, it will be a very hard deed."  
He paused as he dropped a penny he had found on the  
sidewalk. It made a satisfying crunch as it impacted  
on the pavement, sending people scattering about.  
  
"Like ants," he mused. "Always like ants. You stir them  
up, and they still come back for more." He then clapped  
his hands and rubbed them. "Very well! I will play  
by their own games! And they will play by mine."  
  
  
  
"Awfully stormy today," Gina commented. "If this keeps  
up, we'll be hard pressed to return to the Valley."  
  
Eric looked up from where he was eating a Sub, half  
of it broken off and given to Lopmon. "Strange that it  
came up all of a sudden."  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Raine remarked. "It's  
too sudden."  
  
Lee nodded. "Too sudden, and carries an ill omen."  
  
"Most ominous," Ninjamon said, adding his thoughts.  
  
"Since when have you become Cherry?" Lopmon  
asked, earning a confused blink. He sighed. "Never  
mind. Wasted joke."  
  
"I'll ask later," Ninjamon said, eating a whole donut in  
one bite.  
  
"Hey, isn't the sky getting a bit dark?" Labramon  
asked, pointing to it with her nose.  
  
"Yeah, and the clouds are looking kind of weird, almost  
as if they are..." Eric blinked. "Uh oh."  
  
"What?" Raine asked. "Something wrong with the  
clouds?"  
  
"Well, I remember seeing clouds do this before, in an   
anime of course," Eric added before they asked. "When   
it was swirling like that, it meant that a portal was   
opening or a demon was being summoned. With our   
luck, it could be either one."  
  
"Oh man, this is seriously bad," Lopmon exclaimed.  
"Eric, I hope to your God that you're wrong about   
this."  
  
"I wish I was, but look, the spinning of the clouds are  
getting stronger, and they're right above..." Eric traced   
the spiral with one finger as he pointed to the pyramid   
shaped hotel a few blocks away. "THERE!"  
  
"The Luxor!" Lee said, following Eric's line of sight.  
"It would make sense, being that it's shaped like a  
pyramid!"  
  
"The storm is about to get worse. Lets get there before  
we have fire and brimstone hailing down on us,"  
Ninjamon suggested, leaping into the open top jeep.  
  
  
  
"Well now, it looks like I have company." Jakal looked  
down at the jeep that was now speeding along on the  
deserted road that lead to the Luxor. "Well, I hate to  
disappoint them..."  
  
  
  
Without warning, the ground upheaved before the  
jeep. Gina pulled the jeep to an abrupt stop, skidding  
to a parallel park as the walls formed from the cement.  
  
And standing in the center of the field was Jakal,   
dressed in what appeared to be a strange version of a  
modern day suit. "Welcome to my game," Jakal   
proclaimed.  
  
The group approached him warily, ready for anything.  
"What's this all about?" Eric asked.  
  
"My dear boy, I have here for you, a test. You win, I  
go back. You loose, and maybe I may spare you and  
your families. Of course, you can back out if you wish,  
but I'd rather work with willing players." He gestured  
with one hand.  
  
Suddenly, the ground beneath all of them heaved up as  
stone encircled them, preventing them from moving.  
Jakal smirked. "You see, I find that with a bit of danger  
adding to this sort of thing, I find that it can become  
quite a motivator."  
  
Lee struggled against his bonds ineffectively. "What's  
the game?" he growled.  
  
"Lee!" Raine hissed.  
  
"Really quite simple actually. We play a little riddle  
game. Quite invigorating I might add. Answer  
correctly, and the buck is passed back to me. You   
loose when all of you are turned to stone." Jakal   
smirked. "Ready?"  
  
"Do we have a choice," Eric muttered morbidly as the  
game began.  
  
"FIRST riddle!" Jakal exclaimed as the group was held  
fast in their stone bonds. "At night they come without  
being fetched, and by day they are lost without being  
stolen. What are they?"  
  
A long silence ran over the group as Gina then said,  
"The stars." Jakal blinked as she smirked. "I remember  
Rick telling me that one a few months ago. Took me a  
while but it finally dawned on me."  
  
Jakal nodded, inclining his head in slight respect. "I'm   
impressed young lady," he said grudgingly. "Not many  
know the old riddles."  
  
"I'm an archeologist," Gina replied smugly. "A riddle  
for you : What letters come after this? O, T, T, F, F,  
S and S?"  
  
Jakal actually blinked at that as he paused for a long  
moment. Then, he grinned. "E, N, T."  
  
"Damn," Gina growled.  
  
"One, one," Sharmamon muttered.  
  
Jakal inhaled and cleared his throat. "Riddle TWO! For  
The boy with the funny hair ornament! Many things can  
create one. It can shrink and grow with time and be of any  
size. What is it?"  
  
Eric racked his brain for a long moment. "Many can make  
it. Can change shape with time..." He smirked. "A hole."  
  
"Impressive. That is two right," Jakal said.  
  
Eric nodded as he thought for a moment. "What do these  
things have in common? Dogs, Diamonds and Double  
Plays?"  
  
Jakal smirked. "they are all someone's best friend."  
  
Lee blinked. How did someone trapped for thousands of  
years know about baseball?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"For the little lady with the sandy brown hair, I ask you  
this! What runs but never walks, has a mouth but never  
talks?"  
  
Raine started to sweat. "Um. um."  
  
'A river..'  
  
Raine blinked. "A river?"  
  
Jakal had to blink at that. "Um, er, that's right," he  
stammered. 'How did she get it? I was sure I had her with  
that one.'  
  
"Hey Mr. Ugly, get a move on!" Lopmon taunted.  
  
Jakal's eyes burned angrily. "Shut up you insipid bunny or  
I will make Ritsutto out of your flesh."  
  
"I AM NOT A BUNNY!" Lopmon bellowed angrily as the  
ancient man turned to Raine.  
  
"It is your move," he said, composing himself.  
  
Raine paused for a long moment before asking slowly and  
pronounced, "What is black when you buy it, red when you  
use it and grey when you discard it?"  
  
Jakal smirked as he dusted his robes off. "Charcoal." He then  
inhaled and continued. "Now here is one for you all. What  
swims in the morning, hops in the afternoon and sleeps in  
the evening perhaps for all eternity?"  
  
"A fish?" Lee asked.  
  
"WRONG!" A snap of Jakal's fingers changed Lee into a  
stone statue. "Anyone else?"  
  
"A bird?" inquired Eric.  
  
"WRONGO!" As Eric was changed, his digimon   
accompanying his transformation, Jakal turned to the pair   
of girls. "Well?"  
  
"I... um.... Well..." Raine stammered.  
  
'A frog....'  
  
Raine blinked as she looked around.  
  
'A frog is the answer...'  
  
"A... frog?" Raine asked, fearing the worst.  
  
"That... is correct," Jakal said in surprise.  
  
"I have one for you, Jakal," Raine said in a calm voice.   
"What is black, white and 'red' all over?"  
  
Jakal fumbled for the answer as he scanned the area,  
his powers reaching out for the answer. "A newspaper,"  
he said confidently.  
  
"You sure?" Raine asked lightly, smirking.  
  
"Don't get smart with me, missy," Jakal growled. "Here  
is one for you! Mightier than the pyramids and mountains,  
I bring them down to their knees. Steadier than the flow  
of water, I shall always persist. Unbeatable, I am not.  
What am I?"  
  
Raine huffed in disgust. "It's obvious you mean time, but  
it's hardly steadier than the flow of water. It can be  
altered and changed easily." Her eyes gleamed with a  
strange hint of mischievousness. "Here is one for you.   
What burns with the force of the sun, and lays waste to   
all it touches?"  
  
Jakal blinked rapidly as he strained his mind for the  
answer, and using his senses to probe the minds of the  
people around him for the answer. The undertone of  
Gina's chuckles were heard as he finally answered. "A  
Fission bomb."  
  
"Very good," Raine allowed.  
  
"Well, how about this one? What has great intelligence   
within it and yet great stupidity comes from it?"  
  
Raine laughed out loud. "Why it could be of two things,  
my DEAR Jakal. It could be a mob of people.... Or you."  
  
Jakal's hand clenched so tightly that the veins underneath  
it became tight to the skin. "Do not mock me, woman!"  
  
"Oh, I dunno, you seem to be doing it to yourself pretty  
well, Mr. Brain Rot." Raine replied smartly. "Here's MY  
new riddle. I wind my alarm clock before I go to sleep  
in seven in the evening, setting the alarm for nine in the  
morning. How long do I sleep?"  
  
"Fourteen hours." Jakal pasued before looking like he  
realized something. "Two hours before the old wind-up   
clock goes off the first time, and twelve more after it's   
reset."  
  
"Impressive," Raine said, arching an eyebrow. "I'd thought  
an old guy like you wouldn't get it."  
  
"I'm just full of surprises," Jakal deadpanned. "Here is my  
riddle. What can make things bigger or smaller, and can  
send messages or burn?"  
  
Raine seemed to be stunned. Gina prayed under her breath  
as the young digi-destined tried to make sense of the riddle.  
  
'It's a lens.... Trust me... this is the only one I can get right.'  
  
Raine nodded as she took a breath as she replied, "A lens."  
  
"ARGH!" Jakal went into a supreme cursing fit, running  
around, pulling what was left of his hair. "You stupid bitch!"  
he screamed.  
  
Raine seemed to take it in all calmly as she replied, "And  
here is a riddle for you. Creator of Items three, to hold one   
of cruel deeds, later to use on another tricksters will, but the   
creator he did kill, now trapped in the trap is she, hoping   
one day to be free. Who do I speak, you lousy freak?"  
  
Jakal's pupils dilated in horror. "You dare mock me?  
The children cannot be you three! It's just not possible!  
Those children are DEAD! Do you hear me?! DEAD!"  
  
Raine smirked as she looked up, eyes gleaming with  
something as she replied in a language that was a strange  
mix of several languages.  
  
'What is wrong with Raine?' Gina asked herself, catching  
every fifth word she spoke in the strange tongue.  
  
Jakal paled as a howling wind emerged from the hole that   
had ripped open behind him, his punishment for loosing the  
riddle game. With a glow, the dagger enlarged as three   
crystals slammed into the hilt. With a brilliant flare of light,   
he was sent back howling into the Void, the hilt of the   
sword protruding from his chest.  
  
"DAMN YOU!" he howled as the portal sealed itself.  
  
Then, the world turned white.  
  
  
  
"Raine?" Lee asked, holding the girl up in his arms.  
  
Raine stirred as she opened her eyes. "Hi," she whispered.  
  
Lee smiled. "I'm glad you're safe."  
  
Labramon looked over and asked, "What happened?"  
  
"I... don't know," Raine said, holding her head. "It's  
all a blur of what I did, but I remember the adventure  
quite clearly."  
  
"Strange, but I feel we missed something," Eric mused  
as the people walked by the bench they were all currently   
occupying. "Do you guys remember anything?"  
  
The other humans, save for Raine and Gina shook their   
heads.  
  
"I remember," Raine said. "I guess we'll have to fill you   
guys in," she said with a smile.  
  
Eric chuckled. "I guess this is one of the times when we  
are better off not remembering." The group got up as  
they trekked to Gina's jeep. "But you're going to post  
the information on this adventure, Raine," he added.  
  
Raine nodded as she smiled. "Alright. Because for you  
guys, this is all but a dream."  
  
  
  
Fins.  
  
  
  
Authors notes : I admit, a lot of this stuff are stylistic  
takes of Indiana Jones, Tomb Raider, The Hobbit,  
The Mummy, Conkers Bad Fur Day, ReBoot, Ranma 1/2,  
Legend of Zelda and other such series. If I missed a credit   
in these notes, Please, tell me.  
  
A lot of this stuff are imitations. No blatant copying is  
Intended, although it is fun to imitate. 


	20. File 19 : Remnants of the Past

"Sean! Sean Gagne, get your butt out of bed right now!"  
  
"Yes, mother!" Sean called out, half awake. He struggled out of bed, large bags under his eyes. "The one night I don't get a good sleep, and they have to schedule a city wide Anti-Drug Rally. BWA!"  
  
Crashing to the ground amidst clothing, both unwashed and washed, the blonde teenager tied his hair into a messy ponytail.  
  
Stumbling into the kitchen, his mother looked up at him and said, "Well good morning, Mr. Gouchy," she commented on his sour face. "Sleep bad?"  
  
"Horribly," Sean said, laying his head on the table.  
  
"MORNING!" Sean winced and grasped his head as Franklin, his younger brother bounced in.  
  
"Shoot me now," Sean muttered. "For the love of god, Qinglongmon and whatever kami is out there, please shoot me."  
  
"Bang." Franklin commented, mimicking a gun with his thumb and forefinger. "Stop antagonizing around,"   
Franklin said with a playful nudge. "You have to drive me to your school today, remember? Anti-Drug Rally? I'm helping with my class booth!"  
  
"How can you be so perky in the morning?" Sean asked with a grumble, reaching for the corn flakes.  
  
"Practice, I guess," Franklin said, pouring a bowl of Count Chocula.  
  
"Or three bowls of that junk you eat would do wonders for your blood sugar levels." At this, Franklin stuck his tongue out at him. "I'm going to get a shower. Can you make me a bagel to go, mom?"  
  
Sean's mother sighed. "Alright. But you should really get some sleep, Sean. It's not healthy."  
  
"Sleeps not my only problem," Sean said, stumbling to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
"Bones, you look like hell," Carter said bluntly as the elder teenager sat beside him.  
  
Sean had large bags under his eyes. He was pale, thin and looked like he hadn't gotten a good sleep in ages. "I feel like it," he replied.  
  
"So?" Carter asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Care to explain?"  
  
Sean stared at his food for a moment as he took a savage bite, tearing into the food before him. After a moment of eating, he said, "I've been having nightmares."  
  
"What kind of nightmares?" Carter asked, arching a hidden eyebrow beneath his bangs.  
  
"Not sure, just a jumble of wierd images," Sean said, shaking his head to clear it of sleep as he plopped his chin into both palms.  
  
Carter nodded. "In that case, we should keep our options open. It's going to be another long haul." He looked over, watching birds fly by before turning back to his friend. A sharp intake of air was heard as Carter witnessed an event he had not seen for ages.  
  
Sean sat, stone faced and eyes blank a moment before he slid to the ground.  
  
  
  
Digital Diaries : Adventures 2003  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
RDD is created by Lord Archive. Everything else is property of myself or borrowed from Kids WB. Also, Toei owns Digimon. And since they don't want Adventures characters anymore, I'm not giving them back.  
  
  
  
File 19 : Remnants of the Past  
  
Sean suddenly fell over. Carter whipped out his tricorder and ran it over him, whispering curses under his breath. After making sure that Sean was just asleep, he started to drag him to the infirmary to help him wake up.  
  
"Windam!" called a voice. "What's wrong with Gagne?"  
  
Carter looked up as Mr. Darshield stood before him. "He just passed out, sir. I'm getting him to the infirmary."  
  
Darshield sighed. He knew Gagne by reputation, having taught a few courses in St. James High School. Grade A student, one of the best gymnasts in the city, outspoken against drugs and alcohol, even Darshield had to respect his drive.  
  
Grabbing Sean's legs, Darshield said, "Lets go."  
  
Along the way to the infirmary, the pair passed by Stu, Lee, Eric, Raine and Jullie who were standing near the Edmonton Elementary 5th grade booth, set up for the annual inter city school Anti-Drug Week. "That's something you don't see every day," Eric commented.  
  
"Lemme out, I wanna see," Lopmon complained, trying to poke his head out of the box he was currently disguised as to not arouse any suspicions or develop a new rumor based around the fact that Eric carried around what appeared to be a very cute stuffed toy.  
  
"Wonder what happened to him?" Jullie said. "He looked so pale."  
  
"I don't know," Lee said. "Lets go and see. Can one of us stay here and run the booth until we get back?"  
  
"I'll stay," Stu said with a grin. "Jullie, want to stay here as well?"  
  
Jullie nodded. "Sure. I'll stay. Go ahead you guys."  
  
The trio thanked the pair as they ran off. By now, Lopmon had wrestled himself free of the draw box and said, "Man, just when you think things are starting to calm down..."  
  
  
  
Lights flared at different points of the rotating globe before him. Wind whipped through his hair as he found a brightly shining point near the southern oceans. Then suddenly, it ceased to exist.  
  
Sean found himself walking down a long hallway. Dark, lit with nothing but green burning torches.  
  
'I know this place,' he thought to himself as he proceeded down the hallway.  
  
He came to a couple of large doors, Egyptian hieroglyphs etched on the door. Reaching out, he pushed the door open.  
  
  
  
"YAAAAAAAH!"  
  
Sean jerked awake, sweat staining his shirt. He panted for a moment as the figure beside his bedside said, "Looks like you're up."  
  
Sean looked over to see a red head in a catholic school uniform. "Oh, Hikaru. Hi."  
  
"Hey there," Hikaru said. "You collapsed."  
  
"I did?" Sean groaned. "I had some sort of dream while I was out. I remember bits and pieces of it," Sean said slowly as he sat up in his bed.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to someone about it," Lee suggested. "Like a psychologist. This can't be healthy."  
  
"I know one. She counseled my sister a while ago. Her name is Amy Waters." Carter fished out a worn out card. "Here's her number. She's usually available so just go downtown and get an appointment around two. My sister drops in on her and probably wouldn't mind if you came in on recommendation."  
  
Sean nodded as Hikaru looked at the card. "I'll come along with you, and Carter, maybe you should come too. If Sean's collapsing again, we'll need to look into this."  
  
Raine heard a purring feminine voice, "I could make him healthy."  
  
"Shut up." Raine scowled, knowing exactly what the voice meant and that would only tire Sean out more.  
  
"Excuse me?" Hikaru asked, having been abruptly cut off by the exclimation.  
  
The freckled girl flushed. "Sorry. Conversing with Yami."  
  
"Who?" The older group asked.  
  
"Um, she's a spirit that is joined with me somehow through my Talisman," Raine explained. "She joined with me a week ago during the whole Jakal incident."  
  
"Oh, okay." Hikaru turned back to Sean as Raine scowled at Yami internally and externally.  
  
  
  
"That's all for today. I suggest coming back next week, if you continue to have nightmares. Until then, try to think about what your subconscious mind might be trying to tell you," Dr. Waters calmly recommended.  
  
"Thank you Dr. Waters."  
  
Sean exited the room as Carter waited for him, Hikaru at his side. "Well?" Hikaru pressed.  
  
"Nothing. There just doesn't seem to be a reason WHY I keep having nightmares and why I collapsed today." Sean sighed as he sat down in the waiting room.  
  
A long silence passed before Carter said, "What if they were visions or warnings? Like some kind of special power."  
  
"I doubt it," Hikaru said skeptically. "We're Digi-destined, not some kind of mutant kid. We're just lucky enough to get a digimon."  
  
"But what if, the talk about special powers is all true?" Carter pressed. "I mean, there has got to be something more. If Sean really is seeing visions or the future, then maybe other Digi-destined and Chosen have special powers."  
  
"That's wierd," Sean mumbled.  
  
But not totatly unproven. Taichi and Yamato somehow transported into the internet and all they had was the old digivices," Carter cackled.  
  
Hikaru and Sean fought the urge to wince. When Carter was stuck on something, it was almost impossible to dissuade him from his course.  
  
Carter grinned. "So Sean, got any idea what that dream was pointing to?"  
  
"Well, no. But I can point it out if you show me a globe." Sean shrugged. "There are four more after that, but I don't know where."  
  
  
  
Lord_of_Knowledge : Well, it looks like you guys are on a quest.  
  
CWTGSGITU : Yep. But I need to figure out how to make the Digital Gate send us to the Philippines. I still have Mimi's digivice reading but it's kind of old. Any new info or ideas?  
  
Lord_of_Knowledge: Still working on that project? Well, I don't have anything new besides readings from Pedro's digivice. It might help.  
  
CWTGSGITU : Any help would be great. Thanks.  
  
Lord_of_Knowledge : (Evil Grin) You owe me.  
  
CWTGSGITU : (Evil Smirk) We're EVEN. IF this helps.  
  
Lord_of_Knowledge : (Drops grin and pouts) Damn.  
  
CWTGSGITU : Heh heh heh. Hey, on a note, how's Daisuke doing? About the Hikari/Takeru incident?  
  
Lord_of_Knowledge : How'd you hear about that?  
  
CWTGSGITU : It's kind of hard not to know about it when he keeps the communicator lines open while I'm pulling an all nighter. He keeps ranting to Chibimon on the unfairness of it all and how he want's to deck 'Dickless' whenever he sees him with Hikari. Do you know how many communicators I had to  
build because of getting most of them taken away in class while Daisuke was ranting?  
  
Lord_of_Knowledge : 0.0;; Damn... did he figure out that you were listening in?  
  
CWTGSGITU : (Cackles) Not a clue. But I respect his privacy. It's his own damn fault for not closing the line. I think the Talk button is stuck. It was always a bit sticky on that one. Aw well, the batteries will run down in a couple of months.  
  
Lord_of_Knowledge : Well, he's pouring his heart out in soccer and Laser Assult down at the arcade. But other than that, his digimentals don't shine anymore. Miyako is always hanging around him. I think he might end up together with her given time.  
  
CWTGSGITU : Glad I'm not in Daisuke's shoes. Not that I didn't have the hots for Miyako before but...  
  
Lord_of_Knowledge : LOL. I know. You have a thing for geek girls, don't you? Much less your thing with Japanese girls and Fukus.  
  
CWTGSGITU : (Laughs Embarrasedly) So what? I like my women as they are. Get real Koushiro, I don't see YOU setting the dating scene ablaze. And I'm partial to purple hair on a girl since my green is natural.  
  
Lord_of_Knowledge : That reminds me, where in the world did you get green hair? And let me guess, a Misato Katsuragi thing?  
  
CWTGSGITU : Yeah. Anyway, about the hair, some French guy in early 1890 came down and married my great great grandmother. He had natural green hair. Since then, most of my family has had unique hair color. I figure it's some weird thing with the genes of my family. My sister Libby has   
pale green hair, my mom has turquoise hair, but my dad is the only one who has sandy blonde hair. But then again, he's not related by blood.  
  
Lord_of_Knowledge : Genetics. You've gotta love what they do to make life interesting. I'll upload the file now.  
  
Lord_of_Knowledge would like to send you the file "BTpedro.device.digi" (901232 Kb). Transfer time is less than 72 hours with a 128 modem. Do you want to Accept (Alt+T) or Decline (Alt+D) the invitation?  
  
Transfer of File "BTpedro.device.digi" from Lord_of_Knowledge has been accepted. Starting transfer...  
  
Transfer complete.  
  
CWTGSGITU : Hell, that was fast.  
  
Lord_of_Knowledge : 'Patented' Dimentional Uplink. Jacks me directly into the internet without any connection in the real world. Got it from Gennai.  
  
CWTGSGITU : Oh right, you've gotten it from Gennai... and you can upload people into the net. Damn. I wish I could do that.  
  
Lord_of_Knowledge : I know. :-p But you can BUILD your own stuff. Hey, how did that Phaser work? And what exactly does your nickname mean?  
  
CWTGSGITU : (Groans) It blew up. I did huck it at a Dokugumon a few months ago. Made a nice explosion. I think I'll just make half a dozen small palm ones and use 'em as bombs. And my nickname means Carter Windam, The Greatest Scientific Genius In The Universe. I was on a Washu kick when I wrote it.  
  
Lord_of_Knowledge : LOL Good luck getting them past security. Send me a couple. It may come in handy some time.  
  
CWRGSGITU : (Grin) Sure. I'll make 'em extra explosive. Thanks for the program. I'll implement it immediately. Thanks Koushiro.  
  
Lord_of_Knowledge : Not a problem. See ya.  
  
CWTGSGITU : See ya.  
  
  
  
Carter scanned the file. "Man, I need a filter program. Glad Stacy sent one to me... let's see..." He opened his MSN Messenger and grinned. "Ah, Kylie is on..."  
  
He turned towards the computer and grimaced. "Damn, Bob is gonna work overtime."  
  
  
  
CWTGSGITU : Hey Kylie.  
  
Goth_Wannabe : Hey Carter. What's up?  
  
CWTGSGITU : Nothing much. I'm running a program filter. Bob is working overtime tonight.  
  
Goth_Wannabe : Knowing your projects, probably. Hey, you coming down this winter? Melborne is nice and warm and I'm sure that you could crash at my place. Bring the group. But watch out for my dad.  
  
CWTGSGITU : Love to, but we're on a quest.  
  
Goth_Wannabe : Ooooh. A Quest. Dare I ask?  
  
CWTGSGITU : There's something weird going down in the Philippines. I just need to work on this file that Koushiro sent me and download a few bits and pieces into my D-3. That's why I needed the filter program that Stacy sent me.  
  
Goth_Wannabe : And you're going to PORT over there? I've only heard that Mimi from the New York Team can do that.... and the Londoneers, but they have a lot of ground to cover. Do you know how Pedro is? I haven't seen him since shortly after his brother died in the '02 Christmas invasion.  
  
CWTGSGITU : Sorry. Might want to ask Koushiro. I got the digivice info from him.  
  
Goth_Wannabe : I will. Sigh. Last I saw Pedro, he was like a walking corpse. I've seen him a couple of times down in the equivilant of Jamaica. He won't fight. He's so depressed.  
  
CWTGSGITU : Wow, that's rough. I hear he blames himself.  
  
Goth_Wannabe : Yeah, but no one else does. According to James, Carlos didn't even sacrifice himself to save Pedro. He just got hit by a stray attack. Could have happened to any of us. Kind of sobering thought that we can die in our adventures… and by sheer accident.  
  
CWTGSGITU : Like it or not, there was always a risk of getting killed out there. Sometimes, I wonder.... between the fact that the Odaiba Chosen have insane power levels, as attributed to Daisuke and Ken's ID Paladin Form digimon, a bloody stage eight for cripes sake, I wonder if there are other teams out there with comparable power levels... except for myself, Hikaru and Sean. Not many report in with digimon over champion, much less perfection.  
  
Goth_Wannabe : That reminds me; what about the second Canada Team? Any power there?  
  
CWTGSGITU : Eric has a Digital Sword that's hell on ice based things, Raine has this weird personality that appeared about a month ago and Lee is Lee with a cool Manacle.  
  
Goth_Wannabe : ?? I don't remember any post on the Message Board about the Raine thing. Did you post the information and I just missed it?  
  
CWTGSGITU : Raine posted it, not me. I was without internet access for at least three months before and during the Jakal Incident. It was a tough time. The kids were down in a dig site when they unleashed a Pharoah named Jakal. He went to Vegas and engaged the kids in a Riddle Game. According to Raine, she beat him through the Riddle Game.  
  
CWTGSGITU : In any case, she's got this weird personality that has a tendency to pop up every so often. Just last week, she was hitting on a Leomon that appeared in a digital field. The others barely remember the incident while Raine and her sister Gina remembers it clearly.  
  
Goth_Wannabe : Heavy stuff. Are you going to tell anyone about this, besides me?  
  
CWTGSGITU : Sent an email to Koushiro, detailing the fight with Jakal when he sent an email, asking about, and I quote; "What the hell happened two months ago?!". On a note, Lee has some semblance of control in evolving his digimon now, since he's wearing the Manacle of Body. I've run some scans on Eric's sword. It's composed of the same material both the Puzzle and the Manacle are made of. Yami told me a while ago, after an ugly little incident, that they were the Sword of Spirit, Manacle of Body and Puzzle of Mind.  
  
Goth_Wannabe : That's cool. And what do you mean by 'ugly little incident'?  
  
CWTGSGITU : I figured as much. It's too much of a coincidence. We know the Puzzle can evolve Labramon into her perfection form of Cerberumon, and also, bring out her "Other Side" of Yami Raine, or Yami as I call her. Not sure what the Manacle can do, and we know that the Sword makes swiss cheese out of ice based things... and glows blue. And for the ugly little incident, I'll tell you later.  
  
Goth_Wannabe : (noding sagely) Well, I gotta go, it's kind of late for me and mom wants me in bed before dawn. Catch you tommorow morning.  
  
CWTGSGITU : Okay. Bye.  
  
Goth_Wannabe : Bye.  
  
  
  
Carter rolled out of his bed and checked his laptop, Bob, to see if it finished processing the information. He wandered if the readings from Pedro's digivice would eliminate any of the fifteen in common digital code sections he got from the previous dozen digivice readings he had fed through this filter program. His jaw dropped to the ground as he read the result. One. With Pedro's infomation, there was only ONE section that was similar to the other digivices. Carter immediately did the acid test. He checked to see if his digivice had that part of the digital digivice code. It didn't.  
  
Carter pressed his D-3 to the computer and hit the enter key. The D-3 glowed as he grinned to himself. "Perfect. Downloaded and ready to go. Now for a test run."  
  
He picked up a dart and threw it at the map of the world that was tacked to the cork message board on his wall. It flew straight and thunked square into a country.  
  
Setting the Digital Gate, he picked up his communicator, strapping it to his wrist and called out, "Penguinmon!"  
  
Penguinmon walked in, a bit bleary from waking up abruptly. "Yeah?"  
  
"I'm going on a little trip. I'll leave you behind just in case it doesn't work. No sense having two people get their molecules stretched out across the cosmos."  
  
Penguinmon nodded sleepily. "Want me to call the others later?"  
  
"Sure. And tell mom, dad and Libby where I'm going. Bye."  
  
In a flash of light, he vanished.  
  
Penguinmon's eyes widened. "Oh DAMN! He didn't tell me where he went!"  
  
  
  
Authors notes : Took a while to get out, but here it is.  
  
If you're wondering, some of the refs to other chosen/digi-destined are from either Krocket's Digital Questions or another group of Digi-destined I've created in another city. 


	21. File 20 : Order, Chaos and Balance

"Hey, Pen Pen, where'd Carter go?" Libby asked, walking out of her room.  
  
Penguinmon shrugged, passing over the Pen Pen remark. "I dunno actually," he said. "He opened the  
Digital Gate a few hours ago, and hasn't been back since." He took a sip of his coffee and sighed.  
  
Libby grabbed a toaster strudel as she sat down. "Change the channel," she said.  
  
"Nothing else on," Penguinmon replied reasonably.  
  
"Oh." The pair munched silently as the TV blared.  
  
  
  
Digital Diaries : Adventures 2003  
  
written by Shaun Garin  
  
Too many disclaimers! WB owns some of this, Toei owns most of it. I own all of the original characters. Archive owns the universe this is set in. And since Toei doesn't want Adventures, I'll take them for a while.  
  
  
  
File 20 : Order, Chaos and Balance  
  
"Hey you two," Libby greeted as she opened the door wide.  
  
Sean grinned easily. "Morning, Libby, Penguinmon."  
  
"It's three PM in the afternoon. What kept you?" Penguinmon asked.  
  
"Successive Digital Fields," Renamon replied.  
  
"Where's Carter?" Hikaru asked, brushing back a long lock of hair. Renamon trailing behind. The fox digimon was dressed in her usual tan slacks and pink tank top. A Santa hat was perched on the digimon's head, a notion of the festive season.  
  
"Carter should be coming back soon," Penguinmon said. "I got an email from him a while ago."  
  
A light flashed in the bedroom. Then, Carter walked into the room. He was wearing a French hat, one hand held a pastry, and under the other arm, a box of pastries and bags stuffed full of things was in his hand. And he had a wide grin on his face the spoke clearly of enjoyment.  
  
"Since you don't have your molecules scattered all over the place, where did you go, besides the local donut shop?" Penguinmon inquired, folding his flippers.  
  
"France," Carter replied, tossing his hat to the side.  
  
"Yeah right, like you could port there," Hikaru replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well, lets see…." Carter dug into his pants and pulled out a few three by five glossy Polaroid's. Handing them around, he grinned. "Man oh man, Sean, Catherine was HOT! I mean, total babe! She could give most supermodels a run for their money!"  
  
"Catherine Syndrome," Renamon remarked with a smirk as she went into the nearby kitchen to make a cup of hot chocolate. "You sure that's natural?"  
  
"Oh yeah, considering how much of a babe that girl is, this is normal." Carter said again, laying down the box of food and stuffed the rest of the éclair into his mouth. "Here," he said between bites. "Stuff from France."  
  
As the things were passed around, Carter swallowed and said, "We have a working world wide digital gate people. Give me your D-3's."  
  
Hikaru and Sean handed him their D-3's as he pressed them together and downloaded something into them. "There," he said, handing them back to them. "That will allow you to access anyplace in digital world, anywhere in the world. We can port to the Philippines."  
  
"Good job," Penguinmon said. "You did something right for a change."  
  
As Carter tried to throttle his partner, Sean said, "We should get going as soon as possible. It's the weekend."  
  
"I'll call the others," Hikaru said. "Tell them to meet us here."  
  
"Right. I'll send an email for the closest Philipino Chosen to meet us in their part of the digital world." Carter retreated into his room as the others settled down to wait for the rest of their team.  
  
  
  
"You called?" Eric asked.  
  
"Yeah. About five hours ago." Carter said, sighing. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Piano lessons," Raine said. "Amidst other things."  
  
"Practice with Lee and his 'Grandpa of Hell'," Eric added, earning a punch to his leg from Sharmamon.  
  
"That's nice. Éclair?" After the three took a pastry, Sean said, "We can get to Iloilo. I also had another dream. We can port directly to the trouble area."  
  
"Great!" Raine exclaimed.  
  
"A couple of us should stay behind, just in case there is another field," Carter said. "Sean, you should take  
Eric and Raine. Between Lee, Hikaru and I, we can handle any digimon that appear. And it's late too."  
  
"Gotcha," Sean said, grabbing his shoes. "Grab your shoes."  
  
  
  
"So this is the Phillipine part of the digital world," Eric remarked. "It sure is... weird."  
  
"I have some details on the chosen of this region," Sean said, holding up a tricorder, the data flowing through it. "They call themselves pinili. That's the philipino word for chosen. There are several groups in the area, possibly having the highest concentration of chosen in the world. The most powerful is located in Estancia, Iloilo province."  
  
"Any data on them?" Raine asked looking at the very abstract, modern art type landscape around them. She tentatively poked the melting clock to her side.  
  
"There are three of them, all with perfection digimon from what they've posted on the message board.  
Mostly, they keep to themselves from what I can tell." Sean answered. "That way. Should find a TV there."  
  
The three trekked silently towards the TV. Suddenly, a thunderous bellow came from the midst of the strange forest. Amidst the crashing of trees, a pack of digimon rushed past them. Sean's Tricorder flashed with data. "Monochromon. Adult Level."  
  
"Man, a little closer to the left and we would have been digital road kill," Lopmon muttered.  
  
"Hmm... has a rather sizable..." Raine blushed as she abruptly terminated the sentance. "Sorry. Yami spoke again."  
  
'You can't ignore me forever,' Yami remarked.  
  
"Try me." was Raine's reply.  
  
"Excuse me," a girl said in slightly accented English. "Would you happen to be the Canadian Chosen?"  
  
"You might say that," Eric said. He peered at the girl. "Are you one of the local chosen?"  
  
The girl nodded. "Yep. My name is Jamie. And you three are?"  
  
"I'm Raine. This is Eric, Sean, and our digimon, Labramon and Lopmon. You speak English very well." Raine added.  
  
"I've been in class for quite some time," Jamie added a bit proudly. "Top of my class."  
  
Jamie then turned towards the skies where a red skinned digimon swung down from the treetops. The Canadians jumped back in surprise as Sean's tricorder flashed with data. "Fuugamon, Virus digimon, champion level." the soothing female voice reported.  
  
The Fuugamon flashed and reverted to a small green worm digimon that crawled up onto Jamie's shoulder.  
"This is Wormmon," Jamie introduced.  
  
"Hello." Wormmon greeted in a female voice. "It's nice to meet you all."  
  
"Likewise," Lopmon said with a smile. Eric lightly bonked his partners' head.  
  
'Damn, its a girl.' Raine smiled despite her internal traveling buddy complaining of the unfairness of a cute digimon in their midst, but it had to be a girl. "We'd like to get to your home town. Is that possible?"  
  
"Of course." Jamie got up and parted the bushes, revealing a small TV. "Lets go. Digi-port Open!"  
  
The others quickly followed as the resolved into a small house with two others sitting off to the side, as not to crash into them. The first one, a girl with black hair, hazel eyes and a lithe figure greeted Jamie in her native tongue as Jamie replied in response, making a few gestures.  
  
Another, a boy with brown eyes, black hair and a strongly muscled structure nodded, replied to Jamie and turned towards them, saying, "Welcome to Estancia. I'm Jeremy, and this is Ferryl. You've met Jamie."  
  
"Hi," the five greeted as two digimon flew in. One was a Pico Devimon and the other one was a Hawkmon. They were male and female digimon respectively. "Hi," the Hawkmon said in a slightly loud scratchy voice. "I'm Hawkmon."  
  
"Pico Devimon," the other one added, much more subdued.  
  
"Why don't our digimon get to know each other. We'll treat you to some traditional foods. It's lunchtime for us." Jeremy suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Lopmon cheered as he and Labramon meandered towards the corner where the digimon were conversing.  
  
"I will go and get some food ready," Ferryl said with a smile. They noticed that she carried a foot long knife and a three and a half foot long katana on her back. "Miss Raine, would you like to help me in the kitchen?"  
  
"Go on," Jamie said, nudging Raine forwards. "She's a great cook."  
  
'I'm more worried about Yami jumping her bones,' Raine thought pessimistically, Yami's laughter echoing in her mind.  
  
As the pair left, Sean then commented, "She's rather… housewifish to be carrying around a sword and knife like that."  
  
"Ferryl is a master of Arnes, Philipino Martial Arts," Jeremy said. "But enough of that. What did you come here for?"  
  
"Sean, here, has been having dreams. We figured that they meant something, so we came here." Eric said.  
  
"I'm not sure if they mean anything, but at the moment, we shouldn't take things for granted."  
  
Jamie nodded in agreement. "True enough."  
  
  
  
Raine looked into the skies, lying on the roof of the house. "You're trying to get me into trouble again, aren't you?" she demanded into thin air.  
  
"Me?" Yami asked, taking control. "My good dear, I merely want you to have a proper social life."  
  
"Oh yeah, and the reputation of having sex with every single Digi-destined and Chosen we meet?" Raine snorted. "Yami, I hate your sex drive."  
  
"Just because I like both human species and digimon doesn't mean I'm a sex fiend." Raine snorted at that. "Besides all that, you'll thank me later. Lee would really enjoy his wedding night."  
  
Raine went beet red. "I am not marrying Lee!"  
  
"Yeah right," Yami snorted, scratching her scalp. "Ever try a conditioner?" she asked, wincing as a tangle ensnared her index finger. "I've seen you look at Lee like he's some sort of Adonis. C'mon, admit it. I can FEEL your body respond to his presence. Oh, Lee! Take me now!" Yami squealed girlishly as Raine blushed, abruptly taking control of her own body.  
  
"I'm not..." Raine was beet red as Yami then burst out into a loud laugh.  
  
"Just relax girl," Yami replied, giggling merrily. "I won't force anything. Unless you want me to go into his room and.." A flood of images washed over their shared mind as Raine yelped and curled up.  
  
"Yami, you're so mean!" Raine whined as she uncurled.  
  
Yami just laughed.  
  
  
  
"First dinner, now we get to rest." Eric looked around at the strange net draped over them. "Mosquito nets even."  
  
"I, for one, am not willing to get eaten by them," Lopmon said.  
  
Eric nodded and began to undress for bed. "I wonder, is it still daylight at home?"  
  
"The possibility is good," Lopmon said, laying on the pallet that Ferryl had provided for the pair. When the night had come, they had separated to the others houses. Ferryl had three other brothers and two sisters who were sharing the same room under the same mosquito net.  
  
At the moment, the younger kids were snoring, like they didn't have a care in the world. As Eric removed his jacket, a sound caught his ear. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah, sounded like a door opening." Lopmon said.  
  
"Wonder what's going on." Eric pulled on his jacket and goggles as he grabbed his D-3. "Lets check it out."  
  
  
  
Eric peeked around the corner to see the three Philippine Chosen gathered around the center of town, near the rice fields. They were conversing in low tones in their native language.  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about," Eric mused.  
  
The native group spoke for a few more minutes before Ferryl broke away from the group. Eric followed her  
quietly.  
  
Soon, they came to a group of rice fields that stood at the edge of the town. Ferryl then raised her voice, not too loud, but enough to call out, "Eric, come on out."  
  
Eric laughed nervously. "I'm that obvious, am I?"  
  
"Not really, but I could tell you were here from the way you were smacking your neck from all the mosquitoes that were biting you. You hit harder than what is needed."  
  
"These aren't mosquitoes, they're inch long syringes," Lopmon complained as he leapt off of Eric's head.  
  
Ferryl made no reply as she unsheathed the sword and knife From her waist and back. "Get ready," she said.  
  
A low growl was heard as a creature suddenly erupted from the waters. It carried a large sword in hand as it barreled into Ferryl.  
  
Lopmon sprung into action, calling out, "Lopmon evolve! Wendigomon!" The now larger digimon leapt at the creature, narrowly avoiding a slash from it's long wickedly curved blade. "Frick!" he spat, unleashing his Destroyed Voice.  
  
The creature dodged quickly as it parried back and forth between the two sword users. It suddenly then flared up and shot out a blast of fire.  
  
The pair dodged as Eric rushed in quickly, barely parrying a strike from its sword with his own glowing blue blade. He then stepped sideways to allow Ferryl within the attack. The pair fought back and forth in a deadly dance.   
  
Then, a strike slipped into Ferryl's defenses as a nasty gash opened up on her side. Ferryl cried out in pain as the creature raised its sword to finish her off.  
  
"Ferryl!" Eric shouted, rushing towards her, tackling the creature aside. The creature rounded on him as a wild strike from it's curved blade knocked Eric's own across the field, hitting the water with a splash.  
  
"DIE!" The creature rasped, it's weapon biting into the ground where Eric had recently stood.  
  
"Not a chance. Wendigomon!" Eric shouted.  
  
A blur of movement, and Wendigomon had him in a half Nelson. The creature cried out in anger as one of his hairy fists grasped its face.  
  
The pair struggled for a long second as Eric helped her out of the muck that was predominant in the rice fields as Wendigomon was forcibly pulled off, one hand still tightly grasped around his opponents' face.  
  
With a loud tearing sound, its face ripped off as it disintegrated into a pile of dust. Wendigomon looked at the face he held and dropped it with a cry of, "EEW! EEW EEW EEEWWW!"  
  
Ferryl stood up shakily with Eric's help. "You okay?" he asked. Wendigomon trotted over and hauled the sword out of the muck and grime of the rice fields.  
  
"Yes, for now." The girl limped over to the face, which was transforming into a mask. "This, I think is what you want."  
  
Eric looked it over, and said, "Tt looks like the Fierce Deity Mask From Majora's Mask."  
  
"Slightly," Wendigomon commented, devolving back into his travel size and handing the boy the sword that morphed back into a D-3. Eric clipped it onto his belt.  
  
"We should get some more rest. It will be a long day tommorow." Ferryl said, gesturing towards the rows of houses.  
  
"I'm all up for that," the pair chorused.  
  
  
  
"That had to be the most singularly stupid thing you have ever done, Eric," Hikaru said with a shake of her head.  
  
"What was I supposed to do? Let Ferryl get impaled?" the boy retorted. "Besides, we have whatever we came for, so we're good."  
  
Sean nodded. "It's alright. For now anyways."  
  
"So what is that thing?" Renamon asked, gesturing towards the mask in Eric's hand.  
  
"It's some kind of mask. Carter, Tricorder please."  
  
Carter pitched the device to him as he scanned it. "Make up is of some kind of wood. Here's something interesting. There seems to be traces of data on this thing."  
  
"Data? So what we fought was some kind of digimon?" Lopmon asked.  
  
"Possibly. It did evaporate." Eric looked it over as he took it in both hands and brought it close to his face.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Carter exclaimed as Eric pulled the mask away.  
  
Eric shrugged. "Just want to see if this thing does anything."  
  
"I don't know," Labramon said. "You could be possessed or something else equally nasty."  
  
"I'll be fine. At the most, hit me over the head and pull off the mask." Despite protests, Eric placed the mask onto his face.  
  
A moment passed. Suddenly, the mask compressed to his face as he let out a yell. Energy exploded around him for a moment. Then, he stood upright, and shook his head free of the rush of energy. "Wow, what a rush."  
  
Raine blinked as she said, "Hey, Eric? Take a look at yourself in the mirror."  
  
Eric looked at himself, blinked, gasped and then grabbed his head crying, "What happened to my hair?! And my goggles! They're yellow rimmed!"  
  
"You look good with silver blue hair," Lopmon remarked.  
  
"I look like a short haired Yue from Card Captor Sakura," Eric grumbled. "And my eyes! They're red! For heavens sake, I'm a male Rei Ayanami!"  
  
"But you look cool," Raine offered. "I mean, for a Yue look alike, that's something else."  
  
"I suppose coolness is a price to pay for not looking like me," Eric remarked as he adjusted the goggles. "The goggles make me look like the main character from Thousand Arms." He sighed. "Now how do you remove this thing?"  
  
Lee grabbed at the sides of Eric's face and pulled lightly. With a shimmer of light, the face came off, revealing Eric's true face. The boy checked himself in the mirror as he grinned. "Cool."  
  
"Did anything happen to you while you wore the Mask?" Raine asked.  
  
"Well, I did feel a bit different… my tiredness was gone. I felt refreshed." Eric said.  
  
"Well, if so, then it may grant youthful energy to its wearer, constantly refreshing the person who dons the mask," Sharmamon surmised.  
  
"You've been watching Jackie Chan again, haven't you?" Lee asked as Sharmamon grinned.  
  
"What can I say? Grandpa reminds me of Uncle."  
  
"Oh shoot!" Eric exclaimed. "Lee, we have practice with your grandpa today!"  
  
Lee paled. "You're right! Grandpa is going to kill us!"  
  
As the boys rushed out, Raine giggled and said, "That's my cue to leave. Bye everyone. Lets go, Labramon."  
  
Sean yawned. "I'm going home. I lost a bit of sleep the night before."  
  
"Alright. See you." Hikaru turned to Renamon. "Are we headed home?"  
  
"Sure. I have Final Fantasy Ten to beat," Renamon replied with a grin.  
  
As the door closed, Carter grinned. "So, it's just me, you and the French éclairs."  
  
Penguinmon benched. "Too late," he warbled.  
  
A merry chase ensured.  
  
  
  
Authors notes : Just a warm up. Just a warm up.  
  
Kids WB shows are some of my favorite cartoons, and thus, the constant refs to other series. 


	22. File 21 : Dying of the Light

I'm Dying.  
  
God, how did this happen?  
  
I suppose it started one day, when I was working in the store. I've been  
sleeping a lot for a long time, more than before. Getting up late in the  
mornings on the weekends, sleeping at five in the evening. a lot of things  
were pointing it out to me. but I never imagined that it would take such a  
turn.  
  
My hands started to tremble a bit, and then I felt a jolt go through my  
body.  
  
The next moment, I found myself on the ground, Stu hovering over me. Making  
a lame excuse that I had slipped and fell, I got up and went about my work  
in the store.  
  
But I was concerned, so I went to Sean. Normally, I'd go to a doctor, but  
then mom and dad would wonder why I was going there. Sean's great, has an  
incredible bedside attitude, but I'm digressing.  
  
He scanned me, looked at me in the eyes and said, "Eric, you're dying.  
Somehow, your energy is leaking out and I can't stop it. You have five  
months. I'm sorry."  
  
Already, I've gone to Benjamin, consulted with Sean on every medical  
practice I could think of, even searched out Jijimon and Gennai. Nothing.  
Nothing they can do will let me live.  
  
I'm sure people are beginning to suspect that something is wrong with me;  
Stu is looking at me strangely, and even Hikaru is getting worried at the  
amount of time I spend asleep.  
  
I'm dying, and there's nothing I can do about it.  
  
Time to start my will.  
  
Eric Stewart  
December 14, Two Thousand Three  
  
  
  
Digital Diaries : Adventures 2003  
  
Written by Shaun Garin  
  
Toei owns digimon, and I'm not giving them back. Lord Archive wrote Red  
Digivice Diaries and War Diaries. Disney may own Saban now, but they will  
never squash down the anime revolution! Up with Digimon!  
  
  
  
File 21 : Dying Of The Light  
  
"Great! So we are we going?"  
  
Sean looked at Eric as he said, "Melbourne. Florida. We'll meet up with the  
local digi-destined there."  
  
"Correction: I will go there with Eric and Lee," Carter said, grabbing his  
long green jacket. "I know the place inside and out since I spend time  
there."  
  
"With your girlfriend, no doubt," Renamon commented with a smirk.  
  
Carter reddened as Lee looked over and mouthed, "Carter's got a girlfriend?"  
  
Carter sputtered. "Kylie is NOT my girlfriend!"  
  
"Then what is she? Your digital whip mistress?" Penguinmon commented,  
dodging a kick from his partner.  
  
"Before this degrades any further, lets get moving." Eric held up his D-3  
and called out, "Digi-port open!"  
  
The screen changed and the three with digimon were drawn into the computer.  
  
  
  
Kylie Wilson hummed to herself as she pulled on a pink t-shirt. A flash of  
light filled the room as six figures resolved from the computer. Looking  
over, she blinked as Carter came stumbling to a halt, smacking into her  
chest. "Um, hi, Kylie," he greeted lamely as he withdrew his head  
sheepishly.  
  
Kylie glared at him. "If you weren't my boyfriend, I'd smack you." She  
paused and then hit him upside the head with two fingers. "There. Now we're  
even."  
  
"WHIPISH!" Sharmamon exclaimed in a sound effect, making the obligatory  
whipping motion as the girl tugged on her shirt.  
  
Penguinmon shook his head. "Man, he gets ALL the fun."  
  
"Quiet you," a Palmon ordered, hopping down from a hammock.  
  
Penguinmon slouched. "Yes dear."  
  
Eric quickly regained his composure, hitting Lee on the arm to make him stop  
laughing. "Hi," he greeted.  
  
Kylie looked over. "Hey, you're the new kids, right?" she said, bouncing  
over. "Kylie Wilson."  
  
"Yeah, I'm Eric Stewart, and this is Lee Chin. And these two are Sharmamon  
and Lopmon."  
  
Lee shook himself like a dog shaking off water. "How do you do?" he asked,  
shaking her hand.  
  
"Alright people, show's over. Hustle up." Carter hauled the boys out of the  
room. "Sorry," he said with an apologetic shrug. "Penguinmon, move it!"  
  
  
  
Carter ignored the dark stares of Kylie's father and the happy expression of  
her mother. Those two were a weird couple, one the epitome of all glaring  
fathers, the other, giddily happy that her daughter was attracting such a  
'wonderful boy'. The boys sat in the living room, Eric and Lee still  
chuckling. Eric was sipping on a soda while Lee was playing with a Chinese  
puzzle box the family had in the living room. The digimon were sitting  
around, Penguinmon nursing a bump on his head from hitting the wall.  
  
Soon, Kylie walked in, having tied her blonde hair back with a pink ribbon,  
and wore a strange pink oval around her neck, held by a thin gold chain. "Hi  
everyone. Good morning daddy, mommy. Sorry to keep you waiting."  
  
"It's alright," Carter said as Kylie plopped down to his side.  
  
"So what brings you here?" Mr. Wilson asked gruffly, giving Windam a small  
glare. "Surely it is not to spend time with my daughter."  
  
Carter cleared his throat. "No sir, we are actually on a mission at the  
moment. We need to find something here."  
  
"A friend of ours has had a dream, and we think it will lead us to  
something," Eric added. "We discovered a strange mask in the last place we  
went, and are betting that there is something like that here."  
  
Lopmon wandered over and fished out the face shaped mask and passed it  
around. "Did you see anything like this?" he asked.  
  
Kylie took it and looked it over. "I do recall something like this," she  
muttered. "Why don't we try the museum? I'm sure there's a few places that  
we can look around."  
  
"I'll call up Jade. I'm sure she's bored out of her skull," Palmon said,  
wandering into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Train, train, train. That's all I do now." Jade grumbled, moving through  
the complex Kung Fu movements. "Gawd I hope no one sees me like this."  
  
"Focus Jade," Mr. Thompson said, shaking his head. "You must focus."  
  
"How can I focus when I'm doing martial arts with a BASKET on my head, full  
of potentially splatterable fruit?" Jade demanded, nearly loosing her  
balance. "AND to boot, on short sticks stuck into the ground?" She winced as  
a small pebble bounced off of her face. "With Hagurumon tossing pebbles at  
me?"  
  
The gear shaped digimon shrugged helplessly as Mark smiled, shaking his  
head. "It is all about balance. Besides, those fruits are about to go either  
into your mothers' apple and pear jam or the garden's compost heap. My old  
sensei had some strange balance techniques, but very GOOD techniques."  
  
"No offence dad, but your sensei was a nutbar," Jade replied as she nearly  
lost her balance.  
  
The door opened as Jade's mother, Marianne called out, "Jade? Kylie is here  
to see you with some friends!"  
  
"Bring them here, mom!" Jade called out. Soon, the small group of humans and  
digimon stopped to watch the girl balance out on the poles.  
  
"Deja Vu," Lee remarked. "Grandpa taught me this one."  
  
Mark turned to him. "Is your grandfather a martial arts teacher?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Learned this balance technique when I was seven. Although he was  
making me jump from each one while knocking away pebbles with my hands," Lee  
added, causing everyone to sweat drop.  
  
"Dude, your grandfather is a nutbar," Eric said, rubbing his neck. "I  
remember when I had to go through this same exercise, wearing a basket on my  
head, but I had to do a sword kata as best as I could. I must have fallen  
twenty five times that day."  
  
"That was yesterday," Lopmon reminded the goggle boy, making him wince.  
  
"That's what I told him," Jade added as a pebble bounced off her safety  
goggles. "See dad? It's proven. Your sensei was a nutbar."  
  
Mr. Thompson rolled his eyes as he turned to Lee. "Is your grandfather,  
Tseng Chin?"  
  
"Yeah," Lee said. "You heard of him?"  
  
"Tseng Chin was dad's teacher," Jade replied, balancing on one foot as the  
fruits teetered on the basket strapped to her head.  
  
"I'll tell grandpa about you then." Lee said. "Oh, I'm Lee Chin. And these  
here are Eric, Carter, Penguinmon, Sharmamon and Lopmon."  
  
"Hi," everyone chorused.  
  
Lee turned to Jade who was now flailing her arms wildly. "Stop panicking!"  
he ordered. "It will only lead to you falling!"  
  
"I'm trying! WHOAAAA!" With a thump, the girl hit the ground, fruits  
spilling everywhere. One of them rolled to Penguinmon's feet. The water  
digimon picked it up, eyed the apple and swallowed it whole.  
  
As Carter tried to dislodge the fruit from his partners' throat through a  
modified Heimlich, Kylie helped her friend up. "Sorry about that, Red," she  
said. "I should have caught you."  
  
"It's okay, Pink," Jade replied, standing up straight, the nickname causing  
Kylie to wince a bit.  
  
"Red and Pink?" Lopmon asked.  
  
"Our colors we wear," Kylie explained, gesturing towards her pink shirt and  
Jade's red t-shirt. "Somehow, the talismans that grant us extra power force  
us a specific color."  
  
"Got that right," Carter said, having dislodged the fruit from his partners  
throat. "When I met Kylie, she was wearing all sorts of colors. But when she  
got her Oval Necklace, she began to wear Pink all the time."  
  
"Same here," Jade said, holding her wrist up, revealing a red star attached  
to a bracelet. "I think color is a source of power for us. And believe me,  
it's not a good idea to wear a different color when using one of these  
talismans."  
  
"What, you go through Color Withdrawl?" Eric joked. At their serious looks,  
he blinked rapidly and said, "You're not kidding. Harsh."  
  
"Power Ranger Syndrome," Sharmamon said. "Their whole wardrobe must be  
monochromatic."  
  
  
  
"We're here," Kylie said, gesturing towards the large museum. "They have a  
whole wing of tribal masks. We should get some information there."  
  
"Are you even sure that we're looking for a mask, Kylie?" Jade asked.  
  
"Nothing tried, nothing gained," Carter reminded the group as he removed his  
trench coat from the sweltering heat of the Florida sun.  
  
  
  
"Incan masks, American Indian tribal masks, The Mask." Lee had to pause at  
that one. "Okay.."  
  
"Mask, mask, mask. more masks.." Jade sighed. "Where the hell are those  
two?"  
  
"They went off to find the museum curator to ask show him the mask." Lopmon  
looked at one of the masks. "Boy, this is more fun than watching paint dry  
and peel."  
  
"Where are those two?" Jade asked, folding her arms. "I know this is a big  
museum, but this is getting ridiculous!"  
  
"Probably getting some," Sharmamon said, earning a glare from the others.  
"What? Can't a mon speak his mind?"  
  
"You're disgusting," Hagurumon remarked.  
  
"I'm not disgusting," Sharmamon replied with a snort.  
  
"Just extremely stupid from drinking," Lopmon said, earning a light bop on  
the head from his partner.  
  
"Hey, be a nice stuffed animal," Eric said with a grin.  
  
Soon, the pair rounded the corner, Kylie holding a book in one of her hands.  
"Here's something that may lead to the next mask." Gathering around, Kylie  
opened the book and pointed to a page. "Here. There's a story about an old  
Voodoo Priest who found a block of cursed wood. Carving it into a mask, he  
sought to wreak havoc on the surrounding settlements. But it was said that  
he lost the mask one day, and it was found under the possession of a family.  
The youngest son, seeking his fathers' approval, wore the mask. The mask  
turned him into a hideous demon. In shame, he fled to the swamps, never to  
be seen again."  
  
"This is starting to sound like a Legend of Zelda game," Eric said, folding  
his arms. "Think about it. We got the Mask of Courage in the Fields, now it'  
s the swamps."  
  
"It's just a coincidence, Eric." Lee said with a shake of his head. "It  
could mean anything."  
  
"Whatever." Eric said, sighing.  
  
"So what now? We comb the swamps? You do realize what's IN those swamps,  
right?" Lopmon asked, shuddering. "I don't wanna be a gator's lunch item."  
  
"There is a safe path through the swamp just outside the city. We can walk  
there since it's not far." Jade said.  
  
"Alright. Between all of us, whatever is out there won't stand a chance,"  
Kylie proclaimed, pumping a fist into the air. "Lets do it!"  
  
  
  
"Lets do it.. Kylie, this sucks." Jade grumbled.  
  
"We're almost to the run down house," Kylie called out from the head of the  
pack.  
  
"I don't like this," Lee remarked. "It's too dark."  
  
"I'll hold your hand," Jade remarked with a sly grin. Lee blushed as she  
latched her hand around his. He then blinked. "Hey, Jade? What are you  
doing? Did you touch my back?"  
  
Jade seemed to blink in the relative darkness as she looked at him. "Huh?  
When did I do that.?"  
  
"Did someone grab my butt?" Eric looked around, searching for the culprit.  
  
"Okay, this is getting weird." Kylie yelped as a creeping sensation ran up  
her spine. "Something is IN here!"  
  
A tremendous roar was heard, and then the crashing through foliage became  
quite apparent. Suddenly, trees crashed down around them as a huge black pig  
like monster crashed into view. The digimon were the first to react as  
Hagurumon shouted, amidst a pillar of red light, "Hagurumon evolve!" She  
expanded outwards as she changed shape into a meter tall silver star.  
"Starmon!"  
  
"Penguinmon evolve!" Light flared around Penguinmon as his skin tore off. He  
then grew three stories tall, black feathers appearing on his body. The  
energy exploded outwards as he spread his wings. "Saberdramon!"  
  
"LopmonOOF!" A punch from the monster knocked the digimon back into Eric's  
arms. "Ooow, he really punches hard."  
  
"Sharmamon evolve!" With the typical tearing of flesh from his grid,  
Sharmamon grew more squat and robust as he held out his weapon, which  
reshaped into a ninja star. "Ninjamon! Iga Style Shurinken Throw!"  
  
"Palmon Evolve!" Pink light flared around the digimon as she grew a story  
tall, becoming avian in form. "Aquilamon! Blast Laser!" Rings of red light  
showered the creature as it roared, swinging at the bird digimon.  
  
"Eat this! Meteor Squall!" Light started to rain down on the creature,  
exploding around him.  
  
"Mach Shadow!" Saberdramon sped by him, leaving a black fire trail.  
  
"It's not slowing down!" Lopmon shouted. "Blazing Ice!"  
  
"Die Pests!" The creature bellowed, delivering a tremendous slash to  
Ninjamon and Starmon. The pair fell to the ground, devolving to their rookie  
forms.  
  
"Alright buddy, time for round two! LopmonACK!" With a tremendous backhand,  
Lopmon was knocked into Eric's arms again. "This is getting redundant," the  
bunny digimon said, eyes swirling.  
  
"Down to us," Carter remarked. "Damnit, and I left my digimental back home!"  
  
"Can't you just evolve him to perfection?" Jade asked.  
  
"Can't!" Carter shouted back. "Not enough power!"  
  
"Aquilamon! Get out of the way!" Kylie shrieked as her digimon was slashed  
across the chest.  
  
"Pests," the creature growled, grabbing Kylie in his hand. "You Will DIE!"  
  
The girl screamed as her ribs creaked under the tremendous pressure.  
  
Carter looked around wildly as he tore a length of vine from the surrounding  
area. He snapped it at the creature's head. "Hey!" he shouted. "Come get me,  
ugly! C'mon! You chicken?"  
  
The creature snarled angrily as he smirked. "First I Crush You, And I Will  
Rip This Mortal Apart!" He grinned lecherously. "In More Ways Than One!"  
  
With a heavy thud, Kylie was dropped as Carter was swept up. "Feel Your  
Despair Welling Up Inside You," the creature growled as he squeezed slowly,  
letting the green haired teen feel every bone creak in his body. Carter  
writhed in agony as he grit his teeth.  
  
"Kylie.. Run.." He gasped out.  
  
"Feel It," The creature urged, taking Carter's head between his fingers and  
began to apply slow agonizing pressure. "You Cannot Escape It. It Is There.  
Cry Out. Cry Out Mortal, And SCREAM!"  
  
Carter released a tortured scream.  
  
"CARTER!" Kylie shrieked.  
  
Suddenly, light spilled from the cracks of the creature's fist as similar  
colored light spilled from Kylie's belt. The creature dropped it in horror.  
"Impossible! You have no hope left!"  
  
Two simultaneous beeps were heard as Saberdramon and Aquilamon glowed gold  
and pink.  
  
"Saberdramon!"  
  
"Aquilamon!"  
  
"Jogress evolve!" With a blinding light, the pair merged into a several  
story tall humanoid bird with tribal markings and great red wings.  
"Garudamon!"  
  
"Die Hope!" The creature bellowed, charging at the newly jogressed creature.  
  
Garudamon flew up into the air, out of range as it glared down. "Big  
mistake, attacking them. Shadow Wing!"  
  
With a scream, the creature was consumed within the flames as it exploded  
into digital information, a mask clattering to the ground.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kylie asked, helping Carter up to his feet.  
  
"Nothing a few days worth of rest won't cure," Carter replied with a wince.  
"Ow, I think my ribs are bruised."  
  
Eric picked up the mask, which then glowed a brilliant green light. As the  
light died down quickly, a simple green mask was left in his hands with a  
faint outline of a meteor shaped symbol. "Hope," Eric said, tracing the  
symbol on the mask. "This is the Mask of Hope."  
  
  
  
"I'll be fine.." Carter winced. "Although I have to figure out the breathing  
part."  
  
Kylie's mother simply shook her head as she turned to Kylie who was sporting  
similar bandages, the white strips showing, as she wore a bikini top to  
allow her mother to bandage her ribs. "Feel any better?" she asked.  
  
"I feel like hell. But thanks for asking." Carter said with a smile.  
  
"Well, all our digimon are rested up for the trip home, and we've  
transferred the gate code to the others digivices," Lee said, walking into  
the bedroom where the computer lay, ready for transfer. "We should be  
getting home. It'll be getting late soon."  
  
"You guys go on ahead," Carter said, waving them off. "I'll follow in a  
while."  
  
Eric looked at the pair as he grinned, pulling Lee and their digimon with  
them. In a flash of light, they were gone.  
  
  
  
Authors notes : If people are thinking I'm plagerizing with all this stuff  
in the fanfic, I'm NOT. I'm imitating.  
  
Jade herself, is NOT, I repeat, NOT the real Jade from Kids WB. 


	23. File 22 : Crystal Clear Shadow

Lights flared at different points of the rotating globe before him. Wind whipped through his hair as he found a brightly shining point near the Californian coast. Then suddenly, it ceased to exist.  
  
Sean found himself walking down a long hallway. Dark, lit with nothing but green burning torches.  
  
'I know this place,' he thought to himself as he proceeded down the hallway.  
  
He came to a couple of large doors, Egyptian hieroglyphs etched on the door. Reaching out, he pushed the door open.  
  
And behind the door was..  
  
-------------------  
  
The phone jostled Sean out of his nap. Fumbling for the phone, he rattled the phone in its cradle for a moment as he picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Sean."  
  
"Carter." Sean sat upright, rubbing his eyes free of sleep. "What now?"  
  
"Just wondering if you've done your valentines shopping for Hikaru yet. I have yet to get some things for Kylie and I was wondering."  
  
Sean sighed. "You really cut things close, don't you?"  
  
A sheepish chuckle was heard over the phone. "Well, yeah. I was kind of busy. Got an email from Koushiro. Did you hear about the London Group?"  
  
"Yeah. I did." Sean sighed. "That was rough."  
  
"It's been two months and it hasn't been the same since in London." Carter sighed. "Anything new on the dream front?"  
  
"Yeah. I got a new location. Have everyone meet me in the park, and bring your laptop."  
  
"Gotcha. Bye."  
  
"See ya."  
  
-------------------  
  
Digital Diaries : Adventures 2003  
  
Written by Shaun Garin  
  
Toei owns Digimon. And since they don't want 01 and 02 anymore, I'm keeping em. Ellen Brand owns the villains. So if you want to use them, ask her. Konami and Upper Deck owns the Yu-gi-oh TCG. I'm just using it for pure episode fodder.  
  
------------------  
  
File 22 : Crystal Clear Shadow  
  
Eric leaned on the tree, breathing deeply, his breath making puffs of vapor in the air. It had been a short run from his home, but it had tired him out. Lopmon sat to the side, watching him. "You should tell them," Lopmon said.  
  
"I can't. Not yet." Eric slid down to the roots of the tree as he inhaled deeply, and let the breath simmer in his lungs for a moment before letting it out, his breath creating vapor clouds.  
  
"They'll find out eventually," Lopmon added, huddled in a small sweater.  
  
"Find out what?" The pair jerked to see Jullie standing beside them, dressed in a winter parka amidst the snow.  
  
"Um. nothing really," Eric said, standing up, brushing snow from his jeans.  
  
"If you say so," Jullie said uncertainly.  
  
The sound of boots on snow was heard, as Raine and Labramon trudged up the hill. "Are we the only ones here at the moment?" Raine asked curiously.  
  
"Seems like it. Lee said he'd be here in a little while." Eric pulled out his deck of Duel Monsters and held up the deck of cards within his hand. "Look what I have. Just came in today for release next week, so I got first dibs on it."  
  
"You are so cheap," Labramon said after a moment of scrutinizing the cards. "Using a Yugi Structure 1. Bloody expensive too."  
  
"I am NOT!" Eric protested. "Look, my deck is carefully crafted. I may not have Injection Fairy Lily like some people." he glared at Raine who only smiled mischievously, "who will remain nameless, but I do have quite a few good monsters in this deck."  
  
"You OWN a card store, Eric. How come you don't have Lily in your deck? For that matter, anything else obsenely powerful like the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon?" Labramon asked incredulously.  
  
"Because, his mom and dad don't want him taking cards from the store. Besides, he's already got an edge. He's remodeled this Yugi Structure, giving it more power." Lopmon grinned as the others sweat dropped.  
  
"My god, he's unstoppable," Lee said, shaking his head, having heard the tail end of the conversation. "Speaking of the game while the others aren't here, did my order come in?"  
  
Eric nodded as he pulled out a box of cards. "Here you go. Pay me, and I'll give it to my parents."  
  
The girls looked at it as the box was handed to Lee who popped the cardboard top open. "A whole box of Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters Boosters?" Raine asked. "How much money did you spend for this?"  
  
"Considering that Eric gave me a discount by ordering it through him, only a hundred dollars," Lee said, holding out the money to Eric who pocketed it with glee. Lee picked up the top pack off of the Dark Crisis and pulled it open. Shaking out the cards, he grinned as he flipped to the fifth card in the middle of the pack. "Excellent. Vampire Lord."  
  
"It's cold," Raine said, shivering. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Not sure. Lets go over there, where the public fire pit is." Eric said, gesturing towards the roofed area.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Lets see. yeah, we have enough cards here to burn for years," remarked Labramon as she shifted through them. The group was currently ankle deep in Dark Crisis packaging wrappers.  
  
"About normal ratio," said Sharmamon, opening the last pack. "Two Ultras, four Supers and a whole heckload of rare cards."  
  
"It's the normal rares I like in this set," said Lee, checking his catch.  
  
"Sorry we're late, traffic was murHOLY COW!" Hikaru exclaimed as the others dusted off their coats. "How many cards do you have there?"  
  
"Enough to build a huge army of Duel Monsters," Sharmamon said as he finished building a deck. "I pity the poor fool who tries to Duel us!"  
  
Carter chuckled as he booted up his laptop. "Alright people. Lets get a move on. I'll stay behind to keep an eye on people. I suppose all your Duelists will want to go?"  
  
"Hell yeah," Lopmon said with a grin. "I have a few Digi-destined to lay a Dueling Smackdown on."  
  
Eric chuckled. "He got into an argument with Kyle of the California Group about who was a better Duelist."  
  
"Dueling aside people, we do have a Mask to gather," Sean said as the group finished their preparations.  
  
"We'll hold the fort down," Jullie said with a smile. "See you everyone!"  
  
"Thanks," Lee said. "Digi-port open!"  
  
--------------------  
  
"California. and we should have left our winter coats back home," Hikaru said, shedding her coat. She still wore her Selphie type of cowgirl dress and boots underneath it.  
  
A boy then came up to them, the small group having ported into a computer room from the Californian part of the digital world. He had brown hair in a buzz cut and brown eyes. "So, you guys must be the Edmonton group," he said, sticking out his hand. "Hi. Kyle Evanick."  
  
"I'm Eric Stewart, and these are my friends, Lee Chin, Raine Hart and Hikaru Ninomiya. And our digimon, Renamon, Sharmamon, Labramon and my partner, Lopmon."  
  
The group either waved and such as Lopmon stood up on Eric's shoulder, pointed one hand and said, "Evanick, I challenge you to a Duel!"  
  
Kyle blinked.  
  
-------------------  
  
Raine sat beside Be Ann and the rest of the Californian Digi-destined. The first was a chinese girl named Be Ann who had a Hagurumon. The second was a younger boy with black hair and brown eyes named Trevor. He had arrived fairly unannounced. His partner was a Goblimon, a fact that made Eric's heart sink after finding out about the disaster this christmas over in London.  
  
The third member of the team was a girl named Lesley, sporting black hair and green eyes. Her hyperactiveness reminded the Canadian team of Miyako or Daisuke. She seemed to be a leader of a second generation of Californian Chosen with her stance and posturing. Her partner was a Wormmon.  
  
A younger girl, around age 10 or so, stood to the side with a V-mon. Her name was Katie.  
  
The last member of the team was a much younger boy named Jesse. His partner was a squat Mushroomon with a similar wide eyed expression.  
  
"This ought to be quite the Duel," Hikaru remarked, fingering her own deck inside her dress.  
  
Lopmon grinned as Lee finished shuffling his deck, as his hands were too small to do so properly. "Good game." He extended his paw.  
  
"Good game," Kyle said, extending his hand, almost lazily, shaking. "Too bad I'll win."  
  
"We'll see about that," Lopmon said.  
  
"He's doomed," Eric remarked.  
  
Lopmon : 8000  
  
Kyle Evanick : 8000  
  
Lopmon won the Rock-Paper-Sissors and proceeded to draw his first card. Checking his hand, he removed two cards from his hand. He then laid one face down vertially on the Magic and Trap zone and one horizontally. "I set one card face down on the field and one card in face down defence position." The bunny smirked. "End of turn!"  
  
Kyle drew and slapped down the card he drew, face up on the monster field. "Dark Blade, attack mode! He'll attack your face down monster."  
  
Lopmon yawned almost lazily and flipped over his monster. "It's the Nimble Momonga. I gain 1000 Life Points and by it's own effect, I can search and set two more on the field." Picking up his deck, he went through it quickly and slapped two more face down horizontally.  
  
Lopmon : 9000  
  
Kyle Evanick : 8000  
  
Kyle snapped his fingers as he set one card down in the Magic and Trap zone. "One face down card. End of turn."  
  
"Before I begin my turn, activate Solemn Wishes. This gives me 500 Life Points every time I draw a card, even out of my draw phase." Lopmon drew his card and Be Ann added it on the calculator she held. "Now, I set a monster in defence mode and one card face down on the field."  
  
"Is that all you're going to do?" Kyle asked irritably as he drew. "I sacrifice Dark Blade for Summoned Skull!"  
  
Kyle replaced the card with the fiend monster standing at 2500 attack points. "Summoned Skull will attack the same card you just played."  
  
Lopmon grinned. "It's a Giant Germ. You loose 500 Life Points and I summon two in face up attack mode."  
  
Kyle grunted but said, "End of Turn."  
  
Lopmon : 9500  
  
Kyle : 7500  
  
Lopmon took the moment to add his Life Points to 10,000 before he said, "I play Pot of Greed. Drawing two cards. That brings my Life to 10,500. Now, I also shift my Giant Germs into defence mode." He shifted the cards horizontally. "Then, I set one card face down on the field and end my turn."  
  
Kyle drew and said, "I play my own Pot of Greed, drawing two cards." He got a wicked smile on his face and said, "I play Curse of the Masked Beast, sacrificing my Summoned Skull and a Opticlops from my hand!"  
  
"Crap," remarked Lopmon.  
  
"Masked Beast will, um...." Kyle considered his options and muttered, "Crap. End of turn."  
  
There was a collective sigh in the audience as Lopmon drew his own card, adding his Life to 11,000. "I discard a Thunder Dragon, bringing two more into my hand. Then, I discard them with Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards and discard the pair. That also gives me another 500 life points, making my total 11,500."  
  
Lopmon considered his options. He had two face down cards and four monsters on the field. He decided to play it smart. "I set two more cards face down in the Magic zone, and I end my turn!"  
  
Evanick smirked. "Out of options already? Draw!" He then slapped down a monster bearing a giant Needle. "Injection Fairy Lily in attack mode! Lily destroys a Nimble Momonga and Masked Beast destroys the other!"  
  
Lopmon scowled. If Evanick was going on the offencive, it didn't give him much time, even though he had a stockpile of Life. "Activate Trap Card, Reckless Greed! At the cost of two of my draw phases, I am allowed to draw two cards." He drew, added his Life and scowled. Not yet....  
  
Lopmon : 13,500  
  
Evanick : 5500  
  
When Lopmon's turn came, he activated a Jar of Greed which gave him another draw card. Setting a monster, he ended his turn.  
  
Kyle smirked and summoned a Sasuke Samurai. Ordering the trio to attack, both Lopmon's Giant Germs and Sangan were destroyed, depleting Kyle's life by 1000 points.  
  
By now, Lopmon was sweating as he searched for his card. He activated both of his Jar of Greed and looked at his hand. "I play Swords of Revealing Light and summon a Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode. Then I set one card face down."  
  
"You're just delaying the inevitable," remarked Evanick with a hint of a cruel smirk. He drew and summoned a Dark Ruler Hades by sacrificing his Lily to it. "In two turns, you're toast."  
  
"Not quite," Lopmon said, drawing his final card. His eyes then widened at his catch. "YES!"  
  
Kyle let out a little "uh oh," before Lopmon tossed his hand down onto the table. All five pieces of Exodia were bared to them and Kyle groaned, slapping his hand on the table. Multiple sounds of dissapointment were heard from Kyle's backing and the Canadians laughed.  
  
"Good Game," Kyle said, shaking Lopmon's hand.  
  
---------------------  
  
"You have GOT to trade me some of these cards!" Kyle exclaimed over the table. "I don't have even half of these monsters!"  
  
Lopmon made a shrugging motion. "I dunno. Later, when we can come back with the trade binder. What about it Eric?"  
  
"You have a pretty good deck," remarked Eric. "Fiend Beatdown?"  
  
Kyle nodded. Raine made a face. "Yuck. Hate those things."  
  
"So says the girl who abuses the Injection Fairy Lily," remarked Lee. Raine blushed.  
  
"I'd like to abuse her! Rowr!" remarked Lopmon, getting smacked by the digimon closest to him.  
  
"C'mon, you always play your Warrior Deck, right? What makes it any different from playing my Life Gain Lily Deck?" remarked Raine.  
  
"It's about as cheap as Chibimon's Exodia Necros deck," remarked Lee grumpily.  
  
"Magicians are for me," said Hikaru, thumbing through her deck.  
  
"So you all duel?" asked Be Ann. "You guys must have a lot of free time to kill."  
  
"More like, lack of places to patrol," said Eric. "Most of the Canadian Area is Unstable for one reason or another. So it keeps the digimon population down. Mostly."  
  
"So what kind of decks do you run?" Trevor asked.  
  
Eric shrugged. "Raine has a deck centered around Life Gain and the Injection Fairy Lily. Lee has Warriors, I have a Yugi structure..."  
  
"At least for the moment," put in Labramon. "You change decks more than Raine changes her underwear."  
  
"LABRAMON!" Raine screeched.  
  
"Hehehehe," Sharmamon chuckled before finishing Eric's train of thought. "Chibimon plays Exodia Necros, Gina plays Harpies. You've seen Lopmon's Exodia Deck as well, and Hikaru, Sean and Carter play Light, Gamble and Machine decks respectively."  
  
"You guys have WAY too much time on your hands." remarked Lesley. "What about Labramon?"  
  
"Me? I can't play. No hands. Yet I find a way around playing video games with these paws, as well as changing the channel." Labramon shrugged. "It's part of my charm."  
  
Renamon grinned. "I help her. I also play. Penguinmon doesn't, his cards always fall out of his flippers, but I usually play my Tea deck."  
  
"Light, fairies, wussy," deadpanned Sharmamon. He was bonked on the head.  
  
A low beeping was then heard. As the Californians looked around, Eric fished out his tricorder. "Um, guys? We've got a problem. A high concentration of digital energy is located to the north, about one hundred meters."  
  
"That's the park," Kyle said. "And what do you mean, concentration of digital energy?"  
  
"A digital field," Hikaru clarified. "We should get going."  
  
"I can carry two." Renamon added as the pair of digimon backed up.  
  
"Alright. Lets get going. Labramon evolve!" Light entombed her as her skin seemed to peel off, revealing a grid. Her grid expanded outwards as she was covered in gold and ivory. The energy exploded outwards as she howled. "Shiisamon!"  
  
"Renamon evolve!" Renamon leaned backwards as her skin tore off as well in the maelstrom of energy. She then went onto all fours as her tail fanned out, golden fur appearing on her grid. A candy cane striped collar with a bell appeared as the energy exploded outwards. "Kyuubimon!"  
  
"Cool," Trevor allowed as he got onto Renamon's back.  
  
"Let's get a move on people!" Eric proclaimed as the pair of digimon tore off towards the park.  
  
-------------------  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Lopmon held up a hand to forestall the coming retort from anyone who thought of the paticular reply. "And if you say 'Thank you Captian Solo' one more time, I'll smack you all."  
  
Sharmamon pouted, as with Katie. "Spoil sport."  
  
The thick mists swirled around them as Eric removed his goggles. Raine removed her sunglasses as well as Shiisamon trotted behind her into the mists. Kyle, Be Ann, Trevor and Lesley followed behind, Jesse holding back to keep Katie out of the line of fire. Lee was last, taking up the rear with Sharmamon. "Can you see anything?" he asked.  
  
Eric shook his head. "No, nothing."  
  
"I really have a bad feeling about this one," was Lopmon's opinion, shivering in the mists of the digital field. "It feels like death warmed over."  
  
"Boy, that sure is morbid," Sharmamon remarked.  
  
"Everyone, stay alert," Shiisamon warned.  
  
A chill wind suddenly blew through the field as a low growling sound was heard. Then, a low chuckle was heard. _So, the forces of light comes to play with me. Interesting._  
  
The mists parted to show a dragon, completely made of darkness. Storm clouds and thunder began to pool above it, spinning in a most unpleasant manner. The creature seemed to smile meanacingly down on them. Eric looked at his tricorder and cursed. "What the hell? There's no data on this thing."  
  
_Well now. This is most pleasant. I will deal with you, Eric Stewart._  
  
Eric jerked. "How do you know my name?"  
  
The dragon smiled. _I know._  
  
"Well, we're going to stop you no matter what," Lizramon proclaimed as the digimon prepared for the fight.  
  
"Everyone, evolve!" Kyle shouted, giving the order.  
  
"Lizramon evolve!" Lizramon was surrounded by a pillar of light, the light fading to reveal a humanoid figure with dragon like motifs on his body. "Flameramon!"  
  
"Hagurumon evolve!" The small gear like digimon exploded into light. The light faded as electricity crackled around it's small body. "Thunderballmon!"  
  
"Goblimon! Digimental up!" Trevor shouted, holding out his D-3.  
  
"Goblimon Armor Evolve!" A red egg like shape encased him as it exploded outwards into harmless shards, revealing a human sized blue dragon in flame embossed armor. "Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"  
  
"Wormmon Evolve!" Wormmon shouted as a light grew around her, fading quickly to reveal a large mantis like green bug, towering two meters. "Snimon!"  
  
"Digimental up!" Jessie and Katie chorused.  
  
"Mushroomon Armor Evolve!" A sphere formed around Mushroomon as it shattered, revealing a two meter tall Gargoyle. "Gargoylemon!"  
  
"V-mon Armor Evolve!" The sphere became more squat as the being exploded outwards, forming into a meter tall and long red creature. "Setmon!"  
  
"Stay together," Eric cautioned, pulling his blade from the D-3. It glowed so brightly, that the shadows seemed to cringe at the shining blue blade.  
  
_Your power is diminished only by your fear,_ the shadows hissed. _Tell me, what do you fear?_  
  
"I fear no one," Eric replied, holding the sword with both hands. "I fear no digimon."  
  
_But what if, I am NOT a Digimon?_ His voice was like liquid cold, shivers of fear forcing its way down the ones facing the monsterous form. _I am living evil, distilled nightmare. Nightmares that creep into your soul, the fires of dispair, pain, hurt, fear, doubt. Anger leads to sadness, sadness leads to fear, fear leads to hate, hate leads to suffering, suffering leads to darkness..._  
  
"What are you?" Kyle whispered, positively spooked.  
  
_I am Nyghtmayr!_ The black shadow dragon bared wickedly long teeth that gleamed in the darkness, reflecting nothing but shadows. _As for your friends, they may play with the Minor Demons. Arise! Despayr! Dowyt! Hatryd! Bytyrness! Fyar! Arise!_  
  
Several shapes then pulled themselves out of the ground, looking like smaller versions of the larger Nyghtmayr.  
  
Eric wasted no time. "Spread out and attack!"  
  
The digimon wasted no time, adding their powerful assults at the Minor Demons. Some fell, screeching, only to reform within a span of a heartbeat. The five Californian Digi-destined ripped into their foes, directing their digimon. Hikaru joined the youngest of the five as Raine and Lee prepared to help their friend who was hacking away with the glowing sword.  
  
_Prepare yourselves,_ Nyghtmayr said with a evil smile as a dome of black energy seperated Eric from his friends. _Let us try Despair._  
  
Eric dropped to the ground, a million images spinning in his head like a jumbled kalidascope. People laughing at him, others crying for his help. People dying because he was too slow. His friends abandoning him. The myriad of images seemed to assult his mind as he dropped the sword, it's light going out like a lightbulb that was broken off from it's power.  
  
'What is this? I. I feel. so alone. so hopeless.'  
  
'God, no! No! I can't! Stop it! Get out of my head!'  
  
'Raine. Raine, goddamn it, wake up! Don't die on me!'  
  
'Jullie? Jullie? Jullie? NO! Get up! Please, don't leave me..'  
  
'Lee? You won't leave? No, wait, where are you going? God no! Please, don't leave!'  
  
'Lopmon! No! Where are you? Are you. dead? NOOOOO! LOPMON!'  
  
'Please, don't leave me. I can't fight alone.'  
  
The creature grinned to itself as Eric curled up into a fetal position, screaming at his inner demons. _Such delightful fears. let us try anger._  
  
-------------------  
  
'I hate you.'  
  
'I hate you! Why can't I tell you that?'  
  
'I HATE YOU! Damn it, you bastard! GO TO HELL!'  
  
'Die! Die, die, DIE!'  
  
'Why can't you die.?'  
  
'You are supposed to be dead! I will make you pay for what you have done!'  
  
-----------------  
  
Raine stood, watching in horror as Eric had stood up, swinging his sword at an unseen foe. He was blindly screaming in rage, the blade of his Sword gouging the turf, every so often creating dark sparks of energy as it struck the wall of shadow. "Let him go!" Raine demanded as they redoubled their attacks on the wall of shadow.  
  
_No._ was the simple reply. _Let us try Fear. Let us see your inner demons._  
  
----------------  
  
'What are you doing?'  
  
'I don't understand.'  
  
'What? No! Get away! Get away!'  
  
'I trusted you! Get away!'  
  
'No. please, make it stop, make it stop!'  
  
'Please. don't do this to me.'  
  
'It hurts! It HURTS!'  
  
-------------------  
  
Lopmon looked on, his face a pale green as the feelings flooded his mind through their link. His face was streaked with tears as he sobbed.  
  
"My god," Lopmon whispered. His expression turned to rage. "This. this is.." A paw balled into a fist as he wanted to help his partner with all his might.  
  
"We've got to help him!" Raine exclaimed, having finished beating on the wall of energy. She leaned on Shiisamon as she sobbed. "Please, someone help him. He can't take much more of this."  
  
The demon smirked. _Let us try. Doubt._  
  
-------------------  
  
'What if I'm not good enough?'  
  
'What if my actions get someone killed?'  
  
'What if my family gets attacked?'  
  
'What if I'm too late?'  
  
'What then?'  
  
-------------------  
  
_Such delicious doubt for a mere child._ The demon seemed to lick its chops. _Let us see. There is one more emotion I wish to feast upon before absorbing him completely._  
  
"Absorb?!" The group cried out in horror. Already, Eric's form was starting to flicker in and out. He moaned, curling up into a ball.  
  
"That's it! We take him out now!" Lee cried. "Sharmamon!"  
  
"Sharmamon evolve!" Sharmamon's skin tore off as he shrunk down into a smaller squat digimon. He was then covered in red and tan as his club reformed into a ninja star. "Ninjamon!"  
  
"Take it up a notch!" Raine ordered, whirling to her digimon. Golden light with tinges of emerald spilled out from her Talisman of Mind, the light filling her D-3.  
  
"Shiisamon super evolve!" Shiisamon was swallowed into the darkness as creaky gates exploded off their hinges, revealing the huge three headed dog. "Cerberumon!"  
  
"Hell Fire!" Cerberumon howled, the sky around them becoming a starry void. Then, a huge ball of fire crashed down amidst the shadow demon who howled and hissed angrily in pain.  
  
_Foolish mortals!_ it snarled.  
  
"Foolish THIS! Iga Style Shurinken Throw!" The ninja stars bit into the demon as it stumbled backwards.  
  
"I want my friend back! Blazing Ice!" The creature grunted as the ball of freezing flame impacted on its head.  
  
_DAMN MORTALS!_ A wave of blackness flashed out, knocking the attackers backwards. _I AM NYGHTMAYR! THE ESSENCE OF ALL DARK EMOTIONS! I AM PURE DISTILED NIGHTMARE! YOUR ATTEMPTS ARE FUTILE!_  
  
"But nightmares end," Lopmon said, getting up from where he had fallen. "When the sun comes out."  
  
Lopmon took one step forward, then another. And with a hiss of some sort of energy, he passed through the dome of energy.  
  
Nyghtmayr stared. _IMPOSSIBLE!_ he roared. _NO ONE CAN GO THROUGH THE WALL!_  
  
"You are not going to harm him anymore," Raine said, passing through the wall, followed by Cerberumon who glared at him.  
  
"Because we are going to stop you," Lee announced, following her.  
  
_More sacrifices then._  
  
---------------------  
  
"Eric? It's Raine."  
  
Eric looked up through teary eyes. "Raine? No, you're dead. I failed you."  
  
"No," Raine said gently, kneeling beside him, wrapping him in her arms. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I was never dead. You never failed us."  
  
Eric sobbed into her arm. "But. but I saw you all die. and then he came and."  
  
Lee knelt down, touched his shoulder and then joined the hug, hugging him from behind, leaning his head on his shoulder. "Hey, Eric, remember the time when we all went out for Ice Cream and we got attacked by that swarm of Numemon?"  
  
Eric chuckled, grasping a hand in his own. "Yeah, I remember. We all got covered in crap that day."  
  
"It took us weeks to smell normally," Raine said, giggling.  
  
Eric chuckled. "Yeah, I remember. Mom said she would have to burn all my clothing."  
  
"Eric, we'll do anything for you. Just ask." Raine said, holding him tightly. Her voice changed slightly. "And I'll do anything for you as well, Stewart. I've grown attatched to you and I'm not going to let you get away. Understand?"  
  
Eric nodded through teary eyes. "I understand, Raine, Yami."  
  
Lee ran a hand through Eric's hair. "Eric, we love you," he said seriously. Eric gave him a funny stare as Lee chuckled. "Not like that, you pervert."  
  
"What he's trying to say is, we all love you." Lopmon joined the hug, bringing it to four. "I love you, Eric. I'll do anything for you. Just ask."  
  
"We all love you," Ninjamon said, scuffing the ground with a toe. He smiled as he sat down next to Eric. "Hell, all of us would give our lives for each other."  
  
"What we're all trying to say is, we are there for you. Always." Cerberumon smiled gently. "All of us are behind you. We'll never leave."  
  
"Guys, I.." Eric smiled as he nodded, closing his eyes. "Together. We are strong."  
  
The young boy stood up, grasping his sword in hand. One hand fell atop the other as the three stood in the howling malstrom of darkness. The glow of the blade turned blue, then green, then red as the light mixed together into a prismatic glow that flared, beating the darkness back. Nyghtmayr howled in pain.  
  
_DAMN YOU!_ He howled. _I WILL CRUSH YOU WHERE YOU STAND!_ And with that, his jaws opened up as it came to bite them in half.  
  
Time slowed once again, as the heartbeats of three people resonated as one, the pulsing of a fourth echoing in the background. Eric opened his eyes, smirked as he swung the sword in a circular arc. "This one is for humanity." His expression turned into a grin as he held up the sword. "Time to fry, Nyghtmayr! HAH!"  
  
The sword made of brilliance cleaved the darkness in two in a massive beam of pure light, taking the Minor Demons with their master.  
  
And in the silence echoing in the aftermath, Kyle's proclimation of "That was it?!" was heard.  
  
And the mask of Light fell to the ground.  
  
------------------  
  
"Thanks for coming."  
  
Eric's parents kept a nervous eye on the digimon, who sat in the living room. They were currently arguing over which type of chips were better; Cheddar and Sour Cream or Ketchup. Everyone, save for the digimon, were watching him. "I called you here for an announcement."  
  
"About these. degimon?" Eric's father asked.  
  
"That's DIGIMON," Eric corrected. "And yes, this is a part of it. Almost a year ago, we fought a digimon called Ice Devimon. He proceeded to freeze the whole city. I. was fatally wounded in that attack, and somehow, survived. But the gist of it is, that I'm dying, mom, dad. And I have only three months left."  
  
Sean took up the slack as everyone gaped at Eric's announcement. "I had diagnosed him with some sort of life force leak. There's no way to plug it, and from what Benjamin said, it would take a tremendous amount of energy to patch it up."  
  
"You're DYING, and you didn't TELL US?!" Raine exclaimed, horrified.  
  
"I'm so sorry, everyone." Eric said, sitting down heavily. "I didn't mean to worry you. But after my brush with death, I figured I should tell you." His eyes traveled to the Mask of Light, it's vaguely Incan shape and design reminding him of the previous adventure, just a few hours before.  
  
"Oh my poor baby boy," Mrs. Stewart sobbed, enfolding him in a hug.  
  
"Mom, I'll be fine. I've already made my peace." Eric sighed. "I just wish.."  
  
"We all do," Carter said, closing his eyes. "We should go. This is a family affair, after all. C'mon, Penguinmon."  
  
One by one, they filed out, leaving the Stewart family alone.  
  
-------------------  
  
Authors notes : Yeah, it's rather sad. I just finished reading something Archive sent me, and got me into the mood to write this episode.  
  
Ellen Brand was a great help in this episode, lending me the enemies. True, it was dealt much like her story, the Dark Mirror Trilogy, but I hope it was good enough for you all. If you wish to read her fanfiction, it is on Fanfiction.net where this story is being posted. 


	24. File 23 : Less than a Whisper

I don't know what to do.  
  
It's been a week and still, I feel uneasy. Now, I can separate what happened  
to me in the shadows from reality. But god, it's so hard.  
  
How do I deal with my death? I'm dying and so help me god, there's nothing I  
can do to stop it. Everyone's expressions are all the same. Pity. I don't  
want to be pitied, but there's nothing I can do to stop them. They see a  
dying friend. A comrade in arms who is suffering. Maybe even something more  
than that... But I can't blame them.  
  
The others are there for me, but I don't want them to feel sad anymore. They  
have to be strong, even after my death.  
  
I just hope they won't be sad anymore.  
  
But where does that leave me?  
  
February 14, 2004  
  
---------------------  
  
Digital Diaries : Adventures 2003  
  
Written by Shaun Garin  
  
Archive owns RDD and WD, Toei owns Digimon and I'm taking them since they  
don't want the characters anymore. This episode is dedicated to both Lord  
Archive, who has helped me every step along the way while writing this, and  
Ellen Brand, who was more than gracious to loan me things from her series,  
and writing the "Jason's Dying" Arc of her Personality Conflicts series to  
serve as inspiration for this episode. This episode is for you two.  
  
------------------------  
  
File 23 : Less Than A Whisper  
  
Eric tried to pay attention to the class going on before him, but could  
barely concentrate. Already, he was feeling the typical signs of fatigue, a  
fatigue that did not come about by lack of sleep. A million thoughts whirled  
in his mind. 'I wonder what's to become of the team? Will I be replaced? Can  
they go on without me?'  
  
Eric closed his eyes. 'God, I don't want to die. Please, anyone. Hear me. I  
don't want to die.'  
  
"Mr. Stewart, are you paying attention?" The young subsitute teacher  
snapped.  
  
Eric looked up, barely mustering enough energy to feebly nod. The teacher  
looked worried. "You don't look so good. Can someone take you to the  
infirmary?"  
  
Jullie raised her hand. "I will."  
  
Eric got up, and to the class' surprise, removed a telescoping cane from his  
pocket. With a flick of his wrist, it extended as he leaned on it. At first,  
they thought it was a trick, but the effort he put into moving became  
apparent. Stu quickly raised his hand. "I'll help him, teach."  
  
"Go ahead," the teacher said.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Thanks," he said as Stu and Jullie helped him into the infirmary. "This  
means a lot."  
  
"What's wrong with you, bro?" Stu asked. "Something the matter?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm dying."  
  
Stu roared in laughter, but abruptly stopped as Eric eased himself into the  
chair, an expression of seriousness on his face. "Oh my god," he whispered,  
sinking into a nearby chair. "It's true."  
  
"Eric, can you tell us what happened?" Jullie said.  
  
So, Eric related everything there was to know, about the Digimon, his fight  
with Ice Devimon reborn, and even his psychological battle with Nyghtmayr.  
The pair listened, and by the boy was done, Jullie was in tears, her arms  
wrapped around the boy.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "If I hadn't let him take control of me, I  
wouldn't have."  
  
"Shh," Eric whispered. "It's okay. You didn't know it would happen. You're  
alive, and that's all what matters."  
  
"But because of me, you're dying," Jullie sobbed.  
  
Eric clasped one of her hands in his own. "It's not confirmed, so please,  
try to keep happy thoughts. Okay?"  
  
"So. what now?" Stu asked quietly as Jullie cried on Eric's shoulder.  
  
"What now is correct," Eric said, fiddling with the cane leaning on his leg.  
"I can barely walk, stand, or even play games. Somehow, my condition  
worsened after Nyghtmayr."  
  
Stu sighed as he stood up. Rocking on the balls of his feet, he punched out,  
venting his frustrations into open space as he shadow boxed. His quick  
exhalation of breath reminded Eric of his condition of health a few months  
ago. Stu then began to pace after punching into open space. "God, how can we  
be so helpless?" Stu growled as he punched into the air.  
  
"What can we do?" Jullie asked as she let Eric lean on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll tell you what. Don't let Eric go out in a whisper," Stu said angrily,  
punching the wall, creating a small divot. "Damn it, we're all friends here.  
I." His voice broke. "I won't let him die. Not like this."  
  
The door to the infirmary opened up as Lee looked in. "Eric, you coming?"  
  
"Where?" Eric asked.  
  
"Sean had another dream. We're headed to Puerto Rico." Lee answered.  
"Raine's already on her way."  
  
"I'll be right there. Need to pick up Lopmon." Eric replied, standing up.  
  
"Hold on there," Stu said, grasping Eric's arm. "We'll help you along."  
  
"And we won't take no for answer," Jullie added with a smile, grabbing  
Eric's arm.  
  
"Thanks," Eric said with a greatful smile.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Puerto Rico." Carter announced in the living room of Hikaru's house, their  
main gathering area. The TV blared in the background as Renamon and  
Penguinmon hadn't stopped their game to listen to the briefing. "Pretty  
close to the Bermuda Triangle, the team stationed there has fliers and  
aquatic digimon. Expect a nasty fight in or around the water."  
  
"Current enemies?" Raine asked, adjusting the dozens of braids that hung  
from her head, moving the hair that fell over her left eye. She scowled as  
the lock of hair fell over her face and wondered why Yami wanted to put her  
hair up in the odd style.  
  
"Currently, there has been reports of a Marine Devimon harrassing the area  
of the digital world Puerto Rico is in. The team is composed of four, two  
guys and two girls with one perfection, two adult and one child." Carter  
stole a glance at his notes. "That's about it for the evolutions they have  
achieved."  
  
"One child?" Lee asked, arching an eyebrow. "Isn't that statistically  
improbable? I mean, almost everyone has hit adult, and in some rare cases,  
perfection or ultimate. I can understand two adult, and the perfection, but  
a child only?"  
  
"Not this guy," Carter said, shaking his head. "It's a mystery to wonder why  
he wasn't killed yet with just a child as his digimon. But in any case, we  
should get ready. The team will be myself, Sean, Hikaru, Raine and Lee.  
Eric, stay behind and man the portal."  
  
Eric scowled. "You just don't want a handicapped person out there."  
  
"That's not true," Hikaru protested. "We just don't know what's out there.  
We should have at least someone keeping a portal open over here. Besides,  
there hasn't been a digital field for a few weeks now. You'll be fine."  
  
Eric snorted as he folded his arms. "I'll go along with this, but it doesn't  
mean I have to like it."  
  
"Everything settled then?" Sean asked, flipping his D-3 in his hand. "All  
right people, lets go. Digi-port Open!"  
  
-------------------  
  
The road was relatively quiet for the residental area of Edmonton.  
  
Then, quite abruptly, a manhole began to shake and rattle, mist hissing  
through the cracks in the heavy lid.  
  
-------------------  
  
Stu snatched up the beeping Digi-locator as he activated it with a push of a  
button. "Hey, this thing is going off."  
  
Eric cursed under his breath as Lopmon put down his controller. Taking the  
locator from Stu, he tracked the progress. "It's close. Very close..."  
  
"Um, Eric? Was it foggy outside when we got here?" Jullie asked, pointing  
out the balcony window at the dense cloud of fog.  
  
"Damn!" Eric quickly made his way to the balcony window and slid the heavy  
glass door aside. Looking over the digital field, he cursed as he spun  
towards Jullie and Stu. "Start evacuating the place!" he ordered. "Go door  
to door! We can't risk any casualties if the digimon breaks loose of the  
field!"  
  
The pair rushed to the door, Jullie stopping to turn to Eric who was pulling  
off his communicator. "What about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Catch!" Jullie neatly caught the red banded watch. "Call Gina  
by pressing the big button! Lopmon and I will hold them off! Lopmon, lets  
go!"  
  
-------------------  
  
Eric raised his goggles onto his forehead as he looked around. "Can you see  
anything?" he asked his partner.  
  
"There's something in here," Lopmon answered, fur standing on end.  
"Something very evil."  
  
"Hell Fire!" The mists quickly parted way to allow a huge ball of flames  
lance down from a starry void. The pair dodged the tremendous ball of flame  
as the mists parted to reveal two digimon.  
  
The first was very familiar, it's three heads grinning sinisterly, dark red  
eyes glowing with malice. The second was a stotic warrior, bull like in  
nature with four feet and two arms, much like a centuar. It carried two  
swords at it's side and was dressed in red armor. The first one, the  
Cerberumon grinned. "Hmm... they dodged it. A pity. I was hoping to finish  
them off quickly."  
  
"Save it," the Vajiramon rumbled. "We have plenty of time to fight, now that  
the other defenders are gone from this place."  
  
Eric shakily got to his feet, leaning heavily on his cane. "Who are you  
two?"  
  
"I am Cerberumon, as you may have guessed." The black dog answered. "And  
this is my partner in crime, Vajiramon."  
  
"And hazarding a guess, you two are both perfection," Lopmon said, standing  
between Eric and the pair of digimon.  
  
"That's right," Vajiramon said with a nod as the mists finally parted. "But  
enough talk. Prepare yourself to die!"  
  
"Not on my watch! Lopmon evolve!" The bunny digimon quickly changed shape in  
a whirlwind of energy, resolving into the two and a half meter tall  
Wendigomon. "Wendigomon! Club Arm!"  
  
Vajiramon knocked Wendigomon's arm away, smirking. "Is that the best you can  
do?"  
  
"Destroyed Voice!" The weapon pods revealed itself as the road where they  
had previously stood became peppered with holes.  
  
Cerberumon had launched himself up into the air as he howled in the air.  
"Hell Fire!" The ball of flames coalessed before him as he knocked it down  
at Wendigomon who dodged neatly.  
  
Vajiramon then came in, swinging his sword, only to be met by a similar  
blade, the digital runes glowing. Eric scowled at him as he held his cane,  
the other hand holding the sword defensively before him. It glowed, it's  
prismatic hues lighting up Vajiramon's face. "Hmm, you wish to fight,  
cripple?" Vajiramon rumbled in laughter. "Fine!"  
  
"Shut up and fight," Eric growled as he swung the blade at Vajiramon who  
parried and responded in kind.  
  
------------------  
  
The jeep screeched to a halt as Gina and Chibimon leapt out. People ran by  
as Stu and Jullie herded them away from the battle zone. The clear sound of  
glass and other materials breaking were clearly heard. "Got here as fast as  
we could," Gina said, one hand on the Fire Sword she had picked up a few  
months ago. "What's going on?"  
  
"Eric is in that fog, fighting something," Stu said. "We didn't get a look  
at it."  
  
"He should be fine then," Gina said, relaxing. "Unless he and Lopmon are  
outnumbered..."  
  
With a yell, Eric came flying backwards out of the mists. Stu immediately  
intercepted Eric as the pair went tumbling to the ground. "Thanks," Eric  
grunted as Wendigomon quickly followed his flight path, crashing to a halt  
at the pair's feet. "Geez, Wendigomon, you okay?" Eric asked, getting up  
with a wince.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, sitting up, rubbing his face. "These guys are nasty." He  
cast a worried glance at his partner. "Will you be okay?"  
  
"Ribs hurt like hell from that punch, but I'll live," Eric answered as he  
got up. "We're safe out here, for now."  
  
"Um, Eric? Bad Guys, Twelve O'Clock," Stu said, drawing their attention to  
the pair who had easily emerged from the field with no trouble at all.  
  
"This is not good," Eric said, standing up straight, albeit wobbily. His  
hands gripped the sword and the runes continued to glow.  
  
Vajiramon snorted. "Is this all we have to face off against? Surrender and  
we will spare you."  
  
"Aw hell, lets just frag them anyways." Cerberumon grinned evilly. "Hell  
Fire!"  
  
"DOWN!" Throwing themselves in different directions, Gina's jeep exploded in  
a pillar of flames as the huge ball of flame impacted, spraying broken parts  
everywhere.  
  
As the conflageration continued to burn, Gina stood in shock as Stu got up  
and shook his head. "If this were a movie, that would be incredibly cool."  
  
"Okay, now this is personal." The blonde spun towards the pair who regarded  
her curiously. One hand tightened around the flaming broadsword as she  
charged forwards with a battle cry. Eric quickly joined her along with  
Wendigomon and Chibimon.  
  
As the pair of humans took on Vajiramon, the bull digimon easily parrying  
their strikes, the pair of digimon faced off the devil dog. Wendigomon leapt  
high into the air as Chibimon unleashed his attack with a cry of, "Pop  
Attack!"  
  
The numerous soap like bubbles popped harmlessly against Cerberumon's face.  
"What, that's it?" he rumbled in amusement.  
  
Chibimon grinned as a shadow decended from the skies. Cerberumon looked up  
and his eyes bugged out as Wendigomon crashed down onto his back, grabbing  
all three heads in a choke hold. Wendigomon was thrown about as Cerberumon  
bucked blindly, Wendigomon holding on with a death grip.  
  
Vajiramon parried a strike from Gina's sword, the flaming blade causing him  
to flinch. A low thrust from Eric was then blocked by his other sword. The  
pair of humans, one with stamina quickly dwindling and the other, beginning  
to feel a strain on his body, began to slow down.  
  
Vajiramon grinned as he parried the strikes, knocking Gina backwards with a  
powerful backhand to her chest. She stumbled away, coughing violently,  
rubbing her breasts to allieve the serious pain coursing through them. The  
digimon turned towards Eric and casually blocked a strike. "You are still  
willing to fight? With your strikes becoming more feeble with each attack?"  
  
"What are you here for?" Eric asked, gritting his teeth as he was shoved  
away. "You're not here by accident."  
  
"Quite right, dear boy." Vajiramon backed off as he held both swords lazily.  
"We were sent here... to kill the Digi-destined of this city."  
  
Eric felt his blood run cold. "What?"  
  
"It's true," Cerberumon growled. Wendigomon had been thrown into a nearby  
home, the whole front door in splinters underneath his prone form. One  
massive paw was keeping Chibimon pinned down, the blue lizard wincing from  
his entrapment. "Of course, we never expected there to be just one. I do not  
see the mark of a Digi-destined on the girl." Cerberumon then kicked  
Chibimon away as he advanced on Eric. "So that means you die first."  
  
Eric braced himself as Cerberumon suddenly rocketed forwards, headbutting  
him a good twenty feet away. He hit the ground, rolling to a stop a few  
scant feet away from the still burning jeep. Three heads bared their teeth  
as the digimon walked over, and pressed a huge paw onto his chest and  
applied pressure.  
  
Eric screamed in pain as his abused ribs recieved jolt after jolt of agony.  
  
"Cerberumon, do not prolong his death," came a hissing voice as a huge white  
cobra slithered out of the digital field, towering a good twenty feet over  
the pair of digimon. "Our orders were to kill them quickly."  
  
"They cannot do anything," Cerberumon sneered, looking at Jullie who was  
pale, Stu supporting her, his teeth grit in anger. Gina had been knocked  
unconcious a moment ago by Vajiramon, and Chibimon could barely stand.  
Wendigomon still lay prone in the shattered doorway, unconcious. "They are  
weak."  
  
With that, he applied pressure on Eric's head as Eric screamed shrilly.  
  
"STOP IT!" Jullie raced forwards to tackle Cerberumon, but was struck by his  
tail. She screamed as she went flying towards the side of a brick wall.  
  
For Eric, time seemed to slow down through the agony coursing through his  
body. One hand reached out, trying vainly to grasp her hand. "Jullie..." he  
whispered, another wave of pain coursing through his body, darkness  
flickering at the edges of his vision.  
  
Suddenly, light flared around the girl as she slowed to a halt, scant inches  
from the wall. Cerberumon winced from the light. Backing off, Eric rolled  
away, coughing up blood.  
  
As Stu helped the injured up, Jullie settled onto the ground. Looking up,  
her eyes were angry and hard. "You are going to stop this at once."  
  
"I don't know what kind of trick you pulled, child, but you die now!"  
Cerberumon charged at her, teeth bared.  
  
Jullie raised one of her arms calmly as she made a drawing motion. Suddenly,  
an arrow shaped shaft of light appeared as she loosed it. Cerberumon barely  
avoided it by adjusting his charge, only to crash through the glass of the  
picture window.  
  
"What the frick?" Stu gaped, supporting Eric on his shoulder.  
  
"This ends here," Jullie warned.  
  
"You are no mere human," Vajiramon said, stepping back.  
  
"True." Her eyes gleamed. "I am something else." She stretched out her  
hands, eyes hard as she intoned, "Jullie Cranston EVOLVE!"  
  
A pillar of light lanced down from the heavens as a pair of angels wings  
sprouted from her back. The girl rose up as the wings locked together, light  
flaring out from the cracks in the wings. Then, they spread apart in a  
torrent of pure white feathers as an angelic woman, dressed in tight white  
spandex like material and a half helmet was revealed as the light receeded.  
"Angewomon."  
  
Stu checked Eric's Tricorder. "Angewomon, Vaccine Digimon. Perfection  
level."  
  
The angel digimon wasted no time as she raised her arm and summoned forth an  
arrow. "Holy Arrow!"  
  
The cobra digimon dodged as he spat forth a halberd from his mouth.  
Angewomon ducked under the attack, one hand smashing into what passed for  
his chin. The snake slithered backwards in pain. "Damn you. No one attacks  
Santiramon!"  
  
By now, Gina had regained conciousness and had picked up Chibimon. "We need  
to wake Wendigomon up."  
  
Eric nodded as Stu helped him over to his partners side. Eric knelt down as  
he shook him. "Wendigomon, get up!"  
  
"Five more minutes, Eric," Wendigomon muttered drowsily.  
  
"Wake up! We're in the middle of battle!" Eric paused as he bent down and  
whispered something into Wendigomon's ear.  
  
"ANGEWOMON?! WHERE? WHERE?" Wendigomon exclaimed, on his feet immedately. He  
grinned, drooling a bit. "Wow, what a babe."  
  
"Quit perving out and HELP her!" Eric said, giving his partner a push.  
  
"LIKE HELL I WON'T!" Wendigomon dived immedately into the fray, renewed with  
new fighting spirit... or at least the chance to get a date with the sexy  
new female digimon.  
  
"Mind explaining that?" Stu asked as he, Chibimon, Eric and Gina watched,  
amused.  
  
"Lopmon has a weakness for pretty female digimon," Eric said with a grin.  
"Especially angel type digimon."  
  
"Should we tell him who that Angewomon really is?" Gina asked, massaging her  
neck.  
  
"Naw, lets surprise him," Chibimon replied with a grin.  
  
"So, in the real world often?" Wendigomon asked, dodging a fireball, pausing  
to pick up Cerberumon by the neck and spike him into the ground like an  
oversized football.  
  
Angewomon barely spared him a glance as she fired off a Holy Arrow.  
  
"Aw c'mon, I'm normally cuter than this." Wendigomon backhanded Santiramon,  
the digimon crashing to the ground. "Just one date?"  
  
"I'd rather date Ice Devimon," she replied curtly, kicking Vajiramon in the  
head.  
  
"But he's so wrong for you." Wendigomon grinned, a teasing glint in his eye  
as he played, "Put out the Cerberumon" by swinging him overhead, flipping  
him like a flapjack repeatedly by his tail.  
  
"I don't date bunnies," Angewomon replied tensely as she spin kicked  
Vajiramon, following it up with a barrage of Holy Arrow that exploded around  
his feet.  
  
"I'm not a bunny, I'm a DOG!" Wendigomon bashed Santiramon on the head with  
a two fisted overhead strike.  
  
"Hate to break it to you, but you ARE a bunny." Angewomon smirked as she  
weaved around Vajiramon's sword strikes. "You're in denial."  
  
"I am NOT!" Wendigomon exclaimed, pausing long enough to get knocked into  
the already broken homes, toppling many as he flew backwards through walls.  
  
"Enough of this foolishness!" Vajiramon roared as he leapt at the angel  
digimon, striking her in the stomach.  
She had no time to react as dozens of punches rained down on her. With a  
final blow, the once majestic angel was knocked to the ground, bruised,  
battered and bleeding.  
  
Cerberumon chuckled as he kicked her in the stomach. "Not so tough are you,  
girl?"  
  
"I could find a use for her," Santiramon said with a lecherous glint in his  
eye.  
  
"Like hell," Angewomon muttered, earning another kick that sent her crashing  
into Hikaru's living room.  
  
"Stop this!" Eric rushed forwards, only to stumble on the rubble. He fell to  
the ground, coughing violently, breath coming in heaves. "Just leave her  
alone."  
  
Vajiramon snorted as he strode towards her, taking one of his lethally sharp  
swords in hand. Grasping the sword in both hands, he stood over the fallen  
digimon, eyed her, and raised it overhead. "Goodbye, pest," he growled, the  
weapon scything down to her neck.  
  
"Energetic Bombs!" A flurry of explosives knocked Vajiramon aside into the  
nearby retaining wall as a small form picked up the fallen angel and pulled  
her to the side. "Take care of her," he ordered.  
  
Eric's tricorder flashed to life in Stu's hands. "Metal Mamemon, perfection  
level."  
  
Metal Mamemon floated upwards as he scowled darkly. "Time to get moving  
boys."  
  
"Foolish digimon," Santiramon hissed. "Do not stand in our way."  
  
"I have been protecting this city for a year. It is my home. You will  
leave!" Metal Mamemon flew upwards and let loose with a barrage of energy  
bombs that exploded around them.  
  
The fight proceeded in a chaotic dance, the enemy digimon attacking with  
tails, fire, spears and swords, the smaller, more agile digimon firing his  
attacks from above. Metal Mamemon flung energy blast after energy blast.  
  
Then, he got careless.  
  
Santiramon, having gotten behind him, raised up to his full height as the  
smaller perfection turned and paled.  
  
"Krishna!" The spear jammed itself into Metal Mamemon's eye as it screamed  
painfully. Angewomon awoke at the tortured scream as her pupils dialated  
underneath her helmet.  
  
"I'm sorry," Metal Mamemon croaked as he deleted.  
  
Angewomon let out an undying scream of pain as his data floated into the  
air.  
  
And in a blinding flash, Chibimon glowed with energy. "Chibimon evolve!  
V-mon!"  
  
V-mon's fist clenched as he charged the digimon like a golden streak, his  
aura flaring around him. "V-mon Head!"  
  
Santiramon was unprepared for the sheer ferocity of V-mon's attack. The  
dragon digimon leapt up to his head and whipped around in a spin kick.  
Santiramon roared in pain as he went careeming into the stone wall, and kept  
going.  
  
Cerberumon snapped at the agile digimon who was running under his legs.  
"Stand still!"  
  
"No. V-mon Head!" Cerberumon's breath expelled in an instant as he was sent  
soaring up into the skies. V-mon quickly followed as he slammed him back  
down, Cerberumon landing with a tremendous crash.  
  
Vajiramon limped out of the wreakage he had previously occupied and growled  
under his breath. "Damn it. Fall back!"  
  
With pained expressions, the digimon either limped or slithered into the  
field, the field vanishing in a quiet puff.  
  
Eric looked at the devistation and remarked, "Hikaru is going to kill me."  
  
Then, he collapsed.  
  
----------------------  
  
Eric opened one eye, and then another.  
  
"I'm... not dead..." Groaning, he sat up, clutching his face as a lock of  
blue hair fell over his eyes. 'Blue?' Looking in the mirror, he traced the  
sharper, more angular face he now wore. Blue hair, dark crimson eyes... a  
face he had seen once before.  
  
The door opened as Jullie slippped into the room. "Hi," she said, crossing  
the room to where he sat.  
  
"Hi Jullie," he said. "Are you okay?"  
  
Jullie nodded. "I remember passing out when getting hit, and Lopmon told me  
that you caught me somehow."  
  
At this, Eric started. "But, I..." 'She doesn't remember,' Eric realized as  
Jullie sat down, smoothing her green dress out. "I'm glad you're safe."  
  
Jullie nodded as she sniffed. "I'm glad you're safe too. I thought you would  
die out there. And then, when you collapsed, I thought you were dying."  
  
"That the reason for the new face?" Eric joked, touching a cheek with a  
finger.  
  
"Yeah. Yami told us to put the mask on your face." Jullie reached out,  
grasping his hand in hers. "Don't scare me like that again. Okay?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
--------------------  
  
It's true. I would have been officially dead if it wern't for the mask now  
covering my face. We have one more mask. The mask of Love.  
  
Somehow, after facing certian death in battle, dying peacefully doesn't seem  
to be so... scary anymore. I want to pass on, but not young, but old and  
grey. But I'll never get that chance.  
  
Who knows when the power of the mask would fade away, leaving me dying at an  
accelerated rate? Already, I can feel my body trying to cope with the power  
and strength this mask is giving me. But is it enough? Will I survive and  
grow strong? Or will I die?  
  
What if I stumble? What if I fall? What if I loose my step and make a  
fool... of myself?  
  
What if?  
  
No. This isn't how I should think.  
  
My will is made, all things said and done.  
  
I am Eric Stewart. I will face this, not with fear, but courage.  
  
After all, death is only the beginning.  
  
--------------------  
  
Authors notes : Once again, I go all agonizing. Why me?  
  
Eric is dying, people are being attacked, and Hikaru's house is in ruins.  
Hmm.. sounds like either a really dramatic episode of Tamers or Medabots  
with a healthy dash of action and drama tossed in.  
  
What will happen to Eric? And will Hikaru get her house repaired? And will  
Yami ever stop giving Raine a hard time? Stay tuned, same Digi time, same  
Digi channel!  
  
(Couldn't resist the Batman Joke. It was either that or Medabots) 


	25. File 24 : Full Circle

"I had my last dream," Sean said with a slightly haunted expression on his  
face. "We're going. All of us."  
  
His tone broke no contradiction as the group prepared their gear. "Where  
to?" Carter asked, bringing up his email to notify the local Digi-destined  
or Chosen.  
  
"London."  
  
A sharp intake of breath came from Raine. "But, is that really a good idea?  
I thought with the current situation..."  
  
"It can't be helped," Benjamin said, shaking his head. The Gennai clone had  
appeared that morning bearing bad news. "With the appearance of Pharoahmon's  
generals, I think you should get the last mask and unseal him. Then, you can  
deal with the generals."  
  
"I don't like this," Carter remarked, tapping furiously at his computer.  
"We're going to be sitting ducks out there. The only reason why Hikaru was  
able to achieve ultimate last year during the Ice Devimon Campaign was  
because she was empowered by the Snow Crystal. We'll be going in with four  
perfection and one adult."  
  
"Unfortunately, I cannot do anything about that at the moment," Benjamin  
said, shaking his head. "I would ask Qinglongmon for a Digicore but he is  
out of my area. Gennai is busy with his own Chosen teams and none of the  
other holy beasts have been awakened yet from Piemon's seal."  
  
Yami nodded, having taken control of Raine at the moment. "I could try to  
boost the software power of your D-3's but I don't know what that would do  
for you, other than make the D-3's a bit more versitile."  
  
"It's okay," Eric said, standing up, cane in hand. "We'll be fine. And then  
we'll send those slimeballs back to the sewers they crawled out of."  
  
"I wish I had your enthusiasm, Eric," Lee said. "But I have a feeling we'll  
be over our heads this time."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Digital Diaries : Adventures 2003  
  
Written by Shaun Garin  
  
Toei owns Digimon, Saban translates it, I just write. And Lord Archive has  
created the London group.  
  
----------------------  
  
File 24 : Full Circle  
  
"Greetings," The butler said, nodding politely. "Master William has been  
waiting for you with his comrades. Please, this way."  
  
The six Canadians with their digimon headed out to the living room where a  
group of teenagers and a younger boy sat with Digimon, all conversing  
quietly. The first one, a blonde male with well groomed hair, stood up,  
extending his hand. "I'm Chuck of the London Team and the leader of this  
group at the moment. Welcome to London." He looked around at the other  
Londoneers and sighed. "I'm sorry about the lack of reception but with  
current events..."  
  
Eric nodded, leaning on his cane. "I can relate." Chuck looked into those  
sorrowful red eyes and nodded.  
  
"I see." he said softly.  
  
"Hi, I'm Teresa." This came from a girl with long brown hair, a modest chest  
size and was short. Short as Eric was, and he was the shortest of them all.  
Despite this, she looked fifteen but carried a burden that was visible to  
see. "And this is Tapirmon."  
  
"Henry, and this here is Tuskaimon." Henry was a brown haired boy, the same  
age as Teresa. He seemed a bit more well off than Teresa but he definately  
carried a similar burden. "Is that hair natural?"  
  
Carter sniggered. "All the time," he replied, feeling the green locks over  
his eyes.  
  
"Wish I could have something like that," Fredrick said, a bit sadly. He and  
Goblimon stood to the side. "Fredrick is the name. And this chap here is  
Goblimon."  
  
"George," the large burly teenager said, looking up from the guitar he was  
strumming. "And this is Kokuwamon." The metal insect waved.  
  
"William." The young Lords stuffed his hands into his pockets and deemed to  
say nothing else.  
  
"And I'm Melissa," the last girl with her black hair in a bowl shape and a  
slightly larger chest size nodded. "And this is Modoki Betamon."  
  
"I'm Eric, as you may have guessed," Eric said, Lopmon standing on his  
shoulder. "And this is Lopmon."  
  
"Raine, and this is Labramon."  
  
"I'm Sean," The digimonless Digi-destined said, folding his arms, the golden  
gauntlet shining in the light.  
  
"And I'm Hikaru." The girl sighed. "I'm sorry we had to disturb you all so  
soon after this christmas."  
  
Fredrick shook his head. "No, it's quite all right. We're dealing with it in  
our own ways."  
  
Eric blinked as he looked down at his belt and plucked his D-3 from the  
belt. Extending the blade to full length, he scowled. "It's glowing. Bad  
sign."  
  
"Nice sword," Henry said with a smile. "What do the runes say?"  
  
Melissa peered at the blade and read the words. "Guardian be my name, I am  
evils' bane."  
  
"That's no sword you have there, that's the bleeding Sting!" Chuck exclaimed  
as the blade glowed blue.  
  
The glow abruptly shut off as Eric shrugged. "Whatever it was, it's gone  
now."  
  
-------------------  
  
Datamon wrung his hands. "Our lord and master is not going to like this..."  
  
"Aw, come on. What could possibly happen?" A sword impaled itself into the  
ground before Pumpkinmon as the pair of small perfections leapt back in  
shock.  
  
Vajiramon pulled the blade from the ground as he snarled at them. "Useless  
fools," he growled. "If not for the masters wish to wait until the fifth  
general is unsealed, I would take you both on right now and absorb your  
data!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Pumpkinmon challenged as Datamon backed up a step, only to bump  
into the much larger Santiramon who looked down on the pair. "Well just try  
it you stupid cow!"  
  
Vajiramon made to lunge at the small digimon but a hand claped down on his  
shoulder. "Forget it," came a voice that was smooth as ice. The larger  
Garudamon looked down at his comrade. "He's worth nothing, merely a waste of  
data."  
  
Vajiramon snorted but backed off at her order. A padding of feet announced  
Cerberumon's arrival. "They are all gone to unseal Lady Devimon."  
  
"Good," hissed the large form in the shadows. "Then, we will be together  
once again." A chuckle was heard as a wafting of alcohol tainted breath  
washed over the group.  
  
-------------------  
  
The trip to Sherwood Forest was quick, having experienced what Eric dubbed  
the "Sailor Teleport". Melissa and Teresa were amused, as with Fredrick. The  
rest of the boys just sighed and continued their trek into the forest.  
  
"Swamp, Mountian, Field, Island and now Forest." Lopmon mummured. "Is there  
anyone besides me who sees a connection here?"  
  
The rest deemed not to answer the bunny digimon as they made their way into  
the depths of the forest.  
  
William looked over and said, "Eric, your sword is glowing."  
  
Eric nodded as he tightened his grip on the weapon. "Keep close people."  
  
A startled gasp made Melissa fall backwards. Teresa buried her head into  
Henry's chest as he held her. The canadians, exchanging glances, rushed to  
the forefront to see a mask carved into the face of a beautiful, yet evil  
looking woman.  
  
"It's a face of..." Chuck swallowed hard.  
  
"Morgamon," Plotmon hissed.  
  
Raine walked forwards, hand outstretched. Laying on hand on it, a flash of  
images tore through her mind. Abruptly, she jerked her hand away. "What?"  
she breathed.  
  
A slow sinister chuckle was then heard. "Weak pathetic fools," the voice  
hissed. The Londoneers paled as the voice of their hated foe was heard.  
"Weak pathetic fools. You come to destroy me? You are all the same."  
  
"SHUT UP!" William howled, barreling forth.  
  
The mask suddenly flew up out of range and a darkness formed around the back  
of it. William struck again and again, the mask hovering out of reach.  
Suddenly, the darkness formed hands, feet, a gown oh so familiar. William  
stopped in mid strike that would have struck the head of the evil witch off  
as she removed her mask, revealing the bright blue orbs of...  
  
"SIS?!" William dropped his sword, the blade morphing back into a digivice.  
"Sis, is that you?"  
  
"Yes, it is," she replied. There was a dangerous edge to her voice that the  
Canadians noticed, but the Londoneers seemed to be drawn to the spectre. "I  
have returned, my brother."  
  
"Susan?" Fredrick had dropped his sword as well, advancing forward. "Is that  
really you?"  
  
"Yes it is Fredrick," Susan replied calmly, holding out her arms. "I have  
returned for you."  
  
"Susan..." Fredrick's eyes watered.  
  
-------------------  
  
"I have brought what you have requested master," Datamon said, handing over  
a small item.  
  
The creature chuckled happily. "Ah, yes. The Orb of Doom. The very thing our  
master was using to evolve to his highest form of High Pharoahmon when those  
accursed children destroyed him." It took the orb in one head as it raised  
it to the elevated platform of the dark warehouse they were in. "Now, we  
just need Garudamon. I am sure our intrepid Digi-destined are doing the work  
for us."  
  
"And then, when he arrives, we will pool our powers and summon our fallen  
master from the four corners of the digital world!" Vajiramon raised his  
sword in a cheer, the others followed.  
  
The creature slithered into view, topping to the highest part of the  
warehouse, eight heads and a long wickedly barbed tail. "And we will be  
victorious. Yes."  
  
------------------  
  
Eric's hand trembled. "It's darkness. It's not real! Everyone, wake up!" But  
his cries were to no avail. He scowled as he threw his cane to the side,  
gripping the handle with both hands. "Guardian is my name, I am evils'  
bane." His eyes smouldered as Fredrick walked into her grasp, one hand  
becoming a wicked set of talons. "NO ONE TOYS WITH THE HEART! DIE FOUL  
CREATURE!"  
  
The Susan abruptly let her control lapse for a split second as Eric slammed  
into her. William and the others seemed to come out of the trance as the  
hissing darkness battled against Eric's glowing sword.  
  
"My god, am I so weak?" Fredrick asked, sitting on the ground as he saw what  
he believed was Susan fighting the young crippled man.  
  
"The heart will guide you," Hikaru replied as she cracked her knuckles. "But  
it's time to get down on this demon."  
  
Eric slashed downwards, splitting the mask in half. For a brief second, the  
darkness seemed to dissipate. Then, suddenly, a tendril of black inky power  
slammed into his chest. Eric flew backwards, rolling to his feet. "Pest!"  
The demonic power hissed. "You will die!"  
  
"Get in line," Eric snarled as he threw himself forwards as the mask  
sprouted hands and feet, rushing to do battle with the evil before him,  
blade shining brightly.  
  
"I say we kick it's butt from here to the digital world!" Chuck shouted as  
he unsheathed his own sword and rushed into the battle.  
  
Eric grinned, in spite of his exhaustion. "Glad you can join the party."  
  
A third limb was severed by Teresa's Claymore. "Lets take down this foul  
creature that calls itself our friend!"  
  
The battle raged on, the London group exacting vengance on the one who would  
impersonate Susan. Eric fell back as Sean stopped him. "It's not our fight,"  
he ordered. "But Carter, have Penguinmon evolve just in case the mask  
decides to bug out."  
  
"Gotcha." Carter said.  
  
The mask rolled to a halt and came up short to William who stood, sword in  
hand. It abruptly switched forms. "You wish to hurt me?" the Susan look  
alike asked.  
  
"Susan is dead," William said firmly. "And so will you be!"  
  
The darkness snarled as it threw its hands forward, dark power blasting the  
young boy backwards. She looked around for a way out, and grinned as it  
grabbed the fallen duffle bag of masks. "I fight on!" she proclaimed,  
causing a momentary snigger to come from Eric.  
  
"Dream on." Fredrick shouted, rushing her.  
  
The creature threw the bag at him. One of the masks tumbled free, flying  
through the air as Fredrick dodged the flying mask, only to get tackled, his  
sword tumbling to the side. "You love is your downfall," it growled,  
reaching for the Mask of Love. "Let us see what it does to you... when you  
are faced with the darkness!"  
  
The hand holding the mask thrust it into Fredrick's face, suffocating him  
with darkness.  
  
Fredrick struggled as the darkness overtook him. But then, he stopped  
struggling as his hands went to his face. A warm red light flowed from the  
mask as the creature was blown backwards by a bolt of red.  
  
"Fredrick?" Melissa gasped.  
  
Fredrick stood up, glared through the heart shaped mask as he thrust out his  
hand at the creature.  
  
------------------  
  
'What is this light?'  
  
'It is MY light. My friends. My love.'  
  
'Away with you!'  
  
'No!'  
  
'Love Beats Cruelty'  
  
-----------------  
  
The creature screamed shrilly as it stood stock still, grasping it's face in  
agony upon the mental assult. William, taking his chance, grabbed his short  
sword in hand and rushed forward with a cry of "For Susan!"  
  
The creature seemed to be stunned as William turned his back on it,  
sheathing his short sword. Then, it split into half down the middle. Then,  
it fell backwards, exploding in a tremendous flash, a shockwave buffering  
everyone. Then, a mask clattered to the ground.  
  
"What a finish," Chuck breathed, heaving himself to his feet.  
  
"Nice move. I give it a 10," Numemon added.  
  
William looked at the mask that lay on the ground and picked it up. It  
glowed faintly before resolving into a mask with a flower shaped crest on  
it. "The Mask of Kindness."  
  
Eric was being helped up, having fallen to the ground in the battle. "Well,  
we beat it."  
  
"Impressive." Everyone whirled to see a large bird man float to the ground.  
"Impressive for a bunch of humans. Thanks for unsealing me as well."  
  
Carter glared at it. "I knew it. Garudamon."  
  
The digimon bowed dramatically. "I see you still remember me, Windam."  
  
"Butcher!" Carter snarled. "You killed everyone in that village because they  
spoke to us!"  
  
"Why... yes, I did. Pity. They were such lovely baby digimon." Garudamon's  
smirk turned nasty as he reached down, grabbing the bag of masks. Then, he  
grabbed the mask of love off of Fredrick's face, tossing the boy into the  
arms of Melissa and Chuck. "I am short one. Oh yes."  
  
One massive hand went around Eric as he was lifted into eye level with the  
large digimon. "Prepare to breathe your last, boy." Then, he ripped the mask  
off of his face and dropped him like a stone, Saberdramon flying up to meet  
him. The digimon saluted jauntily. "Well, time to go kiddies! See you  
later!" With that, he took off.  
  
Saberdramon let Eric down gently and stepped aside. Sean was at his side  
immediately as Chuck hovered over him. "How is he?" Chuck asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. He'll be too far gone in a few minutes. There's nothing I can  
do." Sean hung his head.  
  
Eric closed his eyes. "I'm sorry everyone. Looks like this is it."  
  
Lopmon fell to his knees, the link between them dying. "Don't go," he  
whispered, teary eyed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I... I'd like to... but I have to..." Eric whispered. "Lee...  
take care of Raine...."  
  
"No..." Teresa let out a long undulating wail as she ripped the claymore  
from the ground and held it over Eric. "By the light of Compasion, HEAL!"  
  
Henry took her hands as she started to feed energy into Eric who's breathing  
had nearly stopped.  
  
"It's... been fun..." Eric said as he grasped Lopmon's hand. "Take care of  
everyone."  
  
With that, his eyes closed.  
  
Sean hung his head when a faint beeping was heard. He looked down, taking up  
the Tricorder in his hands. He scowled at the readouts. "What the hell?"  
  
"His body is fine," Carter echoed in an awed voice as Teresa merely smiled.  
  
Raine leaned over, opened her palm...  
  
SMACK!  
  
Eric jerked awake. "What?!" He then realized something. "I'm... not dead..."  
  
Lee grabbed Eric by his shirt as he hoisted him up. "You IDIOT!" He yelled.  
"Scaring us again with the 'I'm Dead' thing again?!" Lee turned to see Raine  
tugging at his shirt.  
  
"Put him down," she replied, folding her arms.  
  
Lee reluctantly put Eric down as Eric straightened his clothes. "Thanks..."  
he began to say, but never got the chance to.  
  
"RAGE!" Raine enunciated as she proceeded to kick the snot out of Eric in a  
half crying/furious fit.  
  
----------------  
  
"Um, Teresa?" Teresa looked over at Eric who was shifting on one foot to the  
other. "I just wanted to say, thanks. Thanks for everything."  
  
"It's the least I can do," Teresa said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I  
couldn't let you die without doing something."  
  
Eric smiled and nodded. "All the same. Thank you."  
  
Teresa smiled as she looked over to where his friends were getting ready to  
leave. "Go on."  
  
The younger boy grinned, tipped a SeeD salute to him, palm turned inwards  
with the flat of the hand outwards, and leapt into the computer.  
  
-----------------  
  
"Garudamon. Good of you to arrive," Orochimon greeted. "Do you have the  
Masks?"  
  
"Yes." Garudamon poured out the masks which floated to hover around the Orb  
of Doom.  
  
"Very good. Let us begin." A haunting chant of Ancient Digital Language, a  
tongue used when Pharoahmon came into power, filled the air, the energy  
warping, crackling...  
  
And in a burst of power, the roof exploded.  
  
-----------------  
  
"It's so good to be home," Lee said, stretching.  
  
"Guys!" Gina ran into the room, looking frantic. "Look at the skies!"  
  
The others jammed themselves around Carter's bedroom window as they stared  
into the skies, a beam of dark power lancing upwards into the skies. "Oh  
bad, oh bad bad bad!" Raine exclaimed.  
  
"It is the Orb of Doom," Benjamin said as he appeared, startling everyone  
with his appearance. "The effect can be seen in the digital world. They are  
trying to summon their lord and master, Pharoahmon."  
  
"But his data was scattered to the four corners of creation," Renamon  
exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. But with the Orb of Doom and the five masks of Light, they can summon  
and reform Pharoahmon." Benjamin said, looking solomn.  
  
"Then," Sean said, clenching his fist. "We'll be there... to stop him once  
again."  
  
Eric nodded as he marched towards the door. "Lets do it! Everyone Transform  
and Roll Out!"  
  
"You watch too much TV," Lopmon said, but evolved into his larger form.  
  
Boarding their digimon, Raine looked at Gina. "Better take shelter," she  
said.  
  
Gina nodded as she got into her new jeep and tore off.  
  
----------------  
  
"So this is the base," Eric said as the digimon raced towards the middle of  
town. "What do we do?"  
  
"Pray," Carter said. "And fight."  
  
Cerberumon looked over and chuckled at the assembled digimon and their  
partners rushing towards them. "Too late," he warbled as the skies were  
ripped asunder.  
  
-----------------  
  
Authors notes : One down, one more to go.  
  
The story will be on hold for a month at the most if I decide to work on  
other fanfiction after finishing DDA. If everything goes well, DDA will be  
resumed in a week or less. 


	26. File 25 : The Dark Dragon

The chanting started low, then came in high as their voices raised in pitch.

Energy crackled around the assembled digimon as dark crackling lightning lanced out from the Orb of Doom, slamming into the digimon as they fed their power to the Orb.

"Gracha dum ve nalla Pharoahmon!" Orochimon proclaimed as the six digimon and seven Digi-destined ran up.

"We're too late," Sean gasped as the skies were torn apart in a brilliant lance of light.

* * *

Jullie looked up at the light lancing up into the air as the teacher rambled on. 'Eric.'

"Miss Cranston, please pay attention," the teacher said as Jullie got up and crossed over to the window. By now, most of the students had noticed the pillar of light lancing up from the middle of the city.

"I have to go," Jullie replied as she opened the window, violent winds buffering the classroom, throwing pencils, papers and books every which way.

"Miss Cranston, sit down!" The teacher yelled over the furious wind storm.

Jullie spared her a glance as she leapt out of the three story window.

Stu was at the forefront of the stampede of kids as he looked down at the falling girl. Two wings expanded from Jullie's back as she flew up high into the air.

Jullie's best friend, Janice stared at Stu who watched the pillar of light with an eerie calm. "What's going on?" she asked, frightened.

"Something really bad. Teacher," he said, not turning away from the window. "Get everyone to the closest shelter."

The teacher nodded, too shocked at the events that just occoured.

* * *

Digital Diaries : Adventures 2003

Written by Shaun Garin

Toei Incorperated owns Digimon and all it's concepts. I own the human charecters who are not officially part of Digimon, but are part of the Diaries series.

File 25 : The Dark Dragon

* * *

"We're too late," Sean gasped as the light ripped the boundaries between the digital world and the real world.

As the light penetrated the storm clouds, a swirling mass of dark black data spiraled down the light. Orochimon smirked to himself.

"Our master!" Pumpkinmon and Datamon cried happily.

"Yes, our master has returned," Lady Devimon said, smiling to herself.

Suddenly, the data turned from a pitch black color into a blue color as it began to float towards Orochimon who inhaled greedily.

"Orochimon!" Cerberumon cried, aghast. "What the hell are you doing!"

Orochimon finished drawing in the data as he smacked his lips. "Why, achieving our goal, of course."

"This is not our goal!" Garudamon exclaimed angrily. "Release our master at once!"

Orochimon snorted. "You really think I'm going to do that so easily?" The giant eight headed serpent snorted in laughter. "You are as much a fool as Pumpkinmon and Datamon. Speaking of which."

The pair didn't see the barbed tail coming. With a short cry, the pair exploded into data which Orochimon sucked up greedily.

"What of brotherhood!" Vajiramon demanded. "Is your own ambition going to get us all killed!"

"Hmm..." Orochimon deemed to think about the situation before he grinned wickedly, baring sharp teeth. "Why... no."

Vajiramon then exploded into a burst of data.

"You monster!" Carter shouted. "Turning on your own companions for the sake of your own ambition!"

Orochimon chuckled as he drew in Vajiramon's data. "Why, I am merely turning the advantage to my own."

Cerberumon growled as he leapt at Orochimon. "BASTARD!"

He exploded into data as Orochimon withdrew his tail. "Are you so eager to die?" He asked, turning on Garudamon, Santiramon and Lady Devimon who were trembling in rage.

"You have killed my son," Lady Devimon half sobbed through tears of agony. "I will not forgive you! Puwazon!" Her eyes lit up as she spat a beam of crimson energy, destroying a head.

"She's right! We will defeat you, and absorb your data for the sake of our friends!" Garudamon flew upwards. "Shadow Wing!" The blast took out a head.

"Treasure Halberd!" A halberd appeared in Santiramon's tail as he thrust the weapon repeatedly at Orochimon, destroying a few of it's heads with a few accurate thrusts.

"Should we help?" Raine asked, revulsed at the way Orochimon had dispatched the other generals so callously.

Sean had a grim look on his face. "Yes. Do it!"

"Shiisamon super-evolve!" Shiisamon howled as she vanished into the shadows. The creaking of rusty gates were heard as a huge shadow loomed behind it. Then, with a massive roar, the creature broke free, tearing the gates off its hinges as it charged out of the pits of hell. "Cerberumon!"

Lee pooled all his power into his Manacle. "Go for it, Sharmamon!"

"Sharmamon Evolve!" Light entombed him as his skin tore off, becoming more squat. A sword appeared on his back along with a ninja star. Tan and dark red skin formed on him as the energy exploded off of him. "Ninjamon!"

"Ninjamon super-evolve!" he cried out. Lee's D3 shot out several more wires that wrapped around it and began to pulse in time with Ninjamon's evolution.

Ninjamon held out his shurinken as he began to spin it around, his body shrinking with each rotation. Winds kicked up around him as two dragonfly like wings appeared out of his back. The spinning shurinken slowly lengthened into a three foot spear. The spear jammed into the ground as the diminuitive digimon stanced. "Piximon."

The Crystal Flower was withdrawn from Hikaru's pocket as it blossomed. "Once more," Hikaru said, focusing her power into it, pink light flaring from it.

"Kyubimon super-evolve!" Kyubimon then leapt high into the air as she curled up, power building within her chest. Then, with a tremendous flare of energy, she stretched out her limbs, the limbs turning more human as clothing stretched out from her chest, covering her body. A black hat appeared on her head as she tilted it, cocking her thumb and finger shaped like a gun, winking as she landed on the ground. "Taomon!"

The gear flared on Carter's chain as he condenced his power into it. "One more time, Saberdramon."

"Saberdramon super-evolve!" Saberdramon flew up into the sky which was being rapidly covered with clouds. Thunder and lightning crashed in a cacophonic symphony as Parrotmon dissapeared into the dark clouds. Suddenly, the darkness was pierced by a bolt of lightning lancing down to the ground. Thunder crackled as a green form spiralled out of the ground, finally spreading it's wings with a shrill cry of "Parrotmon!"

Orochimon's heads reformed as he chuckled. "You really don't think I'll die so easily? DIE!"

Lady Devimon was suddenly swept up by Cerberumon as one of Orochimon's heads crashed down, ripping up the cement within his teeth. Letting her down, Cerberumon looked at Lady Devimon. "You owe me."

The female virus just scowled but iniciated her Darkness Wave attack. The Digi-destined digimon released their own attacks, which Orochimon was staggered by.

Attacks flew back and forth, seven pefections and an adult against Orochimon. Orochimon growled as he reared back. "Alcohol Breath!" He sent out a choking cloud as everyone began to cough, covered by the concealing clouds of smelly breath. Orochimon, seeing an opening, struck.

A pained shriek was heard as Lady Devimon suddenly exploded into data. Orochimon inhaled her data with a sence of satisfaction. "Very tasty," he breathed. He looked over at the remaining Generals. "Care to try your luck?"

Garudamon screamed angrily as he charged Orochimon, huge fist swinging. Landing blow after blow on the main head, Garudamon reared back for a massive two fisted blow.

"Garudamon!" Santiramon shouted.

Garudamon's pupils dialated as Orochimon withdrew his barbed tail from Garudamon's stomach. The huge bird man digimon crashed to the ground as his data was absorbed.

Santiramon shook with rage. "DAMN YOU!" He hurled his Treasure Halberd at Orochimon, the weapon piercing his eye on the main head. The main head exploded into data as Santiramon released his Krishna attack.

"Hold back," Sean ordered as the partnered digimon prepared for another go around. "This is his fight."

"But..." Hikaru protested but a stare silenced her.

"I don't like this any more than you guys, but let Santiramon fight." Everyone turned to Carter in surprise. "They were his friends. In any way, we'll be fighting Orochimon next."

Santiramon and Orochimon fought tail to tail. Then, Orochimon, seeing an opening, struck.

Santiramon gurgled on the end of his sword like tail. "Damn you," he rapsed before collapsing into a heap, data streaming from the open wound.

* * *

Gina looked up into the air as she tapped at the steering wheel worriedly. Beside her sat Chibimon. She had evacuated as many people as she could, hoping to prevent a disaster from occouring.

"Music?" Chibimon asked, popping in a CD.

"How can you listen to music at this time?" Mrs. Stewart demanded. "My son is out there!"

Mr. Hart shook his head. "The kids are out there." He took a breath, letting it simmer in his lungs before releasing it. "They will be fine."

"We're all worried," Grandfather Tseng said, standing stotically. "We can only hope."

Mrs. Windam merely hugged her husband as Libby stood to the side, fidgeting with a communicator.

* * *

Eric growled as the dark creature began to shift form. "Orochimon evolve..." Orochimon grew larger, gained fore legs as a metal mask formed on his face. "Imperial Dramon."

Jullie flew up, alighting on the ground with ease. "He must be destroyed," she said, a dark glare shot at the large dragon.

"It's time," Sean said, his voice a deadly calm. "Lets do it."

With that, the digimon leapt at the towering Imperial Dramon.

* * *

"Holy," Mrs. Windam breathed.

"It's a dragon," Gina said, consulting her own tricorder. "Imperial Dramon, Ultimate. Attack is Positron Laser."

"Everyone get back!" Chibimon exclaimed. "Go go go!"

The people fled.

* * *

"Hell Fire!" Cerberumon exclaimed as the ball of flames impacted upon Imperial Dramon.

Wendigomon leapt back after unleashing his Destroyed Voice. "Somehow I get the feeling we're fighting a hopeless battle."

"No giving up!" Piximon exclaimed, rushing forth. "Bit Bomb!"

"Buddist Brush Brandish!" The sealing script flared and exploded harmlessly against Imperial Dramon who merely chuckled.

"Tickles," he rumbled. "Positon Laser!"

The beam ripped through downtown Edmonton, destroying buildings in it's wake.

"Ice Arrow!"

Imperial Dramon roared in pain as the frozen arrow struck home into his eye, coating his eye with a clear sheet of ice. "Bitch! You will pay for that. Positron Laser!"

Jullie barely had time to dodge, forming into the taller, more powerful Angewomon. Spinning around the attack, she loosed a barrage of Holy Arrows, only to be met by the blast of his Positron Laser.

Caught like a deer in the headlights, she had no time to dodge. Suddenly, Wendigomon tackled her aside as the beam ripped up the world around them. "You okay?" he asked, getting off the dazed angel.

"Yes," she replied, sitting up.

"Moljinar Thunder!" Thunder roared as the electrical attack crackled along the streets, knocking the dragon back a few steps. Imperial Dramon shrugged it off as he swiped at the equally large Parrotmon. Parrotmon screeched as he was knocked into a building.

"Well don't that take it," Carter grumbled, his mouth running on impulse to alieve the fear.

Sean laid a hand on Hikaru as he grasped her crystal. She looked up as he nodded. "I'll try to feed you power."

"But you nearly died the last time." A heavy crash signified the impact of Cerberumon into a nearby store.

"I don't think we have a choice," Sean replied tersely as Hikaru felt his power flow through them.

Taomon regressed back to her child form as she nimbly dodged the Positron Laser. "Any time now!" she called out.

"Go for it!" Hikaru exclaimed as Sean let out a long held breath.

"Renamon warp-evolve!" A pillar of light flared upwards into the skies as the three story tall Sakuyamon appeared in the malstrom of energy. "Sakuyamon!" Raising her staff, balls of fire, ice and thunder formed around her as she unleashed the attack. "Vajira Mandala!"

Imperial Dramon staggered upon the assult but grinned. "Positron Laser!"

The laser went wide, missing everyone by a good seven meters. Lee, realizing what he was doing, spun in horror. "He's destroying the city!"

Raine turned as the attack impacted...

... right on her house.

* * *

"Oh man, mom and dad are going to have a fit," Gina exclaimed, hanging her head.

"At least no one was in our house," Chibimon offered.

"Those poor people," Gina said, letting out a shuddering breath.

* * *

"GINA!" Raine screamed as Sakuyamon was blown back, regressing back father than her child form from the blow.

Parrotmon soon joined her, returning to Tsunomon. Then, Piximon was knocked back as well, returning to Sharmamon. Wendigomon joined him in unconciousness as he reverted all the way back to Chocomon.

Cerberumon spared a glance at her partner and felt the pure horror coming from her. She growled as she lunged at Imperial Dramon. "DIE!"

The rubble that was Raine's house shifted and glowed. Planks fell as the rooftop exploded with golden light.

Raine gasped as the power flooded her body. It seemed to be warm, comforting. Gina was all right. So was Chibimon. She opened her eyes and smiled as the glow intencified.

Imperial Dramon growled angrily as he shielded his face. "What is this light!"

Raine turned towards the dragon who had pinned Cerberumon down with one massive claw. "Your undoing." And the world turned golden.

Cerberumon ultimate-evolve!" The energy exploded outwards as Imperial Dramon was knocked backwards with a cry of pain.

Egyptian Music filled the air as everything exploded into light. Raine's Talisman flew outwards from her chest, adhering to Cerberumon's chest. Cerberumon's body began to reform in a flare of gold and green light. Her hands stretched out as they became pale grey, her whole body becoming human like. Her heads flared with light as Raine's Pyramid sealed itself onto her chest, forming into a golden ring that hung around her neck, large breasts barely hidden by the large red and gold ornament. Her head became smaller, more pointed as she opened golden eyes. Two great golden wings sprouted from her back as she released a hurricane of egyptian glyphs that soared around her body, forming into armlets, anklets and a white skirt with a golden front on it. Energy roared around her as she stanced, eyes narrowed. "Anubimon."

Imperial Dramon staggered backwards as Digi-destined and Anubimon glowed with golden light. "No one will defeat me!" he roared as he fired his Positron Laser at Anubimon who dodged easily.

"Pyramid Power!" two pyramids, similar to Raine's own Talisman appeared in her hands as she aimed the ends at him. They opened up and a thunder like crackle of energy roared across the skies. Imperial Dramon was blown back into the building where he groaned in pain.

"You.. bitch," he moaned as she called up her most powerful attack.

"Back at you," Anubimon scowled as she unleashed the power of her attack. "Amemit!"

To those who could see it, a huge pyramid briefly formed around Imperial Dramon, as sort of a targeting system. Anubimon glowed an incredible golden light as her wings beat once, twice, thrice.

Then, golden light spilled out from the point of contact as Imperial Dramon howled in pain.

"I will return!" he declared as he was atomized, nary a speck of data left.

The Orb of Doom crackled once, and detonated upon the destruction of Imperial Dramon.

Anubimon reverted back to Labramon, stumbled once and reverted back into a small Choromon, spent and exhausted.

Eric sat up from where he was blasted back from the shockwave. Smoke filled the air in a concealing fog. "Everyone all right?" he called out.

Raine stood up, coughing up dust while shaking her hair out. "Yeah, we're fine." Choromon bounced into her arms, tail blinking. "And my digimon is fine too."

Jullie sat up, wiping a layer of dust and soot from her dress. "I'm fine," she added. "Oh my head. How long have I been fighting alongside you guys?"

Lee shook out his hair. "About three months." Sharmamon staggered to his feet, Lee giving him a greatful smile. "We're fine here."

"Hikaru?" The red haired girl sat up, her hair unbound and messy.

"Present. Renamon?"

A small head bounced into her lap. "It's Pokomon now," she said, a bit depressed. "I'm not sexy anymore!"

Tsunomon snorted. "You, sexy? That'll be the day." As the two In-training grappled, a sight for two heads attacking each other, Carter sat up as the dust began to settle.

"We're all present and accounted for save for Sean." he said, shaking out his jacket, only to generate more dust.

"Do you hear that?" Raine asked, hearing a sob.

"Yeah, I know that sob." Hikaru stumbled through the clouds of dust to find Sean clutching a small orange furred hamster like creature.

"Don't cry, Sean," Patamon was saying. "I'm back now. Everything is going to be fine. Just you wait."

"Patamon," Hikaru gasped as Sean sobbed into his partner's fur.

"I think, when they summoned Pharoahmon's data, Patamon was able to be reformed as well," Carter said, joining the pair. He held both In-trainings, one in each hand to keep them from fighting.

"C'mon, Sean." Eric helped the young man up. "Lets go home."

"What's left of it," Raine remarked as they exited the dust cloud.

* * *

"How are they?" Libby asked as Gina closed the door behind her.

"Sleeping it off," Gina replied. "Thanks for letting us stay here."

"We've got plenty of room," Mrs. Windam said, waving it off. "We should be thanking them."

Mr. Stewart peeked into the room as he smiled. The kids were sleeping with their digimon like they were some sort of plush toys. Sean, while not too tired from his power transfer into Hikaru, was sleeping off the emotional stress of being reunited with his best friend. "They look like children," he said, closing the door.

"In some ways, they still are." Hikaru's dad finished penciling a comic book page as he sighed.

"Innocence comes but once a lifetime," Chibimon said wisely, despite him watching the news, the volume turned down and the captions turned on. "They are more adults than anyone we have known."

The adults had to agree with the small In-Training as he winced at the damage done to the city. "Now if only the damage done to the city would be reversed as easily..."

As the parents spoke in hushed tones, the children slept, feeling a sence of satisfaction.

But in the midst of their sleep, Eric's sword glowed for a moment.

* * *

Authors notes : IT IS DONE!

I feel a sence of pride, like this is the fruit of my labor coming to life. Well, I guess it is.

Thank you to all the readers who are reading this and enjoyed it every step of the way. Now if only I'd get more reviews...

The two songs during the story is Otherworld and The Sky Theme from Final Fantasy X. If you haven't heard them yet, play the game, or find the soundtrack. I promise you will not be dissapointed in these two awesome songs. I felt that the Sky Theme was appropriate for the evolution and the Otherworld song was appropriate for the fight scene.

Expect another series out soon.

Also, I'm looking for fanart. I'd do it myself but I have no scanner. Drawing the charecters isn't that hard, its getting them onto my webpage without scanner access is the trick. If someone would be willing to donate fanart of my charecters, I will discuss terms with Archive on how to solve the prize. No limit is on this one.

On another note, my Digimon/RPG fusion/crossover has gotten no results. By the time of this posting, I will take submissions until the end of this month and that is it. I am dissapointed in the lack of results, but I suppose it was not a brilliant idea.


End file.
